Mi error favorito
by HeyJudee
Summary: Rachel no sabe si quiere besar a su nueva compañera de cuarto universitario, o darle un puñetazo. Por un lado, Quinn Fabray es guapa, de ojos verdes, todo un encanto. Por otro, está tatuada, toca la guitarra, toda una chica mala. Tal vez es por eso que Rachel teme enamorarse de ella, o de alguien más. [ADAPTACION] ATENCION: QUINN GP!
1. Chapter 1

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

* * *

1

La primera vez que conocí a Quinn Fabray, le di un puñetazo en la cara. Por supuesto, se lo merecía completa y totalmente. Incluso lo pidió, en muchos sentidos.

Cuando nuestro cuarto compañero de cuarto nos abandonó tres días antes de comenzar la escuela, Brittany, Kitty y yo asumimos que la Residencia se haría cargo de ello y tiraría a alguna pobre desdichada con nosotras. Probablemente alguna pobre chica que había decidido cambiar de universidades en el último minuto para seguir a su novio, o alguien que tenía sus planes fallidos de apartamentos. No estábamos seguras de qué esperar, pero a días de la mudanza, no esperaba quien estaría aguardando afuera cuando abrí la puerta. Sabía que la residencia de clase alta era mixta, pero nunca en mis sueños más salvajes y locos se me ocurrió que en realidad nos iba a pasar a nosotras algo similar.

En lugar de una chica desesperada y agotada, ella apareció con una pequeña maleta, una mochila y una guitarra. Estaba tan lejos de lo común que no dije nada durante los tres segundos que me tomó evaluarla.

Cabello rosado sobresalía muy corto ya que su cabeza estaba casi tapada por un gorro de lana, unas delineadas pero delicadas cejas amenazantes, penetrantes ojos y al menos treinta centímetros sobre mi metro y medio. Y una sonrisa arrogante por si fuera poco. Podía haber tenido también _Problemas _tatuado en la frente. Hablando de tinta, sólo podía ver un poco de su brazo, pero no podía ver lo que decía. Su delgada camiseta abrazaba su pecho de una manera que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Tal vez la tomó de algún hermano pequeño.

—¿Eres Brittany, Kitty o Rachel? Luces como una Rachel para mí —dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

No estaba en mi mejor momento, considerando que estaba vestida para mover objetos pesados en una camiseta de la Universidad de Kitty y pantalones cortos de futbol negros, y tenía mi cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un moño desordenado contra mi nuca. Sus ojos pasaron dos veces arriba y abajo y, por alguna razón, la forma en que me evaluaron me hizo sonrojar y querer golpearla.

—Tiene que ser un error —dije.

Ajustó la mochila en su hombro. —Ese es un nombre creativo. ¿A qué lo acortas? ¿Missy?

—No me refería a eso.

Su sonrisa de alguna manera se hizo más amplia. Ya sea que su padre fuese dentista, o ella estaba realmente dentro del uso de hilo dental, porque esos dientes eran demasiado perfectos. Notaba cosas como esa, después de haber pasado por mi propia novela dental entre tres años de frenos y arneses. Todavía tenía que usar un retenedor cada noche.

—¿Es ella? —llamó Brittany desde su habitación en donde arreglaba sus marcos de fotos, así tendrían exactamente nivelados. Era así de neurótica.

—Soy Quinn, por cierto. Quinn Fabray.

Por supuesto que su nombre era Quinn. La único Quinn que conocí en el instituto había sido una completa idiota. Parecía que esta chica iba a continuar con la tradición.

Señaló su maleta. —Así que, ¿debo llevas mis cosas adentro o...?

Mi cerebro no paraba de fallar.

—¿Quién es esa? —Brittany finalmente emergió. Nuestra otra compañera, Kitty, seguía descargando cosas de su coche.

—Nuevo compañera de cuarto, hola —dijo ella.

—¿Eres la nueva compañera de cuarto? —Sus cejas se alzaron por lo que casi se ocultaban debajo de su claro flequillo. Ella le dio la misma mirada de arriba abajo como la que hice yo, pero ella no hizo lo mismo con ella. Seguía mirando hacia mí.

—Sí, mis planes de residencia fallaron en el último minuto. Mi prima iba a dejarme vivir en su casa, pero no funcionó, así que aquí estoy. ¿Te importa si entro ahora?

—No puedes vivir aquí —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Por qué? Esto es un centro para universitarios que no tienen lugar, la última vez que lo comprobé. —Mostró su sonrisa de nuevo y se abrió paso a la habitación, ignorándome por completo mientras su pecho rozaba el mío, y obtuve un soplo de perfume. No fue esa basura barata que te da un golpe en la nariz. Era picante, casi como la canela. Mantuve mi postura, pero ella tenía altura y peso sobre mí. Pero tuve la sorpresa de mi parte.

—Bueno, es mejor que dormir en el sofá de mi prima —dijo, dejando caer pesadamente su bolsa en el suelo, estudiando el cuarto.

La serie de habitaciones eran pequeñas, con una cocina y un pequeño rincón para una mesa de comedor en un lado y una pequeña sala de estar para un sofá pequeño y un sillón reclinable en el otro. Los dormitorios eran lo peor, con dos camas tipo diván juntas perpendicularmente entre sí a lo largo de la pared y los escritorios abarrotados por debajo, y sitio para sólo dos armarios pequeños.

—¿Puedo ver alguna identificación? —dijo Brittany, apoyando las manos en sus caderas—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres alguna acosadora al azar? No quiero ofender, pero tu aspecto deja que desear.

—¿Luzco como una acosadora al azar? —Extendió sus brazos y, por fin, vi que era el tatuaje en su bícep izquierdo. Un número siete curvado inclinadamente en cursiva. Mis ojos se movieron a su rostro.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber? —Brittany se movió más cerca de ella, usando su estatura. Estaban casi a la misma altura.

—Mira, lo único que sé es que presenté una solicitud y me enviaron un correo electrónico con un número de habitación y sus nombres. Aquí, lo imprimí. ¿Tratas a todos tus invitados como criminales? —Sacó una hoja con muchos dobleces y se la entregó a Brittany. Ella la miró, suspiró y me lo dio.

—¿Por qué no nos han avisado? —dije, una vez que lo leí. Estaba en blanco y negro.

—¿Quién lo sabe? —dijo Brittany, todavía mirándola con recelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, juro que nunca me mudaré de nuevo —dijo Kitty desde lo alto de las escaleras, sus brazos llenos de cajas y dos bolsas colgando de ellos—. ¿Quién dejó su basura en el pasillo? —Dio un paso sobre la maleta y el estuche de guitarra, mirándolos con disgusto—. ¿Ha aparecido nuestro nuevo...? Oh, hola. —Su voz cambió de irritada y seca a dulce y suave en el segundo en que vio a Quinn—. Supongo que esa es tu guitarra en el pasillo. —Dejó caer sus cosas y procedió a balancear su cadera hacia fuera e inclinarse hacia un lado. Oh, por favor.

—Esta —dije, señalando a Quinn—, es nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto, de acuerdo a Residencia.

—De ninguna manera. —Los ojos de Kitty se ampliaron en su pequeño rostro. Kitty parecía como una muñeca de porcelana rubia de ojos azules que sacas de un estante y la pones en una blusa sin tirantes de Victoria Secret—. ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—¡Qué recibimiento! —dijo Quinn

—Cállate —dije. Sólo sonrió de nuevo. Dios, quería golpear esa sonrisa fuera de su cara.

—Probablemente debería sacar mi basura fuera del pasillo —dijo, caminando y recogiendo su maleta como si no pesara más que una caja de zapatos. _Presumida_.

Quinn tuvo que caminar entre cajas, almohadas al azar y basura que llenaban los cuartos, lo que hizo con gracia. Encontró un lugar y dejó su maleta en el piso, mirándonos.

—Entonces, ¿con quién voy a dormir? —dijo, apoyándose contra la puerta de mi dormitorio.

El acuerdo había sido que, desde que Brittany y Kitty ya habían sido compañeras el año pasado y yo me unía a su pequeño grupo, la chica nueva viviría conmigo. Pero eso era lo que no ocurriría ahora que la chica nueva tenía ese tipo de aspecto. No dudaría en matarme mientras duermo.

—¿Realmente dijiste eso? —dije.

Al mismo tiempo, Brittany dijo—: La única cama libre está en la habitación de Rachel.

—No hay forma en que se vaya a quedar conmigo —espeté, reajustando mis brazos para que cubrieran mejor mis pechos. Había estado mirando hacia mi pecho desde que había hecho el comentario de dormir. No es que tuviera mucho para hablar, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos viajaran allí.

—No, llamaremos a la Residencia justo ahora y enderezaremos esto—dije, sacando mi celular.

—Rach, no abren en lunes —dijo Kitty.

—No me importa. Debe haber alguien ahí. Es día de mudanza.

Tomé la agenda telefónica del campus que había estado en la alfombra cuando habíamos llegado aquí esta mañana y lo hojeé hasta encontrar el número de la Residencia.

—Oh, vamos, Missy, ¿no quieres vivir conmigo? — ¿Quién se cree esta chica? La había conocido por diez minutos y ya me había dado un apodo y hecho proposiciones.

—Llámame así una vez más... —No terminé mientras escribía furiosamente el número. Brittany y Kitty le susurraron a Quinn, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que no pudiera oírlas.

—Lo mejor es dejarla cuando se pone así —susurró Kitty.

—No me metería con ella —dijo ella, mientras escuchaba otro timbre.

Finalmente, un mensaje descolgó, diciéndome las horas que eran y dándome algunas extensiones que podía probar. Golpeé el primero. No hubo respuesta, pero una máquina de mensajes descolgó. Dejé un corto mensaje, explicando la situación en el más urgente de los términos, y luego volví a llamar al número original. No me detuve hasta que dejé mensajes para los cinco contactos de la lista de correo de voz de la Residencia. Tiré mi teléfono sobre la encimera.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo Quinn.

—No. —Tiré la agenda en el sofá. Brittany y Kitty me miraban como si estuvieran preocupadas de que fuera a explotar. Estaba al borde—. Si fueras considerada conmigo, te ofrecerías a dormir en el sofá —espeté.

—Bueno, Missy, podrás llegar a descubrir que no soy muy considerada con desconocidas. Planeo sacarle el máximo provecho a esta situación. —Mi boca se abrió en shock. Ninguna chica me había hablado de esa manera.

—¿Hace calor aquí? Creo que abriré la ventana —dijo Kitty, corriendo hacia nuestra única ventana, en un extremo del sofá.

Brittany me miró, luego hacia Quinn, y de regreso. —Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer justo ahora. Vamos a tomar sus cosas y luego tal vez podamos ir abajo y ver si hay alguien en la Residencia —dijo. Britt siempre era la pacificadora.

—Suena bien para mí —dijo Quinn, caminando derecho a mi habitación como si fuera la dueña y señora del lugar.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —dije, cerrando mis ojos.

Escuché "Back in Black" de _AC/DC _viniendo de mi habitación. El tono de timbre de Quinn.

—Hola, perra. No, acabo de llegar. Habitación 203. Sí, eso sería genial... —Empujó la puerta para cerrarla, y miré a Kitty y Brittany.

—No pensé que tendríamos que hacer esto tan pronto, pero creo que necesitamos una reunión de compañeros —dije.

Habíamos acordado que tendríamos reuniones semanales de compañeros de habitación para ventilar nuestras quejas. Estaba a favor de sacar esa mierda al aire libre, así no terminaríamos odiándonos mutuamente. Había tenido un terrible compañero de cuarto el año pasado y no quería lidiar con eso de nuevo.

Escuché, pero sonaba como si Quinn estuviera todavía en el teléfono. Podía escucharla hurgando y oraba porque no rompiera nada. Entonces la mataría.

—No veo cual es el gran problema —dijo Kitty—

—Pero eso lo dices porque tú duermes con Brittany —dije.

—Tal vez vaya a dormir con Quinn —replicó ella. Kitty había roto con Marley muy recientemente, y estaba a la caza de una recuperació sabíamos que ella y Marley estaban destinadas y que con el tiempo se darían cuenta de eso, pero Kitty todavía estaba en la etapa de la ira.

—¿Estás incomoda con quedarte con ella, Rachel? Está bien si lo estás—dijo Brittany.

—No puedo imaginar por qué me sentiría incómoda con compartir una extremadamente pequeña habitación con una chica que he conocido por una media hora que sigue haciendo comentarios espeluznantes. No puedo imaginar por qué tendría un problema con eso. Ella me da miedo.

—Si quieres, Kitty y yo podemos cambiar. Me quedaré con ella y Kitty puede quedarse contigo —dijo Brittany.

—¿Por qué no puede quedarse conmigo? —lloriqueó Kitty.

—Porque la vas a violar en su sueño —dije.

—No puedes violar la voluntad, Rach —dijo, guiñando un ojo.

—Eres asquerosa.

—¿Y si sacamos pajitas? —dijo Brittany.

—¿Incluso tenemos pajitas? —Dijo Kitty—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos números o algo así? Aquí —dijo, tomando un cuaderno de la universidad de Maine que alguien había dejado en el mostrador de la cocina, junto con una pluma—. Escribiré nuestros nombres y los pondremos en... —Tomó mi gorra de béisbol que había desechado antes—. Quinn elegirá. Ahí lo tienen. Problema resuelto.

La puerta se abrió y Quinn salió, otra sonrisa en su rostro. —No hablaban de mí, ¿verdad?

Como si no lo supiera. Rodé los ojos mientras Kitty escribía cada uno de nuestros nombres en pequeños pedazos de papel y los arrojaba a mi gorra.

Puso su mano encima y la sacudió.

—Escoge uno —dijo ella, empujando la gorra en su cara.

—De acuerdo —dijo, metiendo la mano y sacando un pedazo de papel doblado. Kitty lo desdobló lentamente. Todos esperamos mientras hacía una dramática pausa.

—Rachel —dijo, dándole la vuelta para que pudiéramos leer mi nombre en blanco y negro.

—Mierda —dije.


	2. Chapter 2

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

_Gracias por los Fw, Fav y Rw! se les agradece muchisimo! Subiré cada dos días, o como ustedes quieran. Besos._

* * *

2

¿Qué pasa con todas las cosas de pavo real? Era una hora más tarde y estaba atrapada con Quinn igual que cuando había entrado por la puerta. Incluso había bajado a la residencia, que se encontraba justo bajando la colina desde nuestro dormitorio, pero no había nadie ahí. Demasiado ocupados asegurándose de que los estudiantes de primer año no colapsaran bajo el peso de sus masivos aparatos electrónicos cuando los llevaran por el pasillo, sin duda.

Hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a Quinn, pero no se callaba. Claramente, era una de esas tipas a los que les gustaba hablar.

—¿No sabes que las plumas de pavo real son de mala suerte? — Por el rabillo de mi ojo, su bíceps con el siete tatuado se flexionaba mientras sacaba un par de camisetas de su baúl.

Sí, sabía que eran de mala suerte para la mayoría de la gente. No era de su incumbencia porque las tenía por todas partes, incluso en mi edredón, colgados en los marcos de la pared y ensartadas en un atrapa sueños que mi hermana me había regalado. No era de su maldita incumbencia.

Deseaba que Tammy estuviera aquí. Mi hermana habría sabido exactamente que decir a Quinn para conseguir que se fuera. No podía salir de su trabajo como asistente legal y mamá tampoco podía salir del trabajo. Supongo que pensaron que desde que era una estudiante de segundo año, mudarme no era gran cosa. Aun así, extrañaba a Tammy.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo, Missy?

El apodo era el colmo. Me di la vuelta y lancé una mirada asesina hacia ella. — Mira, no te conozco, tú no me conoces. Tan pronto como sea humanamente posible, te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿Entendido? No soy tu bebé. No soy una de esas chicas a la que le puedes sonreír y con la cual meterte en la cama. No soy lesbiana ¿Entiendes? Mantente jodidamente lejos de mí.

Esos ojos verdes quemaron dentro de mí. Era el tipo de persona que podía ver cosas que otras no podían, cosas que he pasado toda mi vida encubriendo y ocultando a la gente. Sólo había conocido a algunas personas que podían ver más allá de mi fachada cuidadosamente cultivada. Había caído en la mayoría de ellas como un mal habito, con la excepción de una. Tendría que aplastar esto lo antes posible antes de que ella decidiera que pudiera querer ver lo que el mundo me había hecho para enfadarme tanto.

—Es un poco difícil mantenerme lejos de ti cuando estamos viviendo en el mismo lugar —dijo.

—Yo. Sé. Eso —le dije con los dientes apretados.

Levantó sus manos. —No te enfades conmigo. El destino eligió tu nombre.

—No creo en el destino.

Se echo a reír. —Yo tampoco. Sólo creo en la suerte. —Señalo el siete en su brazo—. Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

—No creo en la suerte tampoco.

—Es evidente.

Fuimos interrumpidas por una voz resonante. Quinn pasó por encima del caos que todavía cubría el suelo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— Santa, maldición, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Te perdiste?

Una voz mandona y seca respondió. —No, sólo me retrasé. ¿Este es tu lugar?

_Claro, sólo venga todo el mundo_.

—No, tan sólo entré en un cuarto al azar y comencé a poner mis cosas en él. Sí, este es mi lugar.

Entró en la sala de estar y la seguí. Brittany y Kitty surgieron de su habitación. Había oído muchos golpes y gritos por lo que probablemente habían estado colgando los marcos con fotografías de Brittany con sus especificaciones exactas.

De pie en nuestra puerta estaba una tipa que parecía que podría haber sido la hermana de Quinn por su aspecto. Su cabello era oscuro, su figura un poco mas delgada y sus ojos de un color negro, pero no había duda del gusto en la vestimenta parecido.

—¿Y quienes son estas bellas damas? —dijo la chica nueva.

—Se trata de Rachel, Brittany y Kitty, mis compañeras de cuarto — respondió Quinn, señalando a cada una de nosotras.

—Oye amiga, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Cómo demonios eres siempre tan afortunada?

—Naciendo bajo la estrella correcta —dijo Quinn—. Esta es mi prima, Santana.

—Encantada de conocerte, Santana —dijo Kitty, saltando hacia adelante para darle la mano. Santana la tomó y le estrechó la mano, mirando un poco aturdida—. Soy Kitty.

—Encantada de conocerte, Kitty. Supongo que tú debes ser Brittany— dijo señalando a Brittany, quien saludó con la mano—. Y tú debes ser Rachel. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

¿Cómo pudo? Mire a Quinn que puso cara de inocente. —Fue muy amable de tu parte aceptar a mi pobre desafortunada prima, en su momento de necesidad. Pensé que iba a ser capaz de dormir en mi sofá, pero uno de mis compañeras se lo dio a otro chico que estaba dispuesto a pagar para quedarse y fui rechazada. Lo siento, rubia.

—Está bien —dijo Quinn.

Por primera vez desde que la conocí, pude ver algo más que a una idiota engreída. Una persona real. Pero esa persona había desaparecido detrás de una cara arrogante antes de que pudiera estudiarla más de cerca.

—Puedo ver eso. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Creo que estoy bien —dijo Quinn.

Kitty saltó hacia adelante. —Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Mi cama está un poco torcida y no puedo ponerla en el lugar correcto. ¿Quieres echarme una mano? —Se retorció de lado a lado, como si le estuviera mostrando lo que podría ser suyo si ella obedecía, Jesús, era tan obvia.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Con eso, dejamos que otro tipo extraño entrara en nuestro apartamento. Le di la espalda y volví a mi habitación, esperando que nadie más estuviera pensando en aparecerse. Quinn me siguió.

—¿Tienes hambre? Pensaba conseguir algo de Pat´s. Los repartidores probablemente están agobiados, así que podría ir a buscarlo. Yo invito — dijo mientras cogía unas cuantas camisetas para ponerlas en su armario.

¿Trataba de ser amable conmigo? ¿Sentía lástima por mí? La miré fijamente, tratando de averiguarlo.

—¿Te gusta el pepperoni? —Su voz había perdido ese borde engreído. Era más suave y... No. Era la misma. Todavía trataba de jugar conmigo. Sabía como eran esas tipas. Sólo eran agradables, hasta que conseguían lo que querían y si no conseguían lo que deseaban, lo tomaban.

—Soy vegetariana —le dije y me fui al baño, sólo para poder escapar de ella.

Al pasar por la habitación de Brittany y Kitty, escuché a Santana diciendo algo que las hizo reír. Genial. Simplemente genial. Cerré la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño y me apoyé en el lavabo. Estaba perdiendo el control. Me miré en el espejo. La horrible iluminación no hacía mucho por mi piel, pero realmente no hacía mucho por cualquiera. Me eché un poco de agua en la cara y luego salté sobre el lavabo, colocando mi espalda contra el espejo. En cuestión de unos minutos mi segundo año se había puesto completamente al revés.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Esta chica extraña acababa de invadir mi vida. No mi vida, pero sí mi espacio. Nuestra habitación era más pequeña que un dormitorio de doble-tamaño. Estaríamos pasando por encima una de la otra todo el tiempo. Me vería cuando despertara por la mañana. Su voz sería la última que escuchara cuando me fuera a la cama. Iba a ver ese maldito tatuaje y esa sonrisa todo el tiempo. Quinn Fabray sería lo último que viera cuando fuera a la cama y lo primero que vería cuando me despertara. Eso no iba a pasar.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar y me golpeé la parte trasera de mi cabeza contra el espejo.

—¿Estás bien ahí? —dijo Quinn.

—Jesús Cristo, ¿No me puedes dejar en paz? —Bajé del lavabo y abrí la puerta.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Missy.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer un trato contigo? — Sonrió, como si hubiera esperado que yo dijera eso.

—Sólo escúchame. Si puedes probarme que me odias, absolutamente me odias, entonces me iré. Encontraré un sofá donde dormir.

Resoplé. —Eso debería ser fácil, puedes ir a empacar tus cosas ahora.

—No has escuchado el resto del trato. Si puedes probarme que me amas, absolutamente me amas, me iré. —Por primera vez su rostro era serio.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? Nunca, jamás amaría a una mujer como tú. A una mujer en general. Ese género no entra en mis gustos personales. —Nunca lo haría, jamás amaría a nadie, pero eso no venía al caso.

—Demuéstralo. Si puedes probar cualquiera de esas cosas para el final del semestre, me iré.

—Tu trasero estará fuera de aquí antes de eso. — Su sonrisa era fácil. Estaba jugando conmigo.

—Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero pareces el tipo de chica a la que le gusta un desafío.

El espacio del pequeño baño se contrajo a mí alrededor, las paredes nos empujaban más cerca. Dio un paso hacia mí y luego otro. Retrocedí hasta que mis piernas golpearon el inodoro.

—Pruébalo. Demuéstrame que me odias. —Su voz era suave y sus ojos eran demandantes. Mi respiración se volvió desesperada y mi visión se redujo a esos ojos verdes. Algo se rompió y mi instinto de lucha se hizo cargo.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, me eché hacia atrás y estrellé mi puño en su mandíbula y mi rodilla en su estomago. Se dobló, agarrándose su cara y por debajo de su estomago. Le había errado. —Jódete, te odio. Nunca me arrincones de nuevo. ¡Hija de perra! —En su comprometida posición, fui capaz de empujar a su alrededor y abrir la puerta para encontrar tres rostros aturdidos.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —dijo Kitty.

—Nada —dije, empujando por delante de ellos y corriendo por el pasillo. Bajando las escaleras y saliendo del edificio. Mis pulmones tiraron como si hubiera estado corriendo varios kilómetros en el gimnasio y sólo acababa de permitirles descansar. Puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas y jadeé, sintiendo como si mis pulmones nunca estuvieran llenos de nuevo.

Las personas me daban miradas extrañas mientras descargaban sus pantallas de lámparas, las almohadas y los cajones de cama de sus coches. Los ignoré y comencé a caminar por la banqueta hacia el estacionamiento. Y marqué el número de Tammy, esperando que estuviera en su hora de almuerzo.

—Hola, star, ¿Cómo va la mudanza? —La voz de Tammy trajo calma instantánea, al igual que su uso de mi apodo. Todos en mi familia siempre me habían llamado estrella.

—No creerás el día que he tenido.

—Cuéntame —dijo sin dudarlo.

Procedí a contarle mi versión de los acontecimientos del día, incluyendo el puñetazo Quinn. Tuve que sostener el teléfono con mi mano izquierda porque mi mano derecha había comenzado a hincharse por su encuentro con la mandíbula de Quinn. Iba a necesitar un poco de hielo pronto. Me sorprendió que nadie me persiguiera, pero Brittany y Kitty sabían acerca de mis inesperadas salidas. Sabían dejarme en paz y darme mi espacio. No había sido la primera vez que me habían visto así. Traté de mantener la mayor parte de ello bajo control, pero Quinn había presionado mis botones. Nunca nadie me arrinconó en un espacio pequeño y salió ileso.

—Oh, star, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Me acorraló, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? —Mi mano estaba roja y comenzaba a adquirir un precioso tono morado.

—Podrías haberle dicho que retrocediera. Hubiera sido lo más lógico para hacer.

—Tú sabes que no soy una persona lógica.

—No me digas —suspiró y la escuché comiendo algo—. ¿No crees que deberías hablar con alguien de nuevo? —Me había preguntado lo mismo por lo menos mil veces.

—Debido a que funcionó tan bien antes. No, gracias.

Tammy suspiró de nuevo. Finalmente encontré mi coche, Sassy, un Dodge Charger rojo, en el estacionamiento y presioné el botón de desbloqueo. Me senté en el asiento del conductor con la puerta abierta, charlando con Tammy sobre la mudanza y cosas estúpidas. Cualquier cosa menos Quinn.

Podía hablar con ella durante horas todos los días y todavía encontraría algo que decir. Teníamos seis años de diferencia y éramos tan cercanas como dos personas podían serlo sin ser gemelos. No es que nuestras personalidades fueran similares, porque no lo eran. Tammy era más bonita, más inteligente y más popular. Yo era más chiquita, no tan bonita y enojona. Intentaba no estar tan enojada y no lo estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces eso sólo sucedía. Como Quinn había hecho que sucediera hoy.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme? —pregunté.

—Probablemente este fin de semana. ¿Almuerzo en Margarita? —Era uno de nuestros favoritos semi-cadena restaurantes Mexicanos.

—Acepto. Oye, me olvidé por completo de traer ese lindo par de pantalones de pijama y el top que va con él. ¿Puedes pasar por casa y conseguirlos por mí?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Vas a comprar mi almuerzo?

—Supongo que sí —le dije.

—Oye, me tengo que ir. Pero llámame esta noche. Llámame antes de que golpees a alguien de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a tener que controlarte si vas a vivir con esa chica. Además, probablemente deberías poner hielo en tu mano.

—No estoy viviendo con ella.

—Sí, nena, lo están un poco. A menos que ganes la apuesta. ¿Cómo demonios vas a salir de eso?

—No tengo ni una jodida idea. Técnicamente no lo acepté.

—Creo que tú dándole un puñetazo y pateándola fue una especie de apretón de manos.

—Lo que sea. Te llamaré más tarde. Manda un texto si quieres.

—Adiós, Rae.

—Adiós Tam. —Di clic a mi teléfono y apoyé mi cabeza en mi volante.

_¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

No se enojen con Rachel tan pronto!

* * *

3

* * *

No volví a entrar hasta que mi mano dolió tanto que necesitaba desesperadamente hielo. La habitación estaba en silencio cuando me metí a hurtadillas. La mayoría de las cajas no estaban, y Brittany desempacaba sus ollas y sartenes en la cocina.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Estábamos un poco preocupados por ti. Quinn, Kitty, y Santana fueron a comprar pizza.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito un poco de hielo —dije, levantando mi mano, todos mis nudillos estaban púrpura.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo, corriendo hacia el congelador. Por suerte, alguien había dejado una bolsa de hielo en el refrigerador que el mantenimiento se había olvidado de limpiar. Lo envolvió en un paño de cocina que saco del cajón y me lo entregó.

—¿Cómo está su cara? — Como que quería estropeársela, solo un poco.

—Le diste un golpe bastante bueno, ya tiene un moretón. — Anotación.

— ¿Y su estomago? ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna costilla rota?

—Creo que le has errado golpeando mas abajo. Déjame decirte que no será capaz de tener hijos algún día. — Fruncí mi ceño sin comprender — Ah, por cierto… ella tiene algo entre sus piernas, si me entiendes. Has sacado su secreto a la luz. Intersexual. —dijo, estudiándome como si fuera a enloquecer y hacerlo de nuevo. Se apoyó en el mostrador, abandonando su organización por ahora—. ¿Qué pasó? Todo lo que nos dice es que dijo algo que te molestó y que se lo merecía.

—¿Dijo eso? — dije aturdida aun repasando mentalmente el hecho de Quinn intersexual. Hice una mueca cuando el hielo frío tocó mi mano caliente. Me ha sorprendido. Pensé que me culparía a mí y que me llamaría una perra psicópata. En el fondo de mi mente tenía la esperanza de que mi demostración de violencia la enloqueciera tanto que sus cosas habrían desaparecido cuando yo regresara. No hubo suerte.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Huh.

Voces se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Voces familiares. Me di la vuelta y se detuvieron cuando me vieron. Quinn sostenía dos cajas de pizzas y Kitty llevaba dos bolsas de papas fritas. Santana tenía lo que probablemente era un poco de cerveza, ingeniosamente escondidas en dos capas de bolsas de compra.

—Hola —les dije a todos.

Entraron cautelosamente, de una manera que era casi divertido. Yo era la persona más joven y de baja estatura en la habitación, pero se mostraron desconfiados de mí.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —dijo Kitty, apoyando las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Bien —le dije, la empezó a examinar de todos modos y miré a Quinn—. ¿Cómo está tu cara? ¿Y tus … pelotas? —Forcé una sonrisa, esperando que no luciera demasiado loca.

Quinn me devolvió la sonrisa. Quizá esperaba que me tomara peor la nueva noticia —Ambos se recuperarán, creo. Tienes un infierno de gancho, Missy —dijo, tocando su mandíbula. Había una marca azulada de aspecto-impresionante empezando a aparecer. Bien.

—Te juzgué mal, creo. Respeto —dijo Santana, acercándose y levantando su mano para un golpe de puño. Le di uno con la mano izquierda y me guiñó un ojo. Supongo que el comportamiento arrogante era genético.

—Conseguí esta con todas las verduras, no estaba segura que era lo que te gustaba —dijo Quinn, sosteniendo una de las cajas de pizza hacia mí.

Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando agarré la caja de Quinn. Diablos, era más delicioso que un ramo de olivo.

—¿Aceitunas? —dije—. Odio las aceitunas. Todo lo demás es un juego limpio.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Kitty, ahora que la tensión se rompió.

—Claro —dije, entrecerrando la caja.

El aroma celestial de pizzas Pat's llenó mi nariz. Había sido la misma receta durante muchos años que había sido descubierta, sirviendo por décadas a hambrientos, resacados o drogadictos estudiantes universitarios.

De alguna manera habían encontrado la proporción perfecta de queso con la salsa para la delgada corteza de ingredientes. Una ración perfecta, razón por la cual había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en una ciudad que tenía por lo menos doce pizzerías por estudiante.

—¿No desempacaste los platos todavía? —le dijo Kitty a Brittany.

Hurgamos por platos, servilletas y vasos inmediatamente y de alguna manera, todos terminamos con platos de papel, servilletas de papel y vasos de plástico con refrescos o cerveza. No era una gran fan de la cerveza, así que me quedé con la soda.

Brittany, Kitty y Santana tenían 21, y bromeaban sobre mí y Quinn siendo menores de edad. Quinn era sólo por unos meses mayor que yo, tenía 20 años, mientras que yo era el bebé con 19 años.

Quinn resultó ser también una estudiante de negocios, que sorpresa. La otra carrera que habría elegido para ella habría sido teledifusión por lo que podría ser periodista deportivo y ver tantos partidos al tiempo que le pagaban por hacerlo. Santana era la gran sorpresa. Su carrera era Relaciones internacionales. Al parecer, quería ir a trabajar al extranjero como una diplomática o algo así. Su nombre completo era Santana López, lo cual su apellido explica sus rasgos latinos.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó Santana, enrollando un poco de queso alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Qué tal si adivinamos? —dijo Quinn.

¿No acabo de darle un puñetazo en la cara? ¿Estaba pidiendo que la golpee de nuevo? Le di una mirada, pero agarró otro pedazo de pepperoni y masticó pensativamente.

—¿Educación? No, esa no puede ser. No es publicidad. ¿Boxeo? ¿Enfermería? ¿Qué hay de Ingeniería Eléctrica? o mejor aun ¿Actriz? Eres bastante dramática — Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Dime qué es entonces. —La sonrisa se volvió arrogante, como si nunca hubiera dejado su cara.

—Estudios de la mujer —le dije, recogiendo otra ofensiva aceituna y colocándola en el plato.

—Huh —dijo Quinn.

—¿No hay comentarios inteligentes? ¿No me van a preguntar si soy lesbiana?

Santana resopló. Kitty rodó los ojos. Realmente debería bajar el tono.

—¿Lo eres? —Quinn levantó una ceja. Siempre hubo bromas sobre el departamento de estudios de la mujer diciendo que eran un montón de odio-a-los-hombres lesbianas. Había elegido esa carrera por una razón diferente, pero ella nunca iba a saber eso.

—¿Qué pasa si lo fuera? —dije con calma.

Santana resopló su cerveza a través de su nariz y se atragantó. Brittany le golpeó en la espalda. Sí, yo todavía quería que Quinn se vaya, pero primero quería torturarla un poco como venganza.

—Sería una de las cosas más sensuales que me habrías dicho, incluso aunque no sea verdad, según tú. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mirada depredadora en su rostro. La habitación empezó a calentarse y tomé un sorbo de mi soda así podría dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa con las lesbianas? Nunca he entendido la curiosidad que crea en algunas personas.

—¿Estás bromeando? Dos mujeres juntas es súper caliente, a menos que sean machonas. Entonces no tanto —dijo Santana.

—Pero a las lesbianas generalmente no le interesan esas cosas, así que ¿por qué se sienten atraídos por ellas? —dijo Brittany.

—No lo sé. Estaría feliz de ver de todos modos —dijo Santana chocando los hombros con Brittany. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Es porque el cuerpo femenino es hermoso. Es una obra de arte. Todas las curvas y su suavidad. Lo duplicas y simplemente tienes el doble de belleza. —Quinn miraba hacia mí mientras lo decía.

—Duplica tu placer, duplica tu diversión —dijo Santana y todos reímos.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el resto de la noche? ¿Conectar con la XBox? —le dijo Santana a Quinn.

—¿Tienes una XBox? —dijo Kitty. Era una jugadora secreta y estuvo buscando por una usada en el tablero de mensajes del campus por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, también tengo una Kinect.

—Por favor dime que tienes Skyrim. Por favor, por favor —dijo Kitty, juntando sus manos. Culpo a Marley por su adicción al juego.

Quinn procedió a colocar el dispositivo, y pasaron la siguiente hora conectándolo y jugando a Skyrim. Santana dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así que se fue, diciendo que volvería de nuevo. Encantadora.

Fui a desempacar el resto de mis cosas y mandarle mensajes de texto a Tammy. El resto de la tarde lo pasé poniendo todo en cajones, haciendo mi cama y calculando donde encajaba todo. Me hubiera gustado haberme mudado fuera del campus, pero tenía una beca que era específicamente para la vivienda en el campus, así que estaba atascada. Con Quinn, al parecer. Se quedó fuera con Kitty y Brittany, lo que fue genial. Seguí empujando sus cosas fuera de mi camino, irritada, pero al mismo tiempo curiosa por saber qué más había en el baúl.

Tal vez era un cuerpo.

Brittany tocó la puerta y me preguntó si quería ir a la tienda con ella para conseguir algunas provisiones. Me moría de ganas de salir del pequeño espacio, así que cogí mis llaves y obtuve algo de dinero de todo el mundo e hice una lista.

—¿Necesitas alguna ayuda? —dijo Quinn.

—¿Luzco como si la necesitara?

—En realidad no, pero pensé que sería una imbécil si no lo preguntaba.

—Eres una imbécil de todos modos.

Asintió y volvió al juego. Probablemente estaba lista para otro golpe pronto.

* * *

Regresé cargada de bolsas y encontré el apartamento en caos.

—Oye, vamos a Blue Lagoon, ¿Quieres venir? —Brittany se deslizaba largos pendientes de plata en sus orejas y se había cambiado a un vaquero ajustado y un top brillante plata.

—No puedo. No tengo 21 —dije, señalándome a mí misma.

Blue Lagoon era el nombre del club que se encontraba justo al lado del campus. Se mantenía cerrado debido a los niños menores de edad para entrar, o por las peleas demasiadas sangrientas. A veces ambos. Tenía un nuevo dueño, no creía que este duraría más tiempo que el anterior.

—Mierda. Lo olvidé. Lo siento.

Un secador de pelo sonaba en el baño. Oh, esto debe ser serio si Kitty se arreglaba su cabello.

—¿Dónde está Quinn? —Odiaba decir su nombre en voz alta.

—¿Quinn? No lo sé. Su prima volvió, y se fueron a alguna parte. Dijo que estaría de vuelta antes de irnos. —Hizo una mueca cuando empujó a uno de los pendientes en su oreja

—Ella tampoco tiene 21.

—Ya sabes, probablemente tiene una identificación falsa. —Sí, probablemente la tenía—. Tal vez podamos colarte.

—No, está bien. Pasaré el rato aquí. Quizá llame a Megan y ver si quiere venir.

Megan era una amiga de mis clases de Estudios de la Mujer que nos volvimos cercanas el año pasado y la única que realmente llamaba una amiga. Vivía con su novio en un apartamento fuera del campus, pero los amigos de él siempre pasaban el tiempo allí, así que ella siempre estaba desesperada por pasar tiempo de chicas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Quinn y Santana entraron, con otros dos chicos caminando detrás.

—Hola —dijo, asintiendo hacia mí—. Ellos son Dev y Sean. Chicos, esta es Rachel, y esa es Brittany.

—Hola —dije, saludando con la mano. Brittany dijo hola.

Dev tenía una piel encantadoramente oscura del color del barro, y cabello y ojos oscuros. También era enloquecidamente alto y delgado como un palo. Sean era compacto y robusto como un luchador, con corto cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Ambos nos echaron un vistazo a mí y a Brittany. Nunca había sido observada tanto en mi vida.

—Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros, Missy? —Miraba mis tetas de nuevo.

Me crucé de brazos. —Algunos de nosotros no estamos para infringir la ley.

—Lo estás ahora —dijo, sosteniendo algo delante de mí. Era una identificación falsa, completa con una foto de una chica que casi podría ser yo, y una fecha de nacimiento que no era la mía, pero al menos tenía 21 años.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste esto?

Compartió una mirada con los chicos. —Tengo mis fuentes. Ve, prepárate. No vas a usar eso.

—¿Qué está mal con esto? —Nunca iría a las discotecas en mi vestimenta habitual, pero quería hacerla enojar.

—Me gustaría follarte sin importar lo que estés usando, pero es posible que desees arreglarte un poco así todo el mundo te deseará —dijo.

—Vete a la mierda —dije, arrojándole la identificación en la cara y yendo a mi habitación. Escuché a los chicos burlarse de Quinn cuando cerré la puerta.

Revolví mi armario, encontrándome con un par de vaqueros negros, una camisa roja y un par de botas negras. Jalé mi pelo fuera del rodete y lo cepillé con furia antes de delinear rápidamente mis ojos chocolates y colocarme un poco de brillo en los labios. Caminé dentro de una nube de mi perfume favorito de pomelo para el cuerpo y estaba lista.

—¿Mejor? —dije, apoyándome contra la pared.

—Follable. Vámonos.

Brittany y Kitty ya charlaban con los otros chicos como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. No iba a admitir que tenía miedo de ser atrapada. Estaba nerviosa, claro, pero era más que eso. Ir a un club significaría estar pegada a un montón de desconocidos sudorosos. Esa fue la parte que no me gustó. Pero no había manera de que fuera a permitir que Quinn me llamara cobarde. Así que me metí la identificación falsa en el bolsillo del pantalón, agarré un poco de dinero y seguí a todo el mundo afuera.

La noche era agradable, el verano no había aflojado su control en Maine todavía. Por suerte, el club estaba a pocos tropezones de distancia del campus.

—No tendrás que comprar ninguna bebida esta noche —dijo Quinn, girando y cambiando hacia atrás mientras al mismo tiempo me miraba de reojo.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

Negó con la cabeza. —¿Realmente no lo ves? Santana, ¿te follarías a Rachel?

—Diablos, sí —dijo Santana con su pulgar hacia arriba, dándome entender que pateaba hacia el mismo lugar que Quinn —. Quiero decir, si tú quieres.

—¿Dev?

—Sí, claro. —También Sean concordaba con que lo haría.

—¿Eso es en todo lo que piensan? ¿Sexo?

—¿Qué más hay para pensar? Todo el mundo piensa en eso. Estamos programados para pensar en ello. Incluso tú, Missy. —Dejó de caminar y casi tropecé con ella. Agarró mis brazos para estabilizarme.

—Déjame.

—Está en ti, Missy. Me iré en cinco segundos. Simplemente pruébame que me amas o que me odias.

—El amor y el odio son completamente diferentes.

—En realidad no. Son las dos caras de una misma moneda. Un tirón y puedes estar al otro lado antes de que te des cuenta. Me quedaré con cualquiera de ellos viniendo de ti.

—Te odio en este momento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?

Tocó el moretón en su rostro que no podía ver en la oscuridad. — Estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo. —Se dio la vuelta y saltó sobre la espalda de Santana, estuvo a punto de derribarla. Los chicos actuaban como si ya estuvieran borrachos, empujándose y riendo y siendo demasiados ruidosos. Me pegué a Brittany y Kitty, porque tenían experiencias anteriores en clubes. Yo no lo tenía.

Cuanto más cerca del club nos encontrábamos, más nervios tenía. Prácticamente podía sentir la música vibrando a través de la acera de enfrente. El edificio era pequeño y no tenía ventanas. Varias personas fumaban alrededor del club y un par de chicas con ropa que difícilmente se calificaba como ropa tropezaron fuera, riéndose y agarrándose una de la otra.

Me froté mis brazos, aunque no tenía frío. Hicimos una línea y Quinn se puso delante de mí. El gorila parecía como si estuviera probablemente en el equipo de fútbol y saludó a Santana como si fueran amigos que no se veían hace mucho tiempo, haciendo ese extraño abrazo con un solo brazo, dándose una palmadita en la espalda, cosa que hacen los hombres, pero ella parecía no importarle. Saludó rápidamente a los otros chicos y les dio a las chicas una rápida comprobación a las identificaciones.

—Jay, hombre ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo. Esta es mi nueva amiga, Rachel.

—¿Otra amiga, Q? Tienes más amigos que yo calcetines. Gusto en conocerte. Ten cuidado —dijo, riendo y saludándonos con la mano antes de que yo pudiera decir: "Encantada en conocerte, también"

El club estaba oscuro, ruidoso y caluroso, justo como pensé que sería. El techo era bajo, había muchas mesas y demasiadas personas. Las luces parpadeaban, casi cegándome.

—Déjame comprarte un trago —dijo Quinn en mi oído.

Tenía que gritar porque la música estaba muy fuerte. No podía ver al DJ por ningún lado. Mis ojos buscaron y finalmente encontraron a Brittany, Kitty y a los chicos en una mesa del rincón. Todos tenían bebidas.

—Vamos. Déjame invitarte un trago.

—Como quieras —le dije y fui a pararme al lado de Brittany.

—Lo hiciste —dijo, ahuecando su mano sobre su boca para que pudiera oírla.

—Sí, él ni siquiera la miró —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. No es de extrañar que este lugar siempre se fundiera.

—Afortunada —gritó, bebiendo de su copa.

Quinn regresó momentos después, guiando con sus hombros su camino entre la muchedumbre. Tenía esta increíble forma de caminar, como si tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo.

—Luces como una clase de chica del ron con coca-cola —dijo, y me entregó un vaso. Había una rodaja de limón en la parte superior del vaso que metí dentro y lo revolví antes de tomar un sorbo. Quinn tenía una cerveza. Típico.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida con cautela. Definitivamente no confiaba en ella.

—No lo drogué, lo juro. No necesito drogas para meterte en mi cama —gritó en mi oído. Su mano rozó mi brazo desnudo, y tomó todo en mí no tirarle mi bebida en su cara.

—Adelante, tíramelo. Sabes que quieres hacerlo —dijo.

Cuerpos interrumpían en la pista de baile, girando y chocando entre sí. Algunos tenían mejores movimientos que otros. Algunos prácticamente tenían relaciones sexuales. En su lugar, tomé un sorbo. La coca-cola burbujeó en mi lengua y el ron lo persiguió, el sabor oscuro, fuerte y cálido. Se estaba volviendo locamente delicioso. ¿Cómo supo Quinn que me gustaría?

—¿Está bueno? Pedí que usaran el ron especiado. Pensé que te gustaría un poco de sabor. —Oh, muérdeme.

Brittany y Kitty engullían sus bebidas y conversaban con los chicos, que miraban la pista de baile. Santana captó la mirada de Quinn.

—Amiga, estos chicos son aficionados. ¿Quieres mostrarles cómo se hace?

—Estoy dentro. ¿Dev?

—Estoy dentro como Donkey Kong —dijo Dev, y todos se dirigieron hacia la pista llena de gente.

—¿Qué están tramando? —dijo Kitty.

—No tengo idea —dije.

Santana se dirigió hacia el fondo de la pista, donde finalmente noté al DJ. Intercambiaron una palabra y la canción cambió a _Party Rock Anthem _de _LMFAO_. Querido Dios, ¿qué nos espera?

Quinn y Dev despojaron un espacio y tan pronto como la canción comenzó, empezaron a bailar. No sólo bailaban, hacían estallar la pista. Santana se unió y lo sacudieron. El espacio alrededor de ellos se hizo más grande y la gente empezó a aplaudir. Santana y Quinn tenía esta rutina calculada que sincronizaron perfectamente, completa con el gusano, y todos esos giros y movimientos que sólo había visto en videos musicales. Dev hacía la caminata lunar en frente de ellos y esos giros suaves sobre sus talones y dedos de los pies. Para una mujer blanca, Quinn se podía mover. Como, moverse realmente. Si no la detestara con todas las fibras de mi ser, diría que es sexy. No había nada como una persona que pueda bailar, en mi opinión. Hizo un giro y se detuvo, mirando directamente hacia mí. No podría decir bajo el parpadeo de luces, pero juro que me guiñó un ojo.

Idiota.

El club estaba enloqueciendo. Todo el mundo aplaudía e incitaba. Entonces, Quinn agarró el pie de Santana y le hizo hacer una voltereta hacia atrás. El club estalló en aplausos y gritos. Terminaron la canción y todo el mundo aplaudió. Todos ellos chocaron los cinco e hicieron su camino de regreso a nuestra mesa, consiguiendo palmadas en sus espaldas durante todo el trayecto.

—¡Eso. Estuvo. Increíble! —dijo Kitty mientras agarraban sus bebidas y tomaban un trago. Todos estaban un poco sin aliento y tenían un brillo de sudor en su frente.

—¿Qué te pareció? —me preguntó Quinn.

—Yo —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. He visto mejores. — Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida saboreando el rico sabor.

Ella simplemente sonrió y levantó su cerveza a sus labios. —Claro que lo has hecho, nena. — ¿Ahora me llamaba nena? La ignoré y terminé mi bebida.

—¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó Kitty. El alcohol había comenzado a hacer su camino a través de mi sistema, haciendo arder mis mejillas y mi cabeza confusa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dije, aunque estaba un poco desconfiada sobre lanzarme al caos de cuerpos extraños.

Kitty agarró mi mano en una de las suyas y a Brittany en la otra y nos dirigimos hacia el espacio lleno de gente. Tuve que decirme a mí misma un par de veces que estaba bien, que nadie iba a por mí, y que iba a pasar un buen rato. El alcohol también ayudó. Normalmente no me metería en un pogo lleno de personas, pero a donde fueres… No tenía muchos talentos, pero el baile era uno de ellos. Dejé que la música me absorbiera y no me importaba quien me observaba.

Hubo un par de ojos que sabía que estaban sobre mí. Quinn. En un momento, me volví, girando mis caderas y bajando hacia el suelo y volviendo lentamente hacia arriba. Podría haber sido mi imaginación pero tragó saliva y sus ojos se ensancharon un poco. Me gustaría clasificar a la breve mirada que cruzó por su rostro como aturdida. _Toma eso, idiota._

Sonreí y agarré el brazo de Brittany, girando a su alrededor y luego dándole un golpe de cadera. Bailamos por tres canciones más antes de que estuviéramos demasiado sudorosas y necesitáramos conseguir un poco de aire.

Me sentí aliviada al salir de la aglomeración de cuerpos. Había tenido algunos momentos donde el pánico amenazaba con atacarme, pero había conseguido cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir bailando.

Los chicos nos siguieron fuera, probablemente para protegernos de los borrachos pervertidos. Había leído que el año pasado se registraron al menos varios episodios de contacto sexual no deseado en el periódico del campus. Quinn puso su mano en mi espalda, pero la dejé porque era su mano o la de un chico extraño, y tomaría la mano que conocía por sobre la que no lo hacía. No es que conocía a Quinn. Cristo, la acabo de conocer esta mañana.

Afuera estábamos en una nube de humo, pero el aire se sentía agradable sobre mi piel caliente.

—He visto mejores —dijo Quinn en mi oído. Su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello, y moví mi cabello para ocultar mi temblor.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué. Mamá. Siempre me envía mensajes a las horas más extrañas.

—_**¿Cómo estás, hija? No hemos hablado hoy :(**_

—**Bien. Todo instalado. Ciudad Drama. Salida con amigos. ¿Hablamos mas tarde?**

—_**Suena bien. Te quiero, estrellita.**_

—**Besos.**

—¿Era tu novio? ¿Le preocupaba que estés hasta tarde con personas extrañas? —dijo Quinn, tratando de leer los mensajes por encima de mi hombro.

—Nop. —No iba a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Miré mi teléfono. Era casi medianoche, y estaba cansada por levantarme temprano y conducir desde la casa de mi madre en Waterville todo el camino hasta Orono y desempacar mis cosas. Y tratar con idiotas.

—¿Están listos para irse? Tengo que levantarme temprano para macro, mañana —dijo Brittany, gesticulando que se disparaba a sí misma en la cabeza. Era una estudiante de contabilidad, pero odiaba la economía con la pasión ardiente de mil soles.

—¿Te toca con Wesley en centro de procesos de datos 100? —dijo Santana.

—Sí.

—Yo también. Supongo que te veré allí —dijo, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Podría haber sido mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver su sonrisa ante la perspectiva de volver a verla tan pronto.

Todos caminamos de regreso al coche de Santana y nos despedimos de Sean y Dev. Santana dijo un buenas noches extra para Brittany. Oh, querida, definitivamente había algo allí.

Cuando regresamos al apartamento me di cuenta de dos cosas. Uno de ellos, que realmente necesitaba una ducha, y dos, Quinn y yo íbamos a estar durmiendo en la misma habitación. Brittany y Kitty nos dieron las buenas noches y se arrastraron a su habitación.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Quinn.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —le dije y me preparé para el comentario que sabía que venía.

—Sabes lo que dicen, conserva el agua y dúchate con una amiga.

Pasé junto a ella para recoger mi pijama, sin contestar. Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta y me aseguré de que estuviera cerrada con llave antes de desnudarme y meterme en la ducha. No lo pondría cerca de ella para que intente y consiga tenerme desnuda. Tipas como ella son todas iguales.

Toman lo que quieren y te dejan con nada.


	4. Chapter 4

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Si les resulto corto a la noche subo otro mas. Comenten...**

* * *

4

Cuando volví de la ducha, Quinn estaba en la cama, sin camiseta, con un top y sólo en bóxers, sentada con la espalda contra la pared, la guitarra en su regazo. Era una escena por la que la mayoría de las chicas se habría desmayado. Entre las habilidades para el baile y la guitarra, podría acumular muchos puntos en atractivo. Rasgó algunas cuerdas antes de darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación. Por una fracción de segundo, vi una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

Rápidamente la escondió detrás de una sonrisa.

—Estás toda mojada.

No pasé por encima el doble sentido. Tiré mi ropa arruinada en el cesto y me torcí el cabello en la toalla para escurrir un poco de agua de él.

—No es el tipo de ropa de noche que me imaginaba, pero servirá.

Bajó la mirada hacia mi enorme camiseta y pantalones cortos. Había pensado dos veces en ponerme una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de hombre, lo cual normalmente habría hecho, dada la temperatura. Me había dejado puesto el sujetador para que mis pezones no se marcaran a través del material tan fino de jersey.

—¿Eres una de esas idiotas con una guitarra, o realmente puedes tocar? —Traté de mantener mis ojos en la guitarra y no en su pecho desnudo. Había otro tatuaje sobre su pecho izquierdo. Un trébol de cuatro hojas.

—Sólo toco si eres un cliente que paga. Aunque aceptaría un trato en lugar de dinero.

¿Por qué siquiera pregunté? He estado tratando de romper el hielo, pero ella no parecía querer hacerlo. Me fui a mi armario y encontré una moneda de 25 centavos que le arrojé.

—Ya está. Ahora toca, chica músico. —Me senté en mi cama y la enfrenté.

—¿Qué quieres?

Pensé en eso. Quería escoger una canción que de ninguna manera conocería. Solté algo de rock pesado o folk. Parecía ser una de esas chicas a los que les gustaba _Bob Dylan_.

—_C'est la Mort _de _The Civil Wars_.

Me dirigió una mirada como si eso no fuese lo que esperaba. —¿Qué? ¿No la conoces? ¿No está lo suficientemente a la moda para ti?

Alejó la mirada y la bajó hacia la guitarra. Rasgó algunas notas. Esperé.

Entonces la canción surgió de sus dedos, lentos e inquietantes. Me senté contra mis almohadas, perdiéndome en la música. Odiaba admitirlo; tocaba muy bien. No había recibido algunas lecciones la semana anterior. Había estado tocando por años. Terminó la canción con una reverencia y levantó la mirada hacia mí. Allí estaba de vuelta su mirada soñadora, y tardó más en sacarla.

—El canto se cobra aparte —dijo.

—Puedes bailar, puedes tocar la guitarra, Jesús, Quinn ¿qué no puedes hacer?

—Soy muy buena en varias cosas. Si quieres venir aquí, puedo mostrarte unas cuántas más —dijo, dejando la guitarra en el estuche.

Mi garganta se secó de repente, y tuve que tragar. Sus comentarios habían sido diferentes cuando estábamos completamente vestidas y con un grupo de gente. En esta oscura y silenciosa habitación tomaban un significado más pesado, o al menos lo hacían para mí. Estaba haciendo demasiado de esto.

Me senté. Había algo acerca de estar acostada que me hacía sentir más vulnerable.

—No lamento haberte golpeado —dije por ninguna razón en particular. Mi mano todavía estaba hinchada y dolorida, y esperaba que su rostro le doliera por un largo tiempo.

—Sé que no lo haces. No lamento que lo hayas hecho, tampoco. La mayoría de las chicas me aburren. Tú, Rachel, no me aburres.

—Gracias a Dios, puedo morir como una mujer feliz.

—No voy a hacer un movimiento contigo, si eso es lo que estás pensando. —Lo había estado haciendo pero no quería que ella supiera eso—. Jamás me meto con las chicas que me gustan.

—Eso no tiene nada de sentido. —Espera, ¿yo le gustaba?

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Todas las relaciones terminan eventualmente, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no terminarlas antes de que comiencen y ahorrarte el problema?

—Ese es un pensamiento bastante jodido, Quinn. ¿Qué te hicieron tus padres?

Me levanté y puse mi teléfono en el cargador, más que nada para poder dejar de hacer contacto visual con ella. Normalmente, mi rutina nocturna implicaba ponerme los aparatos de dientes, untarme la cara con crema hidratante y ponerme un antifaz sobre los ojos, pero de ninguna manera en el infierno iba a dejar que Quinn viera nada de eso. Era demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal. Tal vez mañana la residencia estaría abierta para encontrarle otro lugar. Simplemente les diría que me sentía incómoda viviendo con Quinn. Quería creer que tendría las pelotas para decirle que se fuera. Habría sido mucho más fácil si pudiéramos habernos hecho cargo de esto horas atrás. También si ella no hubiera tocado esa estúpida canción. ¿Y yo por qué había elegido esa? Debería haber elegido algo estúpido como _I Am the Walrus._

Apagó su lámpara, y nos quedamos sumidas en una oscuridad casi total. La única luz venía de la pequeña lámpara de mi armario que todavía no había apagado.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, hablo en sueños. —Se movió en su cama y tiró algo al suelo. Sólo podía ser una cosa—. Además, duermo desnuda.

Hice un sonido de disgusto. Definitivamente iba a dormir con mi sujetador puesto, a pesar de que tendría marcas incómodas por la mañana. Me subí a la cama y tiré del edredón hacia arriba. Yo era la que se sentía desnuda. Juré que podía sentir sus sábanas frotarse contra su piel. Maldita sea, debería haberme conseguido unos tapones para los oídos. No iba a dormir en absoluto. Yo también hablaba en sueños pero no iba a decirle eso.

—Bueno, buenas noches. Siéntete libre de soñar conmigo desnuda y grita todo lo que quieras. Dormiré a través de eso.

Deseé tener una almohada, o tal vez algo más pesado, para arrojárselo. En lugar de eso me metí en la cama, agarrando mis aparatos en silencio y poniéndomelos, escondiendo el estuche debajo de las mantas. Quería fingir que no me importaba una mierda lo que pensaba de mí, pero honestamente, lo hacía.

Se sentía grosero no desearle buenas noches, así que lo hice. Recibí un murmullo como respuesta. Me acosté de espaldas y miré el techo. Incluso con el cubrecolchón de espuma viscoelástica la cama del dormitorio era tan cómoda como un saco de heno.

Quinn respiraba tranquilamente, pero su perturbación en la habitación era inconfundible. No sabía por qué, pero ella respiraba diferente. Más profundo, de alguna manera. Como si algo malo pasara con su nariz. Oía cada vez que cambiaba de posición o se movía o se retorcía, siquiera. Supe el momento exacto en que estuvo dormida cuando su respiración se volvió lenta y dejó de moverse tanto. Intenté cerrar los ojos, pero no funcionó.

Agarré mi reproductor de mp3 y lo puse en aleatorio. Tenía montones de canciones rápidas allí, así que tuve que seguir salteando cosas. Generalmente, el alcohol me daba más sueño, pero la gaseosa había sido una mala idea. Era demasiado tarde para tomar mi medicación para dormir, así que estaba atrapada. Sólo tenía dos clases al día siguiente, y no comenzaban hasta las once. Esperaba que Brittany y Kitty no hicieran demasiado ruido por la mañana. Esperaba que Quinn no hiciera demasiado ruido por la mañana.

Apreté repetir cuando llegó _C'est la Mort _y finalmente me desvanecí.

* * *

—¡Rachel, Rachel! — Una mano agarró mi hombro, sacudiéndolo.

—¿Qué demonios? —dije, agitándome contra el agarre, intentando que me soltara—. ¡No me toques! —Batí los brazos en el aire e hice contacto con algo cálido y carnoso. Un torso.

—¡Jesucristo, detente!

Finalmente abrí los ojos y evalué la situación. Estaba en la cama, y había una chica sin camiseta sosteniendo mi brazo. Me congelé y me soltó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le espeté, pero me salió arrastrando las palabras por los aparatos. Escupí en mi mano.

—Estabas gritando en sueños y enloqueciendo. Me despertó. — Mierda. Generalmente cuando tomaba la medicación para dormir, no tenía terror nocturno, pero no había podido tomarlas anoche. Genial, simplemente genial.

—Lo siento. Vuelve a la cama. Estoy bien.

—¿Necesitas, uh, algo?

Se paró allí, como si no supiera qué decir. Mis ojos bajaron a su pecho y vi que tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Al menos eso cubría todo lo que necesitaba cubrir, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía demasiado pecho y siempre lo llevaba cubierto por un top.

—No, estoy bien. Buenas noches. —Me di la vuelta, esperando que eso fuera el final de todo. Suspiró y la escuché arrastrarse de vuelta a la cama.

—Buenas noches —dijo, y se dio la vuelta también.


	5. Chapter 5

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Se aceptan comentarios! disfruten**

* * *

5

Quinn se había ido a la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté a las nueve. También Kitty, pero Brittany estaba en la mesa del comedor con un tazón de cereal.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con ella?

—Fantástica —le dije, estirando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y escuchando como mi columna vertebral crujía. Me arrastré hacia la cafetera y encontré que no había más que para una taza. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo hacía que se encontraba allí, pero no me importaba. El café sólo se ponía muy desagradable si ya habían pasado cuatro horas.

Me serví una taza y me senté con Brittany. Se veía tan mal como yo me sentía.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con ella aquí, en serio? —preguntó.

—No, en realidad no. —Tomé un sorbo del dulce elixir, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de la taza—. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? —Todavía no les había hablado de la apuesta, y Quinn tampoco. No estaba segura de si iba a ir allí. Si la residencia podía resolver las cosas, entonces ellos nunca tenían que saberlo. Sólo esperaba que si la residencia le encontraba otro lugar, ella se fuera tranquilamente. Realmente no tenía idea de qué tipo de pelea podría soportar.

—No mucho. Sólo odiar a la residencia. — Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Y ni siquiera nos notificaron! Es una locura. Esta maldita escuela. — Me levanté y estampé dos piezas de pan en la tostadora. Había otra cosa que me molestaba, pero no iba a decirle a Brittany al respecto. A menos que... tal vez me había escuchado anoche. Miré por encima de mi hombro para encontrarla observándome. Sí, había oído.

—Probablemente me escuchaste anoche, ¿cierto?

—Las paredes son como de papel, así que sí. Yo no quería traerlo a colación a menos que te sintieras incómoda. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—En realidad no. Olvidé tomar mis medicinas. Perdona si te mantuve despierta.

—No es gran cosa, sólo estábamos preocupadas por ti. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuviste uno.

—¿Kitty despertó, también?

Brittany asintió. Genial, simplemente genial.

—Lo siento mucho. —Habían pasado sólo veinticuatro horas y ya era una mala compañera de cuarto.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Quinn se levantó?

—Sí, ella fue quien me despertó. Duerme desnuda, por cierto.

Sopló leche por la nariz y tuvo un ataque de tos antes de poder siquiera responder.

—Estás bromeando —dijo, con los ojos del tamaño de platos.

—No vi a Quinn Jr., si eso es lo que estás pensando. No se sacó los pantalones cortos hasta que estuvo bajo las sábanas. Todo una señorita, ¿no lo crees?

—Escucha, si te hace sentir incómoda, podemos cambiar de habitación. Aunque, tal vez tengamos que quitar a Kitty de encima de ella en el medio de la noche.

—Probablemente la arruinará. Ella parece ser ese tipo de persona.

Mis tostadas aparecieron, extendí un poco de mantequilla y rocié un poco de miel en ellas.

—Oye, tengo que ir al macro, pero te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame saber si escuchas algo de la residencia.

—Lo haré —le dije, saludándola y comiendo mi pan tostado.

Tomó su bolsa y, por primera vez desde que me mudé, tuve el lugar para mí. Debí haber pasado ese tiempo ojeando el primer capítulo de mi libro de texto, pero no era tan ambiciosa. En lugar de eso, me dejé caer en el sofá con un maratón de reality shows de mierda y me aturdí.

Estaba a punto de empezar a prepararse cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola —dijo Quinn, dejando su bolsa de mensajero en la puerta—. ¿Te recuperaste de anoche?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Seguro que sí.

No iba a aguantarla hoy, así que fui a vestirme y lavarme los dientes. Agarró el control remoto y cambió de canal. Por supuesto.

—¿No tienes clase? —le pregunté.

—No tengo otra hasta las dos y cuarto. ¿Tú? —Quiso saber sin quitar los ojos de la televisión.

—Tengo Feminismo en el Cine a las 11:15.

—Suena emocionante —dijo, quedándose finalmente en The History Channel. Parecía un maratón de Hitler.

—Hasta luego —le dije y fui a prepararme. Ni siquiera dijo adiós cuando salí por la puerta unos minutos después.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que corriera tan caliente y frío. Era peor que el clima de Maine, que cambiaba con una frecuencia alarmante.

Mi paseo a clase fue relativamente tranquilo. El edificio estaba en el borde exterior del campus, como un rayo en una rueda. La universidad de Maine estaba ubicada en un centro comercial cubierto de hierba que tenía la biblioteca en un extremo y el gimnasio memorial en el otro. La mayoría de los edificios importantes se encontraban cerca del centro comercial, y los menos importantes estaban detrás. El edificio de inglés, donde tenía mi clase era uno de los menos importantes y resultó estar justo bajando la colina desde mi dormitorio.

La clase era relativamente pequeña, así que fue fácil encontrar el flameante cabello rojo de Megan. Estudios de la Mujer era un departamento pequeño, por lo que casi todo el mundo se conocía y tomaban las mismas clases.

—Oye —le dije, deslizándome en el asiento a su lado y tirando de la mesa plegable con un horrible ruido de molienda.

—Nos vemos de nuevo —dijo—. ¿Cómo fue mudarse?

—No me creerías si te lo dijera. —Teníamos unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase, así que le di una versión rápida y muy sucia del día anterior.

—Estás bromeando —dijo, sentándose de nuevo.

—Me gustaría.

—No pensé que la residencia podría aceptar ese tipo de aspectos.

—Lo sé, ¿no? Sin previo aviso, nada.

Fuimos interrumpidas por la llegada de nuestra profesora, Jennie, con quien yo había tenido una clase antes. Era joven, sólo veintiocho años y estaba tan obsesionada con las películas, que incluso hacía interesante el tema más aburrido. Tampoco nos dejaba llamarla por su apellido. La clase comenzó con la entrega habitual de programas de estudio y repasando las reglas y políticas. Me desconecté de la mayor parte, y dejé que mi mente divagara. Por supuesto que vagaba a mi irritación más reciente.

Quinn Fabray.

Había algo seriamente mal con Quinn. En un momento hablaba acerca de ir a la cama conmigo, y al siguiente me dijo que no quería que tuviéramos sexo porque yo le gustaba, y luego estaba más fría que el invierno de Maine. Tal vez eso era algo que podía hacer con la residencia.

Había tenido que apagar mi teléfono durante la clase, pero no podía esperar para comprobar y ver si tenía un mensaje. También había planeado ir allí después del almuerzo, antes de mi última clase. Terminamos temprano, y Megan y yo decidimos tomar el almuerzo en La Unión. Ella fue por una hamburguesa con queso a la parrilla, y yo opté por un arrollado de tomate, relleno con puré de garbanzos y verduras. De alguna manera nos encontramos con dos asientos vacíos y aclaramos todo.

—Así que tienes que darme algunos detalles más sobre esta chica.

—No sé mucho, la verdad. Excepto que es una idiota y que está durmiendo en mi habitación.

Cubrió la hamburguesa con salsa de tomate y abrió el pan. —¿Es guapa?

Tenía que pensar en mi respuesta. No podía negar que Quinn era preciosa. Tenía todo lo que una típica mujer desearía. Buen cuerpo, dientes perfectos, cabello genial y todo (lo que pude ver) en proporción.

Quitando su cambiante personalidad, yo podría haber tenido un flechazo con ella en caso que me fueran las chicas. También tenía esta línea de la mandíbula fabulosa. No es que me haya dado cuenta.

—Oh, de acuerdo, ella es un bombón, pero es su personalidad la que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda.

—Aun así, mejor una idiota guapa que un tipo agradable y feo.

—¿De qué categoría es Jake?

—Es un poco de ambos —dijo, comiendo una patata—. Me gusta pensar que combina la cantidad exacta de sensualidad y amabilidad.

El novio de Megan era un buen tipo. Eran sus amigos los que necesitaban un poco de trabajo. No eran idiotas, sólo sencillamente asquerosos. Megan a menudo entraba en su cuarto de baño para encontrar que uno de ellos se había olvidado de limpiar, otro había dejado cabello e hilo dental usado en el fregadero, y otro, cabello en el desagüe de la ducha. Ella se quedaba por amor, o eso decía. Yo habría estado fuera de allí más rápido de lo que podría decir _Clorox_.

—Bueno, Quinn es toda una idiota.

—Pero de buen aspecto. Puedes pasar por alto mucho si es ardiente.

—Confía en mí, eso no va a suceder.

Terminé mi arrollado, y fuimos a tirar nuestras bandejas, diciéndole adiós a Megan, quién tenía cálculo. Tenía que matar el tiempo antes de mipróxima clase y no quería hacer todo el camino de vuelta hasta la colina de nuestro departamento, así que fui a una de las computadoras de La Unión y comprobé la junta de empleos. El año pasado había trabajado en uno de los campos comunes de comedor. No había sido tan horrible, e hice algunos buenos amigos, pero había tenido más que suficiente de picar ensaladas y hacer un sinfín de sándwiches de queso a la parrilla. Yo

quería algo nuevo que me pudiera ofrecer algún estímulo intelectual. La biblioteca era mi primera opción.

Me desplacé a través de los listados de alumnos trabajadores. La mayoría de ellos estaban en los campos comunes de comedor, pero hubo uno que me llamó la atención, de un ayudante de biblioteca en el departamento de publicaciones del gobierno, lo que sea que eso fuera. Hice click en el enlace y rellené la solicitud, tratando de hacerme sonar lo más académica e inteligente posible. La envié y esperé conseguir un correo electrónico citándome a una entrevista.

Me desplacé por el resto de los puestos de trabajo, pero nada me llamó. Rápidamente revisé mi correo electrónico por cualquier señal de la residencia. No tenía nada en mi teléfono. Había comprobado al menos doce veces. Decidí que si la residencia no había llegado a mí, yo iría hacia ellos.

Su oficina estaba en el tercer piso de la Unión, así que tomé las escaleras, componiéndome a mí misma antes de entrar en la oficina. La recepcionista levantó la vista cuando entré. Había otros dos estudiantes, un chico y una chica, a la espera. Los dos se veían hoscos y tristes, y la muchacha claramente había estado llorando.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo la mujer, levantando la vista de su ordenador.

—Sí, estoy teniendo un problema de residencia y realmente necesito hablar con alguien de inmediato. Llamé y dejé mensajes, pero no estaban abiertos ayer.

—Está bien, déjame ver. Aguarda.

Se puso de pie, y arrastrando los pies hacia las oficinas, golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar. Cerró tras ella, así que no podía oír lo que decía. Maldita sea. Agarré un caramelo de la jarra y lo desenvolví, ganándome las miradas de las otras dos personas que esperaban. Unos segundos más tarde, la secretaria volvió. Traté de adivinar, por su cara, si se trataba de una buena o mala noticia.

—He hablado con Marissa, la jefa de residencia, y es consciente de tu situación. Si deseas sentarte y esperar, va a estar contigo tan pronto como le sea posible. Estas personas estaban delante de ti, y aquí es primero en tiempo, mejor en derecho —dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo va a ser? Tengo clase pronto.

—¿Te gustaría hacer una cita?

—¿Qué tan rápido serías capaz de agendarla?

—Déjame ver —dijo con un suspiro apenas audible. Yo no estaba tratando de ser difícil.

—Es una semana muy ocupada. Hmm... —Se desplazó a través de su ordenador, con los ojos en busca de un espacio vacío. —Lo primero que puedo conseguirte es el viernes por la tarde, a las dos.

—¿El viernes? —¿En serio?—. ¿No hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar?

—Déjame revisar el programa de Roger. Es el director asistente. —Se desplazó de nuevo, y crucé los dedos. No es que creyera en la suerte—. Lo más pronto que tengo es el próximo lunes a las cuatro.

Genial, simplemente genial. Traté de no gritar de frustración.

—Está bien, voy a tomar el viernes. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer antes de eso?

—Debes contactar a tu director de residencia, y podrá ayudarte a resolver cualquier problema que puedas tener, ¿de acuerdo?

Escribió mi cita en la tarjeta y tomó mi nombre, escribiendo poco a poco en la computadora. Sí, nuestro director residente. Yo había visto al chico apenas una vez, cuando me mudé. Se había presentado y dado un discurso acerca de cómo su puerta siempre estaba abierta. Sí, yo iba a ir a un completo extraño con mis problemas. No lo creo.

Le di las gracias a la mujer y traté de no pisar fuerte fuera de la oficina. Mi teléfono sonó, y miré hacia abajo para encontrar un texto de "_Compañera de cuarto Sexy_". Lo abrí, preguntándome qué demonios.

— _**Estoy sentada en clase, pensando en ti. ¿Estás pensando en mí?**_

Tenía una idea de quién era. Más que una idea. Lo que yo no sabía era cuándo se había apoderado de mi teléfono para poner su número en el.

— **¿Quién es?**

— _**La mujer con la que dormiste anoche. Una de ellas, por lo menos.**_

— **Muérdeme.**

— _**Te vi caminando por el campus hoy.**_

— **¿Ahora me acechas?**

— _**Yo estaba pensando en mis cosas, y tú te cruzaste en MI camino. **__**¿Quién acecha a quien, ahora?**_

— **Esto es acoso. Te voy a denunciar.**

— _**Haz lo que quieras, Missy. Todavía no me has dado una respuesta sobre nuestra apuesta.**_

— **¿Mi patada en tus bolas no fue suficiente respuesta?**

— _**En la mayoría de las sociedades, un apretón de manos suele simbolizar la realización de un contrato.**_

— **Lo que sea. Estoy apagando mi teléfono.**

Esperé una respuesta, pero no llegó. Negué con la cabeza y apagué el teléfono. Todavía tenía que matar el tiempo antes de clase, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que fui a conseguirme un buen asiento. De alguna manera me las había arreglado para sortear mi camino hacia Sexualidad Humana. Era la clase más popular en la escuela, y la mayoría de la gente no podía entrar hasta su último año. Tal vez sólo había tenido suerte. Jaja.

La clase estaba situada en lo que la gente llama la DPC 100. El DPC representaba el nombre de David P. Corbett Hall. Era el mayor salón de clases en el plantel y podía albergar hasta 350 personas. Tenía esta forma de cúpula loca, con los asientos apilados como una sala de cine 3D. Siempre hacía mil grados ahí dentro por toda esa gente, y nunca se sabía si ibas a tropezar con una taza medio vacía de Starbucks.

A pesar de ir casi media hora antes, ya había por lo menos un centenar de personas en la sala. Caminé por el lado en pendiente, tratando de no tropezar y de encontrar un asiento que no estuviera cerca de ninguna otra persona. Me gustaba mi espacio personal, muchas gracias.

La mayoría de los asientos en los bordes exteriores estaban tomados, pero había encontrado uno en la parte delantera que tenía un tope. El mostrador de al lado estaba roto, así que estaba bastante segura de que nadie más iba a sentarse allí. Saqué mi e-reader para poder terminar la historia que me había hecho llegar ayer por la tarde. Era el último libro de una serie paranormal a la que me había vuelto adicta este verano. Estaba absorta por completo cuando alguien me tocó en el hombro.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Tuve que parpadear un par de veces antes de que mi cerebro registrara que Quinn se encontraba de pie a mi lado, preguntando si podía sentarse allí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Aprender acerca de la sexualidad humana. ¿No es eso por lo que estás aquí?

Miré hacia abajo y luego de vuelta hacia ella. Tal vez era un espejismo. Sonrió, claramente entusiasmada.

Nop.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Por supuesto, no tengo mucho que aprender, pero pensé que podía utilizar mis conocimientos y obtener una A fácil. —Se deslizó junto a mí y se sentó en el escritorio roto, dejando su bolsa en el suelo a mis pies.

—Tú no estás en esta clase.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Quieres ver mi horario? Voy a probarlo.

—Lo que sea —dije, volviendo a mi libro y girando para darle la espalda tanto como era posible en aquel pequeño espacio.

—Ya sabes, si alguna vez quieres practicar cualquiera de las técnicas que vamos a discutir, yo estaría feliz de ser tu compañera de estudio —dijo en voz baja. Por alguna razón, su voz tranquila hizo la propuesta aún más atractiva. No como si me estuviera muriendo por ella.

—Que te jodan —dije, antes de darme cuenta en lo que me había metido.

—Me gustaría.

—Pensaba que uno no jodía con la gente que le gusta. —La miré por el rabillo de mi ojo. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, su camisa subiendo y mostrando sólo un poquito de su estómago. Alejé mis ojos rápidamente. No era como si yo no lo hubiese visto la noche anterior.

—Para ti, Missy, haría una excepción.

Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono, pero aún así tenía por lo menos quince minutos más hasta que la clase comenzara. La habitación estaba casi llena, y la charla hacía eco en el espacio acústicamente sintonizado.

—Estaba pensando en hacer la cena esta noche. ¿Estás dentro?

¿Qué le pasaba? En serio, tenía que ser bipolar. O realmente, realmente le gusta jugar conmigo. O tal vez era un poco de ambos. No debería responder.

—¿Qué harás?

—Dime lo que te gusta y lo haré. —Sonrió, pero era diferente a su sonrisa arrogante. Esta era más genuina. La sonrisa que cualquiera le daría a un amigo si no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo. Abierta y honesta.

—¿De verdad harías lo que te pida?

—¿Por qué no?

Tenía que haber una trampa.

—Me hiciste pagar por una canción, ¿qué tengo que hacer por una cena?

—Sentarte a mi lado mientras comemos.

—¿Eso es todo? —No podía ser.

—Eso es todo —dijo, abriendo sus manos.

Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de descubrir la trampa que yo sabía que estaba allí. Sólo me miró tan inocentemente que me dieron ganas de reír.

Fui interrumpida por un asistente de enseñanza empujando un montón de planes de estudio en mis manos y pidiéndome que los repartiera. Tomé uno y le entregué la pila a Quinn. Nuestras manos se rozaron brevemente, y me alejé lo más rápido que pude, agarrando mi cuaderno y escribiendo la fecha cuidadosamente en una esquina.

Nuestra profesora era una mujer de pelo gris, que llevaba un top morado largo, de gasa y pantalón a juego de color púrpura. Me recordaba a alguien que había querido ser hippie y nunca había llegado realmente a serlo. Había un montón de ellos en la universidad de Maine.

Nos llamó por lista mientras los asistentes recogían los últimos planes de estudio adicionales. Había cuatro asistentes para una clase grande. Marjorie, como se presentó a sí misma, puso el Powerpoint en marcha, y nos llevó a través de su extenso plan de lección, incluyendo su historia personal, las credenciales educativas, los trabajos que había publicado, y los grados que poseía. Para alguien que se parecía a un hada del aire, sin duda tenía un montón de títulos y reconocimientos. No había oído nada más que cosas maravillosas de otras personas que habían tomado la clase, y tenía que admitir que el tema me interesaba. ¿Cómo no? El sexo era interesante.

—Apuesto a que ya abrieron el libro de texto y tomaron copiosas notas.

Así que júzguenme, lo hojeé antes de la clase. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo de gráficos serían los diagramas. Resultaron bastante gráficos.

—Apuesto a que vas a rasgar las páginas y pegarlas en el yeso del techo —susurré mientras Marjorie caminaba hacia adelante y atrás, haciendo gestos con un brazo, y apretando el click a través de las diapositivas de PowerPoint con el otro.

—Está todo aquí —dijo Quinn, tocándose la cabeza.

Yo miraba hacia adelante, fingiendo estar absorta en las diapositivas. Ella me sonrió y sacó un bolígrafo, golpeándolo en la rodilla una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces antes de detenerse y comenzar de nuevo. Le robé una rápida mirada y noté algo más detrás de su oreja izquierda cuando movió la cabeza. Parecía otro tatuaje, pero era tan pequeño que no podía decir lo que era. Las chicas de atrás hablaron toda la clase. Quise decirles que se callaran, pero no quería empezar nada. La habitación zumbó con la charla toda la hora y media. Por supuesto, habría sido imposible mantener a muchos estudiantes universitarios en silencio durante tanto tiempo.

Quinn estuvo inquieta toda la clase. Ya fuera golpeando la pluma, balanceando la rodilla, o estirando y contrayendo sus músculos. Era como una niña de cinco años sosteniendo su algodón de azúcar. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba el día anterior, pero tal vez no había prestado atención. Pensaba que vibraba como si hubiera bebido doce tazas de café. Era muy molesta.

—¿Estás en velocidad rápida? —susurré mientras Marjorie pasaba por la escala de calificación para las asignaciones de la tarea.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás en velocidad rápida? Tu rodilla va a mil por hora.

—Estoy bien —dijo, inclinándose y poniendo su tobillo en la rodilla para balancearlo.

Empezó a golpear la pluma de nuevo, y me extendí para detenerla. Mi mano se conectó con la suya. Era la primera vez que realmente la tocaba. Mis dedos se cerraron sobre su puño y dejó de golpear. Quité la mano sin mirarlo.

—Gracias —le dije.

No respondió, pero su mano se quedó quieta el resto de la clase. Cuando llegó la hora de partir, esperaba que sólo se levantara y se fuera, pero eso no sucedió, por supuesto. Recogió sus cosas con calma, como si estuviera esperándome. Me tomé mi tiempo también.

—¿Tienes otra clase, o eso es todo es para ti?

—Ya he terminado por el día —le dije, poniéndome de pie.

Hizo lo mismo y caminó detrás de mí mientras salíamos de la sala. Odiaba el hecho de que estuviera detrás de mí, porque de este modo tenía una perfecta vista de mi trasero mientras yo subía por las escaleras. Casi esperaba que lo agarrara, pero no lo hizo.

Caminamos juntas hacia la brillante luz del sol. Era cegadora después de estar en la oscura sala de conferencias.

—¿Te importa si camino contigo de vuelta? No tengo clase otra vez hasta las cuatro, así que pensé en dormir por un rato.

—No es como si pudiera detenerte. Es una acera libre —le dije, mirando de izquierda a derecha antes de cruzar la calle. Caminó a mi lado, acortando su paso para que pudiera coincidir con mis piernas cortas.

—Es cierto, pero preguntarte me hace parecer una persona agradable.

—Tú no eres una persona agradable —le dije.

Se echó a reír. —Tienes razón, no lo soy.

Sacudió la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. No lo era, en realidad. La mayoría de las personas querían agradarles a los demás, por lo que lo intentaban y eran demasiado amables. Quinn no era así. Ella era lo que era, y no le importaba una mierda si a la gente le gustaba o no. No importaba lo mal que me traía, tenía que admirar eso de ella. A veces me importaba demasiado lo que los demás pensaban de mí. Debía ser una especie de liberación ir por la vida así.

No hablamos mucho mientras caminábamos. Al principio fue extraño, pero cuanto más caminaba, más fácil era. Fue el tiempo más largo que había oído a Quinn en silencio, sin un comentario sarcástico o insinuación sexual. Era algo bonito.

—Por lo tanto, la cena —dijo cuando entramos en el apartamento—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La habitación se encontraba tranquila, las otras chicas todavía debían de estar en clase.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Como un ataque al corazón.

Puse mi bolsa en el suelo y me incliné sobre el mostrador. De acuerdo, Quinn Fabray, puedes hacer la cena.

—Tostadas francesas rellenas, croquetas de batata, fresas y crema.

—¿Desayuno para la cena? Rebelde.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo al límite. Así que, ¿crees que estás a la altura del desafío, Q? —dije, usando el apodo ridículo que el portero había utilizado anoche.

—Pan comido. O tostado, en este caso. Voy a devorar tu tostada, nena.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pronto sería insensible a sus comentarios, pero no todavía.

—Lo que sea. Voy a tomar una ducha. No, no puedes venir conmigo —le dije, cortando cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer.

—Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

_Por desgracia, así era._


	6. Chapter 6

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Son 30 capitulos en total!**

* * *

6

— Cómo diablos hiciste eso? —dije, mirando a la mesa en el comedor. Esparcida sobre esta había montículos de mis tostadas francesas favoritas, rellenas a rebosar de Nutella, picadillo de batata que hizo exactamente como lo hago yo, a pesar de mis, a propósito, vagas y confusas instrucciones, y frutillas, que de alguna forma había cortado y rellenado con crema batida a mano. Incluso había encontrado champagne, e hizo mimosas.

—Soy una mujer de muchos talentos. Algunos están escondidos, otros no. Tal vez, algún día, me dejes mostrar algunos de los escondidos. — Estaba tan deslumbrada con la comida para hacer un comentario rápido.

—Santo cielo, Quinn. No sabía que podías cocinar —dijo Kitty, saliendo de su habitación.

Brittany ya había elegido su trabajo como asistente de recepción en la Unión, y no estaría de vuelta hasta más tarde.

—Probablemente, deberíamos comerlo antes de que se enfríe. Empiecen a comer, señoritas —dijo, alcanzándome un plato. Definitivamente, había comida como para doce personas—. Espero que no les importe, pero invité a Santana. Dev y Sean puede que vengan, también.

Así que por eso había hecho tanto. No podía detenerla por tener a sus amigos aquí, realmente, pero no quería que nuestro apartamento se convirtiera en una casa de fraternidad con latas de cerveza y chicas extrañas escabulléndose fuera por las mañana luego de sus encuentros de una noche en nuestro sofá.

Eww y asco.

—Está bien por mí —dijo Kitty, apilando su plato con frutillas y crema, y un solo pedazo de tostadas francesas.

¿Qué tenían las chicas con el miedo de comer enfrente de otros chicos? Nunca había tenido ese miedo, así que llené mi plato. Justo cuando estaba por sumergir mi tenedor en la tostada y desatar la delicia de Nutella, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Tenía que concedérselos, al menos no irrumpieron en el apartamento. Quinn abrió la puerta, y Santana y Dev entraron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele fantástico —dijo Santana, caminando directamente a la mesa con la comida.

—Hice esto a pedido de Rachel. Dudó de mis habilidades de cocina, así que tuve que mostrarle de lo que estoy hecha.

—Nunca deberías dudar de Quinn cuando alardea sobre algo. La mayoría de las veces, si es mala en algo, ni siquiera va a hablar de ello. Si está alardeando, significa que está diciendo la verdad —dijo Santana, tomando un tenedor y moviendo tostadas hacia una servilleta.

—¿Quieres un plato? —pregunté.

—Nah, estoy bien así. Luego tendrás que lavar uno menos.

Qué considerada. Dev fue más precavido, preguntándome dónde estaban los platos, y esperando a que todo el mundo estuviera servido antes de tomar lo que sobró, lo cual no era mucho. Sean, siguió detrás de él. No había sillas suficientes, así que nos acomodamos en el sofá y el piso de la sala como anoche con la pizza. Coros de "oh Dios mío", "mmmh" y "querido dulce Jesús" fueron entremezclados con ruidosas masticaciones y tragados. A parte de eso, la conversación fue inexistente.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, debía admitirlo. Quinn la lanzó fuera del parque. Las tostadas francesas eran una de esas comidas que parecían simples de hacer, pero era increíblemente fácil echarlo a perder. Ella había sobrellenado el centro con tanta Nutella, que esta rebosó cuando la corté con el tenedor, y se chorreó por mi mentón cuando la mordí. La limpié y lamí mi dedo. Quinn estaba observándome, esperando por mi reacción.

—Está bien, supongo —dije, cortando otro pedazo, llevándolo a mi boca. Levantó sus cejas y tomó una mordida del suyo, masticando lentamente.

Por Dios era como si hubiese muerto e ido al cielo de los desayunos.

Realmente esperaba que ella no fuera a usar sus habilidades culinarias como influencia para favores sexuales. Por esto, voy a tener que rendirme.

—Creo que debemos tener un brindis —dijo Kitty, alzando su copa. Bueno, en realidad era un vaso de plástico. Ninguna de nosotras había traído copas de champagne cuando nos mudamos. —Por los talentos escondidos —dijo ella.

Todos chocamos nuestros vasos. Quinn me guiñó un ojo cuando las nuestras se encontraron. Le arrugué mi nariz.

—Si ustedes, chicas, van a comer de esta forma todas las noches, voy a tener que mudarme aquí —dijo Santana—. Lo único que tenemos es palomitas de maíz para microondas, cerveza y pollo frito de hace una semana que nadie recuerda haber comprado.

Me estremecí, también lo hizo Kitty.

—Mi ex novia jamás surtía su refrigerador. Siempre tenía que llevar mis propias provisiones cuando me quedaba allí —dijo Kitty, enfatizando la palabra "ex". Como si nadie la hubiese captado.

Mi teléfono vibró con un texto de mi madre, y me excusé para hablar con ella. Quinn me lanzó una mirada cuestionadora, pero disqué llamar, puse el teléfono en mi oreja y la ignoré.

—¡Hola, star, tanto tiempo sin hablar! Creí que estabas en una zanja en alguna parte —dijo, mientras tomaba asiento en mi cama para conversar.

—Nop, lamento decepcionarte. Estoy viva y bien. Perdón por no haberte llamado. Las cosas han estado un poco locas.

—¿Cómo te fue en la mudanza?

Le di un rápido resumen. Sentí como si tuviera que grabarme a mí misma contando esa historia así podría reproducírsela a todo el que preguntara. Dejé un montón de cosas sin contar cuando le di la versión de mamá. No quería preocuparla. Siempre se preocupaba por mí más que Tammy. No estaba segura si era porque era la más pequeña, o por mis problemas. Quizás ambos.

—Oh, no. —Procedió a insistirme que fuera a la residencia y los molestara luego de confesarle la condición de Quinn. Le dije que eso era lo que había hecho, pero que no me había llevado a ninguna parte.

—Bien, entonces llamaré y les daré un pedazo de mi opinión. Es ridículo que no hagan nada al respecto. Sólo están siendo holgazanes. Espera —dijo, y pude escuchar que me había puesto en altavoz así ella podía buscar el número.

—Mamá, está bien. Yo me encargaré de esto. No tienes que pelear mis peleas por mí.

—Pero soy tu madre. Siempre querré golpear la mierda de la gente que es mala contigo.

—Nadie fue malo conmigo. Estoy bien. —Comencé a arrepentirme de haberle contado. Mamá siempre intentaba compensar no haberme protegido aquella única vez. Había estado haciéndolo desde que tenía doce años, y no sabía cuándo iba a terminar, o al menos disminuir su intensidad. La amaba más de lo que podía decir, pero no necesitaba que luchara por mí.

—¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedo hacer que las cosas sucedan.

Era cierto. Esta mujer podía arreglar cualquier cosa hablando. Tenía esta forma de hacer que las personas creyeran lo que ella quería que creyeran. En otra vida, creo que había sido una abogada.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, y te amo por eso. Pero simplemente tengo que lidiar con esto, ¿de acuerdo? Qué tal si hablamos de algo más. ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

Se rehusaba a dejar el tema, pero lo hizo por mi bien. Hablamos por unos minutos más mientras me contaba historias graciosas sobre sus compañeros de trabajo o clientes algo tontos que no podían entender cómo usar una tarjeta de débito. Ella había trabajado desde cajera hasta convertirse en la gerente del banco. Hablé un poco sobre mis clases y le conté sobre mi búsqueda de trabajo. Nada pesado, nada serio.

—Tu padre llamó hoy —dijo mamá, echando una nube negra sobre nuestra conversación.

—¿Qué tenía para decir?

—No mucho, dijo que quería verte pronto.

Decía eso cada vez que llamaba. Mis padres se habían divorciado cuando tenía trece años, y él vivía en Connecticut ahora, lo cual no era suficientemente lejos, en mi opinión. Llamaba de vez en cuando, pero siempre borraba sus mensajes de voz.

—Estoy segura que sí.

—Deberías ir y verlo. Sé que te extraña.

—Si me extrañara, vendría a verme.

—Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. —Suspiró, y enredé un dedo en mi cabello.

—Escucha, te llamaré este fin de semana para poder hablar más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, pequeña. Te amo.

—Yo también, te amo.

Colgué y me recosté de nuevo en mis almohadas, cerrando los ojos. Un pequeño golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a sentarme. —¿Qué quieres? —Sabía que era Quinn.

La puerta se abrió, y asomó su cabeza. —Sólo quería dejarte saber que los chicos se han ido, Kitty fue a la biblioteca a leer, así que si quieres algo de privacidad no tienes que esconderte aquí.

Kitty ya tenía una cantidad impresionante de libros para leer, desde que se especializaba en enfermería. También tenía una enfermiza obsesión con las descripciones sangrientas de las enfermedades.

—¿Dónde vas a estar? —dije.

—¿Dónde quieres que esté? —Me sonrío con satisfacción.

—Dónde sea que yo no esté —dije, levantándome de mi cama y caminé evitándola hacia la sala. No tenía que hacer deberes con urgencia, así que decidí tomar el libro del que ella, tan groseramente, me había distraído esa mañana.

Saqué mi e-reader y me senté en el sofá. Tuve que usar mi mano izquierda para sostenerlo, porque la derecha todavía dolía del encuentro con la cara de Quinn. Probablemente, debería ponerle algo de hielo pero no quería darle esa satisfacción. La cocina estaba inmaculada, los platos estaban ya en el escurridor y toda evidencia del buffet de desayuno había desaparecido. Brittany no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer nuestra tabla de tareas, pero estoy segura que trabajaba en ella.

—¿Te importa si toco?

—No, adelante —dije, sin alejar la mirada de mi libro.

Se dirigió a nuestra habitación, volviendo con su guitarra. No la había mirado muy bien el día anterior, pero definitivamente tenía sus años. Era negra, pero abollada y rayada por todas partes. Tomó asiento en la silla frente al sofá y acomodó la correa alrededor de su cuello. Seguí leyendo, pero esperé que comenzara.

—¿Pedidos?

—Creí que tenía que pagar por ellos —dije.

—Me siento generosa. Te daré algunos de obsequio.

—Qué generosa —Tocó una cuerda. Lo pensé por un segundo—. _Smooth Criminal_. Cualquier versión.

Pareció sorprendida por un momento, y luego comenzó a tocar. No pude evitar y moverme con el tema familiar. Contra mi voluntad, mi cabeza se movió y mis pies se sacudieron. No cantó, pero tocó la canción y eso era suficiente. Era muy talentosa. Cuando la canción terminó, continuó tocando un sonido transicional.

—¿Siguiente?

—_On My Own. _—No había forma de que supiera esa. Había tenido una breve obsesión por los musicales en la secundaria, y tuve un pequeño papel como parte de la producción comunal de teatro de _Les Miserables_.

Había querido, más que nada, ser Eponine, pero había demasiadas chicas presentándose para el papel que habían estado en el teatro desde que nacieron, así que no obtuve el papel. Estuve un poco deprimida por al menos un mes. Me creía una especie de estrella de Broadway y que allí solo no apreciaban mi talento. Locuras.

—Crees que vas a desconcertarme, pero te puedo asegurar que puedo tocar prácticamente todo —dijo antes de lanzarse a tocar la versión en guitarra de la canción.

Honestamente, creí que incluso si la sabía, no sería capaz de tocarla en la guitarra. Había demostrado que estaba equivocada de nuevo. Todavía sostenía mi e-reader, pero el libro no era tan atrapante como Quinn. Se perdió en la música, lanzando todo su cuerpo en la canción. Lucía como si ni siquiera fuera consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente se perdía en la música. Verla era hermoso. Quinn tocó con todo lo que tenía, y era buena. No, no era buena. Era increíble. Hipnótica. ¿Podría ser esta mujer la misma que me dijo que era material para acostarse anoche?

Abruptamente, terminó la canción, colocando su mano sobre las cuerdas para que dejaran de vibrar.

—El tiempo de los pedidos ha terminado. Si quieres pagarme, continuaré.

Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que aceptaría como pago, así que simplemente tomé mi libro de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, comenzó de nuevo, tocando notas y temas al azar. Tocaba un par de líneas de una canción, suficiente para reconocerla, entonces la derretía en algo más.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunté media hora después.

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, no quiere decir que te responda. —Rápidamente tocó una cuerda.

—¿Por qué haces la especialidad de negocios? Preferiría comer vidrio antes de admitirlo, pero tienes talento.

—¿Esto? —dijo, apuntando a la guitarra. Asentí—. ¿Para ser una artista hambrienta? Hay diez mil tipos con guitarras que pueden tocar.

—Pero, si amas hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué no lo harías?

—Lo estoy haciendo, ahora mismo.

Sólo quería que me diera una verdadera respuesta. Si iba a estar atrapada con ella por el resto de la semana, podríamos al menos conocernos un poco. Podría ser una imbécil, pero era intrigante. Quería saber cómo se había convertido en la chica que era. Ya sabes, antes de que echara su trasero a la calle.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Se encogió de hombros, y volvió a tocar—. Oh, así que te cierras cuando no quieres hablar. Ya veo como es —dije.

—No quieres saber de mí, Rachel. Realmente, no quieres. Créeme cuando te digo que esas cosas no valen la pena ser conocidas.

—Creo que puedo ser la que juzgue eso. — Me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa retorcida.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos. Todos dicen que quieren conocerte, pero no lo hacen. Quieren saber las cosas bonitas, agradables. Nadie quiere conocer las partes feas, las partes que te mantienen despierta a la noche. Dicen que no tienen problema con ello, pero entonces se alejan y no vuelves a verlos. He visto eso suceder demasiadas veces. Las chicas no quieren saber ese tipo de mierda.

—Tal vez esta sí quiere hacerlo.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. —Eso es lo que dicen todas —repitió.

Decidí rendirme y volví a mi libro. Ella volvió a tocar, y nos quedamos así hasta que Brittany volvió, 10:30. Lucía sorprendida de encontrarnos en nuestra presente posición, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Kitty volvió un poco más tarde de que la biblioteca cerrara, sus ojos vidriosos gracias a toda esa terminología médica que había intentando meter en su cerebro durante unas horas. Estaba exhausta de anoche, así que decidí acostarme temprano. Me aseguré de tomar la maldita medicina para así no despertar a nadie con mis terrores nocturnos. Ya estaba en mi cama y con los ojos cerrados cuando Quinn entró en la habitación luego de su ducha.

El olor a piel limpia abrumó la habitación, e intenté determinar qué era. Era algo parecido a madera o canela. Algo cálido. La escuché meterse en su cama, y quitarse su bóxer.

—No sé si estás despierta o no pero, buenas noches, Rachel.

Decidí pretender que estaba dormida. Esperó por una respuesta, pero cuando no recibió ninguna, giró sobre sí misma y suspiró.

—Maldita seas —la escuché murmurar.

_Igual para ti._


	7. Chapter 7

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Comentar no cuesta nada!**

* * *

7

Fui la primera en despertar la mañana siguiente. De alguna manera nuestra cortina oscura había quedado a un lado y una grieta de luz del sol se asomaba bajo mis párpados. Los abrí y luego gemí. Sol estúpido. Me di la vuelta y miré el reloj. No eran ni siquiera las siete aún. ¿Por qué me desperté? Luego escuché una voz.

Quinn hablaba dormida, justo como dijo que haría.

—No, no lo creo —dijo. Era difícil entender lo que decía porque me daba la espalda y murmuraba. Dándome cuenta de que probablemente no iba a volver a dormir, me di la vuelta para poder verla.

—No. Detente. Bájala. —Su voz estaba calmada, pero sus palabras no. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Supongo que yo no era la única.

—Por favor no. —Su voz tenía un rastro de lágrimas en ella. Me pregunté si debía despertarla. Tiró algo en su sueño, tirando sus mantas alrededor. No tuve tiempo de cerrar mis ojos, pero por suerte su manta cubría lugares estratégicos. También estaba muy oscuro aún. Aún así mostraba suficiente. Estaba dándome la espalda, y vi otro tatuaje en el medio de su espalda.

—¡Detente! —dijo más fuerte.

Me levanté de la cama y tropecé. Tal vez debería tocarla y volver a mi cama lo suficientemente rápido así ella no lo notaría. Empujé su hombro, pero se movió tan rápido que tropecé y casi caí encima de ella. Una mano arremetió contra mí, y tuve que agacharme para evitarla.

—¡Quinn! ¡Despierta! —Era un déjà vu. Yo esperaba que esto no se convirtiera en un patrón.

Una mano fuerte y cálida me agarró del hombro, y sus ojos se abrieron. Respiró con dificultad, como si no supiera dónde estaba. Su agarre se relajó.

—Oye, está bien. Parecías enojada.

Miró su mano en mi hombro como si no perteneciera a ella. Me soltó y se alejó de mí. —Vuelve a la cama —dijo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Vuelve. A. La. Cama. —Sus dientes estaban apretados, y parecía que estaba enojada porque la había despertado. Mi culpa.

—Lo siento —dije antes de alejarme y subir a mi cama.

Ella respiraba con dificultad y se dio la vuelta. No volví a dormir y me di cuenta de que ella tampoco. Una media hora más tarde la escuché levantarse y ponerse su bóxer y una camiseta. Pretendí estar dormida. Un poco más tarde escuché voces bajas en la cocina. Decidiendo que ya era tiempo, me levanté y fui a buscar algo para desayunar.

Quinn estaba encorvada sobre un plato con huevos y una tostada cuando salí de nuestra habitación. Kitty estaba en el sofá con la televisión encendida y una taza con cereal. Escuché el sonido de la ducha e hice la deducción de que era Brittany.

—Buenos días —dije a quien quisiera responder.

Quinn soltó un pequeño gruñido y Kitty hizo un sonido similar. Sólo era el segundo día de clases, pero todos seguían en tiempo de verano. Tomé una taza con cereal y fui a sentarme junto a Kitty. Estaba sintiendo malas vibras viniendo de Quinn. Esa chica y yo íbamos a tener que tener una charla, tarde o temprano. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella iba a evitarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Tendré que ser la que presione.

Una a una, mis compañeras de cuarto se fueron a sus clases matutinas hasta que sólo éramos Quinn y yo. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

—Necesitamos hablar —le dije—, y no puedes hacer esa cosa en la que te cierras o no respondes o haces algún tipo de insinuación para distraerme del tema. Si vamos a vivir juntas, tenemos que ser capaces de hablar una con la otra. ¿Lo entiendes? — Puso su plato en el fregadero y se dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra él. Sus ojos me dijeron que estaba en una batalla. —No me hagas golpearte de nuevo, porque juro por Dios, que lo haré. —Eso provocó una sonrisa. Su rostro aún tenía una ligera sombra donde le había golpeado—. Tampoco tengo ningún reparo sobre golpear tus partes intimas de nuevo.

—No lo dudo ni por un segundo Missy.

—He hablado en residencia sobre ti. Tengo una reunión el viernes con el jefe de residencia.

—¿Aún tratando de librarte de mí?

—Es sólo que no veo cómo esto puede funcionar. Tú eres… tú. —No se me ocurrió algo mejor que decir.

—Sí, lo soy. —Parecía entenderlo—. Pero no veo cómo eso es una razón para sacarme de aquí. Si viniera a casa borracha o tuviera sexo con chicas extrañas o te hiciera sentir incómoda, esa sería una razón.

—Tú sí me haces sentir incómoda.

—Pero no de esa forma. Te hago sentir incómoda porque sacudo lo que piensas sobre la gente. Te pongo nerviosa. Me quieres, pero no sabes por qué y no puedes combatirlo.

Resoplé por un segundo, sorprendida. —Eres tan… —Mi manos temblaban de ira. Realmente, realmente quería golpearla de nuevo.

—He dado en el clavo, ya veo. Significa que tengo razón.

—Eres la imbécil más engreída e idiota que he conocido, y no puedo esperar para deshacerme de ti.

Se rió por primera vez. En alguien más, habría sido demasiado sexy. En ella, sólo me puso más enfurecida.

—Jódete, Quinn. Jódete.

—Tú quieres, ese es parte de tu problema. — Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cruzó la habitación y se quedó de pie justo en frente de mí. —Dime que no me quieres. Mírame a los ojos y dime que si te beso ahora mismo, no me devolverías el beso. Dímelo.

—No te quiero —dije, apretando mis dientes en cada palabra.

Respirar se volvió difícil. Estaba muy cerca. No podía ver nada más allá de ella. Mis ojos se hallaban al nivel de su pecho, donde la tinta de sus tatuajes se veía a través del delgado algodón. Su olor me rodeaba, y capté el olor de un poco de sudor. Mi boca se secó, y mantuve mis ojos en su pecho porque sabía que no podía levantar la mirada.

Hace dos días, no había sabido de la existencia de Quinn Fabray. Hoy, no podía verla a los ojos por miedo a perderme a mí misma. No, tenía que cerrar esto. Cerré mis ojos y me aparté.

—No te quiero —dije, mirándola a los ojos y sin parpadear—. Ahora aléjate de mí. —No se movió, así que yo me fui.

Una cosa era segura: necesito a Quinn fuera de mi vida.

Yo la quería. Quería que me besara y tocara mi rostro y pusiera sus dedos en mi cabello. Quería que me levantara y me sostuviera y estuviera conmigo. Estaba enloqueciendo. Absolutamente enloqueciendo. Tenía que salir de este lugar. Ella se aprovechó demasiado. Hizo que mi cerebro hiciera cosas divertidas y no pensara con claridad.

Tenía que escapar.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude y tiré mis libros del día en mi bolso. Corrí al baño, esperando no toparme con Quinn. Podía escuchar su guitarra en la sala de estar. No la miré cuando corrí fuera de la puerta. Tan pronto como estuve en el pasillo, fui capaz de respirar. ¿Qué había en ella? ¿Eran sus tatuajes? ¿La forma en la que me llamaba Missy? ¿La forma en la que era tan abierta sobre su sexualidad? Tal vez era una combinación. Era una combinación a la que no me podía negar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Nunca me iba a enamorar. Nunca iba a estar con alguien como ella. La gente sólo te lastima cuando los amas de esa manera. Tomaban lo que querían y te utilizaban. Mi mamá aún extrañaba a papá, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años. Ella aún miraba las fotografías de su boda y sonreía, pensando en los momentos cuando eran felices. Pero no había durado.

Nada como eso duraba.

Chicas como Quinn quemaban todo lo que tocaban. Chicas como esas eran peligrosas. Sabía eso sin ninguna duda. Si la dejaba, Quinn me arrastraría hacia abajo. Yo no dejaría que eso pase.

Pasé el resto del día buscando a Quinn en cada esquina. Apagué mi teléfono así no miraría sus mensajes, si me enviaba alguno. Me aseguré de tener un puesto de vigilancia en la Unión. Seguí pensando que la veía, pero resultaba ser sólo alguien parecida. Había muchas chicas que se veían parecidas a ella, pero no lo suficiente. Hice todo lo que pude por evitar volver al apartamento y terminar haciendo todas mis tareas antes del final del día. Tenía mi última clase del día con Megan y ofrecí ir a cenar con ella así podría evitar comer con los "caníbales", como llamaba a los amigos de su novio. No era completamente para evitar a Quinn, porque realmente quería pasar un tiempo con Megan.

—¿Has resuelto el problema con tu compañera de cuarto?

—Ya desearía —dije, mordiendo mi cangrejo de chocolate. Quinn era el tipo de persona que hacía que yo necesitara terapia de chocolate—. Realmente es complicado.

—Normalmente las cosas con chicas como ella lo son.

—¿Cómo está todo funcionando para ti?

Levantó un hombro. —Jake es mi alma gemela. Lo sé. Suena cursi, pero sé que no estamos completos el uno sin el otro. Así que me aguanto a sus repugnantes amigos y sus maratones interminables de _Family Guy_ porque lo amo. Algún día nos mudaremos sólo los dos, y seré capaz de tener un baño limpio. Algún día…

Terminamos de comer, y caminé con Megan hasta su auto.

—¿Noche de chicas este fin de semana? Creo que los chicos van a ir a una fiesta, así que la casa estará libre. Haré margaritas —dijo con voz cantarina—. Vamos, ¿por favor? También voy a invitar a Haley y Robin. — Ellas eran otras dos chicas de nuestra carrera con las que hemos formado un pequeño grupo. Serían el perfecto antídoto a demasiado Quinn.

—Claro, está hecho. Sólo envíame un mensaje cuando sería un buen momento. ¿Quieres que traiga algo?

—Cada película femenina que tengas.

—Hecho —le dije.

Gritó y me dio un abrazo antes de subirse a su auto. Aún estaba iluminado afuera, así que no tuve que preocuparme por caminar sola. Le dije adiós y de mala gana caminé hacia el apartamento. Mantuve mis dedos cruzados durante todo el camino para que Quinn se hubiera ido, o al menos por que una de las chicas estuviera allí como un amortiguador.

Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hola, ¿dónde has estado? —dijo Kitty, mirando por encima de sus libros apilados de enfermería. La televisión estaba a todo volumen; no sabía cómo podía concentrarse.

—Fui a cenar con Megan. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Quinn fue a algún lugar, y la Srta. Brittany está en una cita con Santana, si puedes creerlo.

—No puede ser —dije, uniéndomele en el sofá—. Creí haber visto algo ahí, pero no sabía que Santana se movería tan rápido. —La universidad era una extraña situación. Las cosas siempre parecían ocurrir a toda velocidad.

—Yo tampoco, pero fue muy lindo. Creo que realmente le gusta.

—Se me hace muy difícil imaginarlas juntas, pero si la hace feliz, entonces eso es lo que importa.

—Bueno, ni siquiera ha llegado a casa aún, así que podemos reservarnos nuestra opinión hasta entonces.

—Si es que vuelve a casa —dije, levantando las cejas.

—Ya sabes que no es ese tipo de chica. — Lo sabía, pero nunca subestimo a nadie cuando se trataba de eso.

—Estoy aburrida. No creo que pueda leer más. ¿Quieres hacer algo? —Cerró su libro.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Centro comercial?

Yo no era mucho de ir de compras, pero si lográbamos ir a la librería, me apuntaba. También, nos sacaría del apartamento en caso de que Quinn vuelva de lo sea que estaba haciendo. Sólo tuve una pequeña tentación de escribirle, pero rápidamente la aplasté. Me iba a mantener alejada de ella hasta que pudiera deshacerme de ella.

—Suena bien, sólo déjame traer un poco de efectivo. —Corrí a mi habitación para tomar algo de dinero de la jarra que guardaba en mi escritorio. Tenía que dejar mi tarjeta de débito en casa cuando iba a la librería si no gastaría mi cuenta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vi algo en mi almohada. Curiosa, lo tomé.

**_Esta soy yo dándote tu espacio. ¿Ves? Podemos vivir juntas sin vivir_**

**_juntas. Aún sigues sin darme una respuesta sobre la apuesta. Todo lo que_**

**_tienes que hacer es probarlo una u otra manera y me iré. La pelota está en_**

**_tu patio, Missy._**

Arrugué la nota en mi puño. Ella sabía lo que yo trataba de hacer, y eso me enfureció. No me gustaba que supiera lo que yo pensaba, ya que yo casi nunca sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Metí la nota en mi escritorio y lo cerré de golpe.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo y Quinn? Se que tienes esta extraña cosa de te-odio-pero-estoy-demasiado-atraída-hacia-ti, pero ¿te gustaría bajarle el tono?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, por favor. Ustedes se follan con los ojos cada segundo que pueden. Es asqueroso, en serio.

Me subí al asiento del pasajero del Mazda de Kitty. —No hacemos eso. —Lo hacíamos totalmente, pero era culpa de Quinn—. Yo no la quería de todas formas. Ella definitivamente lo hace.

—Así es la atracción. Esa incontrolable urgencia de saltar sobre los huesos de alguien, incluso en compañía. Ustedes chicas no han… — Ella no necesitaba terminar.

—¡Oh, Dios, no! Tampoco soy ese tipo de chica.

Nunca le he dicho a Brittany o a Kitty que era virgen. La única persona que sabía sobre eso era Megan, y eso era porque éramos muy cercanas, y sabía que podía confiar en ella con algo como eso. Le había confiado un secreto aún más grande.

—Nunca digas nunca, muñeca. ¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo nos conocimos Marley y yo? —Sabía que se habían conocido hace sólo un año, pero que se habían puesto serias, rápido.

—Yo estaba ebria en una fiesta, y este chico, uno de los Puckerman, trataba de llevarme a casa, no recuerdo esto realmente, pero Marley lo empujó lejos de mí y me preguntó dónde vivía. De alguna manera logré decirle, y me ayudó a subir en un taxi y me ayudó a llegar a mi cuarto. Brittany estaba fuera por el fin de semana, así que yo estaba sola. Se quedó conmigo toda la noche y me cuidó. Vomité hasta mis entrañas, y me sostuvo el cabello y todo. Tú pensarías que no querría verme después de eso, pero terminó quedándose todo el día. Cuando estuve sobria me di cuenta de que ella era demasiado especial. Y pienso que puedes imaginar el resto. Así que, nunca tengas el sexo temprano en una relación. Quiero decir, no funcionó para nosotras, pero fue genial mientras duró.

Su voz se llenó de nostalgia. Sabía que la extrañaba, pero se negaba a contestar sus llamadas o contestar sus mensajes. Ni siquiera sabía por qué habían terminado, pero insinuó que fue algo que ella había hecho. Le pregunté si la había engañado, pero dijo que no era eso. Brittany y yo nos habíamos partido el cerebro, pero no lo averiguamos. Habíamos estado tentadas de preguntarle a Marley, pero no queríamos hacerlo a las espaldas de Kitty.

Nunca he tenido un novio. He tenido demasiados episodios de ira públicos para que los chicos con los que había crecido incluso consideraran querer salir conmigo. En octavo grado cuando otras chicas estaban teniendo sus primeros novios y siendo besadas, yo tenía la boca llena de barras de metal y una mala actitud. Cuando crecí y otras chicas estaban poniéndose serias y enganchándose y así sucesivamente, yo pasaba el tiempo leyendo y mirando ferozmente a cualquier chico que se me acercaba. Pronto mi reputación como la reina de hielo llegó a ser lo suficientemente conocida para que los chicos me dejaran en paz, que era como yo quería.

Nunca había estado cerca de alguien que me retara y que peleara conmigo hasta que conocí a Quinn. Me asustaba de cierta manera, y nunca había estado asustada de un chico antes, pero claro, ella era chica. Por eso tenía que deshacerme de ella.

Tal vez podía aceptar su apuesta. No he sido capaz de hacerle ver que la odiaba, porque no lo hago. La odiaba a veces, pero mis otros sentimientos por ella se filtraban, nublando el odio en una sustancia oscura que no podía definir. ¿La otra parte de la apuesta? ¿El hacerle creer que la amaba? Tampoco podía hacer eso. Había apagado esa parte de mí cuando tenía doce años, y no había forma de encenderla ahora después de tantos años. Quinn miraría a través de mí si trataba de fingir. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Iba a tener que esperar y ver lo que el viernes traería.


	8. Chapter 8

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**¿QUE LES PASOOO? jajajaja lluvia de reviews! aca esta la recompensa. Disfruten!**

* * *

8

Quinn y yo apenas nos vimos por el resto de la semana. Asumí que fue a pasar el rato a casa de Santana, pero no sabría decirlo con seguridad porque apenas me había dirigido veinte palabras. Cuando venía y dormía en el apartamento, siempre llegaba cuando ya estaba inconsciente y se marchaba antes de que despertara. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero era como una sombra, escabulléndose para entrar y salir. Cuando la veía, pretendía no verme. Brittany y Kitty lo notaron, pero después de hacer averiguaciones, las cuales Quinn y yo, ambas negamos, dejaron de preguntar.

La tarde del viernes llegó finalmente, y con ella mi cita con Marissa. Tuve que esperar diez minutos enteros antes de que Marissa abriera la puerta y me llamara. Su oficina estaba desagradablemente ordenada y podría haber sido una viva imagen de lo que una oficina administrativa debería lucir con una lámina genérica de acuarela y los carteles de motivación.

_Agg_

Ajustó sus gafas sobre la nariz antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio, ordenando su reposamuñecas distraídamente. Todo sobre ella dictaba orden: su cabello corto, impecable camisa y expresión plana.

—Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Rachel? Dijiste que tenías problemas con uno de tus compañeros de piso. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio. Le ofrecí el resumen, dejando fuera muchas de las cosas que Quinn había hecho. No repetía lo que dijo palabra por palabra.

—¿Te hace sentir incómoda? ¿Has intentado hablar con ella al respecto?

—Sí, lo he hecho —dije. Su expresión había sido nula mientras le contaba mi lamentable historia, y podía ver que esto iba a ser un callejón sin salida. Podía sentirlo. Pero tal vez, estaba siendo pesimista.

—¿Has recurrido a tu administrador de residencia? Siempre están disponibles para hablar o discutir disputas, y han sido entrenados en cómo ayudar en esas situaciones. —Era como golpear mi cabeza contra una pared de ladrillo.

—Realmente esperaba que esto pudiera ser simplemente resuelto, teniendo en cuenta que fue un error desde el comienzo.

—Bueno, realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento. A menos que haya una emergencia, tenemos que mantener lugares disponibles para aquellos que realmente los necesitan. Suena como si fuera más un problema de personalidades. Recomendaría que tuvieras algún tipo de mediación con el administrador de la residencia y puedes volver a verme en unas pocas semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Quería decir con todas mis ganas, "¿Hablas jodidamente en serio?" pero no me hubiese ayudado para nada.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que usted pueda hacer?

—No, a menos que haya una amenaza directa. ¿Te ha amenazado? No tengas miedo de hablar.

Lo pensé durante medio segundo, pero sabía que decirle que Quinn me había amenazado, la metería en problemas y podría ser echada del campus. La seguridad del campus se vería envuelta y hasta podría ser arrestada. Por mucho que la imagen de Quinn en la cárcel me divertía, no podía ser la que lo pusiera allí si de verdad no se lo merecía. Teniendo en cuenta que fui yo quien en realidad lo había asaltado. Estaba atrapada.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

—De acuerdo. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta. Nunca dudes en llamarnos si hay alguna emergencia. Pareciera como si ustedes dos sólo necesitasen tener una charla. Haré que su administrador la contacte para organizar algún tipo de mediación. —Se puso de pie y sostuvo su mano frente a mí, efectivamente terminando la cita. No tuve otra opción más que ponerme de pie, tomar su mano y marcharme con su tarjeta apretada en mí mano.

Qué maldita pérdida de tiempo.

No sabía por qué había esperado algo más. En una universidad de alrededor de 12.000 estudiantes no licenciados, yo era un número. Esa era la razón por la que había elegido la universidad de Maine en vez de una más pequeña. Ahora pagaba el precio.

Irrumpí en el apartamento. Brittany se había ido a casa por el fin de semana para celebrar el cumpleaños de su mamá, así que ya no estaba.

Kitty había tenido una reunión con el grupo de enfermería, así que sabía que si alguien iba a estar en el apartamento, ese era Quinn. Intenté golpear la puerta cuando entré, pero fracasé.

—¿Día difícil? —dijo una voz rasposa.

Miré hacia el sofá para encontrarla sentada con su guitarra. Contuve mi compostura por un segundo.

—Está en marcha —dije, caminando en su dirección, pegando mi mano a su cara—. La apuesta, está en marcha.

Observó mi mano por un segundo y una lenta sonrisa apareció a través de su rostro. —Una vez que sacudamos nuestras manos, no hay vuelta atrás.

Asentí, pero alejé mi mano antes de que pudiera tocarme. —Tiene que haber algunos parámetros. Toda esta cosa de amar y odiar no puede ser probada. Te dije que te odiaba y te golpeé, pero no me creíste. Si digo que te amo ahora mismo, no me creerías. Así que, ¿cómo lo medimos?

—Es más difícil decir que amas a alguien, que lo odias. Así que tienes que decir las palabras. Y tienen que ser verdaderas.

—¿Cómo sabrás que son verdaderas? — Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sabré. Tú lo sabrás.

—¿Y la parte del odio?

—Sabré que me odias cuando lo vea en tu mirada. Lo he visto antes y lo sabré.

—Entonces, tú vas a determinar esto. ¿No tengo voz en el asunto?

—No estoy forzándote a aceptar esto. Puedes llamar a la residencia y decir que te estoy acosando sexualmente. Me arrastrarán a una charla disciplinaria y probablemente me echen de la escuela. Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo. Pero no vas a hacerlo.

—No puedo —dije. Por mucho que la pusiera fuera de mi vida—. Eres una imbécil, pero no eres eso. Si lo fueras, me hubiese deshecho de ti tan rápido que tu cabeza hubiese dado vueltas.

—Exactamente. No eres una chica que soporta cualquier cosa. Puedes cuidar de ti, me lo mostraste la primera noche. Me harás saber cuando haya ido muy lejos.

—Lo haré.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

—Bien —dije, y estrechamos las manos. Intenté liberarme, pero tomó mi mano y me atrajo hasta chocar con su pecho.

—Así que, aquí estamos. Atascada conmigo hasta Navidad —respiró.

Soltó mi mano y di un paso atrás. No fue fácil de hacer. Mi cuerpo estaba atraído al suyo como los polos opuestos de un imán.

—Crees que eres el que hace mi vida difícil. Pero puedo hacerla mucho peor para ti —dije, sonriendo dulcemente. Sus ojos avellanas lucían escépticos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Voy a invitar a un montón de chicas, veremos películas para chicas, hablaremos de nuestros periodos, encenderemos todo tipo de velas aromáticas y probablemente nos quedemos toda la noche despiertas riendo.

—¿Cuándo comenzará la pelea de almohadas desnudas y los besuqueos? — Golpeé su hombro.

—Cerda, eso no pasa en las pijamadas a no ser que sea una película. Pero Brittany, Kitty y yo podemos conspirar contra ti. No tienes idea lo terrible que puede ser.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que algo de eso me hace sentir incómoda? —dijo, estropeando mi estímulo del momento por armar un plan contra ella.

—Porque todos los hombres huyen cuando las chicas comienzan a hablar de sus ciclos menstruales. Se supone que corras ahora.

Dio un paso más cerca. —No me molesta. Y no sé si te has dado cuenta pero, soy mujer también. ¿Puedo unirme?

—Tampón —dije. Dio otro paso. —Calambres. Hinchazón. Flujo abundante.

Su pecho casi tocaba mi nariz. Incliné mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos. No pestañeó. Casi podía sentir al algodón de su camiseta en mi piel. Lentamente levantó sus manos y colocó sus pulgares a cada lado de mi rostro.

—Sigue —dijo, levantando mi rostro haciendo que me pusiera de puntillas.

_Oh, mi Dios._

En ese preciso momento, mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. Dejé de pensar e incluso dejé de intentarlo.

—¿Sin palabras, Missy? —dijo, uno de los lados de su boca alzándose. Esa sonrisa satisfecha me golpeó de vuelta a la realidad. La fulminé con la mirada y me aparté de sus manos. Se rió entre dientes.

—Vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para probar que me odias. Lo otro, tal vez no tanto.

—Eres tan engreída —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

—Y no tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves en este momento, tan enojada conmigo.

Mi boca se abrió. No tenía nada qué decir, así que alcé mi rodilla como si fuera a golpearlo en sus genitales, pero me detuve muy cerca. Fue genial verla retroceder.

—Ten cuidado con eso —dijo.

Simplemente le sonreí. —No olvides que tienes algo mucho más valioso que puedo dañar. Sólo recuérdalo.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—¿No tienes que estar en alguna parte? ¿Alguna otra chica que objetivar? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué me iría a otra parte teniendo todo lo que necesito aquí? — Iba a hacer un comentario rápido, pero no pude pensar en ninguno.

Me sorprendía que una apuesta chica de veinte años no tuviera planes un viernes en la noche. Pero oye, ¿qué sabía yo?

* * *

Quinn me trató del mismo modo arrogante que había usado los primeros dos días cuando la conocí, lo cual era un gran cambio de la fría indiferencia. Hizo comentarios que me hubiesen hecho sonrojar hace algunos años. Kitty volvió de su reunión y continuó dándome esa mirada cuando ella lo hacía. La mirada de te lo dije.

No iba a acostarme con Quinn. No iba a acostarme con nadie, al menos no ahora mismo. No podía si quiera pensar en sexo sin que mis manos temblaran y mi estómago se diera vuelta. No tenía problema con otros adultos haciéndolo, pero sabía que el sexo era desordenado. Era complicado y algunas personas lo usaban como un arma. No iba a dejar que jamás me sucediera algo como eso. Si lo hiciera, sería porque quiero. Y no he conocido a nadie que me haga querer hacerlo. Todavía.

Se quedó despierta hasta tarde la noche del viernes tocando la guitarra. Estaba exhausta de mi fallida cita, así que me fui a la cama. Me preguntó si me importaba si se quedaba despierta y tocaba.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Eso quisieras —dijo, y tocó un pequeño tema de un comercial. Jaja. Rodé mis ojos y me tapé la cabeza con las cobijas, como si la estuviera bloqueando. —Sabes que te gusta. — Sí, lo hacía. Más de lo que admitiría.

Me dormí con el ruido del rasgueo de la guitarra. Cuando desperté, ella murmuraba otra vez. Hubiera sido completamente adorable si no hubiese estado tan alterada. Consideré despertarla de nuevo, pero no quería quedar mal. Así que la dejé continuar y escuché.

—Mami, despierta. Por favor, despierta. —Su voz sonaba asustada. Miré alrededor y encontré un par de medias que había envuelto en una bola y se las lancé tan fuerte como pude. Golpearon su hombro, pero no la despertaron. Intenté encontrar algo más. Eché un vistazo alrededor y encontré una percha de metal en la puerta de mi armario. La desarmé y la usé como un palo para pincharla. Me tomó un par de intentos, pero finalmente se tocó en el lugar donde la pinchaba.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo su voz media dormida. Rápidamente arrojé mi palo y pretendí estar dormida. La escuché girarse y pude sentir sus ojos en mí. —¿Acabas de pincharme?

Decidí fingir no saber nada. —¿Qué? —dije, intentando poner una voz dormida.

—Acabas de pincharme con algo.

—No lo hice. Estaba durmiendo hace un segundo.

—No, no lo estabas. Me pinchabas con ese pedazo de cable en el piso. Muy astuto, Missy, pero no soy tonta. —Se levantó, y la escuché tomar mi aparato para pinchazos. —Estaba hablando de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contesté.

—No me digas lo que dije. Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque compartía habitación con mi prima cuando crecía y hubo un punto dónde me dijo lo que decía.

—¿Vivías con Santana? —pregunté, girándome. Esa era la primera vez que hablaba de su familia. Era muy temprano para levantarse un sábado por la mañana, pero esto valía la pena. Esta era la primera vez que Quinn iniciaba una conversación sobre sí mismo sin tener que atacarla para hacerlo. —¿Qué sucedió con tus padres? —pregunté con tranquilidad. No quería asustarla.

Volvió a la cama. Giré sobre mí misma para enfrentarla. Estaba sentada, su espalda contra la pared con sus piernas en el borde.

—Están muertos. —El aire dejó la habitación y me fue imposible respirar. Fui incapaz de encontrar palabras qué decirle. Nada que yo dijera significaría algo—. Sí, es lo que creí —dijo después de uno momentos de mi silencio.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que no sabía qué decir, no quería decir nada estúpido. Trataba de pensar algo que no fuera estúpido. Supongo que fallé.

Para mi sorpresa, rió. —No tienes filtro. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. No empieces ahora. Di lo que quieras.

—Diría que es una de las cosas más tristes que he escuchado y que eso explica muchas cosas.

—Sí, lo hace —dijo, mirando sus manos—. Y eres una de las pocas personas que ha dicho lo siento, y realmente le creo. La gente dice cosas que no significan nada todo el tiempo. Es fácil encontrar la mierda.

—Sí, lo es. —Era una descubridora de mierda profesional. Era uno de mis talentos escondidos. —¿Qué les sucedió?

—Algún día te lo diré —dijo, acariciando la parte de arriba de su cabeza con su mano, como si estuviera tocando su punto de la suerte. Decidí cambiar de táctica y hacer otra pregunta que me quemaba.

—De acuerdo, entonces cuéntame de tus tatuajes.

—Te dije que no creía en el destino, que creo en la suerte. Así que me dije, ¿por qué no tener toda la suerte que pueda conmigo?

—¿Cuántos tienes?

Giró su brazo y me mostró el siete. —Uno —dijo, y entonces movió su oreja izquierda para que pudiera ver la tinta detrás de ella—. Dos. —Me dio la espalda y apuntó al que se encontraba entremedio de sus omóplatos —.

Tres. —Levantó su pie, y me mostró otro que no había visto hasta el momento, una estrella—. Cuatro. —Apuntó al que se encontraba en su pecho—. Cinco. Quiero tener siete para cuando termine, pero sólo los hago cuando es urgente, por esa razón no me he hecho uno en meses.

—¿Qué son? No puedo ver bien desde aquí —dije. No era una táctica para acercarme a su estado desnudo, lo juro.

Se levantó de su cama lentamente y caminó hacia mí. La mirada en su rostro no era confiada. Era abierto, como si me estuviera mostrando una parte de ella que raramente compartía. Sabía que este momento era precioso, fácil de romper, como un dedo a través de una burbuja de jabón.

—Este, puedes ver que es un siete, el número de la suerte en varias culturas. Este —dijo, colocando su oreja hacia adelante—, es la herradura estándar. Los marineros las clavaban en los mástiles de sus barcos para ayudarlos a salir del camino de las tormentas. —Me dio su espalda y finalmente pude ver el que estaba allí. Si no hubiese hecho un proyecto sobre la mitología egipcia en sexto grado, es posible que no supiera que era un escarabajo. Los escarabajos cubrirían sus pieles exteriores, caparazones, y los egipcios veían eso como un símbolo de renacimiento y así creían que los escarabajos eran inmortales.

—Realmente estás mezclando tus mitologías aquí, Q. — Me miró sobre su hombro, rodando sus ojos ante el apodo.

—Estoy a favor de la diversificación —dijo secamente.

Salí de la cama para estudiarla más de cerca. Era hermoso, los colores casi resplandeciendo en su piel. Quién sea que se lo haya hecho, era un artista. Me resistí la urgencia de tocarlo para ver si era real.

—Así que, ahí lo tienes —dijo, girando—. Y luego sólo tengo una pequeña estrella en el pie. Ahí lo tienes, mi historia de tinta. Ahora muéstrame la tuya. —Su boca se alzó a un lado, y la Sra. Arrogante estaba de vuelta. Qué sorpresa.

—Lo siento, mujer, nada para mostrar —dije, saltando a mi cama.

—No preguntaba sobre tus tatuajes, Missy. —Se inclinó y apoyó sus manos a cada lado de mis piernas, casi, pero sin tocar mi piel. Incluso cuando no estaba tocándome, mi piel hormigueaba como si lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué Quinn, estás preguntando ver mis partes íntimas?

—Preguntar es ponerlo leve —dijo, con un pequeño gruñido en su voz.

Las ansias de empujarme hacia el frente y pegar mi cuerpo con el suyo, eran tan fuertes, que tuve que agarrar las sábanas para no hacerlo.

—Sólo estás jugando conmigo —dije, mi voz un poco sin aire, como si hubiese corrido por las escaleras—. Dijiste que no te acostabas con chicas que te gustaban.

—Oh, Missy, si sólo supieras —dijo. Lentamente se inclinó hasta que su rostro se encontraba directamente frente al mío, antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta.

Maldita. Maldita ella y sus ojos avellanas con rastros verdes, y sus tatuajes interesantes, y su actitud de toma lo que quieras. El hecho de que tenía un pasado trágico solamente agregaba al misterio que era Quinn Fabray.

* * *

—¡Hola, Rae! —dijo Tammy, saltando de su Volvo convertible. Corrí hacia ella aplastándola en un abrazo. La había visto hacía sólo una semana, pero la había echado de menos. —Guau, ¿estás bien? — El abrazo fue un poco demasiado entusiasta. También debe haber leído la tensión en mi rostro.

—Vamos a tomar una copa y te contaré al respecto.

Entramos en Margarita, el único lugar mexicano decente en el centro de Orono. Estaba abarrotado, entre una tienda de ropa que vendía moda para mujeres grandes y una oficina de bienes raíces. Era ridículamente estrecho, pero tenía dos plantas, así que había un montón de rincones acogedores y lugares privados. Los cuadros estaban pintados a mano y había un montón de sombreros y luces de pimientos colgadas en la pared. Música suave sonaba de fondo.

Tammy y yo subimos las escaleras y encontramos una mesa para dos en un rincón, detrás de una gran viga. Pedí una Coca-Cola y Tammy un margarita.

—Te voy a dar un sorbo cuando nadie esté mirando —dijo.

La puse al corriente de la saga entera de Quinn mientras esperábamos que la camarera volviera, para poder pedir.

—Suena como un idiota —fue su evaluación.

—Lo es —le dije, riendo.

Tammy detuvo la copa a mitad de camino hacia sus labios. —Oh, no.

—¿Qué? —dije, mirando alrededor.

—Te gusta.

—¿Qué? No, no lo creo.

Puso la copa hacia abajo, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. —¡Sí, totalmente lo hace! Jesús, Rach, ¿qué estás pensando?

—No me cae bien —mentí entre dientes.

—No insultes mi inteligencia. Conozco tu rostro mejor que nadie. También cada tono de tu voz. Puedes mentirte a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero no me estás mintiendo. Entonces, háblame de ella.

—Ella es… —dije, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describirla— es una idiota. Dice lo que está en su cabeza y siempre está empujándome y empujando su suerte. Asegura que no se acuesta con chicas que le gustan, pero siempre viene tras de mí. Es complicado.

—Suena complicado. ¿Guapa?

—Sí, se podría decir eso.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —dijo mientras la camarera se acercaba para tomar nuestro pedido. Hicimos una pausa en la conversación. Pedí nachos con guacamole extra y Tammy fue por las quesadillas de carne. Traté de pensar en mi respuesta a la pregunta de Tammy.

—Tú sabes cuál es el problema.

—Rach, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo superé.

—Nunca superas algo como eso —dije en voz baja.

—No, tienes razón, no lo haces. Pero aprendes a vivir con ello. Al igual que una cicatriz. Tienes que dejar de odiar a todo el mundo.

—No odio a todos —le dije.

—Cerca, Rach, cerca.

Cambié de tema y Tammy me dejó. No volvimos a Quinn hasta que compartimos nuestro helado frito, que era helado con una cubierta crujiente, rociado con miel por un lado y chocolate por el otro. Yo tenía el lado del chocolate.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Sabes qué es lo peor —dije.

—No puedes dejar que una mala manzana arruine todo el barril. Había un montón de signos que yo elegí ignorar. ¿Quinn te hace sentir insegura? ¿Te está controlando?

—No —respondí. Quinn nunca me había hecho sentir como que iba a hacerme daño físicamente. Darme un beso, sí. Pero se trataba de dos tipos diferentes de miedo.

—Conoces los signos. Conoces las señales de alerta. ¿Has visto alguna de ellas?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de ser tan hostil?

—A ella le gusta que sea hostil, creo.

—Bueno, tengo que conocer a esta tipa. También quiero ver tu nuevo lugar.

No había planeado llevar a Tammy al apartamento. De hecho, no se me había ocurrido hacerlo. —Supongo. No puedo prometer que va a estar ahí.

—Envíale un mensaje. No vine todo el camino hasta aquí desde Belfast y traje tu ropa para no ver a esta chica. — Suspiré y saqué mi teléfono.

—**¿Estás en casa?**

— _**Quizás. ¿Por qué?**_

—**Para llevar a mi hermana.**

—_**Si se ve como tú, es bienvenida.**_

—**¿Y si no?**

—_**Voy a irme.**_

—**Idiota.**

No contestó, así que cerré mi teléfono. —Dijo que va a estar ahí siempre que te parezcas a mí.

Se echó a reír. —Sí, esa chica totalmente te quiere, Rach.

—Sólo quiere empujar mis botones.

—Eso no es todo lo que quiere empujar —dijo, señalando con el tenedor hacia mí.

Ugh. Quizá Quinn y Tammy se llevarían bien. Eso sería lo peor. Dejamos el coche de Tammy en el centro y tomamos el mío de regreso a la escuela.

—Deja de volverte loca.

—No me estoy volviendo loca —le espeté.

Me estaba volviendo loca y no podía decir exactamente por qué. Tal vez era porque en la opinión de Tammy era en la que confiaba más. Confiaba en su juicio más que en el mío. Si no le gustaba Quinn, realmente no le gustaba, eso era todo.

—Oh, esto es tan lindo —dijo cuando abrí la puerta—. No tan asqueroso como yo esperaba.

Miré a mí alrededor, pero no vi a Quinn. Suponía que había decidido no volver a casa después de todo. Di un suspiro de alivio, luego la puerta del baño se abrió y salió de entre una nube de vapor, vestida sólo con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

Nos vio y una sonrisa se propagó en su rostro. —Hola ahí, tú debes ser Tammy. Me alegro de haberme quedado. Me imaginé que si ustedes dos compartían los mismos genes, serías igual de caliente.

Eché un vistazo a Tammy para ver su reacción. —Y tú debes ser Quinn —dijo Tammy, sus ojos la rastrillaban de arriba a abajo. Tuve un tiempo difícil tratando de no hacer lo mismo, a pesar de que la había visto sin camisa antes—. Síp, tenías razón —me dijo.

—¿Razón sobre qué? —Quiso saber Quinn, moviendo la toalla para que no se cayera. Dulce Cristo.

—¿Eso crees? —continué. Era muy divertido tener un secreto que Quinn no sabía. ¿Cómo te caigo ahora?

—Sí —dijo ella, caminando cerca de Quinn, rodeándola lentamente y observándola—. Justo como dijiste.

Asentí. —¿Las señales de advertencia? —le pregunté.

—Todavía no —dijo, haciendo otro círculo. Con toda justicia, Quinn se detuvo y dejó que lo evaluara.

—Te ves como si te estuvieras divirtiendo —le dije, porque ella lo hacía.

—Tengo a dos hermosas mujeres desvistiéndome con la mirada. ¿Por qué no disfrutaría?

Tammy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos. Vi como éstos se deslizaban hacia abajo, a su antebrazo, que estaba cubierto por un tatuaje de pluma de pavo real que había conseguido tan pronto ella había cumplido dieciocho.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?

Quinn la miró a los ojos sin pestañear. —Bueno, al principio la quería para la mejor una-sola-noche de mi vida.

—¿Y ahora?

—No la quiero sólo para algo de una noche —dijo, con los ojos clavados en mí. Mi piel se volvió fría y caliente en oleadas.

—¿Eres consciente de que estoy en posición de agarrar tu polla y romperla si quisiera?

—Muy consciente —dijo, arrancando sus ojos de mí. ¿Hacía calor aquí? Tenía que abrir la ventana.

—Bien —respondió ella, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, para luego sentarse en el sofá y agarrar el control remoto—. ¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa antes que tú y mi hermana sigan follándose con los ojos hasta la muerte?

Quinn se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —No estás soltera, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—En tus sueños, chica toalla. Corre y ponte algo de ropa —dijo, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

—Sí, señora. —Me guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Debe haber sido mi imaginación, pero oí una pizca de acento sureño cuando lo dijo.

—¿Y bien? —le dije.

Tammy agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor. —Es una de esas tipas. Pero hay algo en ella que me gusta. Pero no pondría la mano en el fuego. Si fuera unos años más joven, hubiera ido totalmente por ella teniendo en cuenta que no me van las chicas.

—¿En serio?

—Diablos, sí. ¿Qué chica no quiere a una persona que no se avergüenza de decir que la desea? Todo el mundo quiere ser deseado. —Me senté a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de mí—. Sólo ten cuidado. Una persona así puede ser lo mejor que te puede pasar, o lo peor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que será Quinn?

—Eso depende de ti. La tienes totalmente a tus pies. A pesar de lo que dice, si le dijeras que saltara desde un puente, ella lo haría.

—Sí, claro. —Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y puse mis pies en el sofá.

—Sólo espera, Rach. —Tammy no perdió el tiempo y llamó a las cosas como las veía. Pero no podía creer aquello acerca de Quinn. Para ella, yo sólo era otra conquista. Otro juguete brillante que está fuera de su alcance. Aunque no supiera que era virgen, estaba segura de que lo sospechaba. Tipas como esa tenían un radar para vírgenes.

—Sólo tienes que terminarlo antes de que te golpee, Rach.

—¿Golpear que? —Quinn llegó alrededor de la esquina, vistiendo una camiseta de _Radiohead _y pantalones de entrenamiento negros. A pesar de eso me hizo mirarla. Era realmente guapa. ¿Cómo si no hubiera visto eso? Realmente tenía una fabulosa boca.

—¿No te gustaría saber? —dijo Tammy, sonriéndole.

—Creo que sí —dijo, tomando la silla porque Tammy y yo nos apoderamos del sofá.

—Dios, hace calor aquí —dijo, abanicándose.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le pregunté.

—Voy a conseguirla —dijo Quinn antes de que pudiera levantarme.

—Con hielo —llamó Tammy mientras Quinn se dirigía a la cocina

—. ¿Qué rayos?

—Te lo dije —susurró en mi oído.

—Estás loca.

—No, estoy bien —dijo, mientras Quinn regresaba con un vaso condensado, con hielo. —Gracias, chica de la toalla. Ahora tráeme un pedazo de pastel de queso. —La empujé con mi hombro—. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? ¿Ganaste la lotería de asignación de habitación?

—Eso parece. Se supone que viviría con mi prima, pero fracasó. Contacté a la residencia y me enviaron un correo electrónico y me presenté. Tu hermana abrió la puerta y eso fue todo.

—También escuché que te dio un puñetazo en la cara. —Se frotó su mandíbula, que ahora estaba libre de moretón.

—Y me dio una patada en las pelotas, sí. —Quinn miró hacia abajo y sonrió, como si se tratara de un recuerdo.

—¿Qué hiciste para merecer eso? — Estuve tranquila a través del interrogatorio de Tammy. Quería ver a Quinn tropezarse bajo su escrutinio.

—Pude o no haberle ofrecido una propuesta —dijo.

—Lo escuché y eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado, que mi hermana estaría de acuerdo con algo así. Y tú —dijo señalando a Quinn— , eres una cabrona, así de simple.

—Soy consciente de ese hecho —dijo tranquilamente—. Pensé que le daría una salida.

—Sí, pero sólo cuando tú decides. Es un movimiento idiota y lo sabes. ¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de mi dulce hermanita?

—Tammy —le dije—. Creo que puedo cuidar de mí misma. —Esto había sido una mala idea. Pensé que ella se había calmado acerca de la apuesta, pero aparentemente no.

—No, tú no harás nada. Soy tu hermana y puedo estar enojada si alguien se está aprovechando de ti.

—No se está aprovechando de mí. —Quinn se recostó y observó, pero me di cuenta que estaba adsorbiéndolo todo dentro—. Tal vez, pero no soy consciente y sabe que si hace algo que no me gusta, voy a golpearla de nuevo. No soy una damisela en apuros. No soy un bebé y no puedes luchar mis batallas por mí. —Dejé de hablar avergonzada porque Quinn había visto eso.

—Ella puede cuidar de sí misma —dijo Quinn.

—No te atrevas a decirme acerca de mi hermana. La has conocido por cinco segundos. Es probable que ni siquiera sepas su nombre.

—Rachel Barbra —dijo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No podía recordar habérselo

dicho alguna vez—. Estaba incluido en tu Maincard. La dejaste sobre la mesa un día.

—Oh —dije. Fue una forma mucho menos espeluznante de lo que pensé que sería.

—Pruébame que puedo confiar en ti con ella. No me iré hasta que lo hagas. —Tammy tiró más cerca de mí y ladeó su cuerpo, por lo que estaba delante de mí. Oh. Por favor.

Ahora se va a convertir en un concurso de tonterías.

Quinn se levantó. —Golpéame —dijo mirándome.

—¿Qué? —le dije.

—Adelante, golpéame. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Siempre quieres golpearme, así que sácalo de tu sistema. Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez.

—No voy a golpearte. —Teniendo en cuenta otras circunstancias, me encantaría, pero no quería hacerlo sólo porque me lo pedía.

—Vamos. Missy. Adelante —dijo, poniendo las manos atrás y mirando al techo.

Eché un vistazo a Tammy, que estudiaba a Quinn. —Bueno, ¿qué estas esperando? Dale uno bueno.

—No voy a golpearla sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Ambos están locos.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Tammy. Quinn comenzó a silbar la melodía Jeopardy. Eso era todo, ambos estaban psicóticos.

—Sí, voy al baño. No se maten el uno al otro hasta que regrese.

Me levanté y volé por delante de ellos, sin respirar hasta que cerré con llave la puerta del baño. Todavía estaba llena de vapor por la ducha de Quinn. No podía escapar de ella. Estaba en todas partes. En mi cabeza, en mi cuarto, en mi cara. Me senté en el fregadero después de limpiarlo con una toalla. Tenía que reconocérselo a Quinn, al menos no era una cerda. De hecho, era una de las chicas más limpias que jamás había conocido. No dejaba su ropa en el suelo o pelo en el lavabo cuando se peinaba. Se duchaba con regularidad y cocinaba. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas y dejé escapar un sonido de frustración. Esperé a que alguien llamara a la puerta y una voz para preguntarme si estaba bien, pero no llegó. Tomé una respiración profunda y confié en que Quinn y Tammy no se estrangulaban entre sí en la sala de estar.

Me asomé por la puerta y risas llegaron a mis odios. ¿Qué rayos?

—De ninguna manera, ella no hizo eso.

—Lo juro, lo hizo —dijo Quinn.

Llegué a la esquina y vi que ella estaba sentada de nuevo y Tammy de vuelta en el sofá. No había sangre y a ninguna le faltaba una extremidad, lo que me sorprendió.

—Oigan, chicas... —dije vacilante.

—Hablábamos sobre esa noche en el Blue Lagoon —dijo Quinn—. Estaba diciéndole a tu hermana de tus habilidades de baile.

—Eres una desvergonzada —dijo Tammy—. No pensé que lo tuvieras en ti.

—¿Por qué no? Fui a muchos bailes.

—Hay una diferencia entre bailar en el baile de promoción de la escuela secundaria y bailar en un club y lo sabes.

—¿La hay? Porque vi muchas chicas en el baile de promoción que deberían haberse unido a un poste. — Ambos se rieron de mí.

—¿Ha sido siempre así? —dijo Quinn.

—No siempre. Cambió mucho después del divorcio de nuestros padres. — Miré a Tammy. Quinn no tenía por qué saber de papá.

—¿Así que tu padre no está en la foto? Genial, muchas gracias Tammy.

—Se podría decir eso —dijo Tammy.

Me costó encontrar la manera de cambiar de tema. —¿Por qué no te doy un recorrido por el campus? —solté. Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—Eso sería divertido. Realmente nunca lo he visto entero. ¿Quieres venir? —Tammy dirigió la última parte a Quinn—. ¿A menos que tengas otro lugar donde estar?

—No en este momento —dijo—. ¿Estás bien conmigo siguiéndote, Missy? —Sus ojos se burlaban de mí, sabiendo que mi plan había sido para alejarla de Tammy.

—Está bien —le dije sonriendo alegremente. Chúpate esa, Quinn.

—Déjenme encontrar mis zapatos —dijo Quinn.

Cuando se fue, miré a Tammy. —Oh, Rach. La tienes tan mal, pero ella también. —Negó con la cabeza—. Voy a darle una semana antes de que se tatúe tu nombre en el otro lado de su pecho.

—Pensé que no te gustaba, ¿qué pasó con estar molesta acerca de la apuesta?

Tammy se encogió de hombros. —Estaba exagerando. Movimiento típico de hermana mayor. Explicó porque lo hizo y tiene sentido en una manera un poco retorcida. No es una mala chica. No es más que una imbécil. Pero es una buena.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Las mujeres rara vez la tenemos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

_**ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!**_

Muchas gracias por los rw! Si quieren mas tarde subo uno mas…

* * *

9

Luego del recorrido más largo del campus de la Universidad de Maine, Tammy decidió que era hora de que volviera a Belfast.

—Recuerda lo que dije. Ella puede ser lo mejor o lo peor que te puede pasar. Depende de ti elegir —dijo mientras me abrazaba—. No dejes que mi pasado dicte tu futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que seas feliz.

—Suenas como una tarjeta de _Hallmark _—dije cuando me soltó.

—Sé de lo que estoy hablando, Rach. —Presionó su pulgar en el medio de mi frente, como si estuviera transmitiendo su sabiduría en mi cerebro— Te llamaré cuando regrese. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa, la próxima vez?

—No estoy segura, puede que sea un fin de semana en octubre, pero si no, será en Acción de Gracias.

—Bueno, intentaré despertarme antes de entonces. Te amo, hermana pequeña.

—Te amo, hermana mayor —dije mientras ella bajaba la parte superior del Volvo y subía la radio. Tocó la bocina mientras se alejaba. Yo sólo sacudí la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando regresé a casa, Quinn se había ido, pero había una nota en mi cama.

**_Salí a deshumanizar a algunas mujeres. Puede que tenga sexo con_**

**_algunas de ellas. Llegaré tarde. Por cierto, tu hermana es bienvenida de_**

**_vuelta en cualquier momento._**

Lo firmó sólo con la letra Q.

Arrojé ésta en mi escritorio con la otra. Por lo que sabía, ella estaba teniendo sexo con un montón de chicas diferentes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había hurgado en su teléfono una noche mientras se duchaba, y me desplacé a través de sus contactos. Se había metido conmigo, así que tenía que devolverle el favor.

Reconocí algunos de sus contactos, incluyendo su prima y sus amigos hombres. Los demás, no tanto. Tenía seis contactos llamados sólo Ashley.

Ashley B, D, H, F, R y T. La temática continuaba por los otros nombres comunes como Heather, Sarah y Liz. Ni siquiera podía contar cuántos nombres había allí. En realidad, sin embargo, ¿me sorprendía? No mucho. Raramente la veía hablando por teléfono, pero enviaba una buena cantidad de mensajes. Cada vez que lo hacía, me preguntaba cuál de todas las Ashleys era.

No la vi hasta que regresé esa noche de lo de Megan, donde había tenido mi ración de chocolate, charla de chicas y deshumanización de _Richard Gere _y _Channing Tatum_.

—¿Lo pasaron bien hablando de sus períodos? —dijo, sin levantar la mirada de algo en su regazo.

—Sí, incluso comenzamos a discutir sobre las pruebas de Papanicolaou. Oye, ¿es ese mi E-Reader? —Definitivamente lo era.

—Tal vez. Lo dejaste en tu escritorio.

—¿Así que pensaste que podías usarlo? ¿Qué más de mis cosas has usado?

—Sólo tu ropa interior —dijo, sus ojos todavía en la pantalla.

—Entrégalo —dije, tendiéndole mi mano.

—De ninguna manera, tengo que descubrir con quién termina ella.—Levantó el brazo, por lo que estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—Devuélvemelo —dije, saltando sobre la cama y agarrando su brazo. Siguió moviéndolo fuera de mi alcance. Agarré su brazo con ambas manos y tiré, pero eligió ese momento para meter sus dedos en ese lugar cosquilloso justo debajo de mis costillas. —Quinn, detente —dije, tratando de no acurrucarme en posición fetal mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas. Intenté alcanzar el E-Reader, pero no había caso. Lo arrojó sobre mi cama y se acercó a mí con ambas manos, volteándome sobre mi bolsa y atacándome. Me reía tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Se estaba riendo de mí, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Lo quieres de vuelta? ¿Realmente lo quieres de vuelta?

—Sí —jadeé.

—Entonces dime que si te besara en este momento, no me devolverías el beso.

Sus manos no dejaron mis costillas, pero el cosquilleo se detuvo. Intenté recuperar el aliento e incliné la cabeza para poder mirarla. Estaba seria. Su cuerpo se cernía sobre el mío, y me di cuenta que estaba acostada sobre su cama. Sus sábanas estaban empapadas en su olor, y quería dar vuelta la cabeza para poder inhalarlo mejor.

—Tienes una gran risa, por cierto. Baja y sexy.

—No te devolvería el beso —dije lentamente, porque me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar las palabras. La mayor parte de mi cerebro estaba distraído por su rostro y su cuerpo y lo cálida que era y lo bien que olía y otros pensamientos sobre ella. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que su aliento movió el cabello de mi frente.

—Mentirosa —dijo y lentamente se levantó de encima de mí. Me quedé donde estaba, sin saber realmente si podía moverme. —Aquí tienes, Missy. —Mi E-Reader apareció en mi línea de visión. Ella había estado leyendo el primer libro de la serie que yo también estaba leyendo—. Apoyo al vampiro —dijo antes de dejar la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Me tomó varios minutos levantarme de la cama. La mayor parte de mi sangre parecía haber dejado mi cerebro y haberse ido a otros lugares.

Era algo bueno que no fuera un chico, porque habría necesitado una ducha fría y unos cuántos minutos a solas.

Quinn tenía razón; era una mentirosa. Le habría devuelto el beso. Habría hecho mucho más que eso. Habría deseado que ella hiciera cualquier cosa y todo y luego le habría pedido más. Sí, necesitaba una ducha fría.

* * *

Las cosas se enfriaron por unos días luego de eso. Quinn se echó atrás. Otra vez. No en sus comentarios sobre querer dormir conmigo, o decirme que me veía ardiente o nada de eso, pero dejó de invadir mi espacio personal. Bueno, dejó de invadirlo mucho. Comenzó una nueva rutina cada noche cuando nos íbamos a dormir.

—¿Me amas? —Le respondía que no—. ¿Me odias? —Le respondía a eso con comentarios sarcásticos, nombrando las cosas que ella había hecho durante el día que me habían molestado. La lista era en general bastante larga. La terminaba diciendo que no otra vez. Entonces ambas nos dábamos la vuelta y nos íbamos a dormir. Era algo extraño de hacer, pero resultó que ambas éramos personas extrañas. Dejé de preocuparme de si me veía ponerme los aparatos. Comenzó a tomar más cosas mías y se preocupaba menos cuando yo me molestaba.

Brittany volvió de su cita con Santana con los ojos brillantes. De alguna manera la tenía completamente conquistada, y ella se volvió un accesorio de nuestra casa, al igual que Dev y Sean. Ambos estaban un poco enamorados de Kitty, y ella coqueteaba con ellos, pero jamás lo llevaba más lejos que eso.

Las clases se intensificaron mucho, y yo pasaba más y más tiempo leyendo y escribiendo artículos y otros trabajos difíciles. Quinn y yo nos pasamos nuestra primera reunión de mediación con el Administrador de la Residencia digiriéndonos comentarios sarcásticos una a la otra. El Administrador, Chris, intentó volver a encaminarnos en la charla, pero no era un muy buen mediador. Sólo terminé la sesión queriendo golpear a Quinn, y ella terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Así que, habíamos hecho cero progresos. Todavía teníamos que encontrarnos la próxima semana, y no tenía esperanza de que las cosas fueran a cambiar pronto. Además, había aceptado la apuesta, así que no podía irme realmente y dejarlo solo sin retirarme de ella, y no iba a hacer eso. Había dado mi palabra y me iba a mantener firme a ella.

El miércoles, finalmente recibí un correo electrónico sobre el trabajo en la biblioteca, y me querían para una entrevista la siguiente tarde. Era con poca antelación, pero acepté. El dinero que había hecho en mi trabajo de verano en el restaurante _Lobster Shack _de la ciudad estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

Encontré el departamento en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, escondida en una esquina. Había un montón de tuberías y fea pintura verde, y estaba claro que ésta era una parte olvidada del edificio. Me reuní con Tom, el jefe del departamento, y me preguntó por mi ética de trabajo y todas esas preguntas sobre horarios y así sucesivamente. Cosas típicas. Había practicado antes de venir y estaba agradecida. Había pensado en pedirle a Quinn que me dejara practicar con ella, pero sólo me habría hecho preguntas ridículas y no habría sido de ayuda. Así que le había pedido a Kitty que me ayudara cuando Quinn estaba en clase.

En general, me pareció que fue bien y cuando le di la mano a Tom y me fui, me sentía completamente segura de que lo tenía.

Hice un desvío por el gimnasio antes de volver al departamento. Habían pasado siglos desde que había entrenado y realmente extrañaba mis clases de kickboxing. Por suerte, había una hoja de inscripciones para clases los sábados por la tarde, e inmediatamente puse mi nombre en ella. Usé el caminador elíptico por un rato y luego hice un poco de levantamiento de pesas, pero deseé tener algo que golpear. Todavía estaba sintiéndome exitosa por mi entrevista y mi entrenamiento esa noche cuando Quinn decidió hacer otra deliciosa cena y traer a todos. Se había convertido de alguna manera en un ritual, e incluso habíamos recogido a más gente de nuestro complejo que había olido la comida y se acercaron.

Aquella noche terminamos dándole de comer a no menos de catorce personas. Habíamos convertido nuestro departamento en un comedor, atípico y en realidad habíamos comenzado a dejar la puerta abierta. La gente entraba y saludaba, y me di cuenta de que me gustaban muchos de ellos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para el equipo esta noche? —dije.

Quinn estaba rodeado de bolsas de compra. No tenía idea de dónde sacaba su dinero, ya que nunca había mencionado un trabajo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos alimentando a casi la mitad del campus, pensé que podríamos hacer pizza. Entonces todos pueden hacer la suya y cocinarlas en sus propios hornos.

—Suena a un plan. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, si pudieras comenzar a picar esos pimientos, sería genial.

Saqué una tabla de cortar y comencé a picar. Kitty vino y me ayudó cuando llegó a casa, y Brittany llegó al poco tiempo con Santana, sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella. Eran una pareja extraña, pero de alguna manera funcionaban. Brittany era tan relajado y tranquilo, y Santana tan tensa y ordenada. Tal vez se complementaban. El tiempo lo dirá. Dios, si terminaban, iba a ser realmente incómodo.

Todos ayudaron y armamos una cadena de armado. Gregg y Todd, dos de los chicos que vivían al lado, ofrecieron su horno, y comenzaron a poner las masas tan pronto como las pudimos terminar. Era un completo caos, pero de alguna manera de eso surgía un grupo de personas dedicadas a un mismo objetivo: deliciosa pizza. Me negaba a acercarme a los salchichones, así que Quinn lidió con ellos, lavándose las manos luego y ayudándome a armar mi pizza vegetariana y empujándola en el horno junto con la pizza de sólo queso.

Nuestra fiesta de pizza se esparció por el pasillo mientras la gente o bien se quedaba parada o traían sillas de sus propios dormitorios. Pusimos algo de música, y fue ruidoso y loco y divertido. Sophie, Heather y Gabby también ofrecieron que usáramos su horno, poniendo allí pizzas ya hechas para que se mantuvieran calientes. Sacamos los vasos de plástico rojo y todos trajeron el alcohol que tenían. Quinn encontró algo de ron especiado en alguna parte y me hizo un ron con Coca Cola. El alcohol fluyó y todos contaron historias y rieron.

—¡Jueves sediento! —gritó alguien y luego uno detrás de otro, y todos fuimos obligados a beber. Esperé que nadie llamara a ningún Asistente de la Residencia para que venga a chequear las identificaciones. Estaríamos definitivamente jodidos.

En un momento Quinn sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar. _—¡Free Bird! _—gritó alguien. Quinn rodó los ojos y la tocó, y todos cantamos. Entonces alguien gritó otra canción, luego otra. Convertimos nuestra noche de pizza en un improvisado canto a coro. Me uní y atrapé a Quinn mirándome. Ella tocaba, pero no cantaba. Terminamos con una interpretación conmovedora de _Billie Jean._

Todos se arrastraron de vuelta hacia sus habitaciones luego de deshacerse de sus platos y vasos y servilletas. Todos accedimos hacerlo de vuelta el siguiente jueves, y todo el mundo comenzó a votar por noche de tacos. Estaba bien con eso, siempre y cuando pudiera hacer el mío en un recipiente aparte.

Dev y Sean querían que Quinn fuera a jugar videojuegos, pero se negó. Kitty dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, y yo decidí ir con ella. Tenía un artículo que escribir para la clase de Historia Medieval que iba a requerir mucha concentración. Me había acostumbrado a escaparme a la biblioteca frecuentemente. Tratar de hacer la tarea con Quinn alrededor era muy molesto.

Comenzó a lloviznar cuando salimos, así que para cuando llegamos allí, estábamos ambas empapadas e irritadas. Por suerte nuestros bolsos eran a prueba de agua, así que nuestros libros y mi portátil no se habían dañado.

Kitty se puso a trabajar de inmediato, sacando uno de sus libros de anatomía—el tipo con imágenes gráficas de asquerosas enfermedades. _Diug_. Abrí mí portátil e intenté resistirme a la urgencia de apretar el ícono

de internet. Abrí un documento en blanco de Word y saqué la investigación que había hecho el otro día. _Ugh, esto iba a ser horrible_.

Dos horas más tarde, tenía diez páginas, dolor de muñecas y ardor en los ojos. Kitty había conseguido leer veinticinco páginas, lo cual era mucho considerando que la impresión era absolutamente microscópica y tuvo que tomar muchas notas. Ambas nos estiramos y parpadeamos varias veces para asegurarnos de que los ojos todavía nos funcionaban.

—Estoy vencida. ¿Estás lista? —dijo Kitty, volviendo a poner su libro en su bolso mientras yo recogía mi portátil.

—Me pregunto qué habrá tramado Quinn mientras estuvimos fuera.

—¿Quién sabe? Realmente me pregunto qué hace cuando no estamos alrededor. Probablemente se masturba. Realmente no puede hacerlo cuando estás durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella.

—Oh, Dios, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

—Sabes que lo hace —dijo Kitty, empujando la puerta de la biblioteca para abrirla. Estaba completamente oscuro, las lámparas de seguridad completamente iluminadas.

—En serio, en serio no quiero saberlo. —Sí, sabía que los chicos tenían que hacer eso, pero no significaba que quisiera pensar en eso, especialmente en Quinn haciendo eso.

—Oh, madura —dijo Kitty, empujando mi hombro. Cambié de tema y hablamos de eso por la horrible colina y hasta las escaleras.

Todavía intentaba sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Quinn masturbándose cuando entramos al departamento.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kitty, olfateando el aire. Olía como si alguien hubiera prendido un millón de velas con esencia de chocolate.

—Sorpresa —dijo Quinn, apuntando a un pastel de aspecto absolutamente precioso, con glaseado de mantequilla de maní y chocolate cayendo por los costados.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? —Parecía profesional, como si hubiera salido y la hubiera comprado.

—Lo hice. —Si no hubiera visto las demostraciones de sus habilidades culinarias antes, pensaría que estaba siendo totalmente ridícula.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo porque sí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Su rostro lucía serio, y podía darme cuenta que algo estaba en su mente.

—No confío en ti —dije, contemplando el pastel.

Rió entre dientes. —No deberías.

—¿Podemos comerla ahora? —dijo Kitty, dando golpecitos con el pie.

Quinn le entregó un cortador de pastel que jamás había visto. —Adelante.

Kitty lo agarró y lo deslizó por el hermoso pastel. Deberíamos haberle sacado una foto de antemano. No estaba segura de con qué frecuencia íbamos a ver cosas como esta. Ella sacó un pedazo con sus manos y luego pareció darse cuenta de que no tenía un plato. Quinn le entregó uno de la pila que tenía esperando. Había pensado en todo.

—Quería hacer esto, pero no quería que las masas se lo devoraran. Nada siniestro, lo juro —dijo, levantando las manos.

Aun así no confiaba en ella, pero me corté un pedazo de todos modos. Tenía tres capas, con un una gruesa capa de glaseado en el medio. Sabía antes de probar un bocado que sería el cielo. Lo era.

—No voy a dormir contigo a cambio de este pastel —dije.

—No necesito usar un pastel para conseguir que duermas conmigo —dijo, entregándole a Kitty un tenedor para que dejara de usar sus dedos.

—¿Podemos dejar la charla sexy? Estoy comiendo aquí —dijo Kitty, con la boca llena.

Crucé mis ojos hacia ella, terminando mi pedazo de pastel y me lamí los dedos. Quinn se robó un poco de glaseado de su torta y lo untó en mi mejilla.

—¡Oye!

—Eso es todo —dijo Kitty, agarrando su plato y yendo a la sala de estar—, cuando el merengue empieza a volar, me salgo del camino. Si quieren tener sexo en la mesada, ¿pueden limpiar luego? Oh, por favor no se revuelquen sobre el pastel. Me gustaría agarrar otro pedazo.

Realmente, realmente quería responderle, pero en lugar de eso me limpié el glaseado de mi cara y metí mi dedo en mi boca.

—Provocadora —dijo ella.

—Necesitas de uno para ser una. ¿Qué tipo de persona le hace un increíble pastel a otra persona sin esperar algo a cambio?

—¡Una persona que no existe! —gritó Kitty desde el sofá, su boca todavía llena de pastel. Esperaba que no se atragantara.

—Yo —dijo ella.

—Como sea. Todavía me debes por el incidente del E-Reader.

—Disfrutaste de eso tanto como yo.

—Como sea.

—Como dije, Missy, no necesitaría del pastel para meterte en la cama. —Me miró de una manera que me hacía poner roja. Ugh. Desvié la mirada tan rápido como pude y agarré el cortador de pastel.

—Te apuñalaré con esto, no creas que no lo haré.

—Violencia amenazante, interesante. Sabes que lo haces cuando estás incómoda. —Su voz bajó hasta que sólo yo pude oírla. Kitty lamía su plato para tomar hasta la última migaja del pastel.

—Muérdeme.

—También dices eso cuando estás incómoda. ¿Por qué, Missy? ¿Estás tan frustrada sexualmente? —Eso no era de su maldita incumbencia. —Jamás te acuestas en la cama, pensando en mí cerca, durmiendo desnuda justo al otro lado de la habitación y mis manos y... — Me di la vuelta y la golpeé con el codo en el estómago. Su estremecimiento fue satisfactorio.

—Nop —dije, girando el cortador de pastel en mi mano y agarrando el mango otra vez. Había hecho malabares por casi un mes cuando tenía cinco y mis muñecas todavía eran buenas lanzando y atrapando cosas como esas.

—Mentirosa.

La ignoré y me fui a sentar con Kitty. La necesitaba como mediadora. Brittany entró unos minutos después, así que tenía por lo menos dos personas. No es que eso hiciera que Quinn tuviera un filtro. Estaba bastante segura de que había nacido sin uno. Bueno, yo no tenía un filtro de ira. Cuando esas dos cosas se combinaban, era una incógnita.


	10. Chapter 10

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**_Wasco: _**sorry but I don't know english. Maybe I can translate the fic if you want. anyone else want the fic in english? Let me know by inbox.

* * *

10

El lunes me desperté un poco excitada. Era mi primer día en la biblioteca en la tarde, y me sentía nerviosa, pero feliz de estar teniendo un poco de dinero viniendo. Me cortaría la mano antes de pedirle a mi madre algunos gramos. Tenía suficientes preocupaciones sin yo siendo una vaga.

Saqué mi ortodoncia y miré a Quinn. Estaba de espaldas, con un brazo sobre los ojos, como si estuviera bloqueando el sol. Su otro brazo colgaba a un lado de su cama. De alguna manera sus sabanas siempre se las arreglaban para cubrir lo que falta por recorrer. Excepto... Metí mi cara debajo de las mantas. No acababa de verlo. Me asomé de nuevo. Sip. El pequeño Quinn se encontraba despierto y de pie en posición firme. Oh. Dios. Mío. Me enfrenté a la pared, incapaz de verlo más. Gimió, rodando. Me quedé tan quieta como pude, pero de repente, tuve un ataque de risa. Metí mi manta en mi boca, pero no sirvió de nada. Quinn suspiró y volvió a moverse. De verdad, de verdad no quería que se despertara.

La risa continuó. Yo estaba en el fondo y no había fin a la vista.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Su voz me sobresaltó, matando toda esperanza que tenía de fingir que dormía. Me quedé inmóvil de todos modos, esperando que pensara que yo tenía una pesadilla o algo así. —Todavía puedo oírte reír —dijo, y le oí agarrando su bóxer. Cómo iba a subir a más de...—. Por qué no vienes aquí y me das una mano en lugar de reírte como una niña de doce años —dijo, de alguna manera consiguiendo ponerse el bóxer.

—¿Por qué no sólo tienes cuidado de ti misma? Eso es probablemente lo que sueles hacer.

—Eso es lo que piensas.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. La risita finalmente se hizo cargo y me perdí. Algo acerca de sus partes intimas era hilarante. Mi ataque continuó hasta que tuve lágrimas en mi rostro. Me acosté en la cama después de que todo había terminado, jadeando y tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Eran sólo las siete, pero no había manera de que fuera a ser capaz de dormir. También podría levantarme y hacer un poco de tarea. Tenía que lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, pero no iba a acercarme al baño una vez que supe que Quinn estaba fuera de ello.

Me estacioné en la sala de estar con mis libros de texto, un tazón de cereal y una taza de café negro. Oí la ducha apagarse y pegué mis ojos a mi libro.

—La ducha está disponible —dijo, a mis espaldas.

Hice un sonido evasivo y fingí que me hallaba absolutamente fascinada con mi libro de texto francés. La oí caminar más cerca y me quedé con mi cabeza mirando lejos. —Tú te acercas más con eso y lo voy a romper. ¿Entiendes?

—Eres luchadora tan temprano en la mañana. Me gusta. ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Se inclinó sobre mi hombro, su piel húmeda a pulgadas de mi cara.

—Vete, Quinn. En serio.

—Está bien, está bien. —Se arrastró de vuelta a la habitación, y volví a mi tarea.

Una hora más tarde, Brittany tropezó hacia la cafetera. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? —dijo.

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Eras tú la que se reía como un psicópata antes?

—Sí, lo siento. No te desperté, ¿verdad?

—Nah —dijo, agarrando la taza de café y tomando un sorbo—. Me levantó Kitty, respira muy fuerte. No es tu culpa. Entonces —dijo, empujando algunos de mis libros a un lado para que pudiera sentarse junto a mí—, ¿sobre que fueron todas las risas?

—No es nada —le dije, la risa amenazando con volver—. Es sólo algo que pensaba.

—¿O alguien? —Empujó mi hombro.

—No.

—Sí, eso fue muy convincente, Rachel. Hay algo entre tú y Quinn. Todo el mundo parece verlo excepto tú.

—Lo único que pasa es que me vuelve loca y quiero que sea golpeada por un autobús.

—Claro, seguro.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—Está bien, Rachel. Lo que tú digas. —Me miró y volvió a su café, y me fui de nuevo a lo que sea en lo que trabajaba y no pensé en Quinn.

* * *

Me dirigí a mi primer día en la biblioteca con nervios y emoción. Marqué mi antigua tarjeta de tiempo y regresé a la oficina.

—Hola, Rachel, es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Tom, moviendo la mano. Había unas pocas personas que trabajaban en el departamento, y me presentaron a Nancy, Mary y Jeff. —Y esta es la sección de estudiantes trabajadores. Por lo general, sólo tienen dos trabajadores a la vez. La otra estudiante que comparte tu turno llegará en cualquier momento. Era un poco temprano. Me mostró un escritorio que se dividía en dos estaciones de trabajo frente a frente con dos escritorios antiguos, un montón de almohadillas para sellos y bolígrafos.

—Oh, aquí está —dijo Tom, dándose la vuelta. Volví la cabeza y vi a mi compañera de trabajo.

—Que fantástico verte aquí, Missy. Pequeño mundo. —Quinn Fabray, nos encontramos de nuevo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¿Se conocen? —Tom nos miró confundido e incómodo.

—Somos compañeras de cuarto —le dije.

—Bueno, es un mundo pequeño. Eso no va a ser un problema, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto —le dije. No había manera de que fuera a abandonar este trabajo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Quinn.

Tom nos dio un vistazo, pero tomó nuestra palabra. —Está bien, entonces. Por hoy, sólo necesito que completen algunas pruebas de seguridad del lugar de trabajo. Es un dolor tenerlo que hacer, pero son necesarios para todos los nuevos empleados.

Quinn se sentó directamente frente a mí y encendió el ordenador. Hice lo mismo mientras Tom nos dijo cómo iniciar sesión en el sitio web y lo que la prueba implicaba. No parece demasiado difícil.

—¿Están seguros de que esto está bien? Sé lo difícil que puede ser trabajar con alguien con quien vives. Mi esposa solía trabajar en este departamento. —Sonrió y ambas reiteraron que estaría bien. Al menos por ahora. Sólo había estado allí durante unos minutos, y yo daba vueltas todavía. No creo en la suerte, pero me parecía estar teniendo un montón de la mala últimamente.

Quinn y yo nos pusimos a trabajar en un estúpido examen de seguridad de opciones múltiples. Tuve que seguir moviendo mis pies porque ella seguía invadiendo mi espacio.

—¿Puedes dejar eso? —le dije después de que extendió sus pies fuera de mi silla por millonésima vez.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta cabrearte. Es la mejor parte de mi día.

Quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero en cambio volví mi atención a la pantalla de mi ordenador. Segundos más tarde, mi correo electrónico hizo un sonido metálico para decirme que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrí en caso de que alguno de mis profesores enviara un mensaje que tenía que leer de inmediato. No necesitaba más que una adivinanza para saber de quien era.

* * *

**_Asunto:_****_Estás totalmente imaginándome desnuda ahora mismo. _**

**_Missy,_**

_**Entonces, ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos adentramos entre las pilas para hacer algo de "estantería"?**_

* * *

Fulminé con la mirada el mensaje antes de responder.

* * *

**_Asunto:_****_Este es un entorno de trabajo y esto es acoso. _**

**_Srta. Fabray, me dirijo a usted para informarle que su propuesta ha sido rechazada. Debido al hecho de que somos compañeras de trabajo, así como compañeras de cuarto, me parece inapropiado —visitar las pilas— con usted. Voy a rechazar todas las nuevas ofertas en este momento. Si, en el futuro, me decido a entretener dicha oferta, le informaremos a través de correspondencia._**

**_Respetuosamente (no) suya,  
Señorita Rachel Berry_**

_**PD: Deja de joder enviándome correo electrónico.**_

* * *

Vi sus ojos echarle una ojeada al mensaje y una sonrisa en su rostro. Me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras escribía, nunca mirando el teclado. Golpeó la tecla enter con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Ping.

* * *

**_Asunto:_****_Ni una opotunidad._**

**_Missy,_**

**_Acepto el reto, y te recuerdo que si quieres que te deje en paz, está esta pequeña apuesta que tenemos. Gánala, y me voy._**

**_Impacientemente (y descaradamente) tuya,  
Srta. Lucy Quinn Fabray, Escudero._**

_**PD: Demuéstralo.**_

* * *

Oh, ella no daría la última palabra. Bajé el volumen en mi computadora e hice un rápido barrido visual en la habitación para asegurarme de que no íbamos a quedar arrestadas. Todo el mundo se encontraba absorto en lo que hacían.

* * *

**_Asunto:_****_Desafío aceptado._**

**_Srta. Fabray,_**

**_Si sigue así, le voy a reportar a la línea directa de trabajo por acoso. No tienen la amabilidad por los tatuajes, amigas tocadoras de guitarra avanzando hacia las niñas dulces e inocentes. El Juego comienza._**

**_Atentamente,  
La chica que nunca tendrás._**

_**PD: ¿Escudero? Estás tan llena de mierda.**_

* * *

Escuché una risa ahogada del lado de Quinn en la mesa, pero mantuve mis ojos pegados a la pantalla del ordenador. Escaleras. Las precauciones de seguridad cuando trabaje con escaleras...

Ping.

Miré a la computadora con irritación. Supongo que no podía apagar el sonido.

* * *

**_Asunto:_****_Vuelve al trabajo._**

**_Missy,_**

**_Me estás distrayendo de los más importantes tópicos de seguridad en el trabajo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo subiera mal una escalera por no aprender el procedimiento adecuado y luego cayera a mi muerte?_**

**_Siempre,  
La chica sobre la que sueñas._**

_**PD: Yo también soy un princesa perdida en una tierra lejana, quizá príncipe para ti. ¿Qué quieres hacerme ahora?**_

* * *

—¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo? —Tom regresó.

Cerré la ventana de correo electrónico y volví a la prueba. No estaba tan lejos como debería estar con la prueba, pero eso no era del todo culpa mía.

—Hecho —dijo Quinn con un último clic del mouse. Imbécil.

—Me falta un poco —admití.

—Bien, bien ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado, y vamos a hacer un pequeño recorrido y empezar en una estantería.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y por la expresión de su cara me di cuenta de que se sentía satisfecha de sí misma. Dios, quería golpearla de nuevo, pero entonces me despedirían y realmente necesitaba este trabajo.

Terminé mi prueba con Quinn mirando y no tuve ningún correo electrónico más. Quería textearle que si se cayera de una escalera, me salvaría de tener que tratar de ganar la apuesta, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.

El resto de las horas de trabajo fueron sin incidencias, si se puede llamar a Quinn "accidentalmente" rozando su mano en mi culo varias veces mientras Tom nos mostraba las pilas cerradas en el tercer piso de la biblioteca, donde la mayoría de los documentos fueron mantenidos y enseñándonos los rudimentos del sistema de número de llamadas, sin incidentes.

—Una vez más y esos dedos se habrán ido —le susurré cuando Quinn rozó mi trasero por tercera vez, mientras regresábamos al ascensor para bajar al primer piso.

Tom se acercó a nuestros horarios y los escribió en una pizarra. Me sentí aliviada al ver que Quinn y yo teníamos sólo dos turnos del mismo, por lo menos tendría el resto del tiempo libre de Quinn.

—Bueno, estamos muy contentos de tenerlas a bordo y nos vemos mañana —dijo Tom mientras Quinn y yo recogíamos nuestras maletas.

—Gracias de nuevo, se lo agradezco mucho —le dije.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Quinn, haciendo un gesto hacia la salida para que salga primero—. Las niñas dulces e inocentes primero.

La atravesé y pude sentir sus ojos sobre mi trasero. No dijo ni una palabra hasta que estuvimos fuera. Me di la vuelta y le di una dulce sonrisa, acercándome y mordiéndome el labio.

—Así que, um, estaba pensando... —Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par por medio segundo antes de que comenzara a sonreír.

Haha. Tomé su mano y la arrastré a un rincón detrás de la biblioteca en el que la gente no nos vería. Me eché a reír y me acerqué más a ella. Alargó la mano hacia mí... Y la golpeé con el bolso.

—¡Tú imbécil! ¿En serio me estás acechando? ¿De todos los sitios para que pudieras conseguir un trabajo, elegiste la misma oficina que yo? ¿EN SERIO? —Fui por otro golpe, pero se encontraba lista esta vez.

—¡Oye, oye! Yo no lo sabía, ¿de acuerdo? —Luchamos por el control de la bolsa, pero como ella tenía más fuerza, ganó—. Jesús, deja de golpearme. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes un problema de ira?

—Más de un terapeuta —le dije, lanzándole mi bolsa. Tiró su brazo hacia atrás y arriba, así que quedó fuera de mi alcance.

—Guau, allí. Cálmate.

—No me digas qué hacer.

—Está bien, está bien. Enloquece.

Sostuvo la bolsa para mí, y esperé un segundo antes de arrancársela. Por tercera vez, vi una mirada distinta de la segura engreída en el rostro de

Quinn. Odiaba el aspecto de preocupación aún más que la primera confianza.

—Que te jodan —dije, alejándome. La odiaba. Odiaba la forma en que se mete bajo mi piel. Odiaba cómo, por un segundo, pensé en empujarla contra la biblioteca y besuquearme con ella. La odiaba. La odiaba. ¿Cómo puedo probarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y que en realidad siga adelante con besarla? No podía enamorarme de Quinn.

No podía enamorarme de nadie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Les subo el cap hoy porque mañana es mi cumple y no se si pueda. ¿regalo? Muchos Rw! Adeeeus!**

* * *

11

¿Así que se presentó en tu trabajo? Rae, eso es raro. ¿Estás segura de que no te está asechando? —dijo Tammy.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, mis deberes extendidos sobre mi cama. Quinn había salido con Santana a por una pizza, así que aproveche la oportunidad de que Quinn no estaba, para llamar a Tammy y discutir a fondo los recientes acontecimientos.

—Dice que no lo está haciendo, pero no puedo entender como sigue apareciendo por todas partes. Es muy raro. Kitty dice que es el universo que nos está diciendo que debemos estar juntas.

Tammy resopló. —Sí, Kitty diría eso. ¿No es la misma chica que intentó que salieras con ese chico, como se llamaba?

—Robbie.

La experiencia más incomoda que he tenido. Kitty me tendió una emboscada una noche el año pasado y me dijo "eres guapa" y por tanto debería conocer a alguien. Le dije un malditamente no, pero no aceptó

un no por respuesta. Por lo tanto, me puse un poco de rímel y una camiseta que hacía que mis tetas parecieran decentes. Me arrastró a comer pizza con ella, Marley y Robbie. Resultó que Robbie era el único amigo soltero de Marley y yo era la única amiga soltera de Kitty, por lo tanto éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. No hace falta decir que Robbie resultó ser un gran asqueroso y no era ningún secreto porque estaba soltero.

—Eso es todo. Sigo sin entender porque pensaba que a ti te gustaría saber cómo realizar correctamente una mamada. Quiero decir, no es ciencia de cohetes.

—Sólo trataba de difundir sus conocimientos al mundo e iluminarnos a nosotras las vírgenes en el camino de la educación del BJ. —Debido a que nosotras debíamos ser educados, de acuerdo con Robbie. Había pasado por tantas chicas que ella había tenido detalles gráficos mientras que yo moría un poco por dentro y Kitty trató de cambiar de tema.

—Estoy teniendo nauseas —dijo.

—Literalmente.

—Mamadas a un lado, puedes decir que la odias todo lo que quieras, pero estoy bastante segura de que no te va a creer, incluso si lo haces. Porque definitivamente no lo haces. Pienso que sólo hay una persona a la que realmente odias en este mundo y su nombre no es Quinn. —No, su nombre no era Quinn—. No creo posible que odies a más de una persona a la vez.

—¿Se puede amar a más de una persona al mismo tiempo? —le dije.

—Creo que se puede amar a varias personas, pero de diferente manera.

—Así que, ¿por qué no puedo odiar a más de una persona al mismo tiempo, pero de manera diferente?

—Porque no.

Suspiré. —Esa no es una razón.

—Soy tu hermana mayor. Es cierto todo lo que te digo Rae. —Había usado esa frase cuando éramos mas jóvenes y nunca había funcionado, y ahora tampoco. Yo no era el tipo de persona que decía "porque yo lo digo".

—Lo que sea. No me voy a dar por vencida.

—No espero que lo hagas. Aun así, no creo que sea una pelea que vayas a ganar. No vas a deshacerte de esa chica.

—Tal vez pueda pretender que la amo. —Ese era mi último recurso.

—Rae, lo fingido y la realidad no se encuentran muy lejos. Sólo ten cuidado. —Oí el alboroto en la sala de estar, lo que significaba que las muchachas regresaron.

—Me tengo que ir, ella está de vuelta.

—¡Escúpelo, no te lo tragues! —gritó Tammy mientras terminaba la llamada. Contuve la risa cuando Quinn asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Tal vez.

—Oh, vamos Missy. No estés enojada conmigo. Tú fuiste la que fingió que iba a seducirme y luego me golpeaste con tu bolso. Por cierto, ¿llevas ladrillos ahí? Creo que tengo un moretón. ¿Quieres besarlo y hacer que me sienta mejor? —Comenzó a levantarse su camiseta, revelando unos pocos centímetros de vientre plano. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué no vas a caerte de una escalera?

—No puedo. He hecho la prueba de seguridad y ahora puedo usar correctamente una escalera sin tener ningún incidente.

—Maldita sea. —Cruzó sus brazos y me dio una mirada de satisfacción. ¿Por qué su cara era así de… perfecta?—. Por qué no te comportas como una buena compañera y me traes un trozo de pizza. Estoy un poco ocupada —le dije, señalando las montañas de apuntes y libros de texto.

—Dije que era buena, nunca he dicho que era tanto —dijo mientras salía por la puerta. Regresó un momento después con dos platos de pizza, dos refrescos y un rollo de papel bajo el brazo.

—Pensé que podríamos celebrar nuestro primer día de trabajo. Si no tiras esta bebida en mí. Eso se considera una agresión en el estado de Maine, para tu información.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Oh, los grandes conocimientos de cosas que tengo, podrían llenar muchos volúmenes, chica Missy —dijo y me entregó un plato, una taza y puso una servilleta de papel en mi regazo. Debería tirarle la copa. Agredir a Quinn sería bastante satisfactorio.

—Me imagino —le dije, rodando los ojos. Se rió y se sentó en el suelo.

—Vamos, picnic en el suelo. —Palmeó un lugar a su lado que se hallaba libre de ropa. No había tenido la oportunidad de lavar mi ropa en un tiempo, y algunas de mis ropas no habían llegado a la cesta todavía. A Quinn no parecía importarle, a pesar de que no pintaba buen aspecto, era una maniática obsesiva del orden.

—¿Eres bipolar? —le pregunté. Me miró por un segundo y luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió—. No, en serio.

—Lo dice la chica que ha estado en más de un terapeuta.

—¿Y qué? No fue mi elección. —No quería hablar de mí. Me bajé de la cama y aparté del medio una sudadera para poder sentarme lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

—¿Tus padres te hacían ir? —dijo, tomando un bocado.

Cogí mi pedazo de pizza y lo estudié. Ella había conseguidos todas mis verduras favoritas en la pizza, y comía un pedazo de esa pizza, también.

—Más o menos. Es complicado. —No quería hablar de mi oscuro y retorcido pasado.

—Tuve que ir también —dijo, limpiándose la boca y haciendo bolas en su mano con las servilletas de papel.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia. Es complicado. —Su mano se dirigió a su tatuaje con el número siete y lo frotó tres veces antes de que tomara su pizza de nuevo.

—Huh —le dije.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, nunca pensé que tendríamos algo como eso en común. Supongo que las dos estamos un poco jodidas. —Yo estaba mucho mas jodida, pero no iba a decirlo.

—¿Una chica como tú? De ninguna manera.

Me eché a reír. —Oh, Quinn. No tienes ni idea. —No le había mostrado ni una fracción de la locura en mi cabeza. La verdad, yo probablemente no había visto ninguna fracción de la suya también.

—Bueno, podríamos jodernos juntas.

—No, gracias. —Mastiqué mi pizza y me deslicé lejos de ella. Quinn siempre estaba tan cerca por comodidad.

—¿Has hablado últimamente con tu hermana?

—¿Por qué estás preguntando por mis asuntos personales?

—Porque soy una princesa de cuentos. Y tu compañera de cuarto.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Desviándote, ya veo. Pareces que haces mucho eso. Apuesto a que es debido a que a tu hermana le gusto. Admítelo. Nunca he estado con hermanas antes, pero por ti haría una excepción.

Busqué detrás de mí cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzarle. Resultó ser un tacón bajo. Por primera vez en mi vida, me hubiera gustado haberme puesto tacones de agua. Los que están realmente afilados.

Se agachó por mi lanzamiento del zapato.

—Los zapatos no se tienen en cuenta en la categoría de agresión, ¿no? —le pregunté.

—No estoy segura, voy a tener que revisar mis libros de derecho.

—No tienes libros de derecho.

Asintió y tomó su pizza, totalmente indiferente.

—Mi tío tiene. Una habitación llena de ellos. Los leí cuando era una niña.

—Libros de derecho. Tú —le dije, señalando a la tipa sonriente frente a mí—. ¿Leías libros de derechos? ¿Te castigaban mucho cuando eras una niña?

—¿Por qué quieres castigarme Missy? —Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió maliciosamente.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza para librarme de la imagen mental de hacer precisamente eso. No sería tan divertido para ella como lo sería para mí, en mi versión.

—No, simplemente me gustaba leerlos. No sé. Hay algo reconfortante en la ley. La mayor parte de lo que está escrito y las reglas que hay que seguir. Es igual para todo el mundo.

—Sí, la ley es importante. —Nos dirigíamos hacia un territorio incomodo, pero no quería que Quinn lo supiera—. Está en funcionamiento todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Su tono juguetón se había ido, y su rostro lucía serio otra vez. Mierda.

—Veo un montón de series de crímenes —le dije, rodando mis ojos y metiéndome la pizza en la boca, así no tendría que hablar.

—Uh Huh —dijo Quinn, pero abandonó el tema.

Las dos levantemos la vista cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Santana lentamente asomó la cabeza, como si estuviera esperando a sorprendernos en una situación comprometida.

—Oigan, chicas —dijo, fijándose en nuestro picnic en el suelo. Parecía aliviada de que ninguna de las dos estuviera desnuda—. ¿Sólo quería saber si venías este fin de semana a casa?

—Sí, tengo que quedar con Joe, así que estaré allí para la cena. Los ojos de Santana fueron de mí a Quinn y de vuelta a mí.

—Genial, le diré a papá. Hasta luego amiga.

Quinn le dio las buenas noches, y Santana cerró la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Quién es Joe?

Se levantó y arrojó su pizza a plato y tomó un poco de soda. —Un amigo de la familia.

—¿Tienes que quedar con él? No suena agradable. —Bueno hola, secreto de Quinn que no quería que yo supiera. Gusto en conocerlo.

Apuró el resto de la lata. —Voy a ir a la ducha. ¿Te importaría unirte a mí? —Su sonrisa coqueta regresó, pero esta no llego a sus ojos. La pillé.

—Hmm, eso suena muy parecido a desviarte, Quinn. —Colgó la toalla sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia ella. Incliné mi rostro hacia arriba y sonreí. —¿Ahora quien tiene un secreto?

—Ya sabes, para ser una chica que dice que me odia, estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo para meterte en mis pantalones. Podemos arreglar eso, aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

—¿Qué pasa con la apuesta?

—Missy, si te acuestas conmigo, diría que la apuesta ha finalizado. Cualquier cosa que digas, lo haré.

—Así que si me acuesto contigo y te digo que te vayas a la mierda, ¿lo harías?

—Palabra de Scout —dijo, levantando sus dedos.

—Mierda. —La atraje directamente. Además, no me acostaría con ella. Sin embargo, si tuviera una oportunidad de librarme de ella, la tomaría. Tal vez más oportunidades vendrían a mí.

Puso su mano derecha en mi cara.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le digo.

—Missy porque si quieres deshacerte de mí, no eliges la forma más divertida de hacerlo.

—Oh Quinn, no voy a dormir contigo. En tus sueños —le dije, rozando mi mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros, justo al lado del área más importante. Hizo un pequeño ruido, como un gemido y se fue, dando un portazo.

¿Quién se encontraba en el asiento del conductor ahora?

* * *

—¿Quién es Joe? —le dije cuando Quinn regresó después de una larga ducha. Se veía claramente gruñona.

—Te lo dije, un amigo de la familia. No metas tu bonita nariz en los lugares que no te corresponden, Missy. Puedes encontrar algo que desearías no haber encontrado. —Ella no tenía ni idea.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo secretos?

—Oh, sé que los tienes. No soy tan abierta como tú cuando alguien intenta descubrirlos. La mejor manera de conseguir lo que quieres es fingir que no lo quieres.

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que no me quieres? —Podría haberme engañado—. Yo estaba bastante segura de que no le proponías a la gente cada cinco minutos si no querías dormir con esa persona.

Me señaló. —Tú eres mi excepción Missy. No hago excepciones muy a menudo. Esto es mala suerte. Puedo quererte sin gustarte, así que esto lo tomo como una confirmación de que me gustas.

—¿Soy la mala suerte?

Se echó a reír. —No, Missy, eres un premio gordo. El mejor golpe de suerte.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que quieres acostarte conmigo?

—¿Teniendo en cuenta que he tomado mi millonésima ducha fría desde que me mude aquí y que tengo que recitar constantemente el discurso de Gettysburg y la Declaración de Derechos en mi cabeza cuando estoy cerca de ti? Sí, yo diría que sí. ¿Por qué razón me quieres tú también?

—No. Te odio. —Le di una oportunidad.

—No se trata de una oportunidad, Missy. Pero si quisieras terminar con esto, podría estar fuera de aquí en una hora. —Saltó sobre su cama y comenzó a sacar su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Oh, Dios.

—No.

—¿No? —Se detuvo, con la mitad de su estomago expuesto.

—No. —Mi voz era firme. No iba a pasar. Bromas aparte, si alguna vez trataba de forzarme, tendría que arrastrarme fuera de su cuerpo muerto, porque la golpearía hasta la muerte. Debe haber visto mi ira en aumento o la sensación de que estaba a punto de hacer una locura de nuevo, porque se metió la camiseta de nuevo y levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

—Mensaje recibido. Mi camiseta se queda en su sitio. Bueno, hasta que nos vayamos a la cama, pero eso no es nada nuevo. —Frotó su tatuaje nuevo. Lo había visto hacer eso más de una vez. Hubo otras pequeñas cosas en las que me fijé de ella. Como le gustaban los números tres, cinco y siete. Pues bien, el siete era obvio. El cinco era más sutil. Le había oído contar en voz baja una vez, como si fuera una manera de calmarse a sí misma o algo parecido. Cuando entramos, a veces contaba sus pasos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Nunca había dicho nada al respecto porque sabía que ella no era consciente de eso, o que no creía que yo era consciente de ello. No quería que ella supiera que me había dado cuenta de esas cosas. Cuando pasamos nuestra noche de pizza con nuestros vecinos, se había asustado porque éramos trece personas.

—Es desigual. Tenemos que ser catorce. —Así que asomó su cabeza por el pasillo y gritó—: Pizza gratis. —Y un tío al que nunca habíamos visto vino con nosotros, y Quinn parecía aliviada. Siempre le daba a mis cosas de pavo real muchas vueltas.

Quinn estaba tranquila, ya que ambas habíamos terminado nuestra tarea y nos habíamos preparado para la cama.

—Escribí algo para ti —dijo, agarrando su guitarra para nuestra noche de sexo música, como ella la llamaba. La primera vez que escuché su voz cantando, me sorprendió. Su voz cuando hablaba era increíble, pero su canto era como si la miel y el humo se hubieran enganchado en la parte trasera de una camioneta en un concierto de rock y tuvieron una cariñosa hija. Era suave y áspera al mismo tiempo.

—Genial. No puedo esperar para escucharla.

Rasgó una cuerda y sonrió. —Oh, créeme. Este es un material espectacular. Top Ten. Disco de Platino. —Empezó con una melodía serpenteante.

**_"_****_Te voy a contar una historia de una chica que conozco,_**

**_Su nombre es Missy, y quiere hacérmelo,_**

**_Quiero hablarte de mi chica Missy,_**

**_Su cabello es castaño y sus labios son de color rosa,_**

**_Sus ojos son de color chocolatoso o eso creo,_**

**_Ella lucha y coquetea conmigo todo el día,_**

**_Es por eso que me decidí a escribir esta canción,_**

**_Puede pensar que he cruzado la línea,_**

**_Pero me dice que me odia todo el tiempo,_**

**_Así que realmente no crean nada de lo que dice._**

**_Me gusta la forma en que se ve cuando está enojada conmigo,_**

**_Me gusta la forma en que sonríe cuando piensa que nadie la ve,_**

**_Puedes pensar que esta canción significa que me gusta,_**

**_Pero ella estaría muy equivocada,_**

**_Me aburría mucho, por lo que me decidí a escribir una canción,_**

**_Hay dos cosas más sobre Missy que me gustan,_**

**_¿Podría alguien entregarme un micrófono por favor?_**

**_La forma en que se pone su aparato de dientes cuando lee_**

**_obscenidades vampíricas,_**

_**Y realmente, realmente me gusta su…**_Me guiñó un ojo.

_**…**__**culo."**_

Le tiré una almohada, pero eso no impidió que parara la canción. Se trataba de mí.

_"__Mi tonta, linda y sexy chica Missy… chica Missy… chica Missy."_

Tocó el último acorde y la guitarra paró de sonar. —¿Y?

Me mordí el labio para no reír. Ya que era una canción ridícula. —¿Es posible estar a la vez impresionada e insultada?

—Claro ¿por qué no? ¿Qué piensas sobre la composición de mi canción?

—No mucho. —No pude ocultar mi sonrisa. Nadie había escrito unacanción sobre mí, por no hablar de las cosas extrañas acerca de mí quepensé que otras personas odiaban o encontraban poco atractivo. Loextraño era que no tenía idea de lo del aparato. Eso era una noticia.—Así que te gusta el aparato, ¿eh? —le dije.

—No hay nada como una chica que tiene una buena salud bucal. —Rodé mis ojos por eso y rasgó una cuerda—. Y un culo bonito.

—Nunca supe que era digno de una canción —le dije, levantándome y estirando mi cuello para mirarlo.

—Necesitas dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que no debo centrar mi atención allí, ahora mismo.

—Oh, lo siento tanto. ¿Eso te molesta? —Meneé mis caderas un poco e hice una pose.

—Eres una chica mala, mala, Missy.

—No lo olvides. —Salté de vuelta en la cama y me puse mi aparato, dándole un pequeño golpecito y puse mis brazos como una gimnasta que completa una bóveda.

—Diez —dijo Quinn, sosteniendo diez dedos.

Era en momentos como este, cuando pensé que Quinn y yo podríamos ser algo. Que nosotras podríamos ser algo. Que tal vez… podría ser la persona por la cual rompería mis propias reglas. Yo no había tenido mucha suerte. Tal vez la conseguiría por una vez en forma de Quinn Fabray.

—Así que, ¿puedo obtener un pago por esa canción? Me llevo una hora entera escribirla —dijo, moviendo la guitarra y levantando una ceja hacia arriba y había abajo. Nunca había sido capaz de hacer eso—. ¿Por qué no traes ese buen culo aquí y cuido de el? ¿O quieres que lo ponga en tu ficha? —Y así como así, la sensación de suerte se había ido.

—¿Tengo una ficha? Por favor, dime lo que hay en ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo la tienes?

—Lo que sea. —Agarré mi pijama y me preparé para dirigirme al baño a cambiarme. Era un asco tener que hacer esto, pero no había manera de que me desnudara en la misma habitación que Quinn Fabray. Estaba segura de que me diría que se encontraba de espaldas pero no lo creería eso ni por un segundo. Había estado tratando de pillarme sin ropa desde el primer día. De alguna manera, me las arreglé para escapar hasta el momento. Yo tenía mis dedos cruzados.

Cuando volví, Quinn estaba desnuda bajo las mantas y con la luz apagada.

—Y eso Quinn, ¿estás cansada?

—Sí. Estar contigo es agotador, Missy.

Me metí en la cama y agarré mi E-Reader e hice clic en la luz del libro.

—¿Con quién está ella ahora?

—El vampiro.

—¿Cuál?

—El que a ti no te gusta.

—¿Qué está haciendo con el? Ella sabe que le va a romper el corazón. Nunca podrá amarla porque su corazón pertenece a otra. —Por un segundo pensé que se burlaba de mí, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba siendo seria. —Y no me refiero a ese hombre lobo —dice, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo—. No es más que problemas.

—¿No lo son todos los hombres lobo? —le dije.

—Problemas peludos. —Negó con la cabeza.

Empecé a reír de nuevo. Parecía que había tenido un caso grave de ellos hoy. —Te puedes reír, pero cuando llegue la luna llena, te gustara tener algunas balas de plata.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.

—¿Me quieres?

—No.

—¿Me odias?

—Más que el DMV.

—Ohh, quema.

Volví a mi libro, y Quinn se puso a dormir. Bueno, no dormía exactamente. Me di cuenta de que seguía despierta. Quinn estaba muy quieto cuando fingía dormir. Cuando era real estaba bastante inquieta. Leí hasta que mis ojos me rogaron que los cerrara. Pasé casi toda la noche pensando en Quinn y cómo diablos iba a deshacerme de ella. Lo del odio no funcionaba. A menos que ella hiciera algo que realmente me cabreara, que era bastante probable, o que yo tuviera relaciones sexuales con ella o hacerle creer que la amaba.

Tres opciones. Tres caminos que podía tomar. Con tal de alejarme de ella, me quedaría con cualquiera que me hiciera conseguirlo. Estaba dibujando la línea de inflexión en mi virginidad. Sólo había dicho que sí a esa apuesta para meterme con ella. Quinn estaba loca si pensaba que iba a llegar a esos límites para deshacerme de ella. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿quién lo haría? Pensé una y otra vez en mis opciones mientras Quinn murmuraba en

sueños. La melodía estúpida que había hecho, quedó también atrapada

en mi cabeza. Si no fuera tan imbécil, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. La vi pasar su mano por su cara y fruncir el ceño.

Lo fácil no era mi estilo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Lamento si leen Motherhood y Amor a segunda vista, pero las sacare. No me gusta dejar historia incompletas, lo cual las terminare con paciencia y luego volveré a subirlas completas. Mi inspiración esta en BLACKLIST. Lo siento. **

**Muchisimas gracias por los saludos!**

* * *

12

Veía a Quinn cuando me despertaba. Veía a Quinn mientras comía un bol de cereal. La veía en sexualidad humana, donde parecía estar intentando romper el récord por la mayor cantidad de insinuaciones en una hora. La veía en el trabajo donde asaltaba mi correo electrónico. La veía cada noche en la cena. La veía ir y venir del baño. La veía en nuestra estúpida mediación, la cual era tan inútil como medias con sandalias.

La – Veía – En - TODAS PARTES.

Jamás había pasado esta cantidad de tiempo con alguien con quien no estaba relacionada, nunca. Me escapaba a lo de Megan cada vez que podía, incluso con los olorosos chicos que se encontraban siempre allí. Estábamos demasiado destruidas como para salir, pero a veces dábamos caminatas por el campus, o cerca del apartamento.

—Mi sofá está abierto cuando quieras —dijo cuando le conté sobre la apuesta más nueva—. Estoy segura de que si le dijeras a la residencia sobre eso, harían algo.

—He estado allí, he hecho eso. —Había intentado otra vez con residencia, pero sólo me decían que continuara con mediación. Todavía lidiaban con todos los compañeros de cuarto de los de primer año tocando musicales, así que tal vez para el final de octubre yo sería capaz de hacer algo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que se vaya?

—Sí. Cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más quiero que se vaya. Sólo... no puedo. —Pateé una piña y unos pasos después, la aplasté con mi pie en un satisfactorio sonido.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Dimos unos pasos más. Megan se detuvo. Sabía que quería decir algo más, pero estaba haciendo esa cosa de la espera que hacía cuando quería fingir que ya había cambiado de tema.

—Sé que has pasado por mucho, y nadie jamás te culparía por rendirte en los hombres, pero ¿alguna vez has pensando que no puedes dejar que una persona arruine a todas las demás?

—Seguro, he pensando en eso. No lo sé, Meg. Pienso en eso y luego recuerdo aquella noche, y todo vuelve a mí. No puedo ver a alguien de esa manera sin acordarme de esa noche. —No hacía frío, pero envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí misma y tiré de las mangas por encima de mis manos.

—¿Terapia no ayudó? —Conocía la respuesta, pero tenía que hacer la cosa de la amiga y preguntar de todas formas.

—Tuve una serie de terapeutas interesantes que no sabían realmente qué hacer conmigo. Lo intentaron, pero creo que simplemente no pude ser ayudada. ¿No lo has oído? Soy una causa perdida.

—Nadie es una causa perdida, ni siquiera tú.

—No lo sé, Meg, estoy bastante jodida.

—¿Has conocido a mi novio? Cree que correr en el medio de la noche fingiendo que es un elfo es algo bueno. Si eso no es jodido, entonces no sé lo que es.

—Lo amas, sin embargo.

Suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Sí, lo amo. Sólo que no amo a sus apestosos amigos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que gasto en aerosol para la habitación y refrescantes ambientales. Debería comprar acciones en esas cosas.

—Ahora sé qué regalarte para Navidad.

—Por favor, lo más fuerte que encuentres. No me importa si mi casa huele como si una calabaza hubiera vomitado sobre ella.

—Vómito de Calabaza. Lo tengo. No estoy segura de que sea una esencia oficial de Yankee Candle, pero lo chequearé.

Reímos y seguimos hablando sobre otras cosas. Megan jamás insistía en cosas que yo no quería hablar, la cual era una de las razones por la cual me gustaba tanto. No era agresiva en tu cara. Era dulce y leal y haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Incluso los amigos de su novio que les gustaba aprovecharse. Uno de estos días, iban a presionarla demasiado. Había visto a Megan enojada, y no era lindo.

En realidad, uno de mis terapeutas había descubierto una manera para que yo lidiara con algunos de mis problemas. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de pintura en acuarela, pajitas y papel. Decidí tratarme a mí misma y bajé a la sección de arte de la librería de la escuela y derroché en el verdadero negocio.

Esa tarde tenía el lugar para mí sola. Brittany había salido en una cita con Santana, y Kitty estaba en la biblioteca otra vez. No sabía donde se encontraba Quinn hasta que entró cuando yo me soplaba los sesos con una pajita.

—Así que esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy por aquí.

Soplé el resto de las gotas de pintura hacia la esquina del papel. Trabajaba en una pieza azul calmo, mezclándolo con un poco de verde para que luciera como el océano. Algunas personas en realidad intentaban hacer una pintura, pero a mí sólo me gustaba usar los colores para ver qué podía hacer y luego intentar encontrar imágenes en el desastre. Como nubes.

—Se lo llama pintura soplada —dije, sacándome la pajita de la boca. Ante la palabra "soplada" sus cejas se levantaron rápidamente hacia su frente.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dejó caer su bolso y vino a examinar mi trabajo. Giró la cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviera intentando descubrir qué era.

—No se supone que sea nada —dije.

—Oh.

—Sólo lo hago a veces. —De repente, quería esconder mi pintura. No era como si fuera nada especial. Picasso, no lo era, pero era algo personal que hacía y no lo compartía con mucha gente.

Quinn volvió a mirarla, luego de frotarse el tatuaje. Uno, dos, tres. Algún día iba a borrarlo.

—¿Tienes otra pajita? —Le entregué una, y se detuvo encima de la pintura—. No te molesta, ¿o sí?

—No, adelante. —Al menos había preguntado.

Metió la pajita en la pintura de azul oscuro, asegurándose de que tenía una cantidad decente antes de dejarla caer en la página e inflar sus mejillas y soplar la gota de pintura tan lejos como fuera. La gota se dividió en varias gotas, y se separaron las unas de las otras con una ráfaga de aire, haciendo que la pintura luciera como si estuviera explotando. Se sacó la pajita de la boca y lo examinó.

—Creo que necesitas un poco más de azul oscuro aquí —dijo, señalando a una esquina a la que no había llegado todavía. Giró su cabeza, y nuestras narices casi se tocan. Rió un poco, su respiración moviendo los pequeños mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de mi cola de caballo.

—Adelante —dije. Pareció sorprendida por un segundo—. La pintura. Adelante. —Mi cerebro parecía ser únicamente capaz de disparar algunas palabras a la vez.

Su boca se abrió sólo un poco, y mis ojos se detuvieron en sus labios. Eran unos labios muy bonitos. Llenos, pero lucían como si los hubiera untado con manteca de cacao Chapstick. Por todo lo que sabía, la mantenía en su bolsillo y sólo la aplicaba cuando estaba sola. Parecía como algo que ella haría.

Lentamente llevó la pajita a sus labios. Divertida, no parecía tener una respuesta rápida, pero una vez más, tampoco la tenía yo. Fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, y sentí como si todo mi aire hubiera sido succionado cuando lo hizo. Agarré mi pajita y la metí en la pintura verde. Hice una esquina y ella hizo la otra, y de alguna manera nuestras pinturas se unieron. Sin dudarlo, puso nuestras cabezas juntas y siguió alocándose en la pintura hasta que no pudo conseguir que fuera más allá. Nuestras cabezas se golpearon, y ambas dejamos caer nuestras pajitas.

—Ow —dije, frotándome el punto.

—Lo siento, Missy. ¿Estás bien? —Jesús, era sólo un pequeño golpe.

—Sí, nada grave —dije, bajando la mirada a nuestra obra maestra.

—¿Segura? —Levantó las manos, como si quisiera chequear y asegurarse, pero no quería tocarme por miedo a que enloqueciera. Me conocía demasiado bien.

—Sí.

—¿Más azul?

—Jamás puedes tener suficiente azul —dije, levantando mi pajita otra vez.

Para cuando Kitty volvió de la biblioteca, habíamos hecho otra pintura, esta en tonos de otoño.

—Creo que esa es un guardián. Debería ir detrás de la puerta. Puedo conseguir un marco si quieres.

—No es tan genial, Quinn.

—¿Qué no es genial? —llamó ella luego de volver de la cocina con una banana, una cuchara y un frasco de mantequilla de maní. Ugh. Odiaba las bananas con la pasión ardiente de mil soles.

—Te hicimos una pintura —dije en una voz de niña fingida—. Aquí estoy yo, y esta eres tú, y esos son Brittany y Santana y Quinn.

—Es hermoso, querida. Este va a ir justo al lado de la A que te sacaste en tu examen de ortografía —dijo, siguiendo el juego.

Quinn me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Qué? —dije.

—Eres tan extraña a veces.

—Lo dice la chica que tiene una venganza contra los hombres lobos.

—Oye, no pueden controlarse a sí mismos durante las lunas llenas. Son completamente impredecibles.

—Oye, se ven mucho mejor sin camiseta. Además, todavía tienen corazones latiendo. Tener sexo con un vampiro es como tener sexo con un cadáver. No me gusta eso —dijo Kitty, poniendo un poco de mantequilla de maní en el extremo de la banana. Me vio observándola—. ¿Quieres un poco? Oh, cierto, lo olvidé.

—¿Olvidaste qué?

—Rach odia las bananas.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Aquí vamos. La chica con la que había hecho una pintura soplada hace un segundo se había ido y la chica que siempre intentaba meterse en mis pantalones estaba de vuelta. No respondí, pero comencé a levantar las cosas de pintura. No me gustaba hacerlo con mucha gente alrededor. Era algo personal. Quinn era la primera persona con la que había hecho uno en realidad, pero ella no lo sabía.

—Lo siento, pero tú fuiste directo a esa —dijo ella.

—No tienes que hacer que todo se convierta en una insinuación, Quinn. No todo es sobre sexo.

—De acuerdo, bueno, voy a ir a comer esto a algún otro lugar. Nos vemos —dijo Kitty, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ella debió sentir que estaba cerca de otro estallido. No había tenido uno por al menos una semana. Eso debía ser algún tipo de récord. Recogí los pinceles y el vaso de agua y lo tiré en el fregadero. No quería que ella supiera que me sentía herida, pero era demasiado tarde. Abrí el agua y comencé a limpiar los pinceles vigorosamente. Podía sentir a Quinn inclinándose contra la encimera. Odiaba lo consciente que era de ella. Si estaba en la habitación, era como si yo tuviera un radar que se prendía y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Rachel, lo siento. Deberías saber a esta altura que soy una imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No tienes que ser una imbécil todo el tiempo. —No era verdad. Podía ser dulce, y divertida y encantadora, y... Podía ser mucho más que una chica que siempre hablaba sobre follar.

—Tienes razón. Lo intentaré. Por ti, lo intentaré.

Asentí y limpié los pinceles en una toalla de papel y los tiré en el escurridor del fregadero para que se secaran. La encimera estaba cubierta de nuestros platos del desayuno.

—Es mi turno —dijo Quinn, apuntando hacia la tabla de tareas en la heladera. Era mi turno de lavar los platos al día siguiente.

—Varias manos aligeran el trabajo —dije, entregándole una esponja—. Si prometes no hacer un pase hacia mí por el resto del día, te ayudaré con los platos. Si lo haces, tienes que limpiarlos mañana. ¿Trato?

—¿En serio? Dios, Missy, manejas un negocio duro.

—Todo lo que estoy pidiéndote que hagas es no ser una imbécil por... —Miré el reloj—. Menos de ocho horas. Puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti.

Miró a los platos, incluyendo varios que estaban incrustados en harina de avena. —Trato.

Nos estrechamos y comenzamos. El fregadero era pequeño, y la encimera formaba una L, así que estábamos aplastadas cerca. Quinn comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras le entregaba una taza.

—¿Qué estás cantando?

—Bueno, para distraerme a mí misma de ser una imbécil, estoy escribiendo otra canción. Se llama "Haciendo sucios... platos".

—Claro.

Comenzó a mover el pie a un ritmo y me uní.

_"__Jabón y agua y una chica linda,_

_Abrimos el agua y la vemos correr,_

_Estamos... lavando los platos, estamos... lavando los platos._

_Oooh, oooh, ooohhh,_

_Fregar, fregar, fregar, sí_

_Fregar, fregar, fregar, sí_

_Fregando, fregando, fregando, fregar, fregar, freeegarrrr."_

Terminó la canción con un pequeño movimiento de mano y una reverencia. Aplaudí mis manos mojadas, rociándonos a las dos con agua enjabonada. Era tan tonta a veces. La canción era bastante terrible.

—¿Ves lo que puedes lograr cuando no estás siendo una imbécil?

—Tenía una letra más sugestiva, pero decidí no usarla. Ya sabes, porque no estoy siendo una imbécil.

—Correcto.

—Pero las guardaré y cantaré para ti en algún otro momento cuando se me permita ser imbécil otra vez.

—De acuerdo.

Esa estúpida pequeña canción quedó atascada en mi mente, y Quinn la cantó de nuevo, conmigo haciendo efectos de sonido con ollas y una cuchara de madera.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —dijo Kitty, emergiendo de su habitación con su mirada de "estudio": expresión aturdida, el cabello en un clip y sus viejos y raídos pantalones de chándal de UMaine.

—Quinn ha decidido que no va a ser una imbécil hoy, ¿no es bonito? —dije.

—¿Es eso posible, siquiera? Sin ofender, amiga.

—No hay problema. Soy plenamente consciente de mi imbecilidad.

—Oooh, me gusta eso. Imbecilidad. Voy a usar eso ahora —dijo Kitty, yendo a la heladera por una bebida energética.

—¿Te vas a quedar despierta?

—Tengo un examen de enfermedades auto-inmunes. ¿Quieres ver una foto de dermatitis herpetiforme? — Siempre intentaba hacer que mirara fotos de brutales enfermedades.

—Sí, creo que voy a pasar. No sé como puedes comer y hacer esa cosa —dije. Kitty se encogió de hombros.

Brittany llegó a casa un minuto después, llevando a Santana de la mano.

—Oh mira, es el dúo temible. —Kitty se ponía un poco amarga cada vez que veía parejas felices. Deseaba que sólo llamara a Marley, la perdonara, tuviera un poco de increíble sexo de reconciliación y terminara con esto. Preferiría muchísimo más tener a Marley por aquí y a Kitty feliz que no tenerla y tener que lidiar con una Kitty malhumorada.

—¿Estás lavando los platos? —dijo Santana, boquiabierta hacia Quinn.

—Pues sí, lo estoy. — Santana me miró como si fuera mi culpa.

—Oye, su nombre está en la tabla de tareas —dije.

—¿Tienen una tabla de tareas? —dijo Santana.

—Fue idea de Brittany —señalé.

—Así nadie tiene que hacerlo todo, y estamos responsabilizados — dijo Brittany.

—Oigan, lo que sea que consiga que esta chica lave los platos está bien para mí. Buen trabajo, Britt-Britt —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes con los apodos? ¿Tienen uno para mí? —dijo Kitty. A veces la llamábamos Nene, porque habíamos escuchado a su madre llamarla así una vez cuando vino de visita, y Marley era la única a la que se le permitía usarlo sin una mirada asesina de Kitty.

—¿Qué tal Kit? —dijo Quinn. Suave—. ¿O Titi? Ese es lindo, también.

Ella pensó en eso por un segundo. —Lo tomaré.

—Entonces, voy a llevar a Brittany a casa conmigo este fin de semana para ver a mamá y papá, así que vamos a ir juntas.

Brittany la miró con una sonrisa vertiginosa y nerviosa. Guau, conocer a la familia era algo grande.

—Guau, conocer a los López. Gran paso, Santana —dijo Quinn.

—Lo sé —dijo Santana, guiñándole el ojo a Brittany—. Lo va a hacer genial.

Yo estaba dolorosamente curiosa acerca de la familia de Quinn, especialmente cómo no había crecido con sus padres. Había dicho que estaban muertos, ¿pero cuándo habían muerto? ¿Cuántos años tenía ella? ¿Los extrañaba? Las preguntas habían estado rondando por mi mente desde la primera vez que me había dicho que estaban muertos.

De cualquier manera que sacaras el tema, ella no quería hablar sobre ello. Podía respetar eso, viendo cómo yo tenía varias cosas de las que no quería hablar.

—¿Tienes algún consejo para mí, Quinn? —dijo Brittany.

—Sólo habla con John sobre acciones tecnológicas, los crucigramas del _The New York Times_, bienes raíces, o la Segunda Guerra Mundial y estarás bien.

—Uhh —dijo Brittany, el pánico evidente en sus ojos.

—Estoy bromeando. Aunque podrías hablar con él sobre el mercado inmobiliario. Ama las comedias británicas, los Patriots, la cocina asiática, y los autos clásicos.

—Oh gracias a Dios. Cocina y autos. Lo tengo. Aunque podría haberme manejado con las acciones.

—Lo vas a hacer genial. No te preocupes demasiado —dijo Santana, revolviendo su cabello.

Los ojos de Quinn se posaron en mí antes de bajar su voz. —¿Le has contado sobre Harper? —Como si no pudiera oírlo. Se hallaba parada a medio metro de distancia.

—Por supuesto. Brittany, Santana y Quinn me miraron a mí. Pareciera como si yo fuera la

extraña.

—¿Quién es Harper? —dije, preguntando lo obvio.

—Mi hermana. Tiene parálisis cerebral por una caída que tuvo de bebé. No es la gran cosa, pero nuestra casa está llena de rampas y equipamiento y esas cosas, así que es mejor preparar a la gente antes de tiempo —dijo Santana.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Siete —dijo Santana. Podía sentir a Quinn mirando mi rostro, como si estuviera anticipando mi reacción. ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a reaccionar?

—Así que, de todas formas, allí es donde vamos a estar este fin de semana. ¿Te veo mañana? —dijo Santana.

—De acuerdo —dijo Brittany, dándole un beso. Pude oír a Kitty rodar los ojos.

—Adiós, Britt.

—Adiós, Sany.

Santana asintió hacia el resto de nosotros y se fue. Brittany suspiró y se inclinó en la encimera.

—¿Sany? Guau, creo que eres la primera chica a la que le ha dejado usar su primer nombre en diminutivo. Debes estar haciendo algo bien —dijo ella con un guiño.

—Quinn —dije en un tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? Eso no fue imbécil. Eso fue juguetón.

La señalé y entrecerré los ojos. —Está en la cuerda floja, señorita.

—¿De qué están hablando? —dijo Brittany.

—Se supone que Quinn no sea una imbécil por el resto del día.

Ella miró boquiabierta a Quinn. —¿En serio? ¿Es eso posible, siquiera?

—¿Soy de verdad una idiota tan grande? —nos preguntó a todas.

—Sí —respondimos al unísono.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿puedo ser una imbécil ahora? —dijo a las 10:30.

—Nop. Tienes que terminar la noche. Cuando te despiertes mañana por la mañana, vuelve a tu ser imbécil. Hasta entonces, tienes que ser buena.

Había sido sorprendentemente buena, dejándome ir primera a la lluvia, y había colgado nuestras pinturas sopladas en la parte posterior de la puerta. Incluso me había hecho una taza de té y me la trajo. Era como si estuviera adulándome, pero no podía descubrir por qué.

—Ser buena es aburrido.

—Ser buena es bueno —dije, sin levantar la mirada de mi E-Reader. Quinn estaba ocupado con su guitarra, simplemente tocando cuerdas aleatorias.

—Eso no tiene nada de sentido.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata tu reunión con Joe? —Intenté otra vez. Había estado intentando exprimir en eso, esperando atraparla con la guardia baja.

—Buen intento, Missy. Sólo porque se supone que sea buena, no significa que voy a ser una sumisa.

—No es ser una sumisa. Es decir la verdad.

—A veces la gente no quiere la verdad. A veces la verdad es peor que una mentira. —Dejó su guitarra a un lado y se metió debajo de las sábanas. En cualquier momento iba a salir el bóxer.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso. Habíamos estado haciendo este baile alrededor de nuestros secretos separados, acercándonos y luego alejándonos. No sabía cuál de nosotras iba a dejarlo salir primero.


	13. Chapter 13

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Comentar no cuesta nada!**

* * *

13

Fui interrumpida de ver solitariamente los dibujos animados del sábado por la mañana por Quinn rasgando la puerta abierta, mirando frenética y llevando el estuche de su guitarra. Esa fue la primera vez.

—¿Me prestas tu auto?

—¿Qué pasa con el tuyo? —Era temprano, y aún no había tenido mi café. Había estado planeando vegetar por unas cuantas horas, ya que tenía el lugar para mí sola. Kitty estaba en casa por el fin de semana, y

Brittany y Quinn se suponía estarían visitando a los López. O al menos eso creía.

—No prende y tengo que llegar a casa. ¿Puedo tomar tus llaves, por favor? —dijo, extendiendo la mano como si sólo fuera a entregárselas, sin hacer preguntas.

Oh no. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que esta chica condujera a Sassy, mi Charger rojo. De ninguna jodida manera.

—No te voy a dejar conducir mi auto —dije, cruzando los brazos—. Nadie conduce a Sassy, excepto yo.

—¿Tu auto se llama Sassy? —dijo, entonces movió la cabeza—. No importa, voy a preguntar sobre eso después. Por favor ¿me prestarías tú auto? Tengo que llegar a Bar Harbor.

—No vas a conducir mi auto. —Esa era una línea que nadie cruzaba. Ni siquiera Tammy.

Quinn parecía que fuera a explotar y gritar. En cambio, dejó caer el estuche de la guitarra, se agachó, sujetó mi mano y me tiró a mis pies.

—De acuerdo, tú conduces.

Traté de alejarme de ella, pero era temprano, y ella era fuerte y estaba decidida y yo aún no tenía mi ingenio sobre mí.

—De ninguna manera, no voy a llevarte a Bar Harbor.

—Entonces me voy a llevar tu auto. Tú eliges, Missy. O me llevas, o me llevo tu auto.

—No vas a robar mi auto —dije.

—Missy, puedo trocar los cables para prenderlo si tengo que hacerlo.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

Nos fulminamos con la mirada la una a otra, no dispuestas a parpadear. Finalmente, me di cuenta que sería una perra horrible si decía que no. No es como si me estuviera pidiendo que la llevara a un bar para emborracharse.

—Está bien. Déjame vestirme.

—Date prisa, tenemos que irnos —dijo, señalando a un reloj inexistente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con Joe? —dije a través de la puerta del dormitorio.

Hoy, ella estaba lo suficientemente no-cretina como para no seguirme. Realmente debía tener prisa, porque esta sería una excelente oportunidad para encontrarme desnuda. Desgarré a través de mi armario. Maldición, ¿esperaba que entrara con ella, y como que, los conociera?

—¿Ya estás decente?

—No me presiones. Si voy a conocer a tu familia, tengo que verme por lo menos presentable.

—Vas a conocerlos, no a tratar de dormir con ellos. Cualquier cosa que uses va a estar bien. Te verías preciosa en una de esas batas de hospital.

—Bueno, me gustaría verme como si al menos estuviera tratando de hacer algún esfuerzo. —Destrocé mi armario, buscando por mi camisa de gasa favorita color azul bebé.

—Oh, por el amor de… —Golpeó la puerta abriéndola.

—Te juro por Dios que si hubiera estado desnuda, te habría arrancado los ojos de la cabeza —dije, con la cabeza en el armario.

—No lo dudo. Ahora, ¿qué estamos buscando?

—Una camisa. Azul bebé. Con un tipo de volantes en las mangas. — ¿Por qué mi armario era tan malditamente oscuro? No se le ocurrió a nadie que tal vez necesitaría luz aquí.

—¿Cómo esta? —Levantó la camisa exacta que de alguna manera había extraído del cajón de mi cómoda.

—¡Sí! Ahora necesito vaqueros —dije, mirando al desastre que había hecho. Tenía un par de delgados vaqueros oscuros que se verían genial con un par de sandalias plateadas que sabía estaban bajo mi cama.

—Aquí —dijo Quinn, encontrando justo los vaqueros en los que pensaba.

—¿Estás segura que no puedes hacer un cambio en tú look? Porque si puedes poner esta combinación junta, creo que tú aspecto mejoraría con solo un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿Puedes sólo apresurarte?

Quinn no estaba en modo juguetón. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que estaba estresada. Hmm. Esa era una nueva emoción para ella. ¿Qué la tenía tan estresado? ¿Y qué tenía que ver este tipo Joe en eso? Parecía que iba a lograr averiguarlo.

—Está bien, mantén tu camisa puesta. Estaré de vuelta en un segundo.

Agarré un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior cuando ella no miraba y corrí hacia el baño. Cepillé mis dientes con una mano y peiné mi cabello con los dedos de la otra. Iba a dejarlo suelto, pero hacía esta cosa rara de esponjarse a los lados, así que lo puse en un moño desordenado y lo aprobé. Usualmente no usaba mucho maquillaje y hoy no parecía el momento para experimentar con mi nueva máscara.

—Si no estás lista en treinta segundos, voy a derribar la puerta, sin importar que me des una patada en las pelotas o no.

Esperé hasta que pasaron diez antes de abrir la puerta. Paró de contar.

—¿Mejor que una bata de hospital?

—Se podría decir eso. —Parpadeó un par de veces más y se frotó el tatuaje. Intenté no sonreír con satisfacción.

—¿No tenemos que irnos? —dije cuando no se movió.

—Cierto. Aquí —dijo, sacudiendo mis llaves.

—Estas estaban en mi bolso.

—¿Y?

—Y habrías tenido que buscar en mi bolso para conseguirlas.

—Estamos con prisa —dijo.

—Vamos a discutir esto en el auto —dije, señalando mis llaves en su cara—. Y vamos a escuchar mi música. Sin discutir. También vamos a detenernos por el desayuno y tú lo vas a comprar.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero cuando no me moví, suspiró.

—Está bien. Vamos. —Recogió su guitarra y nos fuimos.

—¿Para qué necesitas eso?

—Harper —dijo, como si eso lo explicara. Aún seguía gruñona así que no insistí en el tema.

Salimos en tropel con un montón de estudiantes, y me tomó un segundo recordar donde estacioné a Sassy.

—Sassy, ella es Quinn; Quinn, Sassy —dije, señalando de mi auto a la chica y de regreso.

—¿Se supone que sacuda uno de sus rines?

—No te burles de mi amor por mi auto. Puedo dejarla en un lado de la carretera, Srta. Fabray.

—Sí, Srta. Berry —dijo, abriendo la puerta para mí.

—Gracias.

Entré y le di vuelta a mi CD de _Florence and The Machine _mientras ella guardaba su guitarra en el asiento trasero. Si hacía algún comentario sobre Florence, la iba a bajar.

—Dios nos ayude —murmuró Quinn cuando oyó la música.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Amo esta canción —dijo, moviendo la cabeza y dando golpecitos en su rodilla con la mano. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Pausa. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Pausa.

—Estás tan llena de mierda. —Puse el volumen del radio más fuerte y bostecé.

Nos detuvimos en un punto rápido, e hice que Quinn me comprara un café helado y un danés de queso. Ella se compró un café y un bagel, y parecía estar bien con mis elecciones musicales. Cambió a _The Band Perry_, e incluso la sorprendí tarareando.

—Así que ¿dónde vive tu familia?

—Bar Harbor.

—Sí, entendí esa parte cuando dijiste que íbamos a ir a Bar Harbor.¿Puedes ser un poco más específica?

—Te diré cuando lleguemos allí. Has estado allí antes, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. —Unas cuantas veces. Bar Harbor era en realidad parte de la isla conocida como Isla del Monte Desierto y es hogar del Parque Nacional Acadia, el único parque nacional en Maine. También tenía un montón de gente rica.

Terminé mi danés mientras pasábamos Bangor.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a darme una charla? Como cosas a evitar, ¿algo para lo que estar preparada? Sé sobre Harper pero, ¿hay algo más?

—No realmente. Maribel es mi tía; John es mi tío. No tienes que llamarlos Sr. y Sra. López. Como que odian eso. La única otra persona de importancia es Harper, y llegarás a conocerla, también.

—Así que ¿no son tus tutores legales?

—Soy mayor de edad. No tengo un tutor.

Ugh, no pararía de cortarme mientras pescaba por información. Que frustrante.

—Pero cuando necesitaste un tutor, ¿ellos fueron tus tutores? —Le eché un vistazo y me la encontré mirándome fijamente.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?

—Casi todos los profesores que he tenido. Solían llamar a mi mamá en las reuniones de padres-profesor y siempre escribían eso en mi evaluación. —Es verdad.

—Es una larga historia, una para la cual no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Cuándo vas a tener tiempo? Realmente no estoy tratando de ser entrometida. Sólo soy curiosa. —Ella era mi compañera de habitación, y supongo que tal vez era mi amiga… más o menos. Quería saber sobre su vida. Quería saber que la había convertido en una esplendida cretina que en un momento escribía una canción sobre lavar los platos y agarraba mi trasero al siguiente.

Se removió en su asiento, claramente tensa con el rumbo que había tomado nuestra conversación.

—¿Te importa si lo cambio? —dijo.

—Claro, los CD están en la guantera. —Si iba a contestar mis preguntas, podía poner lo que quisiera.

Pasó por mi ecléctica colección y finalmente dejó _Parachute_. Huh.

No lo que habría escogido para ella.

—Puedo escucharte juzgándome —dijo mientras me sumergía en la

I-395.

—Sólo no pensé que fueras una chica de _Parachute_.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por nada. Entonces, hablabas de tu tía y tío.

—Cierto —dijo, pero sabía que lo recordaba. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que parecía no tener fin—. Me tomaron cuando tenía once. Mis padres murieron, y no tenía otro lugar donde ir —se detuvo, y esperé unos segundos antes de hacer mi siguiente pregunta: —¿Entonces Maribel es la hermana de tu mamá? —No tenía idea, así que pensé en intentar.

—Así es. La hermana menor de mi madre, pero sólo por dos años. El hermano de mi mamá vive en Texas. Es un imbécil.

—¿Así que es cosa de familia?

—Es genético, ¿qué puedo decir? —Bueno, estaba lo suficientemente bien para bromear, así que eso era bueno.

—Eso explica porque tú y Santana son como hermanas.

—Lo somos, más o menos. Crecimos juntas, sacamos la mierda de la otra para resolver nuestros problemas, y recibiríamos una bala por la otra.

Eran como Tammy y yo. Si me tuviera que parar en frente de un camión en movimiento para evitar que la golpeara, lo haría. Había salvado mi vida una vez, y nunca podría pagárselo.

—Sé lo que es eso —dije.

—¿Así que ahora puedo hacer preguntas acerca de tu familia?

Me encogí de hombros. No había mucho que contar.

—Mis padres se separaron cuando tenía trece. Papá es un cretino que sólo pretende como si se interesara. Mamá es genial y luego está mi hermana. Tengo unas cuantas tías y primos y tal, pero todos viven en diferentes estados.

—Así que es por eso que tienes problemas de ira con los hombres. — Tomó un segundo para que el comentario penetrara en mi cerebro. Se acercaba mucho a presionar el botón que ciertamente no quería presionar. Si antes pensaba que estaba loca, no era nada comparado con lo que podía ser. Todavía no había visto lo peor. Ni de cerca.

—Retrocede, Quinn. Tienes cosas sobre las cuales no quieres hablar y respeto eso. Así que te estoy pidiendo que te detengas.

—De acuerdo —dijo, subiendo el volumen del CD y mirando por la ventana—. Tartas.

—¿Qué? —No es que no fueran geniales, pero no vi lo que eso tenía que ver con algo relevante.

—Maribel ama hacer tartas. Probablemente te envíe a casa con una. Hay un pequeño huerto de manzanas en la parte trasera de la casa, y siempre se vuelve loca en el otoño, haciendo tantas tartas como pueda. Hizo tantas un año que caminó por todo el centro entregándolas a los dueños de los negocios locales. Empezaron a llamarla "la dama tarta". Así que espero que te gusten las tartas.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿A quién no le gustan las tartas?

—A una persona muy jodida.

—Entonces supongo que no estoy así de jodida.

—Ni siquiera cerca —dijo, empujando el asiento hacia atrás.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegamos a Bar Harbor. Bajé la ventana para oler el aire salino. No había nada como el olor del océano. Cambiamos el CD a _Coldplay _por mutuo acuerdo.

—Dobla aquí —dijo, señalando un camino en la izquierda. Puse la señal de giro y di la vuelta. —Dobla aquí —dijo un minuto después, e hicimos otra vuelta y luego otra.

Estábamos fuera de la carretera principal, y todo lo que podía ver eran casas pintorescas con pequeños porches y lindos faroles y buzones y campanas de viento. Se veía como un lugar muy agradable. Seguí yendo hasta que señaló una última vuelta en Mason Drive. Debería haber visto

eso venir.

—Aquí estamos —dijo cuando detuve el auto. Oh, Jesús.

La casa era jodidamente enorme. Las pequeñas casitas a lo largo del resto del camino no me habían preparado para esto. Era al menos el doble, si no el triple del tamaño de mi casa. Mis ojos viajaron hasta contar tres pisos. Era blanca, una especie de estilo victoriano con un porche que tenía una gran rampa para discapacitados a un costado. También había un enorme granero rojo. De alguna manera no pensé que hubiera un tractor en ella. Reconocí el Camry de Brittany situado entre un BMW y un Impala nuevo, con un Escalade al otro lado.

—Mierda, Quinn. Nunca dijiste que tu familia estaba llena de dinero.

Se encogió de hombros. —Nunca preguntaste.


	14. Chapter 14

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

_**ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!**_

_Todos sabemos que Maribel no es así, pero debí cambiarla para que encaje en la historia._

_Hoy estoy buena. Hare 2x1._

_Disfruten._

* * *

14

La casa era aún más grande cuando me bajé del coche y estuve de pie delante de ella.

—Bueno, asumí, ya que conduces un coche de mierda y no podías encontrar la vivienda, que eras pobre —le dije.

—Nunca asumas, Missy. Nunca asumas —dijo, caminando hacia la casa, moviendo la funda de la guitarra. Mis pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. Fui absorbida con una sensación de difícil-respirar-no-puedo-pensar.

Entré en pánico.

—Me encanta cómo puedes darme un golpe en la cara sin parpadear, pero una casa grande te dan ganas de salir corriendo. No puede hacerte daño, ¿sabes? —Asintió hacia la puerta principal—. Vamos.

De alguna manera, mis pies se despegaron por sí solos de la calzada, y me moví hacia adelante.

—Jesús, pensarías que te llevamos a la guillotina.

—Muérdeme —le espeté cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal. Tenía una fantasía arremolinada en vidrio, y sin dudas podía ver un candelabro. Un candelabro de mierda. Donde había un candelabro, había un vestíbulo, y una guarida, y escaleras de caracol, y te tienes que quitar los zapatos, y otras cosas de lujo. No es que no me gusten las cosas elegantes, simplemente no pertenezco realmente a una casa llena de ellas.

Quinn abrió la puerta, diciendo en voz alta mientras caminaba. —¿Hay alguien en casa?

—¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? —gritó una voz femenina que asumí que pertenecía a Maribel. Tenía un acento sureño.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Traje una invitada.

—¿Es Rachel?

¿Qué?

Miré a Quinn.

—Puedo haber mencionado tu nombre. Una o dos veces.

Cuando traté de impedirme estirar el cuello para ver el candelabro más detalladamente, una mujer alta y rubia dio la vuelta por la esquina, secándose las manos en un paño de cocina y resplandeciendo perfectos dientes blancos. Así que Santana los obtuvo de ella. Le dio un abrazo a Quinn, besándola en la mejilla antes de volver su atención hacia mí.

—Oh Dios mío, eres tan bonita como un cuadro.

Su acento sureño sólo aumentó el factor de intimidación. Por no mencionar que llevaba tacones como si hubiese nacido con ellos, y su cabello y maquillaje parecían que había sido realizado por un equipo de profesionales. Ella era la imagen de después, del antes y el después. Me pregunto si la madre de Quinn era así de hermosa, sin lugar a dudas es algo que se lleva en sangre.

—Soy Maribel. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Vino a mí con un abrazo que no tuve más remedio que devolver. Quinn no debe haberle dicho que no soy de abrazos. O tal vez no le importaba.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora López.

—A ver, ¿no te dijo Quinn que me llames Maribel?

—Sí. Yo sólo... no lo sé —tartamudeé. La gracia no era mi segundo nombre. Además, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de llamarla señora.

—Rachel se sentía un poco intimidada por la casa —dijo Quinn, así que traté de darle un pellizco, pero se agachó a un lado y me bloqueó con su funda de guitarra. Muchas gracias, amiga.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Llegas justo —dijo Maribel. Supuse que no tenía que quitarme los zapatos, ya que ella los llevaba puestos, pero el piso se veía tan brillante, que me daba miedo poner mis pies indignos allí.

—¿Quinn? —llamó una voz de niña.

—¡Hola, Seven! —La cara de Quinn se iluminó cuando una pequeña pelirroja en una silla de ruedas motorizada apareció al final del pasillo. La silla era de color rosa y tenía pegatinas brillantes por todas partes. Bonito.

—Seven, esta es mi amiga, Rachel Barbra —Sus ojos se abrieron al oír mi nombre y yo fruncí mi ceño por oír mi segundo nombre en labios de Quinn.

—¿Tu nombre es Barbra? Ese es mi nombre favorito en el mundo entero.

—Gracias —le dije, sorprendida tanto por su sinceridad y sus grandes ojos verdes y oro. Me recordó a Anne de Anne la de Tejados Verdes. Yo siempre había querido el pelo rojo.

—La cantante favorita de Harper es Barbra Streisand. —Una chica después de mi propio corazón. Que loco resulta todo esto.

—Voy a su concierto pronto —dijo ella.

—¿En serio? Estoy tan celosa —le dije. Quinn me miró. En serio, lo estaba. Nunca había encontrado a nadie que fuera conmigo. Solía ser algo intensa con mi fanatismo.

—Tal vez si eres realmente agradable, Rachel va a cantar con nosotros —dijo Quinn, dándole a Harper un guiño. Ella se rió y ella bajó su guitarra para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente, agachándose para quedar a su nivel.

—¿Lo harías? —Su vocecita era tan linda, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? Dios, ella haría a Hitler derretirse.

—Por supuesto. No soy una cantante muy buena, pero lo intentaré.

—No le hagas caso. Tiene una voz hermosa. —¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

—Joe está esperando por ti en el estudio —le dijo Maribel a Quinn.

—Bien.

Me pregunté dónde se encontraba el estudio. Tal vez podría excusarme para ir al baño y de alguna forma encontrarme allí.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —dijo Maribel, conduciéndonos a lo que debe ser la sala. Tenía sofás de cuero, flores en jarrones pintados y tenía un ambiente alegre brillante.

—Te he oído en la ducha —susurró Quinn en mi oído mientras caminaba a mi lado. Su mano rozó mi espalda, y experimenté un caso grave de la piel de gallina—. Si alguna vez quieres hacer dueto, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Quise chisporrotear con indignación, pero la idea de Quinn, en la ducha... _Quita esa imagen de tu mente, Rachel. Estás conociendo a su_ _familia, por el amor de Cristo_.

—Voy a estar de vuelta —dijo Quinn, guiñándome un ojo antes de abandonar la habitación.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Qué tal un poco de té helado? —dijo

Maribel cuando nos sentamos, y Harper estacionó su silla de ruedas. Maribel se sentó en una silla con estampado floral. No, no se sentó. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada. ¿Era algo que enseñan en el sur? Si es así, ¿podría obtener lecciones?

—Sería maravilloso, gracias.

Se fue y quedamos sólo Harper y yo. No era muy buena en conocer gente nueva, pero se inclinó y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, a pesar de que éramos las únicas dos personas en la habitación.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto? —susurró en una voz bastante alta, después miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estábamos absolutamente solas.

—Me encantaría saber un secreto —le susurré, ahuecando la mano sobre la oreja. Se rió e hizo lo mismo.

—A Quinn le gustas. —Aw. Ella era adorable.

—¿En serio? —le dije, siguiendo el juego.

—Mucho. Mucho.

—¿Como Eric ama a Ariel? —No había duda que se trataba de una niña Disney. Había más de una pegatina de La Sirenita en su silla.

—Uh, huh.

—Guau.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría esperar antes de que de alguna manera pudiera escapar y descubrir lo que hacía Quinn. Maribel volvió con una bandeja de vasos, con rodajas de limones en un lado.

—Mamá, a Rachel le gusta _La Sirenita _—dijo Harper cuando su madre le entregó un vaso y una servilleta.

—¿En serio? Bueno, imagina eso. —Maribel me guiñó un ojo mientras me daba un vaso. Tomé un sorbo para no reír. Delicioso. Maldita sea, esta mujer debe tener su programa propio de estilo de vida.

Yo jugueteaba con mi servilleta y bajé mi vaso.

—Um, ¿dónde está el baño?

—Oh, por supuesto. Es al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Hay un letrero en la puerta que dice tocador.

—Gracias —le dije, huyendo de la habitación cuando Harper dejó caer la copa y el líquido marrón se esparció en todas partes.

—Oh, Harper —dijo Maribel con un suspiro.

Encontré el tocador, pero seguí. Mierda, esta casa era grande. Fui de puntillas por el pasillo y me metí en lo que resultó ser un armario cuando oí voces. Oí reír a Brittany. Santana debe estar dándole un tour de la casa o algo así. Salí de mi escondite y agudicé mi oído, caminando despacio y en silencio. Me detuve en cada puerta, escuchando a ver si había alguien dentro. Finalmente, llegué a la última puerta a la derecha. Tenía que ser esta. Hice una pausa afuera. Bingo.

—Simplemente no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo una voz que debía pertenecer a Joe.

—Imaginé que no lo harías. Pero realmente no depende de ti, ¿verdad?

—Quinn, te he conocido toda la vida. Ha llegado el momento para que puedas crecer y tomar la responsabilidad de tu vida. Por esto.

—No. Quiero. Esto.

Oí el chirrido de una silla hacia atrás. Mierda. Hice el más torpe movimiento de puntillas volviendo al tocador, y cerré la puerta, respirando pesadamente. Abrí el agua, pero me quedé junto a la puerta, esperando oír los pasos de Quinn. No vinieron, y yo tenía que volver a la sala o bien Maribel podría pensar que me había perdido. Me lavé las manos sólo por el gusto de hacerlo y salí del tocador, que irónicamente, se hallaba decorado en azul verdoso.

Mi mente daba vueltas a lo que había escuchado de Quinn y Joe.

¿Qué no era una buena idea? ¿Qué no quiere Quinn?

—¿Ves? Te dije que iba a volver —dijo Maribel cuando entré de nuevo en la habitación.

—¿Dónde creías que iba a ir? —No podía esperar a escuchar la respuesta.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tal vez más tarde le puedes mostrar a Rachel las manzanas?

—¿Quieres ver mis árboles de manzana?

—Por supuesto.

Atrapé a Maribel dándome una mirada extraña. Debo haber tenido una expresión poco natural en la cara, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de lucir normal otra vez.

Oí voces del piso de arriba, y luego Santana y Brittany doblaron la esquina con un hombre que debe de haber sido John López. Lucía exactamente como pensé que lo haría: alto, pelo oscuro, gafas con montura de bronce, y una camisa sensata y corbata. Me sentí como que bien podría estar usando una bata de hospital en comparación con estas personas. Excepto Harper. Tenía una camiseta que decía Princesa con brillo. Éramos almas gemelas.

Yo iba a golpear a Quinn sin sentido cuando tuviera la oportunidad por no haberme preparado para esto. Además, la iba a golpear para que me cuente acerca de Joe y lo que me ocultaba.

Si se trataba de algún consuelo, Brittany también lucía como una pequeña estrella golpeada. Maribel se levantó para presentarme. —John, esta es Rachel. Decidió venir y darnos una visita. ¿No es bonito? —Ella podía hacer un tratamiento de conducto con esa voz agradable. Las cejas del Sr. López se alzaron cuando dijo mi nombre. Fue oficial. Yo era infame.

—Oh, sí, Rachel. Qué bueno conocerte al fin —dijo, tendiéndome la mano cuando Quinn regresó al cuarto. Por un momento, vi una expresión de enojo en su rostro, pero la borró y se convirtió en encanto. ¿Cómo se hace eso? Yo todavía alucinaba.

¿Dónde estaba Joe?

Quería hacerlo tropezar, pero habría sido obvio. Él probablemente me esquivaría y haría otro comentario, y entonces, ¿dónde estaría yo? Además, no podía hacerlo delante de Harper. Tenía que dar un buen ejemplo, así que le di la mano del Sr. López y le dije que era un placer conocerlo.

—Bueno, tengo que volver a la cocina. Esa ensalada de pollo no se va a hacer sola. Te quedas a comer, ¿verdad, Rachel? —dijo Maribel.

—Maribel —dijo Quinn, como si le recordara algo.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto. Te voy a hacer una ensalada. Quinn me dijo que no comías carne, y se me olvidó.

—Eso está bien, no tienes que hacer una gran producción. No quiero ser una molestia.

Agitó el trapo de cocina hacia mí mientras salía de la habitación. —Olvídalo, no es ninguna molestia. No me extraña que mantengas esa figura bonita. Debo intentar eso. —Como si lo necesitara. Dios, si la mayoría de las mujeres se parecieran a ella, estarían paseando desnudas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste venir a vernos, Rachel? Preguntó John.

—Mi coche no arrancaba —dijo Quinn por mí.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo Santana, tirando abajo a Brittany sobre el sofá. Ella definitivamente no encajaba en este ambiente prístino. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban rotos y su camisa había sido lavada más de un par de veces. Me preguntaba qué pensaba Maribel de eso.

—Sigo diciéndote que te deshagas de esa cosa. Te dije que Bob Karrigan tiene un viejo Audi que no usa más y que estaría feliz de dejártelo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Lo arreglaré —dijo Quinn.

—¡Papá, papá! Rachel dijo que iba a cantar conmigo —dijo Harper, utilizando el joystick en su silla de ruedas para acercarse a mí.

—Sí, Ángel. Deberías pedir permiso cuando otras personas están teniendo una conversación si quieres decir algo. —Ella pensó en eso por un segundo.

—Está bien. Permiso, papá. Rachel dijo que iba a cantar conmigo.

Le eché una mirada a Brittany, y tuvimos que presionar nuestros labios para no reírnos.

—Eso es genial. ¿Lo pediste amablemente?

—Sí.

—Buena chica.

—Dame un poco de piel, Harp —dijo Santana, levantando la mano para chocar los cinco. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, y ella fingió retroceder en agonía, dándose la vuelta en el sofá. Su risa llenó la habitación como las burbujas, y todos participamos. Gracias a Dios por Harper, porque de lo contrario, esto podría haber sido una situación muy incómoda.

—Quinn, ¿por qué no le das a Rachel un recorrido por la casa? —dijo John. Probablemente tomaría varios años, al menos.

—Claro —dijo Quinn—. ¿Quieres venir, Seven?

—¿Puedo? —Harper miró a su padre con grandes ojos suplicantes.

—Por qué no dejamos que Rachel y Quinn hagan el tour y luego puedes mostrarle tu habitación.

—Está bien —dijo Harper, claramente disgustada.

—Volveremos pronto —le dije.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Promesa de meñiques —le dije, extendiendo el mío. Los cruzamos, y ella volvió a sonreír.

—Quinn —dijo John. Quinn asintió en comprensión. Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Vamos? —dijo Quinn, estirando su brazo para que me vaya primero, inclinándose ligeramente.

Le di un pequeño adiós a Harper antes de que diéramos la vuelta a la esquina y paráramos en un largo pasillo con una escalera gloriosa. Me quedé mirando la puerta del estudio, con la esperanza de que Joe saliera, pero no pasó nada.

—Voy a rasgar tus brazos y te voy a estrangular con ellos —le susurré a Quinn cuando estaba segura de que nos encontrábamos fuera del rango de audición.

—Así que este es el pasillo —dijo Quinn, ignorándome—Ascensor, si alguna vez lo necesitas.

—Ni siquiera estás escuchando. ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? —Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Hay una sala de música regresando aquí…

Tiré de su brazo para detenerlo.—¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?

Todavía no me miraba. Extendí la mano y agarré su barbilla, girando su cara obstinada así podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vamos —dijo.

—No, quiero hablar de esto.

—Lo haremos, pero no aquí.

Me tomó la mano y me llevó detrás de ella por las escaleras. Vi un montón de cuadros decorativos y muebles que no procedían de Ikea. Bajamos a otro pasillo, y me llevó a una habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

—Este es mi cuarto —dijo.

Me distraje un momento de gritarle. Se parecía mucho a nuestra habitación en la escuela, sólo que el tamaño era doce veces más grande. Limpio, ordenado y con colores oscuros. Pizarra, negro y azul. Había unos pocos carteles de bandas, como _The Goo Goo Dolls _y _Matchbox 20_.

—No te lo dije porque te conozco y sabía que ibas a flipar.

—¿Así que ocultármelo era una idea mejor? —Deseaba no ponerme tan loca ya que le derramaría que lo había espiado.

—Parecía en el momento —dijo, sacando una silla de detrás de un enorme escritorio. Se veía como algo que un escritor viejo y malhumorado usaría para componer obras maestras en su máquina de escribir—. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura. Estás volviéndome loca de todos modos.

Levanté las manos en señal de frustración.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a reaccionar? No sólo me has ocultado esto —le dije, señalando a la situación general de la casa siendo jodidamente enorme—, es que siento como si no te conociera. Hay una parte enorme de toda tu vida y no tenía ni idea. Y te encuentras con un tipo llamado Joe sobre algo misterioso, y si te conociera mejor, diría que estuviste involucrada con la mafia.

—¿Por qué te importa? —Esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

—Porque tú eres mi compañera de cuarto —le dije, vacilante.

—Esa no es una razón suficiente. No lanzarías un berrinche si te enteraras de que Brittany o Kitty vivieran aquí o mantuvieran reuniones secretas con un tipo llamado Joe. Así que, ¿por qué yo?

—Porque sí.

—Esa no es una razón. —Se levantó de su silla y se puso delante de mí, nuestros pechos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

—Creo que es porque te gusto. Por mucho que prefieras ahogarte a muerte que admitirlo. Y quieres saber cosas sobre la gente que te gusta. Quieres saber lo que hacen cuando nadie está mirando, qué película les hace sentir mejor cuando están enfermos, lo que realmente quieren ser cuando sean grandes. ¿Tengo razón?

Se encontraba tan cerca, cada vez que yo respiraba podía olerla. Uno pensaría que después de compartir una habitación con ella durante varias semanas, estaría acostumbrada a su olor, pero parecía haberse vuelto aún más potente. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por un momento para conseguir un poco de compostura.

—No, Quinn. No me gustas.

—Bien. No me gustas tampoco.

Respiramos al unísono por un momento, y en ese momento, el mundo se detuvo y éramos las únicas dos personas en él. Abrí los ojos y me dejé perder en los suyos verdosos. La mayoría de las veces los evitaba. Eran hipnóticos, y no me gusta ser atrapada mirando fijamente.

—No. Me. Gustas —dijo, trayendo su rostro una fracción más cercana con cada palabra. No podía hablar, ni respirar, ni pensar. Nuestros labios se encontraban tan cerca que podía sentir lo caliente que estaban. Exhaló una vez y se apartó. Era como si alguien hubiera roto una goma elástica en mi cerebro. Se apartó de mí.

—No me gustas —dijo de nuevo. No estaba segura de si trataba de convencerme a mí o a ella misma.

—Ya lo dijiste —finalmente logré decir.

—Bueno, es cierto.

—Lo sé.

—Así que, vamos a ver el resto de la casa.

—Está bien. —Como un robot lo seguí fuera de su dormitorio.

_No me gustas._

_No me gustas._

_No me gustas._

Bueno, no me gusta ella tampoco. No había ni una palabra para lo que sentía por Quinn.


	15. Chapter 15

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

_**ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!**_

_Comentar no cuesta nada!_

* * *

15

Tenía una cosa que decir sobre Maribel López. Tenía un maldito buen sentido de la decoración. La casa era absolutamente hermosa y todo parecía calzar, incluso si aparentemente no se veía bien junto. Había toques sutiles que noté. Cosas que lucían como que podrían haber venido de ventas de garaje, como un caballito de madera, viejas latas de plata y botellas de perfume de cristal.

También había comodidades para Harper por todas partes, desde rampas, hasta el ascensor, o un lavabo especial en su baño. Existían además cosas extrañas colgando desde el techo de su habitación.

—Así ella puede subirse y bajarse de su silla sin ayuda había dicho Quinn—. Cuando crezca, obtendrán más cosas para que pueda hacer mucho más, pero ya que aún es pequeña, es más fácil cargarla.

No podía imaginarlo. Harper no parecía molesta en absoluto. Manejaba su silla como si hubiera nacido con una palanca de control en la mano.

Cuando habíamos vuelto de nuestro masivo recorrido, Joe aparentemente se había ido, ya que había un auto menos en la entrada cuando di un vistazo rápido por una enorme ventana en el estudio. No estaba más cerca de resolver el misterio de Joe. Harper insistió en sentarse junto a mí en el almuerzo, y tenía a Quinn a mi otro lado.

Todos comieron pollo, mientras yo devoraba una ensalada de aguacate, mozarela, espinaca y tomate.

—Esto es increíble, muchas gracias —dije, tomando otro bocado.

Había tenido un momento de pánico cuando ella nos llamó a almorzar, imaginando múltiples tenedores y escogiendo el equivocado. Afortunadamente, era un bonito día así que comimos en el porche trasero, que era más bien como una terraza con vista a los árboles de manzana. El olor de las hojas dulces me invadió y me hizo pensar en el otoño, pasteles, paseos en camión y tallar calabazas. Yo amaba el otoño.

—Recuérdame darte la receta del aderezo —dijo Maribel, regresando mi atención al momento presente.

—Lo haré.

—Mami, ¿puedo comer un poco más de sandía, por favor? — preguntó Harper.

—Sí, Harper, puedes. Gracias por preguntar tan amablemente.

—¿Quieres un poco, Britt? —dijo Santana.

—Claro, gracias. —Brittany parecía estar tan nerviosa como lo estaba yo. Ya había dejado caer su tenedor dos veces y había chocado con su vaso con agua.

—Entonces, Rachel, Quinn nos dijo que estás estudiando la carrera de Estudios de la Mujer. Eso debe ser interesante —dijo ella, colocando algunos cuadros de Sandía en el plato de Harper.

—Quiero trabajar en un centro de crisis o algún lugar que ayude a las mujeres a recuperarse de traumas —dije, preguntándome si esa era demasiada información. No quería parecer una chica dañada, pero era difícil no serlo.

—Eso es muy admirable. ¿Qué te hizo escoger esa carrera? —Me habían preguntado eso un millón de veces, así que tenía una respuesta.

—Quiero ayudar a la gente, y esa parece una buena forma de hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¿no eres la más dulce? Estoy feliz de que la trajeras, Quinn. Es mucho mejor que aquella otra. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Chastity —dijo, sin mirarme. Recuerdo ver su nombre en su teléfono.

—Que nombre más feo. He tenido la experiencia de que cuando nombras a una chica así, es posible que adopte la virtud opuesta —dijo Maribel, dándome una mirada cómplice. Yo también había tenido esa experiencia con una chica llamada Charity, que había sido todo menos caritativa.

Estaba en la posición perfecta para patear a Quinn por debajo de la mesa, así que lo hice. ¿Quién diablos era Chastity? No sabía nada sobre su historial de citas, excepto de que era largo y que habían muchos nombres en ese pequeño libro negro. Para ser totalmente honesta, en realidad no quería saber mucho. La ignorancia era la felicidad en esta situación.

Maribel trajo una torta de fresas, y todos metimos la cuchara. La conversación se adormeció mientras masticábamos. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, y se convertía en un cálido y perezoso sábado.

—Entonces S, estaba pensando que tú y Quinn podrían darme una mano con el tractor después de terminar aquí.

—Disculpa papi, pero vamos a cantar —dijo Harper mientras Maribel limpiaba crema batida de su rostro.

—Sí Ángel, haremos eso primero.

—Bueno —dijo Harper, asintiendo.

Terminamos de almorzar, y Quinn tomó su guitarra. Brittany y Santana fueron a ayudarle a Maribel con los platos, y me ofrecí, pero Maribel se negó, así que John, Quinn y yo nos sentamos con Harper.

—¡_Our Song_! —canturreó Harper.

Oh no había forma de que Quinn se supiera esa. Parecía que me leyó la mente cuando me guiñó el ojo y comenzó la canción sin más espera. Era claro después de tres segundos que había tocado esta canción más de un par de veces. Su normalmente ronca voz se mezcló con la de Harper de la forma más adorable. Se sabía toda la letra. Tatareé junto con ellas, golpeteando mi pie.

Terminó la canción y Harper aplaudió. —¿Podemos cantar _Love_

_Story_?

—Claro, Seven. ¿Por qué no le pides a Rachel que cante con nosotros?

—¿Cantarías, por favor? —Su pequeña voz, combinada con sus manos unidas era irresistible. Esta niña era la clave para la paz mundial. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pestañear y sonreír esa sonrisa con hoyuelos y los líderes mundiales caerían para firmar un tratado de paz.

—Claro. —Quinn comenzó la canción, y yo estaba un poco nerviosa sobre cantar en público, pero esto no era realmente en público.

Me uní, mi voz mezclándose con las otras dos. Mi voz era un poco más profunda para ser como la de _Taylor Swift_, pero me encantaba cantar sus canciones. Odiaba el hecho de que Quinn sabía que cantaba en la ducha. Probablemente debería acabar con eso.

John tuvo una llamada en su celular a media canción, y se disculpó. Quinn terminó la canción, y nuestras voces se desvanecieron.

—Tienes una bonita voz —dijo Harper.

—Gracias, Harper. —Ella era la más dulce.

—¿Quieres ver los árboles de manzana?

—Conduce el camino —dije, levantándome. Uf, he comido demasiado.

Bajó una pequeña rampa que estaba pegada al porche mientras Quinn y yo la seguíamos.

—¿Joe no quiso unírsenos?

—Tenía otras cosas que atender.

—No es un asesino a sueldo, ¿verdad?

Quinn se rió. —No.

—¿Entonces por qué tanto secreto? ¿A menos que estés haciendo algo ilegal?

Harper cantaba mientras usaba su palanca delante de nosotros.

—Es sólo un asunto personal. Una vez más, te pregunto: ¿Por qué te importa?

Cierro mis labios y caminó delante de ella, colándome a través de los fragantes árboles. Quinn estaba observándome. Siempre sabía cuando me miraba. Como si estuviera diciendo mi nombre dentro de mi cabeza.

—Este es mi favorito —dijo Harper desde dos filas por delante. Todos los árboles tenían pequeñas manzanas verdes en ellos—. Lo llamo Monty.

—Harper le pone nombres a todos los árboles —dijo Quinn con cara seria—. Este es Walter, y esa es Shirley y esa es Cenicienta… —Continuó, nombrando al menos diez árboles más.

—¿Tienes sus nombres en tu teléfono? —dije sin pensar.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Negó con la cabeza y me dio la vuelta para no estar de frente a Harper, quien hablaba con Monty el árbol. —La única forma de que sabrías qué números tengo en mi teléfono sería si miraste en el, lo cual sería una invasión a mi privacidad.

—Oh, ¿cómo ir por mi bolso y encontrar mis llaves en él, verdad? ¿Cómo tomar mi lector electrónico, verdad? ¿Cómo tratar de verme desnuda, verdad? Sucia hipócrita —protesté, dando un vistazo para asegurarme de que Harper aún seguía hablando con el árbol.

—No toques mi teléfono —dijo, acercándose a mí.

—Entonces no toques mi trasero.

—El problema con eso, Missy, es que quieres que toque tu trasero. Si Harper no estuviera aquí justo ahora, querrías ser empujada contra uno de esos árboles con las hojas en tu cabello y mis manos todas sobre ti. Yo no quiero que toques mi teléfono.

—Eres tan idiota.

—Cuida tu lenguaje frente a Harper. Es muy impresionable. —Se alejó y se agachó junto a la silla de Harper. Normalmente, Quinn era una imbécil, pero una buena—si existiera tal cosa. Pero parecía que algo tocó el interruptor. Quinn nunca había sido mala conmigo. No así. Tuve la clara sensación de que tenía algo que ver con Joe y el misterioso encuentro.

—¿Regresarás y me ayudarás a recogerlas? —dijo Harper después de haberme presentado a muchos otros árboles.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —dije, inclinándome junto a su silla. Ella subió los brazos para un abrazo, y le di uno.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Promesa de meñiques.

* * *

Mientras Quinn y Santana trabajaban en el tractor —yo dudaba mucho la existencia de dicho tractor— y Brittany jugaba con Harper, Maribel y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla. Brittany me dijo que ella ya había tenido el interrogatorio de Maribel esa mañana y que no fue tan malo.

—Eres una cosita tan linda. ¿Qué haces con una chica como Quinn?

Casi me ahogo con mi tercer vaso de té helado. Esa cosa estaba rica. —Honestamente no lo sé.

Me dio una mirada. —Puede ser una chica dulce cuando quiere, pero algunas veces me preocupo por ella. Ni siquiera quiero saber lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente.— _Nada bueno, eso era. Demasiadas cosas malas._ Me mordí la lengua.—Sin embargo, tiene ese encanto de chica mala —dijo con una sonrisa. Diablos esa mujer podría ganar el Campeonato Mundial de Sonrisas — Santana también era así. La palabra Problema escrita sobre ella.

Brittany y Harper jugaban cartas y por lo que pude ver, Harper era una patea traseros. —Yo no estaba muy feliz cuando comenzó a ponerse tinta en su cuerpo y teñir su cabello, te diré eso. Si su madre, Dios guarde su alma, supiera, habría preferido tener una camada de gatitos.

Realmente, realmente quería preguntarle por la madre, pero no

quería parecer que trataba de entrometerme. Tampoco iba a decirle que pensaba que sus tatuajes eran más que sexys.

—Mientras no se compre una motocicleta, creo que mi corazón será capaz de sobrellevarlo. Gracias a las estrellas que Santana nunca se interesó en ese tipo de cosas. Le arrancaría su piel. —Me reí. —Tienes una risa hermosa. ¿Alguien te lo había dicho?

—Quinn —dije sin pensar.

—Ella lo haría. —Apartó su mirada de Harper para mirarme a mí. Realmente mirarme. Como si estuviera tratando de ver dentro de mi alma. Traté de no titubear mientras completaba su examen. —Pienso en Quinn como si fuera mi hija, y como su madre es mi trabajo examinar a cada mujer potencial por la que pueda estar interesada. Esto no es nada personal, es mi trabajo.

—¿Y? —pregunté dudosa, esta mujer claramente tiene colmillos detrás de esos dientes blancos como perlas. Anotado.

—No quiero que te lastime. No quiero que la lastimes.

—Yo tampoco. No estamos involucradas… de esa forma de todos modos. —No sabía de qué forma estábamos involucradas. Estaba completamente segura de que aún no había una definición para ello. Maribel me dio otro vistazo con sus ojos láser. Era peor que la seguridad en el aeropuerto.

—Aún. No están involucradas aún, pero cariño, nunca había visto a esa chica tan feliz con alguien como contigo. Tendrías que estar ciega para no verlo. — Sí, sí. Luché con la urgencia de rodar mis ojos. Ella no entendía cuán complicado era esto. —El amor es simple. Caes y eso es todo. Saldrás de lo demás. Sólo tienes que dejarte caer y tener fe de que alguien estará allí para atraparte.

No quería tener ninguna caída. Caer usualmente te llevaba a conocer una dura superficie de una manera desagradable.

—Está bien, eso es suficiente para el tercer grado. Ahora dime algo más sobre ti. Esa blusa luce encantadora en ti.

No le dije que Quinn la escogió. Continuamos con nuestra pequeña charla, pero puedo decir que ella me observaba.


	16. Chapter 16

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

_**ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!**_

_**Holaaaaaaa... disfruten este cap tanto como yo! :)**_

* * *

16

Son geniales. Tu familia —dije más tarde, cuando Quinn y yo conducíamos de vuelta al campus.

En su mayoría, nos habíamos mantenido en silencio desde que salimos. Maribel me había dado un gran abrazo y me dijo que volviera pronto, y Harper me había hecho prometer que cantaría de nuevo con ella. John me dio la mano y comentó que era una joven encantadora. Santana y Brittany se quedaban a pasar la noche, así que les dije que las vería al día siguiente.

—Lo son.

—Estás siendo rara.

—¿Cómo?

—Nunca te he visto tan tranquila. Uno pensaría que alguien habría muerto. —Al instante me di cuenta de mi error—. Lo siento, eso fue descortés.

—No, me lo merecía. No soy muy agradable, Rachel.

Casi nunca me llamaba por mi nombre real. Y noté que no me gustaba demasiado.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no te excusa de ser una imbécil.

—Soy lo que soy. Si no te gusta, hay una forma sencilla de salir de ella. Tienes tres opciones: Ódiame, ámame, házmelo. Elige tu veneno.

—Jódete.

—Esa es una de las opciones.

—Nunca pasearé contigo otra vez.

—Está bien. Ahora sé dónde guardas tus llaves. Sassy y yo nos divertiremos juntas —dijo, acariciando el tablero.

—Juro por Dios, Quinn, que si te robas el coche, voy a apuñalarte mientras duermes.

—Bien. Adelante.

¿Qué le pasaba? Encendí un viejo CD de _Avril Lavigne _sólo para molestarla. Miró por la ventana y se tocó la pierna.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Quería romper cada uno de sus cinco dedos para que no pudiera tocarlos nunca más.

No hablé con ella de nuevo hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en la escuela. Quinn llevaba su guitarra, y yo llevaba un recipiente de plástico con restos de comida que Maribel había insistido que trajera. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

Inmediatamente me fui a la habitación y cerré la puerta.

* * *

Me quedé allí durante varias horas, comiendo las sobras de los López y leyendo. Pensé en llamar a Tammy, pero realmente no quería saber lo que había que decir sobre esta situación. No quería un consejo, que sería lo que ella me daría, por más no solicitado que fuera. Estaba sumida en la agonía de _Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó _cuando escuché voces en la sala. Debían ser Dev y Sean. Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Quinn nunca tocaba nuestra puerta.

—Oye, vamos a ir al Blue. ¿Quieres venir? Te invito una copa. — Negué con la cabeza sin levantar la cabeza de mi libro. —Vamos, Missy.

—Últimamente me has estado diciendo mucho eso.

—Gracias a Dios, ella habla.

—Muérdeme.

—Me estás insultando. Eso debe decir que has vuelto a la normalidad. Ven con nosotros. Va a ser divertido. Puedes bailar y burlarte de mí.

—¿Me dejarás romper una botella de cerveza sobre tu cabeza? Porque diría que sí totalmente sólo por eso.

—Vamos a salir y ver cómo van las cosas. Podría permitirte darme un puñetazo, dependiendo de lo borracha que esté.

Nunca había visto borracha a Quinn. Con un par de cervezas, pero nunca la había visto fuera de control como la mayoría de la gente se ponía. Desde que era pequeña, el alcohol me afectaba como un martillo. Sólo necesitaba una o dos copas, y ya me encontraba en la tierra feliz. Nunca había visto el atractivo a emborracharse. Hasta esta noche.

—Iré —dije, balanceando las piernas por encima de mi cama y saltando hacia abajo. Había limpiado el desastre de ropa de esta mañana, pero encontrar la camiseta correcta iba a hacer otro viaje a través del fango.

Quinn se quedó mirando el armario. Sabía que mi mente se había ido.

—Usa la rosa que está a la izquierda —señaló, y vi un trozo de rosa. — Era una camisa que tenía, pero nunca usaba. Simplemente no era realmente yo. Tammy me lo había regalado hace unos años, y no podía deshacerme de ella porque no quería hacerla enojar. Tenía una especie de flor en tela sobre el cuello, y era algo drapeada. —Y esos ajustados pantalones negros.

—¿Quién eres tú, mi asesora de moda?

—Si ayuda a que te alistes más rápido, seguro. Voy a ser tu asesora de moda. — Agarró la camisa y la levantó. En realidad, no parece tan mala. —Estamos listos cuando tú lo estés —dijo antes de irse para que me cambiara. Iba a ser interesante salir sólo yo y ellos tres teniendo en cuenta que son conocidos recientes y eran, dos hombres y medio. Si fuera un chico, sería un proxeneta. En realidad no había un equivalente bueno para una chica. Decidí dejar mi cabello suelto. Se veía mejor que como lo tenía esta mañana, lo cual era inusual, pero decidí aceptarlo.

—¿Follable? —dije cuando llegué a la sala.

—Definitivamente —dijo Quinn. Me gustó el aspecto semi aturdido en su rostro. Dios, me veía todos los días, pero aun así, cuando me ponía algo agradable no podía decir una palabra. Lo disfrutaba mucho. No te sucede eso con alguien a quien no le gustas.

Los otros chicos me sonrieron educadamente. No los había visto mucho últimamente.

—Está bien, vámonos, chicos. ¿Quién quiere llevar mi bolso, y quien quiere ser mi puta de bebidas por la noche? —Todos se miraron el uno al otro. —Broma. Eso fue una broma. No se castraran por hacer eso.

—Llevar un bolso no me castraría, no a mi —dijo Quinn. Sí, por supuesto.

—Lo llevaría, pero no va con mi atuendo —dijo Dev. Todos se echaron a reír.

—Lo mismo —dijo Sean cuando nos fuimos.

Tomé cada uno de sus brazos. —¿Vamos? ¡Para el bar! —me dijo, levantando un puño.

Todos caminaban al unísono, y Quinn se quedó atrás. —¿Tienes un tercer brazo para mí? —dijo.

—No, lo siento. Puedes tener mi bolso. —Le arrojé mi cartera de mano negra, y la atrapó.—Bien hecho. Puedes prepararme mis tragos toda la noche.

—¿Y ellos qué van a hacer? —me preguntó.

—Admirarme y asegurarse de que estoy cómoda, ¿cierto?

—Mis habilidades sólo a su servicio —dijo Dev, apretando mi brazo.

—Supongo que eso significa que estoy de guardia cómoda —dijo

Sean.

—Hombres, ¿son siempre tan fáciles? —les dije.

—Y eso lo dice ella —murmuró Quinn detrás de mí.

—Escuché eso —le dije sobre mi hombro.

—Caminaste directo hacia ello, ¿que se supone que debo hacer?

—Contrólate, chica bolso.

El ligero escalofrío en el aire hizo que mi piel se estremeciera, y me hubiese gustado mucho haber traído una chaqueta.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Sean.

—Estoy bien. Ya casi llegamos.

Blue Lagoon se encontraba abarrotado de nuevo. Parecía que todo el mundo había sido mordido por el insecto de otoño, o tal vez era un atraso del verano. En el estacionamiento, ya se encontraba unas chicas vomitando sus tripas en el pavimento al lado de un auto.

—Su trabajo de esta noche, el de todos ustedes, es asegurarse de que no termine así —dije, señalando a la muchacha, cuyo cabello se encontraba sostenido por una chica igual de borracha que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Espera un segundo —dijo Quinn.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Dev.

Todos vimos como se acercó a la muchacha, que se aseguraba de mantenerse alejada de la corriente de vómito proveniente de la boca de su amiga.

—No tengo idea —le dije.

Habló con la chica que no vomitaba. Ella sacudió la cabeza y ella le hizo señas hacia mí. —¿Tienes tu teléfono? Mi batería murió. Y voy a llamar a un taxi. Ellas no viven en el campus.

—Por supuesto —le dije, pescando el teléfono y buscando el número de una de las compañías de taxis locales que frecuentaban el campus.

—No sé dónde está mi bolso —dijo la chica que no vomitaba. "Bolso" salió más bien como "Bolsho." La otra chica se desplomó sobre el pavimento, gimiendo.

—Está bien, ya lo encontraras mañana. Vamos a llamar a un taxi, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sabes dónde vives? —preguntó Quinn.

Ella le dio la dirección y yo se la repetí a la compañía de taxi en caso de que se les olvidara. Dev y Sean se pusieron en acción, ayudando a la chica vómito a entrar para conseguir una toalla de papel húmeda y una taza de agua para que pudiera limpiarse.

El taxi llegó unos minutos más tarde, y las metimos. El taxista nos aseguró que llegarían a casa seguras, y se negó a que le pagarán cuando Quinn sacó algo de dinero.

—No hay necesidad. Una buena acción merece otra —dijo, señalando a las chicas, y llevándolas a casa. Ellas probablemente no recordarían el acto de bondad que Quinn les mostró, pero yo sí lo haría.

—¿Todo el mundo listo para entrar? —Tenía muchas ganas de alejarme del olor a vómito, y mis dientes comenzaban a castañar.

—¿Qué pasa con las chicas y no tener abrigos? —dijo Quinn.

—Bueno, no tenía previsto este momento aleatorio de buena samaritana.

—Nunca lo tenemos —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Vimos un guardia diferente esta vez, pero también conocía a Quinn. Sin duda era una mujer popular. Mi identificación falsa fue apenas examinada antes de que me dejaran entrar.

—Una chica, dos chicos y algo mas, sin ofender Quinn. Demonios —dijo.

—Estos son mis juguetes —le dije, sintiéndome audaz. Dios, ni siquiera había tomado un trago todavía.

—¿Necesita uno más?

—Quizás. Te lo haré saber —dije con un guiño, mientras me iba pavoneando mis caderas.

—¿Estás segura que aún no estás borracha? —dijo Quinn, con el rostro un poco sorprendido por mi descaro.

—Ebria de vida, Quinn. Ebria de vida.

* * *

Una hora más tarde ya había bebido copa y media, y me estaba divirtiendo mucho con los chicos. Nos sentamos en un extremo de la barra y estábamos ocupados viendo el caos que nos rodeaba. Quinn se encontraba a mi lado, y creo que no era mi imaginación que a cada momento sentía su mano en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda, mi hombro, mi cintura. Estaba demasiado fuera de mí por el ron y cola como para molestarla.

Además, me sentía bien, ya que había visto lo preocupada que había estado por esas chicas borrachas. Hoy había actuado como una idiota, pero también había sido dulce y adorable con Harper. Eran como dos guisantes en una vaina. Ella era una chica un poco extraña, pero ella la entendía.

—¿Quieres bailar? —dijo en mi oído.

Sabía que mi cara se encontraba roja por el alcohol, pero se puso más roja y más caliente con ella detrás de mí. —Seguro.

Me sentía un poco insegura cuando me bajé de mi taburete, pero podía caminar bien. Dev y Sean estaban ocupados charlando con dos chicas que habían visto al otro lado del salón y se encontraban al acecho.

No creo que se fueran a sus departamentos esta noche.

—Voy a emborracharte con más frecuencia. Estás muy obediente hoy —dijo Quinn.

—No estoy borracha Quinn. —Realmente no lo estaba.

Apenas sonó agradable. Nunca había estado borracha antes. No parecía como una cosa que me gustaría hacer.

—Todavía no. Sólo tengo que conseguir que tomes un par de copas más y entonces estarás desmayada en mis brazos.

—Como sea.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a la pista de baile, que, sorpresa, se encontraba llena. Golpeé y empujé hasta que encontré un poco de espacio. Quinn vino conmigo, haciendo su propio lugar. Empecé a moverme, pero Quinn me detuvo.

—Oh no, no te traje aquí a bailar así, por mucho que me encantaría verte hacer eso con tus caderas. —Me dio un tirón para acercarme, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y arrastrándolas desde mi espalda hasta mi trasero. Cuidado, señorita.

—Quiero bailar —dijo, empezando a moverse—, de esta manera.

Quiero bailar como si fuéramos la misma persona.

—Creí que no te gustaba.

—No me gustas —musitó, y luego cerró los ojos por un momento. Antes de abrirlos de nuevo y mirarme fijamente—. Baila conmigo. Sólo baila conmigo.

Entonces lo hice.

Bailamos durante lo que parecieron horas. Quinn me dejó por un momento y volvió con otra copa, que yo de alguna manera equilibraba mientras bailábamos. Mi cuerpo se sentía líquido, pesado y suave. Quinn tenía otra bebida y parecía estar perdida. Como ese momento en su habitación cuando habíamos sido las únicas dos personas en un planeta que había sido detenido.

Sus manos estaban sobre mí, las mías puestas en ella, las dos sudábamos y respirábamos con dificultad, y la música hacía que me doliera la cabeza y me golpeaba en el cráneo, haciendo que todo fuese demasiado y no suficiente a la vez.

Con el tiempo comenzó hacer demasiado calor y empecé a alejarme para tomar un descanso. Quinn me siguió, y fue como si la burbuja en la que habíamos estado bailando se reventara.

—¿Quieres otra copa?

—Un poco de agua estaría bien —le dije, abanicándome.

Dev y Sean habían venido a decirnos que se irían a una fiesta en una casa con las dos bellas damas cuyos nombres no podía recordar en este momento. Me encontraba abandonada en mi momento de necesidad. Quinn volvió con un vaso de agua, con una rodaja de limón para mí y otra cerveza para ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —le dije.

—¿Estás lista para irnos pronto? —Todavía era temprano.

—¿Por qué, a dónde quieres ir?

Se encogió de hombros. Sí, el momento de baile había terminado. Cada uno de nosotras tomó un sorbo de nuestras bebidas en silencio.

—Aún no me gustas —dijo de pronto—. A pesar de todo esto. — Movió su mano. Supuse que indicaba la expresión vertical del deseo horizontal que habíamos estado teniendo sólo unos minutos atrás. Volvimos a caminar esa línea fina entre compañeras de habitación y... lo que sea.

Quinn bebió su cerveza, y bebí mi agua. Estábamos sentadas en el mismo bar, pero era como si estuviéramos sentadas una frente a la otra con el Gran Cañón entre nosotras.

Quinn terminó su cerveza y pidió otra. Ya iba por su quinta o sexta, no podía recordar. Nunca la había visto beber con tanta libertad. Me senté y jugueteé con mi teléfono, bebí mi agua y observé a los otros bailarines. Quinn no quiso hablar conmigo, a pesar de que lo intenté un par de veces.

Después de que terminó su bebida más reciente, le dije que estaba lista para irme. No había vuelto a ser la noche de diversión que esperaba. Los recuerdos de Quinn y el baile crepitaban en mi mente, fijándose en mí como fuego.

Caminamos de regreso a nuestro apartamento lentamente, tratando de no tropezar con nuestros pies inestables.

A ella le iba tan mal como a mí. Cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento, Quinn se estrelló en el sofá. Me senté en el sillón, tirando los pies hacia arriba y apoyé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Era como si acabara de recordar que estaba allí. Como si hubiera estado en trance.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? Apenas me has dirigido una palabra en toda la noche.

—No todo se trata de ti, Rachel —espetó.

—Ya lo sé, imbécil. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? Algo obviamente te está molestando. Tengo una idea que tiene que ver con tú reunión secreta con el misterioso Joe. ¿Me estoy acercando?

—No tienes ni idea de lo qué estás hablando —dijo, con ojos fríos como el acero.

—Entonces ilumíname. No tienes que guardártelo todo.

—Quizá sí. Ya te he dicho que no quieres saber la verdad, así que no voy a decírtela.

—No me digas lo qué debo y qué no debo hacer, Quinn Fabray.

No sabes nada sobre mí.

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviese intentando recobrar la compostura, o rezando por paciencia. —Sueles escuchar a _Pistol Annies _cuando estás enojada, por lo general conmigo. Reconozco tu risa falsa de la real. Tienes una gran carcajada, por cierto. Sé cuáles camisas son tus favoritas, porque son las primeras que te pones luego de que lavas la ropa. Lames tu labio inferior cuando intentas concentrarte en la lectura de un libro de texto. Lloras durante los comerciales de animales maltratados cuando crees que nadie está mirando. Así que no, no te conozco en absoluto.

—Eso no significa nada —susurré.

—Significa algo.

—Pensé que no te gustaba.

—No quiero que me gustes. —Se levantó y se agachó delante de mi silla tan rápido que casi salté—. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¿Son tus ojos? ¿Tu sonrisa? ¿Esa risa sexy? ¿La forma en que no aceptas mi mierda? No sé. Todo lo que sé es que no me gusta. No me gusta. —Acercó su cara hasta la mía. Su aliento olía ligeramente a cerveza, pero más como ella. Ese olor picante que se aferraba a ella. —No me gusta —susurró contra mis labios. Ellos casi se tocaban.

Casi...

Pero se retiró. Había tenido suficiente. Si no besaba a esta chica aquí mismo, ahora mismo, me iba a morir. Cerré mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiré de su cabeza hacia la mía. Basta de hablar. Hora de los besos. Nuestros labios se encontraron y eso fue todo. Toda nuestra resistencia se desmoronó y, de repente, estaba siendo echada hacia atrás cuando Quinn intentaba devorarme no muy gentilmente. Aterrizamos en el suelo cuando el sillón se volteó hacia arriba.

—Ow —dije contra su boca.

—Hm —dijo, ignorando el hecho de que el sillón estaba de abajo hacia arriba y que nos encontrábamos en el piso. Me agarró y me rodó sobre mi espalda, por lo que ahora estábamos libres de la silla que había saboteado nuestro beso. —No me gusta esa silla —dijo mientras me besaba mi rostro y mi cuello. Froté las manos de arriba y abajo por su cabeza, amando la sensación de hormigueo de su pelo corto contra mis palmas. Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y me reí porque hacía cosquillas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Cosquillas —fue la única palabra que pude formar antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos de nuevo, y luego su lengua dentro mi boca. Besar a Quinn no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Era terrible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Estaba demasiado, demasiado cerca, su boca era demasiado exigente. Nunca me habían besado así antes, con pura e inalterada necesidad. Ningún hombre nunca me había besado como si su salvación dependiera de ello. Quinn me besó como si fuera al infierno, como si éste fuese su último beso y quisiera sacarle provecho. Quinn era la primer mujer que me besaba.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo cuándo se retiró para tomar aire por un segundo. Estaba teniendo problemas con eso mismo.

En lugar de contestar, extendí mi mano hasta sus labios. Quería besarla mucho más de lo que quería el oxígeno.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse sonó como a kilómetros de distancia, pero luego una voz dijo—: Bueno, hola por allí. —Quinn y yo levantamos la mirada para encontrarnos con la irritada cara de Kitty. —Ya era hora.


	17. Chapter 17

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

* * *

17

Al parecer Kitty había tenido una pelea con su madre y había decidido regresar al apartamento el sábado en lugar de quedarse en casa. Nos había enviado mensajes de texto para hacernos saber, para que no nos asustáramos de encontrarla allí, pero ninguna de nosotras había estado prestando atención a nuestros teléfonos. No le habíamos prestado atención a nada de nada que no fueran los labios de la otra.

Quinn y yo nos habíamos alejados una de la otra, sin aliento y todavía llenos de la energía del beso. No estaba segura de si alguna vez iba a recuperarme de este tipo de beso explosivo.

—¿Qué pasó con el sillón? —preguntó Kitty.

Por alguna razón, miré por encima de Quinn, que se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Las dos nos echamos a reír y una vez que empezamos, no pudimos parar.

—Está bien, entonces. Me voy a la cama. Ustedes pueden, em… sí. Sólo no sean demasiado ruidosas. Realmente no quiero escuchar nada. ¿Saben qué? Me voy a poner tapones para los oídos. Adelante. — Corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Quinn y yo nos tumbamos de espaldas, preguntándonos qué demonios acababa de pasar.

—Sólo porque te haya besado no significa que me gustes. Todavía no me gustas.

—Sí, porque me beso con personas que no me gustan todo el tiempo.

—Te dije que no salía con chicas que me gustaban. Así que ahí lo tienes. No me gustas.

—Tiene una muy extraña forma de demostrarlo, Srta. Fabray.

—Usted tiene unos deliciosos labios, señorita Berry.

Y me besó. Tan deliciosamente que no pude recordar por qué nos habíamos dejado de besar. Oh, cierto. Kitty había entrado. Oops.

De alguna manera tuve la oportunidad de levantarme por mi propia cuenta del suelo e ir al sillón. Quinn estaba todavía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su mano frotando círculos sobre su tatuaje.

—Me voy a la cama —espeté.

Era tarde y estaba cansada. Por supuesto, si ella quería seguir haciéndolo, encontraría la energía en alguna parte.

Oh mi Dios. Besé a Quinn.

La realidad cayó sobre mí, y corrí hacia el baño. No iba a vomitar, pero así me sentía. No se suponía que debía estar besándome con Quinn. No se suponía que debía estar besándome con nadie. Recargué mis manos sobre el lavado y miré mi cara en el espejo. Me sorprendí al encontrar que mis labios no se encontraban magullados. Se sentían como si hubiesen sido devastados por ella. Mi cabello había conseguido desordenarse, de alguna manera. Parecía como si hubiera tenido una noche difícil. La tuve.

Encendí el agua fría y me lavé la cara. Quería tomar una ducha, pero no sabía si tendría la energía suficiente. De repente, me encontraba muy, muy cansada.

Fui al otro lado del pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Quinn estaba en la sala de estar con la Xbox prendida. Una vez que estaba sola en la habitación, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Las sábanas frescas no fueron suficientes para calmar mi piel febril. Estaba ardiendo, pero no por enfermedad. Ardía por otra cosa. Metí mi aparato en la boca y agarré un libro.

Mi cerebro no se centraba en las palabras. Mi cerebro no se centraba en otra cosa más que en recordar la forma en que Quinn me había besado, como si fuéramos las últimas dos personas en la tierra y fuera hora de nuestro último beso. Mi cerebro no se centraba en la manera en que dijo que mis labios eran deliciosos y en cómo me había dicho que era hermosa. No se centraba en todo menos el tacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, como si quisiera tocar cada centímetro de mí.

Negué con la cabeza, pero eso no ayudó. Apagué la luz y me puse mi iPod, subiéndole volumen hasta el tope, así tal vez mi cerebro no se distraería. De alguna manera ayudó, y el dolor en mis oídos servía por lo menos como distracción.

Una hora más tarde, escuché cómo Quinn entraba en la habitación. Tropezó alrededor, quitándose la ropa con menos gracia de la normal. Tenía la sensación de que todavía se encontraba un poco intoxicada. Suspiró ruidosamente cuando se metió en la cama.

—¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Missy? —susurró, pensando que estaba dormida.

¿Qué me había hecho ella a mí? Esa era la pregunta.

Me había destrozado. Me rompió en un millón de pedazos. Y ahora, tenía la esperanza de que fuera capaz de volver a juntar los pedazos.

* * *

—¡No! ¡No!

Un grito me despertó más tarde esa noche. Quinn tenía otra pesadilla, esta vez violenta. Estaba como loca, y tenía miedo de que se fuera a caer de la cama y se lastimara.

—¡Quinn, Quinn!

Golpeé su hombro. No era fácil despertarla cuando tenía una pesadilla. Tomó tres golpes más antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y me mirara parpadeando, con el pecho agitado.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —le dije mientras luchaba por recuperar el control—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—¿No, no estás bien, o no, no quieres hablar de eso?

—No a los dos.

Tomó varias respiraciones lentas. Me sentí estúpida allí de pie. —Está bien, entonces. Voy a volver a la cama. —Me giré, pero tomó mi brazo para detenerme.

—No lo hagas. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Yo sólo... por favor.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? Diablos, no.

—No estoy hablando de eso, Missy. Sólo quiero que te acuestes conmigo. Sólo cállate y pásame mi bóxer.

Así lo hice y evitó mis ojos mientras lo deslizaba sobre sus caderas. —Olvídalo. Sólo vete a la cama.

—No, no. Está bien.

La idea de tener los brazos de Quinn a mí alrededor era a la vez algo que quería y algo que me daba miedo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en la oscuridad.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? Creo que voy a dormir mejor. Te juro que no te haré daño.

Levantó las mantas y me subí. La cama era pequeña, pero Quinn se movió de modo que su espalda estaba contra la pared, así que tenía suficiente espacio de mi lado, con mi espalda hacia ella. Tiró de las mantas hacia arriba.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurré.

Intentaba tocar lo menos posible, lo cual era casi imposible en la pequeña cama. Tomé una respiración profunda y me acerqué más a ella. Oí una inhalación brusca antes de que mi espalda se encontrara con su piel. Su brazo se acercó y me acunó. Estábamos en la burbuja de nuevo. El mundo podría terminar y aún estaría aquí, así.

—Buenas noches, Missy —susurró en mi pelo.

_Buenas noches, Quinn._

* * *

Me desperté en la mañana con mi cara apretada contra el pecho de Quinn. De alguna manera en la noche había girado así que nos encontrábamos cara a cara. Su mentón estaba encima de mi cabeza y su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, sosteniéndome cerca. Una de nosotras había quitado la manta, y nuestras piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la otra, como si de alguna manera nos hubiéramos torcido y hubiéramos convertido en una sola persona durante la noche.

Sabía que debía moverme. Sabía que mis piernas no debían estar envueltas alrededor de ella. Que sus brazos no deberían estar cerca de mí y que no debería sentirme como si estuviera exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar por primera vez en mi vida.

Quinn se movió un poco, así que sabía que se estaba despertando.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Deduje que se refería a nuestra posición actual. —No lo sé.

Ninguna de las dos se movió. Su mano comenzó a hacer círculos perezosos sobre mi espalda. —Me gusta despertar contigo en mis brazos —susurró, inhalando el olor de mi pelo. Se veía tan vulnerable. Tan dulce. Sonrió, y sentí como si mi corazón fuera a explotar. Esto no podía suceder.

Me aparté de ella. —Bueno, esta es la primera y última vez. Mi cama es más cómoda.

Me di la vuelta para poder levantarme de la cama. Me sostuvo por un momento, pero luego me dejó ir. La burbuja estalló.

—Pero no me tienes en ella.

—Exactamente. Lo que significa que duermo mucho mejor.

No había tenido la mejor noche de sueño con Quinn, pero el despertar envuelta en ella había más que valido la pena. Si sólo hubiéramos tenido una cama más grande.

No. No iba a dejarme ir allí. Esto no iba a continuar. No lo podía permitir. Los besos y eso llevaban a otras cosas.

Salí de la cama de Quinn y estiré mis brazos, sintiendo como un pedacito de felicidad se había roto y caído al suelo. La dejé allí, entre mis ropas y libros, y me fui al baño a tomar una ducha.

Quinn y yo no estuvimos alrededor de la otra por el resto del día. Ella salió a jugar Ultimate Frisbee con Dev y Sean en la tarde, y yo decidí que necesitaba un poco de terapia de compras, así que llamé a Megan.

—¿Tiempo de chicas? ¿Necesitas preguntar? —dijo.

La recogí en su apartamento, que tenía un montón de basura en el patio y vasos de plástico vacíos ensuciando el porche.

—Los muchachos tuvieron un reventón anoche. Estoy cansada de la limpieza.

—Me parece increíble.

Echó un vistazo a mi cara. —Bueno, ¿qué pasó? Tienes la mirada más extraña en tu rostro.

—Quinn me besó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿La besaste de vuelta?

—Se podría decir eso.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó mientras salía a la calle principal—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estuvo bien? Apuesto a que ella sabía lo que hacía.

Oh, cómo sabía. —Hay más.

—No hiciste...

—No. Pero conocí a su familia y como que dormimos juntas anoche. Como, en la misma cama. Sin sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. —Maldita sea. Te mueves rápido.

—No es así, Meg.

Rodó los ojos. —Entonces, ¿qué se siente? Porque por lo general cuando besas a alguien, conoces a sus padres y duermes en su cama, significa que te gusta.

—No me gusta.

—Pero no te disgusta.

—Esa es una doble negación.

—Estás desviándote.

Quinn habría dicho lo mismo.

—Sabes que no puedo acercarme a alguien así.

—No es que no puedas. Es que no lo harás. Esas son dos cosas diferentes, Rachel.

—No para mí. Yo sólo... sólo no puedo. Cada vez que pienso en ello, lo único que recuerdo es esa noche y lo que pasó.

—No debes permitir que una noche defina el resto de tu vida. No vas a superarlo, nadie lo haría. Pero no puedes dejar que dicte quién eres y si puedes amar a alguien. Eso es justo dejarlo ganar.

Megan no comprendía. No había estado allí esa noche. No había visto esa cara. No había visto mientras él... No le había oído decir que me iba a matar si alguna vez contaba algo. No tenía recuerdos oscuros que afectaron todos los días de su vida. Entonces, ¿quién era ella para decirme cómo lidiar con ellos?

—Él no ganó. Está en la cárcel.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Un tiempo.

Otros dos años, para ser exactos. En el momento en que saliera, yo estaría lista por si él venía por mí. No sería una víctima dos veces. Lo que me recuerda, no había asistido a las clases kickboxing en algunos días. Tendría que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para llegar a las clases.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salga?

—Estar lista. Si viene por mí, entonces que así sea. No va a salir vivo.

—Realmente no lo matarías.

—Sí, lo haría.

Puedo decir esto sin temor ni reservas. Él no merecía vivir. Nunca le va a hacer daño a nadie más, si tengo algo que ver. Yo era demasiado joven cuando sucedió, pero ya no era una niña.

—Eso me asusta, Rach.

Me encogí de hombros. Nunca dije que fuera una santa. Cambié de tema lo más rápido que pude, pero seguía viendo cómo Meg me observaba. Como si yo fuera a sugerir ir a una tienda de artículos deportivos y fuera a comprar un arma de fuego en ese mismo momento.

Oh, tenía planes para eso. Iba a pedir clases de tiro para la Navidad de parte de Tammy. Tenía una pistola de perdigones, pero quería aprender a usar un arma adecuada. Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

El día no fue una pérdida total, ya que revoloteábamos de tienda en tienda en busca de ofertas y probábamos los pendientes y lociones de prueba.

—¿Qué piensas de este? —Me tendió su muñeca para que la oliera. Era picante y dulce, como el pastel de calabaza. Yum.

—¿Vomito de calabaza?

—Maldición, muy cerca. —Compró tres botellas.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue de su familia?

—Bueno, sus padres murieron así que vive con su tía y su tío en esta casa más que enorme. Luce como una mansión pero al doble de ancho.

—Estás bromeando.

—Ojala lo estuviera. Ese candelabro debe ser una perra para limpiar.

—¿Había un candelabro?

—Y una gran escalinata y un foso, y un huerto de manzanas en la parte posterior. Tenía las obras.

—¿Habían criadas?

—No que haya visto, pero podría haber sido su día libre. Te lo estoy diciendo, era enorme. Tenía miedo de respirar.

—¿Por qué no le tomaste fotos?

—No se me pasó por la mente —le dije mientras nos formábamos para comprar batidos.

—Entonces, ¿quién más estaba allí?

Le hablé de Harper y la relación de Santana y Brittany. No mencioné a Joe o el espionaje. Por alguna razón, no podía compartirlo con nadie. Ni siquiera Megan.

—Deberías casarte con ella. Entonces podrías ser una esposa trofeo y tener tu propio reality show —dijo mientras ordenaba su batido.

—No soy trofeo para nadie —le dije, ordenando uno de piña con mango.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo Megan.

—Lo sé. Creo que aún estoy todavía aturdida por todo. —Y con razón.

Caminamos con nuestros batidos un poco más. Fui a la librería para ver si tenían el nuevo libro que esperaba. Tenían una copia a la izquierda, e hice un baile feliz en el pasillo mientras lo cogía, vertiginosa.

—Gracias por el tiempo de chicas. Tenemos que hacer un día de belleza pronto —le dije, dándole un abrazo.

Aún me encontraba drogada de felicidad por mi libro, así que no me importó un poco de cariño.

—Llámame. Ya sabes, si necesitas hablar. En cualquier momento.

—Gracias, Meg. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós.

Cuando llegué, Brittany y Kitty se encontraban enfrascadas en una conversación.

—Tú, derrámalo —dijo Kitty—. He estado muriendo por hablar contigo todo el día, pero tuve una estúpida sesión de estudio.

Mierda. No iba a poder salir de esto. Kitty tenía esa mirada enloquecida en los ojos como cuando había estado estudiando durante diez horas seguidas e ingirió demasiada cafeína, o que había estado jugando demasiado Skyrim. No me gustaba esa mirada.

—Nos besamos —le dije, sentándome en el sillón. Oh, ese sillón... Me levanté y me senté en el extremo del sofá, junto a Brittany.

—Ya era hora. Ustedes dos han estado bailando alrededor de la otra desde el primer día. Entonces, ¿cómo fue? —Kitty puso su cabeza entre sus manos, como si estuviera esperando un chisme jugoso. No iba a suceder.

—No lo hicimos.

—¿No lo hicieron? ¿Así que me acosté con mis tapones de oídos para nada? Entonces, ¿cuál fue el griterío que me pareció oír?

—Eso no fue nada. Bueno, nada sexual.

—¿Tú no has hecho nada?

—No.

—¿Nada? —Kitty parecía realmente decepcionada. Brittany estudiaba mi cara de una manera que no me gustaba.

—Parecía como si estuvieran pasando un buen rato ayer —dijo

Brittany.

—En su mayor parte. Harper es adorable.

—Lo sé. Ella es tan dulce. Santana y yo estamos pensando en llevarla a Funtown antes de que se cierre. Sus padres no quieren que vaya, ya sabes, porque no puede subir a la mayoría de las atracciones, pero Santana ya llamó y pueden hacer arreglos para algunos de ellos. Es tan considerada. —Ella sonrió.

—Lo es.

Eso me recordó a Quinn cuidando de las chicas borrachas de anoche. Esperaba que llegaran a casa a salvo.

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que no tuvieron sexo? —Kitty no quería dejarlo ir. Estaba hambrienta de romance desde que ya no tenía uno propio.

—No.

—Estoy segura de que pronto lo harán. Una química así no se puede negar por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano. Boom.

El beso había sido bastante boom. No me podía imaginar algo siendo más intenso que eso.

—No es así.

—Uh, sí lo es.

—No me gusta decir que tiene razón, pero Kitty está en lo correcto —dijo Brittany.

—¿Por qué odias decir que tengo razón?

—Porque por lo general estás mal cuando se tratan de cosas como estas.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Relaciones. No es algo malo. Sólo que parece que piensas más con la cabeza que con el corazón a veces. No es algo malo dijo, tratando de sonar como si fuera un cumplido en lugar de un insulto.

—Lo que sea —dijo Kitty, agitando fuera el insulto—. ¿Así que ustedes ya han hablado de eso?

—No. Voy a evitar hablar tanto como sea humanamente posible. No puedo involucrarme con ella. Si lo hiciéramos, y luego se termina, una de nosotros tendría que irse.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres?

¿Lo era? Había estado tan segura de que la solución a mis problemas era que Quinn se mudara. Si ella no estuviera aquí, no la vería todo el tiempo. No pensaría en ella todo el tiempo. No la querría todo el tiempo.

—Cariño, si se va, eso no va a cambiar tus sentimientos. Todavía vas a querer saltar a sus huesos si vive aquí, o en Estambul —dijo Kitty.

—¿Qué hay de Estambul? —dijo Quinn al abrir la puerta.

—Hablábamos de lo maravilloso que sería visitarlo —dijo Kitty, sin perder el ritmo—. Siempre he querido ir allí.

—Uh huh —dijo Quinn.

Vi que tenía bolsas de compras en sus brazos.

—¿Tienes tu auto? —le pregunté.

—Sí, fue un problema con la correa. Tengo ingredientes para tacos si alguien quiere un poco.

—Pero no tenemos sombreros o margaritas —dijo Kitty.

—Uh, no —dije.

—No podemos tener una noche de tacos sin esas cosas. Son esenciales. —Kitty se levantó y agarró su bolso.

—¿Quién viene conmigo en una misión sombrero y margarita? —Le dio una mirada mordaz a Brittany, que también se puso de pie.

—Yo voy —dijo Brittany.

Kitty trataba de darme una mirada sutil, pero no funcionó realmente. Más bien, parecía que sufría.

—Yo te ayudo con los tacos —le dije a Quinn, con un suspiro y levantándome del sofá. Supongo que Quinn y yo íbamos a tener que hablar más pronto que tarde gracias a la interferencia de mis compañeras de habitación.

—Compré esa cosa de carne falsa para ti —dijo, tirando de ella fuera de la bolsa de compra.

—Gracias. —También me había conseguido botellas de arándano y cal del agua seltzer a las que yo era adicta.

Ambas guardamos silencio mientras nos deshacíamos de las bolsas, poniendo las cosas sobre el mostrador. Tomé la iniciativa y comencé a trabajar en las verduras, mientras que Quinn tenía dos platillos que iban con la carne y las cosas falsas para cocinar.

—¿Así que vamos a hablar de lo de anoche? —dijo mientras agitaba cada sartén con dos cucharas de madera diferentes. Era tan considerada al intentar mantener las dos carnes separadas.

—No lo sé —le dije, lavando un pimiento en el fregadero. Estábamos tan cerca que tropecé con ella un par de veces—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre el hecho de que digas que no te gusto, pero me besas y luego duermes conmigo?

—Primero que nada —le dije, limpiando la pimienta vigorosamente con una toalla de papel y pasando a un segundo— tú eras la que iba a besarme. Yo sólo hice que sucediera más rápido. Y en segundo lugar, tú me pediste que durmiera contigo. Estaba preocupaba de que tuvieras otra pesadilla que iba a hacer que te cayeras de la cama. Cuidaba tú seguridad. —Me moví a la tabla y comencé a cortar.

Resopló mientras removía la carne y la no carne. —Sí, por eso me desperté con tus piernas y brazos, y todo tu cuerpo envuelto alrededor del mío como un pulpo.

—Tú viste que eso no estaba en mente.

No respondió por un segundo, así que me le quedé viendo.

—No fui yo —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo tampoco. —Las dos nos quedamos pensando en eso durante un segundo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos ser sólo compañeras de cuarto.

—Dijiste que yo no te gustaba.

—No me gustas. No me gusta la forma en que tu cabello huele, y cómo no puedo dejar de pensar en despertar y ver tu cara. Odio como mi cama se sentía vacía cuando te fuiste. No me gusta lo bien que estábamos con mi familia, especialmente con Harper, y cómo quería verte de nuevo con ellos, pero no sólo como invitada. Sino como un miembro. Tienes razón. No me gustas en absoluto.

—¿Cuando cambiaste de opinión?

—Mi opinión nunca cambió. Te he deseado desde el momento en que abrí la puerta y tenías esa mirada aturdida en tu rostro. Sólo me tomó un tiempo para admitirlo. ¿Por qué negarlo ahora? Es lo que es y no va a cambiar.

—Oh.

—Esto no significa que voy a ser amable. Todavía voy a ser una imbécil. Voy a ser una imbécil que se disculpe y te lleve flores para decir que ha sido una idiota.

—Chocolates —le dije.

—¿Qué?

—Prefiero comer chocolate cuando te disculpes.

—Chocolate será. —Sonrió—. ¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa?

—No. Sólo significa que si llegas a traerme chocolate cuando seas una imbécil. Voy a pesar 136 kilos. —Concentré mi atención en los pimientos.

No podía pensar en la declaración de Quinn de... lo que fuera.

Los pasos acercándose no me hicieron mirar hacia arriba.

—Rachel, mírame. Por favor. —Demonios. Si tan sólo no hubiera dicho por favor. —No puedo prometer que no te volveré loca. No puedo prometer que no vaya a hacerte daño. Todo lo que puedo prometer es que te quiero en mi vida, y voy a hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerte allí.

—¿Qué pasa con la apuesta?

—Sigue en pie. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Simplemente, el precio es un poco mas alto ahora, eso es todo.

—Así que si te pido que te vayas, ¿lo harías?

—No. Este es mi apartamento, tanto como lo es tuyo. Sólo voy a salir bajo tres condiciones. La pelota está en tu tejado. Yo me atengo a mi palabra. Y no me quiero ir. Irme significaría que no podré verte todo el tiempo, y no quiero eso.

Tragué saliva e intenté ordenar mi mente dispersa. Sí, me gustó despertar junto a Quinn. Mucho, mucho más de lo que debería. Por el otro lado, no podía estar más cerca de ella. Eso sólo daría lugar a cosas que no podía enfrentar. Yo no era una chica despreocupada que podría saltar en una relación. Tenía demasiado equipaje conmigo. No lo podía llevar por mí misma, y mucho menos ponerlo en otra persona.

Estaba jodida. Mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Si bien es cierto que Quinn tenía su propio secreto, no parecía ser una carga en ella como era en mí. Lo llevaba como uno de sus tatuajes, una parte de ella, pero no una parte dominante.

Megan tenía razón, una noche me definía. Lo hacía desde que tenía doce años. No iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Si se acercaba, se iba a quemar. O peor aún, no le gustaría lo que encontrara. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

—Desearía que nunca te hubieras mudado —dije, dando un paso atrás y mirando a los pimientos.

Tomó todo mi esfuerzo no lanzarme sobre ella, para besarla, para decirle que la quería. Porque decir que no lo hacía era la mentira más grande que jamás habría dicho.

Quería a Quinn Fabray más de lo que nunca había querido nada.

Mis manos temblaban tanto que el cuchillo se me deslizó.

—¡Mierda!

—Aquí, colócalo bajo el agua. —Quinn me arrastró hasta el lavabo, poniendo mi dedo sangrado debajo del agua. El corte no era profundo, así que arranqué mi mano lo más rápido que pude.

—Gracias, creo que puedo manejarlo. De alguna manera he sobrevivido casi veinte años de mi vida sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias.

—Si es así como lo quieres.

—Sí.

_No, no, no._

Volvió a la carne para tacos y la no carne, y me fui de nuevo a las verduras. No volvimos a hablar hasta que Brittany y Kitty regresaron con sombreros y sus mezcla de margaritas, y Santana, Dev, Sean y algunos otros de todo el dormitorio.

Me sentí aliviada de que Quinn y yo teníamos un amortiguador de la gente que nos separaba. No sabía lo que iba a hacer esta noche. En nuestro cuarto oscuro, tranquilo, con sólo nosotras dos, yo era vulnerable.

Era mucho más probable que cambiara mi opinión bajo la influencia de grandes trozos de piel expuesta de Quinn y la facilidad de deslizarme bajo las sábanas y dormir con ella de nuevo.

Hubiera sido tan fácil.

Quinn se fue a la cama temprano, y para el tiempo en que yo estaba lista, se había vuelto de espaldas a mí con la luz apagada. Ni siquiera dijo buenas noches.


	18. Chapter 18

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

**Paciencia de oro!**

* * *

18

Me evitó al día siguiente, incluso en el trabajo. Teníamos tres carros de documentos y cosas que re ordenar en las estanterías cerradas, lo que significaba que íbamos a estar solas allí arriba por horas. Por suerte, llevé la radio y la prendí tan pronto como rodamos los carros, Dolly y Daisy y Dulcie, fuera de los ascensores.

Uno de los otros trabajadores estudiantes había nombrado todos los carros y les había puesto pequeñas caras de vaca.

Entendía la obsesión de nombrar objetos inanimados. Prueba A:

Sassy, mi auto.

Sas agarró a Dolly, que tenía el principio del alfabeto, así que yo agarré a Dulcie, que estaba al final. Tendríamos que trabajar juntas cuando llegáramos a Daisy, pero tal vez no llegaríamos a eso hoy, y luego uno de los otros trabajadores estudiantes lidiaría con ello.

Terminé mi primer carro más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Había muchos libros grandes en el que tenían justo el número de fila correcto, así que me senté allí con el carro vacío. Podía oír a Quinn trabajar silenciosamente, pero no sabía si había terminado.

Dios, qué bebé. Sé fuerte.

Llegué al carro justo cuando Quinn lo hizo. Por supuesto.

—Vamos —dije, arrastrando el carro hacia el pasillo a la derecha.

Comencé a agarrar las cosas y ponerlas en los estantes. Estaban relativamente en el lugar correcto. Una mano se extendió para detenerme.

—Sé que dijiste que no querías esto, pero la cosa es, que no te creo. —Sostuvo mi muñeca con suavidad, pero yo parecía no poder moverme.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y lentamente me giró, como si estuviéramos bailando. Nos encontrábamos frente a frente, y no podía escapar de su intensa mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y no iban a dejarme ir.

Estaba atrapada.

—Mírame y dime que no quieres que te bese. Dime que no te gusta cuando hago esto —dijo, pasando su mano por mi brazo—. Dime que no te gusta cuando toco tu cabello... —Así lo hizo, cepillándolo detrás de mi oreja—. Dime que no te gusta cuando toco tu rostro. —Pasó sus manos por mis mejillas, moviéndolas hacia mi frente y luego bajándolas. Frotó ambos pulgares sobre mis labios—. Dime que no te gusta cuando hago esto. —

Inclinó más cerca su cabeza, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a mis labios—. Dime que me detenga y lo haré. Estás a cargo, Missy.

Oh, pero no lo estaba. Jamás había estado tan lejos de estar a cargo en mi vida. Odiaba ser tan descontrolada con sas. Esta era sólo la segunda vez que pasaba, la primera había sido la noche del sábado y el incidente del sillón reclinable. Cerré los ojos y oré a quien sea para que me escuchara y me diera algo de control para poder decir que no.

No era una adolescente cachonda con las hormonas revolucionadas. Era Rachel Berry, la Reina de Hielo. Así era como me llamaban en la secundaria. Los chicos me habían evitado por miedo a que congelara sus pelotas. O eso habían dicho. No me importaba. Hacía las cosas más fáciles. Cualquier chico que había querido intentar abrirse paso a través de mi exterior había sido rápidamente aplastado como un insecto.

Quinn era diferente. Había visto a través de mi exterior, a través de la pared de espinas enmarañadas que me resguardaban. Y allí estaba sas, preguntándome si quería dejarlo intentar abrirse paso a través de mí.

La respuesta era sí.

Y no.

Iba a ir al infierno.

Me incliné adelante hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Esta vez me esperó. Me acerqué más, y respondió, atrapándome contra la estantería y devorándome una vez más. ¿Sus besos siempre eran suaves? Esperaba que no.

Mis manos estaban atrapadas debajo de mi cabeza así que no podía tocarla, pero ella estaba presionando contra mí, así que podía sentirla en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, incluso a través de nuestra ropa. Dejé que mis preocupaciones por el control se desvanecieran, como soltar del cordón de un globo y verlo flotar lejos. Quinn exigía mi atención.

Hice un pequeño sonido de gemido y rió, disminuyendo nuestros besos para que fueran más dulces. Además, podía respirar mejor. No como si importara respirar demasiado en ese momento. Era secundario.

Tiré de mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndome mareada.

—No me gustas —susurré, dándole un último beso suave.

—Seguro —dijo Quinn, estirando una mano a mi lado. Pensé que iba a atacarme, pero sólo buscaba un libro—. Tú sigue diciéndote eso. —Dejó el libro encima de mi cabeza, mirándome y sonriendo lentamente—. Vuelva a trabajar, señorita Berry.

Agarré el libro más cercano y lo golpeé con el.

—Amargo. Me gusta el chocolate amargo.

* * *

Esa noche una barra de un caro chocolate amargo encontró su camino en mi almohada. Me pregunto cómo llegó allí. La levanté y encontré algo más. Una caja de terciopelo negro.

Qué. Demonios.

Con manos temblorosa, la recogí, mi cerebro diciéndome que debía haber caído allí por error. Tal vez Kitty la había dejado en mi habitación, o pensó que era mío, o tal vez era un regalo de Santana para Brittany y ella había decidido esconderlo en un lugar donde ella no lo encontraría o...

_Sólo abre la maldita caja._

Lentamente, con un pequeño chirrido, la caja se abrió. Joder, joder, joder, JODER. Había un anillo adentro. Para, los dedos y eso. Era precioso, con una piedra azul claro en el medio, rodeada por lo que pensaba que podrían ser diamantes (y rogaba que fuera zirconia cúbica) y luego una doble fila de piedras verdosas de diferentes tamaños, todas envueltas en plata. Me hizo pensar en la pluma de un pavo real.

—No es lo que crees —dijo Quinn, asustando toda la mierda fuera de mí de una sola vez. Dejé caer la caja.

—Debo volver a colocarme el corazón —dije, intentando recordar cómo respirar.

—Vaya, no creí que recibiría tal reacción. —La levantó y la miró antes de sostenerla para mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —No podía formar palabras coherentes.

—Es un anillo. Es para tu dedo. Lo compré, y pensé que te gustaría. Y es para pedirte perdón por todas las cosas imbéciles que he hecho. Pensé en tomar todas las precauciones.

—¿Anillo?

—Sí. Anillo. Quinn —dijo, apuntando a su pecho. —Missy —dijo, apuntándome a mí.

Bajé la mirada a la cosa brillante. Era tan bonito. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Como si alguien hubiera diseñado un anillo sólo para mí.

—No es lo que crees que es. Es un anillo de disculpa. Es un anillo "lo vi y pensé en ti". No es un anillo de compromiso. Los anillos de promesas son estúpidos, y sabes que no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio. No me casaré, jamás. Entonces. Esto es un anillo. Sólo un anillo para tu lindo dedo. Hice que lo hicieran a tu tamaño.

—¿Cuándo?

—Medí tu dedo mientras estabas durmiendo una noche.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se rió de mi cara todavía aturdida. —¡Bromeo! Maldita sea, eres rara cuando eres sorprendida por joyería. Tendré que hacerlo más a menudo. Me robé uno de los que tenías en el armario que sé que usas mucho.

—¿Lo mandaste a hacer para mí?

—Algo así. Vi el anillo con el azul y los diamantes, y sólo pensé que podría añadírsele más para hacer algo que amaras. ¿Te gusta?

Mis oídos se encogen ante la palabra diamante. Tal vez lo había escuchado mal. Los diamantes eran caros.

—No me gusta. Es la cosa más hermosa que jamás he visto.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti. —Levanté la mirada a su rostro para encontrarla sonriéndome.

—¿Te lo pondrías? ¿Por mí?

Sacó el anillo de la caja y me lo enseñó. Lo deslicé por mi dedo anular derecho. Demasiado simbolismo con el izquierdo, al menos en los Estados Unidos. Se ajustaba como si hubiera sido hecho para mí. Era tan brillante que apenas podía apartar la mirada de el.

—¿Cómo te va? —dijo Quinn, tomando mi mano y girándola para que el anillo brillara.

—Perfecto. —Todavía no comprendía el hecho de que Quinn me había comprado un anillo con diamantes y Dios sabía qué más, como si no fuera nada.

—¿Cuánto? —dije.

—El precio no importa.

—Creí que no aceptabas dinero de tu familia.

—No lo hice. Lo compré yo misma.

—¿Con qué dinero? —Tenía que ser locamente caro. Ella no se encontró con mi mirada cuando la levanté.

—No te preocupes por eso. El dinero no tiene sentido.

—No, la tiene. Dime cuánto estaba.

—Si lo hago, vas a enloquecer como lo hiciste sobre la casa, y luego me veré forzada a besarte otra vez. ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez?

—No es mi culpa que sigas intentando besarme. ¿Cuánto te costó el anillo?

Agarró mis manos y trató de plantar un beso en mí, pero la esquivé.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva a patearte las pelotas? Porque de seguro lo haré.

—¿Por qué no puedes reaccionar como una chica normal? Cualquier otra persona sería un charco de baba a mis pies.

—No le diste este anillo a cualquier otra chica, me lo diste a mí. Así que lidia con eso.

—¿Quieres que lo regrese? Estoy segura de que pueden partirlo y usar las piedras para otro anillo.

—¡No! —Sería un crimen destruir una cosa tan adorable. No que estuviera muy metida en la joyería pero esto era algo diferente. Esto no era un anillo. Era una obra de arte.

—Bien entonces. Así que supongo que te gusta.

—Me encanta.

—Tengo mis reservas acerca de ti llevando una pluma de pavo real en el dedo, pero eso sólo es una representación de una, así que supongo que está bien. Sólo... ten cuidado.

—Los pavos reales no son de mala suerte para mí —dije. Ella no tenía idea de lo que significaban para mí. O tal vez sí—. ¿Cuánto, Quinn?

—No es importante, Missy. Tú eres más importante que el dinero. Fin de la discusión. —Quería preguntarle otra vez si era bipolar. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas como esas y luego hacer un comentario sobre mi trasero al segundo? Era un acertijo—. Así que lo único que te queda por hacer es agradecerme. Conozco una manera realmente especial en que podrías agradecerme, pero es tu elección. —Y allí estaba ella de nuevo.

—Bien —dije, teniendo una idea.

Torcí mi dedo para que ella se acercara. Levanté la cabeza como si fuera a darle un beso húmedo. Me mordí el labio y su rostro se quedó en blanco por un momento. Ja.

Fui por su boca lentamente, pero me moví al último segundo, capturándola por la mejilla para un beso a la velocidad de la luz.

—Gracias —dije alegremente antes de alejarme de ella. Necesitaba algo de espacio para poder respirar.

—Provocadora. Eres una provocadora, Missy.

—Sabes que me amas.

Sacudió su cabeza. —Nop, aún no me gustas —dijo con un suspiro.

—Mentirosa —repliqué.

—Hipócrita. —Se paró más cerca de mí.

—Idiota.

Sonrió lentamente. —Preciosa.

—Imbécil.

—Sexy. —Estaba viniendo hacia mí, y no podía detenerla. De alguna manera tenía que hacerlo.

—Detente.

—Vamos.

—Luz roja.

—Luz verde.

—No.

—Sí —susurró, alcanzándome para agarrar mis hombros—. Sólo di que sí. Di que estarás conmigo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No puedo, Quinn. No me vuelvas a preguntar.

—Aw, Missy. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Lo siento. —Mi voz se quebró y temía que iba a llorar. No, no iba a llorar. Me prometí a mí misma que ningún chico, ninguna mujer, jamás me haría llorar. Y era por eso—. Lo siento —dije antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué va mal? —dijo Kitty desde el sofá donde estaba instalada con sus libros de enfermería.

—Nada. Voy a dar un paseo.

—Pero está lloviendo.

—¿Y? Tengo un paraguas. —Lo agarré de donde lo había colgado en la puerta.

—No lo abras adentro —dijo Quinn desde el pasillo—. Es mala suerte.

No respondí mientras salía de allí tan rápido como pude. Caminé alrededor del campus por dos horas, sólo pensando y mirando el anillo. Todavía estaba en mi dedo. Ella había dicho que sólo era un anillo, un anillo de disculpas, pero era muchísimo más que eso. Los anillos eran simbólicos. Los anillos eran en círculos. Los círculos jamás terminaban, por lo cual eran símbolos de eternidad. Sin principio ni fin.

Dios, era tan hermoso. ¿Cómo había sabido ella? Por supuesto, yo tenía un montón de mierda sobre pavos reales, pero la manera en que ella lo había juntado era simplemente perfecta. Había estado planeando esto por un tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Otra pregunta que se me había ocurrido preguntarle mientras estaba en mi paseo. El campus se hallaba desierto, viendo que era demasiado tarde para la mayoría de las clases y llovía.

La lluvia no me molestaba. Quinn lo hacía. Mis sentimientos por Quinn me molestaban más que nada.

No terminé llorando, pero llegué muy cerca de eso. No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado. Jamás he sido una llorona, y luego de que todo eso pasara, era como si alguien hubiera apagado la válvula en mis conductos lagrimales.

Quería golpearla otra vez. Quería romper cosas y gritar, así que en lugar de eso seguí caminando. Caminé hasta que había recorrido el campus de un lado al otro, y mis zapatos estuvieron empapados. No había pensado en ponerme mis botas de lluvia súper lindas que había comprado sólo unas semanas atrás. Qué desperdicio.

El anillo pesaba un millón de kilogramos para cuando llegó el momento en que tuve que volver al apartamento. Bajé la mirada a el una vez más. Guau. Sólo guau.

Estaban cenando cuando entré.

—Ella no está aquí. Se fue a quedar con Santana esta noche —dijo Kitty antes de que siquiera llegara a la puerta—. ¿Qué te hizo?

—Esto —dije, levantando mi mano. Hubo un sonido conmovedor mientras Kitty tiraba su plato.

—Está en su mano derecha —señaló Brittany.

—Oh —dijo Kitty, inclinándose para agarrar el plato—. Entonces rompí un plato por nada.

—No es exactamente nada —dije, quitándome las zapatillas y medias empapadas y dejando mi paraguas para que se seque al lado de la puerta.

—Déjame ver —dijo Kitty, agarrando mi mano.

—Mierda. Esa es una piedra. Estoy bastante segura de que esto fue lo que hundió al _Titanic_.

—Es precioso, Rach —dijo Brittany.

—No sé qué se supone que haga con esto.

—Duh, úsalo y haz al resto de la población femenina celosa. Quinn Fabray no les compra anillos a las chicas. Esa no es una cosa que sólo pasa —dijo Kitty.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías?

—No hay razón —dijo ella, volviendo a bajar la mirada al anillo.

—¿Qué has oído?

—Oh, sólo que es un playboy. Una de las chicas en mi clase de biología tenía una amiga que se quemó un poco por ella. Estaba un poco amargada.

—Apuesto a que está subestimada. —Me preguntaba si era una de las chicas cuyo número todavía seguía en el teléfono de ella. Tal vez era Chastity.

—¿Cómo era su nombre?

—¿Briana? ¿Britney? Algo que empezaba con B. Mierda, este es un anillo.

Ciertamente lo era.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo quieres? Porque yo estaría feliz de quitártelo de las manos.

—¿Qué pasa con Marley? —dijo Brittany.

—¿Qué pasa con Marley? —espetó Kitty.

—No te hagas la tonta, Ki. Sé que te llamó y que hablaron.

Dormimos en la misma habitación.

¡Sí! La atención estaba en alguien más para variar. Me quedé callada, dejando a Kitty acosada de preguntas por Brittany hasta que ella soltó que Marley la había llamado y quería reunirse.

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a que venga para una de nuestras noches de comida comunitaria? Entonces no habrá tanta presión —dije.

—Supongo.

—Hazlo —dijo Brittany—. Ahora mismo.

—Bien, bien. Tranquila. —Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje .Listo.

—¿Feliz?

—Rebosante —dijo Brittany.

—Entonces, de vuelta al anillo —dijo Kitty.

Suspiré y se los mostré otra vez.

* * *

No vi a Quinn hasta la noche siguiente cuando volvió de sus clases. Yo todavía llevaba puesto el anillo. Había recibido cumplidos por el todo el día, y más de una de mis compañeras de clase mujeres me habían preguntado si estaba comprometida. Tuve que tragar fuerte y decirles que no.

Además. Quinn había dicho que ella no creía en el matrimonio. Yo no veía que fuera tan grandioso, tampoco. Mis padres estaban divorciados, junto con una mitad de la población casada. La idea de que había una persona perfecta destinada para cada uno de nosotros sonaba demasiado perfecta. Era un cuento de hadas, y no la realidad. No que no me gustara disfrutar del ocasional cuento de hadas de vez en cuando, sólo que sabía que tenía que volver a la realidad.

—¿Debería asumir que ya que todavía estás usándolo te gusta y no quieres que se vaya?

—Sí, me gusta. Sólo que es innecesario. Sólo pedí chocolate.

—Tenía un montón de imbecilidades que compensar.

—Eso es cierto, pero no creo que valiera varios miles de dólares.

—No sabes cuánto costó el anillo.

—No, pero no soy idiota. Puedo buscar en Internet al igual que todos. Podría descubrir cuánto sale cada una de estas piedras, hablando en general, y luego averiguar por el ajuste y la mano de obra, y demás. ¿Qué? Tú no me lo dijiste.

—Eres una de las chicas más curiosas que jamás he conocido. Tienes que simplemente saberlo todo.

—La curiosidad no es un pecado.

—Una lástima —dijo. Luché contra el impulso de sacarle la lengua, pero eso era juvenil, y yo era adulta—. No te olvides, tenemos mediación esta noche a las siete.

—Mierda. —Me había olvidado. Esto debería ser divertido.

—Podríamos hacer un pacto de ir y sólo sentarnos allí y no decir nada como en _El indomable Will Hunting_.

—Pagaría una buena cantidad por verte en silencio por una hora entera. Casi tanto como lo que costó este anillo.

—No quiero el anillo de vuelta. Perdería esa apuesta sólo para que no me lo devolvieras.

—¿Por qué, Quinn? De acuerdo a mi búsqueda este anillo vale tanto como Sassy. Si no pudiste encontrar residencia, entonces ¿de dónde diablos sacaste el dinero?

—Bueno, señorita Berry, prefería discutir estos asuntos en nuestra mediación. Creo que es un ambiente más apropiado, ¿no le parece? — dijo con una sonrisa. Oh, era simplemente exasperante.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Asegúrate de sacarte el anillo antes de unirte a mí en ella.

—Jamás. Jamás va a pasar —grité mientras se metía en nuestro cuarto.

Oh, pero podría. Podía ser algo que podría pasar, si yo lo permitiera. Bajé la mirada al anillo. No sabía si era mi imaginación que parecía hacerse más grande cuanto más lo usaba. La semana siguiente iba a despertar y sería del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol y todos los huesos de mis dedos estarían rotos por el. Luego tendría que hacerme cirugía y probablemente nadie sería capaz de volver mis dedos a la normalidad y tendría un dedo enrollado por el resto de mi vida y una loca historia que contar.

Estaba pensando demasiado en esto.

Quinn estuvo en silencio durante la cena, como si me estuviera demostrando que podía estar en silencio. No estaba muy impresionada. Si podía hacer eso por un día entero, entonces eso sería algo impresionante. Kitty estaba fuera para otra sesión de estudio y Brittany había salido con Santana, así que sólo éramos nosotras dos.

—Oye —dijo cuando terminábamos—, te queda genial. Me alegracque te guste.

_¿A quién podría no gustarle? _—Gracias —dije otra vez. Parecía ser la única respuesta normal que podía pensar con respecto al anillo.

—Tienes que dejar de decir eso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque me hace sentir extraña.

—¿Extraño cómo?

Dijo que no íbamos a discutir sobre el anillo hasta nuestra mediación, pero aquí estábamos.

—No parece suficiente. Ver tu rostro cuando abriste la caja me hace querer comparte un millón de cosas sólo para poder ver esa mirada todos los días.

—Lo juro por Dios, que si me compras algo más, te mataré.

—Y eso. Me encanta que te molestes por esto, pero lo ames al mismo tiempo. Es adorable.

—Muérdeme.

—Qué chica más encantadora. ¿No te enseñaron a no decir cosas como esa al terminar la escuela?

—Extrañé kickboxing la semana pasada, y ahora mismo realmente me gustaría patear algunas cajas. Creo que te gustaría protegerte.

—¿Es así como lo llaman los niños hoy en día? —dijo, tomando nuestros platos y yendo al fregadero. Era turno de Brittany de lavar, lo que haría tan pronto como volviera de su cita. Se metía en la tabla de tareas como si fuera su religión.

Quinn se metió en nuestra habitación y agarró su guitarra.

—¿Tienes alguna solicitud?

—_Rhapsody in Blue _—dije, más o menos siendo sarcástica.

—¿Te di un hermoso anillo y algo de chocolate y ahora quieres

_Rhapsody in Blue_? Eres una chica exigente, Missy.

—Bien. Toca lo que quieras.

Y entonces ocurrió. Era una versión simplificada, pero aun así era _Rhapsody in Blue_. Hizo que _Gershwin _se sintiera orgulloso. Por supuesto, no era la sinfonía de veinte minutos, pero fue decente. Quinn hizo las transiciones de una sección a la otra a la perfección. Era una genio musical.

Terminó la canción y me sonrió.

—Siguiente.

—¿Por qué no eres músico profesional? —Había perdido rastro de cuántas veces le había preguntado eso. Siempre hacía algún comentario sobre su tío y tener una buena carrera y otras cosas que podía darme cuenta que sólo escupía. Sonaba como una consejera cuando hablaba sobre eso, por lo cual yo sabía que era una total mentira.

—Preferiría tener un trabajo lucrativo como abogada en lugar de decir "¿Quieres acompañarlo con papas fritas?" que es lo que estaría haciendo como músico.

—¿Y qué tal educación musical? —La había visto con Harper, intentando enseñarle algunas notas. También había visto una guitarra rosa en la habitación de ella que tenía la sospecha de que ella le había comprado.

—¿Yo en una habitación con niños? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Eres genial con Harper.

—Es sólo una niña y es diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo lo es. Es especial.

—Creo que serías buena en eso.

Comenzó a rasguear una melodía al azar. ¿Ahora quién desviaba el tema? —Hora de nuestra mediación, señorita Berry.

—Después de usted, señorita Fabray.

Bajamos las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Chris, nuestro administrador de residencia. Chris tenía alrededor de veinticinco y era estudiante de un posgrado en algún campo de la ingeniería que yo no podía comenzar a entender. Era bueno, pero extraño. Podía darme cuenta que sólo lo hacía por la vivienda gratis y la remuneración que le pagaban.

—Hola, Quinn, Rachel. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien —dijimos ambos a la misma vez. Le dirigí una mirada a Quinn. Me guiñó un ojo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y Chris sacó su anotador. De vez en cuando hacía notas mientras hablábamos, como si fuera un terapeuta o algo. Estaba muriendo por saber lo que había escrito sobre nosotros, pero todos mis intentos por robar dicho anotador habían sido inútiles. Tal vez podía meter a Quinn en esto y que me ayudara con una distracción.

—Empecemos. ¿Cómo ha estado esta semana?

—Fabulosa —dije con una voz inexpresiva.

—Ha estado genial para mí —dijo Quinn.

—Bien —dijo Chris, bajando la mirada a sus notas—. ¿Tienen algún asunto que sienten que deberíamos discutir?

—¿Qué tal sobre el hecho de que no dejas de besarme? —dijo

Quinn, girándose hacia mí.

—¿Qué tal sobre el hecho de que gastaste miles de dólares en un anillo hecho a medida y luego esperaste que dijera gracias, y estemos juntas y viviéramos felices para siempre? ¿Qué tal eso? ¿Qué tal sobre el hecho de que tuviste una extraña reunión con un tipo llamado Joe de la cual no me contarás?

—Uh, vamos, uh, vamos a mantenernos encaminados —dijo Chris, tambaleándose.

—¿Qué tal sobre el hecho de que me deseas, yo te deseo y por alguna razón, es imposible que estemos juntas, según tú?

—Todavía no me has respondido acerca de Joe.

—Tú no me dijiste por qué no podemos estar juntas. —Estábamos frente a frente. Su cara se estaba poniendo roja, y estaba segura de que la mía también.

—Porque no.

—Esa no es una jodida razón, Rachel. —Escupió mi nombre.

—El lenguaje —dijo Chris—. Vamos a tranquilizarnos por un momento. ¿Necesito volver a traer el palo del habla otra vez?

—No —dijimos ambas a la vez.

Durante nuestra primer sesión el nos había hecho sostener este estúpido palo, que en realidad era un bastón, para poder practicar lo de hablar en turnos. Había terminado conmigo golpeando a Quinn con dicho palo y ella riendo.

Realmente quería golpearla otra vez, pero no quería meterme en problemas. Chris nos había ignorado durante la primera agresión con el palo del habla, pero no creía que fuera a ser tan indulgente por una segunda vez.

—No quiero ser agredida otra vez.

—Yo no te agredí.

—Missy, realmente no quiero discutir la definición legal de agresión contigo ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué no empezamos contigo, Quinn? ¿Qué te ha estado molestando esta semana?

Quinn ignoró a Chris.

—Tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de este gran y oscuro secreto que llevas encima. Es la razón por la que no confías en la gente, la razón por la que levantas este cartel luminoso que dice "No te acerques a mí o te patearé las pelotas". Es la razón por la cual no quieres darle a esto una oportunidad. Quiero saber qué es eso.

—No. —Podía gritar y besarme y hacer lo que quisiera, pero no iba a discutir eso con ella. Lo único peor sobre ella sabiendo y luego huyendo sería que lo aceptara. ¿Entonces qué? No me quedaría nada. No tendría más razones para decir que no.

—¿Ves? Esto es lo que tengo que soportar. Está satisfecha intentando extirparme mi secreto, pero si cualquiera intenta acercarse al suyo, levanta más paredes que una prisión de máxima seguridad.

—Rachel, ¿por qué no respondes?

—No es asunto suyo.

—Eres mi asunto. Te hice mi asunto. Quiero que seas mi asunto.

—Yo no. Eso es todo. Me desea, y no quiero estar con ella y no puede aceptarlo. Eso es todo.

—¿Es verdad, Quinn?

—Por favor, eso es pura mierda.

—Lenguaje.

—Hablaré como me guste, gracias. Es mierda porque sigue besándome y coqueteando conmigo y bailando conmigo. O te diviertes como el infierno metiéndote conmigo, o te gusto pero tienes miedo. Voy por la segunda. —Le había dado en el clavo, pero no iba a decirle eso.

—Me gusta meterme contigo —dije.

—Pruébalo.

—Muérdeme.

—Bien, vamos a ser más específicos. ¿Hay algo que Quinn haga que podamos discutir específicamente para resolverlo?

Claramente no había estado escuchando, o estaba leyendo un libreto. Probablemente lo segundo.

—No puede dejar de intentar verme desnuda. Eso sería un comienzo.

—Quinn, ¿tienes una respuesta?

—Si tuviera sexo conmigo, entonces ese problema estaría resuelto. Además, haría que me fuera. Dos pájaros de un tiro, Missy.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Por favor, mantengámoslo civilizado. —Chris intentaba mantener el control, pero jamás lo había tenido para comenzar—. Intentemos un juego de comunicación. —No un juego. No sabía de dónde había sacado estas cosas, pero nos hacía jugar uno en cada una de nuestras sesiones y siempre eran estúpidos.

Este incluía a una de nosotras siendo vendada en los ojos, y a la otra guiándola de un lado de la habitación al otro. Se suponía que construiría confianza, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacer que quisiera dirigir a Quinn para que se pudiera chocar con cosas. Eso le ofreció a Quinn una oportunidad para hacerme ver como una idiota, caminando en círculos con ella haciéndome hacer locas danzas una y otra vez.

—Eres una imbécil —le dije mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

—Nada que ya no sepa, Missy.

—Te odio.

—Buen intento.

—¿Te amo? —Merecía la pena intentarlo.

—No aún. Pero lo harás. —Fui a nuestra habitación y le cerré la puerta en la cara.


	19. Chapter 19

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

_**ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!**_

Juro que falta poco… jajaja.. paciencia.

* * *

19

La semana siguiente fue extrañamente tranquila. Quinn dejó su asalto verbal acerca de mi secreto, por lo que me sentía agradecida, pero sólo quería decir que usaba otros medios para tratar de deshacerse de mí. Calmarme en una falsa sensación de seguridad, o algo así. Sabía que no se rendiría. Sólo tendría que sacarla primero. O por lo menos averiguar en qué estaba.

Algo que me distrajo de Quinn era Kitty. Ella había estado muy extraña y reservada. Había ido por largas cantidades anormales de tiempo a la biblioteca y había vuelto con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Le pregunté si había conocido a un chico lindo en las estanterías, pero se limitó a sonreír y me dijo que algún día lo entendería.

Brittany ni siquiera había intentado averiguarlo, pero no habría conseguido nada de nada. Una noche, cuando Santana había terminado y estábamos cenando mientras Kitty había salido otra vez, hablamos de las posibilidades.

—Tiene que ser Marley —dijo Quinn. Coincidía, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Tiene que estar conectando con alguien y no nos dice al respecto —dije.

—Kitty es terrible para guardar secretos. ¿Por qué de repente es buena en ello? —dijo Brittany.

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, pero lo último que nunca haría es admitir que se ha equivocado. Sabes que odia eso más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Es verdad. Pero vi a Marley un par de días y no dijo nada al respecto.

—Eso es raro —dije.

El misterio de Kitty se resolvió esa noche cuando oí un ruido en la sala de estar y luego risas en voz alta.

—Oye, despierta y ponte los pantalones —susurré a Quinn, agarrando su bóxer y lanzándoselo.

—Tiene que ser Kitty —dijo—. Suena como su risa. —Entonces oí una voz ajena a nosotras.

—Parece que vamos a resolver el misterio de su cita de estudio. —Me encontraba detrás de ella cuando fue a abrir la puerta y vio lo que pasaba. Contó hasta cinco en voz baja antes de hacerlo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije, apartando los ojos. Kitty y Marley enredadas en el sofá, ambas a medio vestir y en camino a desnudarse completamente.

—Oh, hola —dijo Kitty, riendo cuando nos vio. Borracha. Estaba borracha—. Ella es Marley.

—Nos conocemos —dije. Marley parecía estar un poco más sobria y al menos tuvo el buen sentido de lucir mortificada.

—Es un placer, ah, conocerte, Marley —dijo Quinn—. Sólo vamos a, um, volver a la cama. Ustedes dos... tengan una buena noche.

Nos escabullimos de regreso a nuestra habitación tan rápido como pudimos.

—Dios mío —dije cuando ya habíamos cerrado la puerta.

—Bueno, supongo que el misterio está resuelto. —Me miró y se echó a reír, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Oímos a una de ellas levantarse y chocar contra la mesa y luego Kitty riendo como una loca.

—Es una buena cosa que Brittany esté con Santana esta noche.

—Uf, realmente no quiero pensar lo que va a pasar en la habitación de al lado. Voy a necesitar mis tapones para los oídos esta noche.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué otras personas tengan relaciones sexuales te hace sentir incómoda?

—No, es sólo raro. Tenerlas justo ahí —dije, señalando a la pared.

—Esa es la universidad para ti. —Se alejó de la puerta y volvió a la cama, arrojando el bóxer en el suelo y suspirando. Aparté la vista y volví a la cama. —No estás celosa, ¿verdad? ¿Ya qué no eres la afortunada?

—Ella está borracha. Probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerde.

—Estás celosa. Bueno, Missy. Ya te he dicho que podemos arreglar esto.

—¿Por qué todo se reduce a tener sexo contigo?

—No se trata sólo de sexo, Missy. A pesar de que esa parte es muy divertida. Es la otra cosa. El despertar desnuda al lado de alguien y saber que has compartido algo. Que estuviste conectada, aunque sea por unos minutos.

—¿Eso es lo que significa para ti? —No podía imaginarme teniendo ese tipo de relación con Chastity o con quien sea que ella haya tenido relaciones sexuales.

—Lo sería contigo.

—¿No es con todos?

—Bueno, ¿has conectado con todos lo que has estado? —Mierda.

No había esperado que diera vuelta esto sobre mí.

—No —dije con demasiada rapidez. Maldita sea.

—Jesucristo —dijo, sentándose y agarrando la manta para que no se cayera.

—¿Qué?

—Eres virgen.

—No —dije, sonando muy parecido a alguien que miente.

—Mierda. Oh, mierda. —Actuaba como si acabara de atropellar a un perrito con su coche.

—Me voy a la cama —dije, porque no tenía nada más que decir.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Tu gran secreto? —Oh, si sólo fuera eso. No respondí.—Siento que te he profanado ahora. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué es importante? Bien, ahora sabes que soy un bicho raro. Felicitaciones.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Cristo.

Me sentía mortificada y no sabía por qué me molestaba tanto. No era un secreto que guardé tan estrechamente, pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. Esto era por qué no había querido que Quinn se hiciera cercana. Debido a este momento.

—Deberías haber dicho algo. Me hubiera detenido.

—No soy una niña, Quinn.

—Lo sé, pero no te habría dicho todas esas cosas si lo hubiera sabido.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio? —Me senté, finalmente mirándola.

—¿Quizás? No sé. Simplemente parecías tan segura.

—Quieres decir promiscua.

—No. Definitivamente no quería decir eso. No eres ese tipo de chica. Sólo quería decir que parecía que tenías experiencia, que sabía lo que hacías. Supongo que... Guau. —Negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. —¿Eres realmente una virgen?

Respiré hondo antes de contestar. —Sí.

—¿Pero has hecho otras cosas? Como, ¿físicamente?

—Si me preguntas si alguna vez he dado o recibido sexo oral o he sido acariciada, la respuesta es no. He sido besada, y mi seno ha sido agarrado una vez por un tipo quien estoy bastante segura de que nunca tendrá hijos después de lo que le hice.

Por primera vez, Quinn se quedó sin habla. Punto para mí.

—No sé qué decir —dijo.

—Entonces, tengo una idea, no digas nada. Buenas noches.

—No, no, no. Estamos hablando de esto.

Le oí alcanzar su bóxer, y luego una camisa. Hmm. Un minuto más tarde, el final de mi cama se hundió.

—Oye, habla conmigo. Yo sólo... sólo parece incomprensible que no haya sucedido todavía. Si gritaras por la ventana ahora mismo que eres virgen, habría por lo menos cien tipos en fila en cinco segundos.

—Lo que sea. —Me negué a girarme y mirarla. Sólo quería que se fuera a la cama para que así pudiera seguir con mi muerte interior en paz.

—¿Nadie lo ha intentado siquiera?

—No. —Claro, me habían invitado a salir, pero nunca había ido. Y cualquiera que intentara algo por lo general terminó con una entrepierna muy adolorida.

—Entonces, debe haber algo en el agua donde vives que altera la lógica. Probablemente deberías alertar a alguien sobre eso, porque eso es una locura.

—Me llamaban la Reina de Hielo —murmuré.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamaban la Reina de Hielo —le dije, dándome la vuelta. Tal vez si satisfago su curiosidad, se iría.

—No lo hicieron. ¿A ti?

—Creo que era más fría cuando iba a la escuela secundaria. Tal vez me has descongelado.

Su mano tocó mi hombro. —Lo siento por todo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Sólo piensa antes de hablar la próxima vez. No quieres ir insultando a vírgenes. Podemos ser feroces cuando queremos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches. —Por fin se levantó y volvió a su cama—. Ah, y si alguna vez decides entregar esa carta V, estoy aquí. Para que lo sepas.

—Estoy muy consciente.

—Bien. Porque podría ser increíble. Tú y yo.

—Buenas noches —dije, porque se sentía como la millonésima vez.

—Buenas noches, Missy.

* * *

Quinn fue ridículamente amable conmigo durante dos semanas, mientras pasábamos los últimos momentos del verano al otoño.

El otoño era mi estación favorita. No sólo porque era mi cumpleaños en noviembre, sino debido a Halloween y las hojas crujientes y cosas perfumadas de calabaza y sombreros y bufandas lindas. ¿Qué no me gustaba del otoño? No podía pensar en nada.

Usualmente me gustaba hornear en el otoño, así que una noche preparé galletas de calabaza glaseadas con queso cremoso que hizo a Kitty proponerse, sobre una rodilla y todo.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Marley mientras tomaba otro. Desde que Kitty la había traído a casa, Marley se había convertido en un fijo en nuestro apartamento. Marley y Quinn se cayeron bien enseguida y ya habían tenido varios torneos de Halo extremadamente intensos y sesiones improvisadas de guitarra. Marley tenía una guitarra y, bueno, no era tan mala. Kitty se sentaría y miraría, tocando su mano y meneando la cabeza y gritando peticiones.

Nunca la había visto tan feliz. Sonreía de oreja a oreja la mayor parte del tiempo, y siempre estaba tocándola, riéndole y besándola. Ella era dulce y divertida y una especie de idiota. Me gustó incluso más que la última vez que las vimos. Parecía más asentada. Más suave.

Entre Marley, Quinn y Santana, teníamos bastante presencia femenina en nuestro lugar. Sin contar a Sean y Dev pero agregándolos a ellos teníamos una buena tropa.

Me acostumbré a tener un millón de personas alrededor, todos subiendo unos sobre otros. Las cenas eran una producción, por lo que nos asegurábamos de que teníamos algo para todo el mundo. De alguna manera, aunque yo era más joven, me había convertido en una especie de madre para todos. Cuando cenamos, nadie se acordaba de agarrar una servilleta y siempre necesitaban algo y usualmente yo solía ser la que iba por ello.

Todavía llevaba el anillo. Sólo me lo quité para la ducha, y mi mano se sentía fría y desnuda sin él. Quinn no había hecho mención de los costos, y yo andaba en una especie de dejarlo ir. O al menos eso pensó. Me encontraba decidida a averiguar de dónde sacó el dinero. Sabía que no vendía drogas o robaba bancos ni nada de eso, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con Joe. Simplemente tenía que serlo.

La misma noche que hice las galletas de calabaza, limpié nuestra habitación, o al menos mi lado de ella, cuando vi lo que parecía un arrugado cheque. Intrigada, lo desdoblé.

Fue realizado para Quinn con un monto de cinco mil dólares.

—Mierda —dije, dejando caer el cheque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo una voz detrás de mí. La voz de Quinn.

—Limpieza. Y deja de acercarte sigilosamente a mí.

—¿Qué te sorprendió tanto?

—Nada. Nada. —Traté de empujar el cheque con el pie por lo que quedaría debajo de una camiseta que no había tomado aún, pero me atrapó. La muchacha era demasiado malditamente observadora.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tratando de ocultarlo?

—¿Ocultar qué?

—No eres imbécil y no puedes jugar muy bien. —Alcanzó el cheque, pero llegué primero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices qué demonios es esto? —Lo sostuve en frente de su cara y vi cómo todo el color desapareció. Impresionante.

—Devuélvemelo. —Quiso agarrarlo, pero yo había estado en kickboxing esta semana, y mis reflejos se hallaban encendidos.

—Dime qué es.

—Devuélvemelo —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Di un paso atrás, poniendo el cheque a mis espaldas. Iba a apoderarse de él, porque, seamos sinceros, era más alta y más fuerte. Pero al menos podría ser capaz de averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto.

—Dime qué es. ¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero?

—Dame. El. Cheque.

Nunca había visto tan enojada a Quinn. Nunca. Sus ojos avellanas pasaron a un verde intenso que brillaban con ello. Por primera vez, tenía miedo de ella. Pero eso no significa que iba a dárselo antes de saber qué diablos era.

—Cuéntame —dije en voz baja, retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra mi cama.

—Juro por Dios que si no me das eso en los próximos cinco segundos, te lo voy a quitar y no voy a ser muy amable en ello. -Negué con la cabeza. —Bien.

Se lanzó hacia mí, pasmándome así que quedamos en mi cama.

Luché, pero ella tenía el peso y el impulso de su lado.

—¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que me lo des.

—Dime y lo haré.

Eso sólo parecía ponerla más loca, y me agarró del brazo, tirándolo alrededor mientras luchaba.

—Me haces daño.

No respondió. Seguimos luchando hasta que finalmente se apoderó de ello.

—Gracias. Ahora vete a la mierda —dijo mientras se levantaba. Yo jadeaba, pero ella no. Pero al menos las dos nos sentíamos molestas ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Vete a la mierda —rugió.

—¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir?

—Ese no es mi problema.

—No me voy —dije, cruzando los brazos.

—Entonces voy a tener que sacarte.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes.

Con acero en sus ojos, me alcanzó. Peleé, pero me lanzó sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, más allá de Kitty y Marley, que tenían una pelea de cosquillas en el sofá, y salió al pasillo dejándome allí. Traté de darle una buena patada o un puñetazo, pero fue capaz de evitarlos.

—No toques mis cosas. Nunca. —Cerró la puerta en mi cara y puso el cerrojo.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GIP!_**

**Cuenta regresiva: 10 caps.**

* * *

20

Me senté en el piso del pasillo durante unos aturdidores segundos antes de levantarme y tocar la puerta. Por supuesto, no tenía llave, así que golpeé hasta que Kitty tímidamente abrió y me dejó entrar.

—Gracias por eso —le espeté.

—Yo... yo no sabía qué hacer. Es que... Nunca la había visto así. Entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y no va a salir.

Marley estaba por golpear la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

—Aquí, déjame —le dije, tomando su lugar—. Me voy, idiota. Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte. Te. Odio. Si no me crees, no importa. Pero no me mudaré de forma permanente. Yo estaba aquí primero antes de que tú irrumpieras. No me importa donde vayas, pero cuando vuelva mañana, será mejor que te hayas ido. Que te jodan, Quinn Fabray.

Agarré mi bolso y me fui, llamando a Megan para preguntarle si tenía el sofá libre esta noche.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué pasó?

—Te lo diré cuando llegue allí.

Sassy rugió a la vida, y me fui tan rápido como pude, lejos del campus, sin ser atrapada por la seguridad por exceso de velocidad. Todavía no lloraba. Oh no. Las lágrimas eran la última cosa en mi mente. Yo estaba enojada. Más que enojada. Estaba lívida.

Megan me esperaba con un plato de pastel de chocolate y un hombro comprensivo.

—Jake todavía está en el trabajo, y sus irritantes amigos no van a venir esta noche, así que el sofá es todo tuyo. Ya le he puesto sábanas frescas. ¿Necesitas algo de ropa?

Me había ido sin nada, pero tenía un cambio de emergencia en mi coche para momentos como este. Mientras terminaba con dos pedazos de pastel pegajoso y un vaso de leche, le conté todo a Megan. Yo no había tenido la oportunidad de ponerme al día con ella por un tiempo, así que la puse al corriente de la historia del anillo y todo lo demás.

—Ella tiene dinero y lo está ocultando. Si se tratara de sus tíos, lo habría admitido. Sigo volviendo a este tipo Joe.

—Así que tuvo una reunión con él y le dijo algo acerca de no querer... algo. Tal vez era el dinero.

—Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Quiero decir, sus padres están muertos, este tal Joe tiene una reunión con ella, y después esto —dije, levantando el anillo—, y luego el cheque por cinco mil dólares. Tiene que estar conectado. No sé por qué me mentiría al respecto.

—Odio decirlo, pero tú le estás mintiendo también.

—Eso es diferente.

—No lo es y lo sabes. No puedes esperar que sea franca contigo si tú tampoco lo eres. Va en ambas direcciones, nena.

—Sé que lo hace.

—Sólo pasa la noche aquí, piensa en ello y ve cómo te sientes por la mañana. Este sofá es tuyo siempre que lo necesites. Prefiero tenerte a ti aquí que a los amigos brutos de Jake.

—Gracias, Meg. No sé lo que habría hecho.

—Eres una chica con recursos. Se te habría ocurrido algo.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Dormí horriblemente en el sofá, pero le dije a Megan que dormí de maravilla. Jake trató de no hacer mucho ruido cuando llegó a casa a las seis, de su turno nocturno, pero le fue imposible. Me levanté tan pronto como pude. No tenía ninguna clase temprano y tampoco Megan, así que comimos tortitas y hablamos un poco más.

—¿Alguna revelación después de una noche de sueño? —dijo.

—Nope. Pero mi buzón de voz está lleno, y tengo un millón de textos que no he leído.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él. Resolverlo.

—No sé si podremos. Hay demasiadas cosas en nuestro camino.

—Cosas que tú pusiste allí.

—Exactamente. Meg, sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no puedo. Ni siquiera por ella.

—Sabes que todo el mundo tiene secretos. Algunos son más grandes que otros, pero parece como si ella tuviera uno igual de grande que el tuyo. Así que, ¿por qué no te cambias y aunque sea la llamas? ¿Por qué dejar que eso se interponga en el camino de algo que podría ser increíble?

La cosa era que yo no tenía una buena respuesta. Dejar a Quinn meterse en mi secreto ya no me parecía algo tan grande.

Ver la expresión de su rostro anoche fue terrible. Me puso en el lugar oscuro del que yo había creído salir años atrás. Sólo no pensaba que estuviera lista.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Megan fue a abrir.

—Yo no voy a dejarte entrar. Depende de ella —dijo, moviendo la puerta para que pudiera ver quién era.

Quinn. Con su guitarra.

—Por favor. Sólo escucha. Yo... lo siento mucho. He estado tratando de averiguar cómo podría demostrártelo, y esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. No tienes que hacer nada más que escuchar. Sólo escucha.

Megan me miró, y asentí. —Voy a estar en la cocina. Sólo grita si necesitas algo y estaré allí con un cuchillo o dos

—Gracias. —Volví mi atención a Quinn y su guitarra—. Tú puedes quedarte en el porche. Así como me dejaste en el suelo fuera de nuestra habitación.

—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Encontraste el cheque, y entré en pánico.

—Eso no es una excusa.

—Lo sé. No estoy diciendo que esto va a compensarte por ello. Voy a intentar, a tratar realmente, para hacerte confiar en mí otra vez. Quiero que confíes en mí. Es que... no pude dormir anoche sin ti. Fue la cosa más extraña estar sola en el cuarto sin ti. No podía oír tu respiración, y tu risa se había ido. Te habías ido, y fue como si una parte de mi vida hubiera desaparecido. Una gran parte. Tropecé al ir al baño y me golpeé la cabeza. ¿Ves? —Señaló una pulcra herida en su frente—. Y luego me quemé la mano en el horno tostador. Después mi coche no arrancó. De nuevo. Nunca he tenido tanta mala suerte en mi vida. —Tomó la guitarra y la puso frente a ella para poder tocar. —He estado pensando en esta canción desde que te cerré la puerta. Iba a venir a verte anoche, pero quería darte espacio.

Esperé.

—Así que, aquí está la primera parte de mi disculpa.

Rasgó la guitarra en una melodía conocida y comenzó a cantar.

Era "_Honey_, _Come Home" _de _The Head and the Heart_. La letra era sobre un matrimonio, donde el marido le pedía a la mujer que volviera. Había lavado los platos y limpiado la casa, y lo único que quería era acostarse a su lado, con la única que amaba. Había hecho un nuevo arreglo que era a la vez triste y hermoso. Me fundí en la música, en la voz de Quinn, y pude verla. Podía vernos, lavando los platos y despertando enredadas por la mañana. Estaba tan cerca que podía saborearlo. Podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Cuando terminó la canción, me miró. —¿Puedo pasar?

—No confío en ti.

—Lo sé, Missy. Pero yo tampoco confío en ti. También tienes un secreto. Me has estado alejando para mantenerlo. Y yo te aleje para guardar el mío.

—Estabas tan enojada. Tenía miedo de ti.

—Tenía miedo de mí, también.

—¿Vas a decirme?

—Si eso es lo que se necesita para llevarte a casa. Sí. Puede que no te guste, pero si tanto quieres saberlo, entonces sí.

—Está bien. Puedes entrar.

—¿Estás bien, allí? —preguntó Megan.

—Estamos bien —respondí.

—De acuerdo, voy a tomar una ducha. Los cuchillos están aquí mismo si los necesitas.

Momentos después, oí el chasquido del agua y a Megan tarareando.

—No tengo dudas de por qué ustedes dos son amigas. Canta en la ducha, también —dijo, entrando lentamente. En lugar del sofá, tomó una de las sillas de mierda que se caían a pedazos, y que los chicos utilizan cuando tenían noches de juegos.

—Entonces, Joe —le dije.

—Joe. —Quinn tomó aliento—. Joe es mi abogado. Bueno, en realidad era abogado de mis padres. Cuando murieron, fue puesto a cargo de la gestión de su dinero hasta mi mayoría de edad. Ahora que soy mayor, todavía está a cargo de el.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero nada de eso.

—¿Cuánto dinero?

—No lo sé. Millones.

Casi me ahogo con mi propia lengua. —¿Millones?

—Sí. Mi padre era un ejecutivo petrolero de Texas. Así que tenía un montón de dinero.

—¿Por qué no lo quieres? —¿Quién no querría millones de dólares?

No podía pensar en nadie.

—Porque es dinero manchado.

—¿Cómo? —Tal vez su padre había estado involucrado en el crimen organizado. Tal vez eso era todo. No me sorprendería demasiado.

—Porque mi padre mató a mi madre y luego se suicidó.

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo después de lo que dijo. Tenía que haber oído mal. Eso no podía ser. Y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Las pesadillas, la renuencia a hablar de ellos, sus tíos ricos.

—Oh.

—Sí, no hay mucho que decir. Es lo que es. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y he seguido adelante. Por lo menos eso creía.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mi padre pensaba que mi mamá estaba teniendo una aventura. Ella no lo estaba, pero eso no importaba. Las cosas se encontraban tensas en la empresa, y él estaba bajo mucha presión. Se emborrachó una noche, y tuvieron una gran pelea. Le disparó. —Hizo una pausa por un momento—. Yo estaba en mi habitación, tratando de tapar mis oídos para no escuchar más. Entonces oí el estallido. Sabía lo que significaba. Salí corriendo y vi un charco de sangre en el suelo. Traté de salvarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Papá se me quedó mirando, fijamente. Luego se puso la pistola en la boca y apretó el gatillo.

—Oh Dios mío —le dije, horrorizada. Era mucho peor de lo que yo había pensado.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que ocurre con el rostro de una persona cuando es arrancado por un arma de fuego. —Sacó una cuerda de la guitarra—. Así que ahí está. Sabes todo lo que hay que saber. Las únicas personas que conocen sobre ello son mi familia, y por supuesto la ciudad de Texas donde vivíamos. Fui la niña con los padres muertos por mucho tiempo, hasta que Maribel y John se mudaron aquí y tuve que empezar de nuevo. Joe sólo aparece un par de veces al año para darme noticias sobre inversiones y esas cosas. Sigue tratando de involucrarme, para que tome parte del dinero para mí, pero no lo quiero.

Oh. Eso era lo que ella no quería. El dinero.

—¿Qué quiere que hagas con él?

—Invertir y ganar más dinero. Joe está mucho en ese tipo de cosas. Juega en la bolsa de valores y todo eso. Piensa que estoy loca por no querer. Si me lo permitiera, lo regalaría. Daría tanto como me dejara dar.

—¿Lo regalarías?

—Bueno, sí. ¿Qué voy a hacer con millones de dólares que no quiero? Me siento como... —Hizo una pausa y pensó por un segundo—. Me siento como que si ese dinero pudiera hacer un bien a este mundo, entonces ellos no habrían muerto por nada. El dinero los destruyó. Volvió a papá loco, enojado y estresado, y se rompió ese día. Sé que debería echarle la culpa y estar enojada, pero no puedo. Tengo demasiados buenos recuerdos de él como para dejar que uno malo arruine todo.

Guau.

—Así que ahí lo tienes. Mi profundo y oscuro secreto. Bueno, uno de ellos por lo menos. Un mujer tiene que tener un poco de misterio, ¿verdad?

—Yo... yo no tenía ni idea.

—No, no lo hacías. Pero está bien. Debería habértelo dicho. Te merecías saberlo.

No, realmente no lo merecía.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Sabes? Eres una de las pocas personas a la que le creo cuando dicen eso. Cuando tus padres mueren y una es joven, especialmente si son conocidos, todo tipo de personas te dicen que lo sienten, pero es una mierda en su mayoría. Tienen que decirlo. Pero sé que tú lo sientes.

—Lo hago. Siento haberte presionado.

Puso su mano en mi hombro.

—Está bien, Rachel. Debería haber sabido que estarías tan curiosa que ibas a usar otras formas de averiguarlo.

—Te espié. En la casa de tu tío. Le dije a Maribel que iba al baño, pero fui por el pasillo y escuché tras la puerta.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste. No esperaba nada menos. ¿Qué oíste? —Ni se inmutó. Me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. —Sólo estabas diciendo que no querías algo. Ahora sé lo que es.

—Ah, ¿así que no me oíste llamar a Joe un imbécil agresivo?

—¿Lo llamaste imbécil?

—Sí, está muy genial chica lo usa, y decidí robarlo.

—Ella lo aprueba.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

—Quiero hacerlo —le dije, siendo totalmente honesta—. Cuando... cuando me miraste... como que... —Negué con la cabeza, recordando. Me hizo pensar en esa noche—. No puedes tocarme de esa forma nunca más, o de lo contrario te arrancaré las pelotas y te las daré en la mano.

Asintió. —Me recordó algo que he pasado casi ocho años tratando de olvidar. Yo... puedo decirte sobre eso, si quieres. —Quería tragarme las palabras de nuevo una vez que las dije.

—Rachel —dijo, su voz y sus ojos suaves. Nada comparado con la pasada noche. No quería volver a recordar esa noche otra vez. Quería borrarla de mi vida—. No tienes que hacerlo. Veo que te duele y te pesa, pero si no quieres decirme, no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo escuchar lo que te hablé sobre mis padres fue suficiente. Te llevaré a pesar de todo. Lo siento mucho por cómo me comporté. No quiero volver a ser ese persona de nuevo.

—Tampoco quiero que lo seas. —Se movió en el sofá—. Yo sólo... No sé si pueda decírtelo. No sé cómo.

Ella había hecho que parezca tan fácil. Sólo se había sentado y me lo dijo. Dios, había visto dos muertes. Yo no tenía nada de eso.

—Quiero llevarte a cenar. A algún lugar agradable donde pueda continuar arrastrándome y mostrándote que puedes confiar en mí. Quiero que confíes en mí. Lo necesito. Te necesito más que nada. Todo tiene sentido cuando estás cerca. Todo es mejor. Ni siquiera podía cocinar la cena de anoche, porque no estabas allí. Tuve una pesadilla, y no hubo nadie que me despertase de ella. No es tu trabajo salvarme, pero... te quiero cerca.

—Yo también.

No le dije a Megan, pero me había despertado con la cara pegada a la almohada y mis dientes apretados en un grito. Por suerte, o de lo contrario se podría haber pensado que alguien trataba de matarme.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve a una cita?

—¿Quieres ayudarme a escoger algo de ropa?

—Por supuesto. —En su rostro apareció la sonrisa que sabía que traía problemas.

—No llevaré sólo ropa interior, así que puedes sacarte esa imagen de la cabeza.

—Maldita sea. Valía la pena intentarlo.

—Tengo el derecho de vetar cualquiera de tus opciones.

—Supongo

—Está bien, entonces. Vamos a una cita.

—Está bien, entonces.

No le dije que era, técnicamente, mi primera cita. Había estado en cosas de grupo, pero ningún chico me recogió, esperó pagar, tiró de mi silla y me dio un casto beso al final.

Quinn se levantó del sofá cuando Megan cerró la ducha. — ¿Todavía viven ahí afuera?

—Sí —respondimos ambas.

—¿Le has cortado las extremidades? —preguntó.

—No. Está intacta.

—Bueno, dile que si alguna vez te lastima otra vez, no va a estarlo.

—Lo tengo. —Me volví hacia Quinn—. Ella dice…

—Ya entendí. ¿Quieres venir a casa ahora? Hay una taza de café más negro que el pecado esperando por ti.

—Nos vemos allí, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero darle las gracias a Megan y sacar mis cosas.

—Está bien, Missy. Te veré en casa.

Se fue y me quedé en el sofá. Megan salió de su habitación con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. —¿Y bien?

—Se disculpó de la manera más romántica y me llevará a cenar.

—Aún hay que tener cuidado.

—Lo sé. —Sabía a qué se refería—. Ella no es Travis.

—No, no lo es. Aún así.

—Lo sé, Meg.

—Está bien, entonces.

Me levanté para tomar mi bolsa y mi ropa de anoche. Yo estaba todavía con mis pijamas. —Gracias por dejar que me quede —le dije, dándole un abrazo.

—Cuando quieras, chica. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

—Gracias.

—Llámame. Quiero saber todos los detalles. Haz que trabaje por ello.

—Oh, créeme, lo haré. Va a estar de guardia durante al menos dos semanas. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GIP!**_

**Cuenta regresiva: 9 caps.**

**Por si no entienden de donde sale el apodo MISSY**

**ERROR = MISTAKE = MISSY**

**Luego de terminar esta historia, comienzo con THE BLACKLIST II**

* * *

21

Estoy excitada —susurró Quinn en mi oído durante sexualidad humana.

—Bueno, estamos hablando sobre ETS, pero lo que sea que te encienda —siseé. No importaba si hablábamos a un volumen normal. Gran parte de la clase lo hacía, así que había un constante murmullo de conversación que la profesora no se molestaba en callar.

—Sobre nuestra cita. Sé exactamente lo que deberías usar.

—¿Estás segura de que no revisas mi armario en tu tiempo libre? Estás muy familiarizado con el.

—No, sólo estoy muy familiarizada contigo. Digo, dormimos en la misma habitación.

Era verdad. Conocía prácticamente toda su ropa, incluyendo sus bóxers, los cuales veía demasiado o no lo suficiente, dependiendo del día.

—Te ves realmente hermosa hoy. Lo haces todos los días, pero no lo digo lo suficiente.

—Guau, realmente estás besando mi trasero —dije mientras Marjorie indicó a los asistentes que pasaran las cestas con condones. Podías hacer esas cosas en la universidad. Sólo esperaba que no nos diera una demostración con una banana.

—Envuélvanlo antes de utilizarlo, pásenlos —dijo Carissa, una de las asistentes, mientras me pasaba una canasta.

—¿Crees que puedas recordarlo? —pregunté a Quinn.

—Tendrás que hacerme recordar —dijo enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

—Te daré una lección de banana más tarde —susurré cuando Marjorie pedía silencio para hablar sobre la clamidia. Encantador.

—Estoy esperándolo —dijo con un guiño.

Caminamos al apartamento, Quinn estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

—¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos? —pregunté.

—Sólo pensaba que mi madre te hubiera amado.

—¿Cómo era?

—Hermosa. Tengo esta foto en blanco y negro de ella que te tengo que mostrar. Gastaba casi todo su tiempo haciendo caridad, pero también tenía un titulo en arquitectura. Siempre decía que la gente pensaba que era una esposa trofeo hasta que abría la boca y los ponía en su lugar. Directa como un látigo, decía papá. Tenía una respuesta para todo. No creo que hubiera perdido una discusión en su vida.

—¿Cómo se veía? —Imaginé el cabello rubio y la sonrisa de Quinn.

—Saqué mis ojos verdes de ella. Y alguna gente dice que mi sonrisa. Me parezco más a mi papá. Tengo una foto de él también, por si la quieres ver.

Lo hacía. Quería ver de dónde venía, ya que no podía conocerlos. Si no iba a dejar que lo que su padre hizo definiera como se sentía sobre sí mismo, yo tampoco iba a hacerlo.

—¿De verdad no estás enojada con él?

—Lo estuve por un tiempo. Pensé y hablé mucho con mi tía e hice terapia y eso. Solía romper cosas y prenderlas fuego. Estuve en detención algunas cuantas veces.

—Me lo imagino —dije pretendiendo estar en shock.

—Fui punk por un tiempo. Creo que aun tengo un poco.

—Déjame adivinar —dije dándome vuelta y caminando hacia atrás para poder mirarla—, eras una skater con una parte de tu cabello rapada, puedes o no haber tenido una de tus orejas perforada en mas de un lugar, aun conservas tu aro en la nariz. Tus pantalones probablemente se caían un montón.

Me miró. —No era una skater, sólo era una chica que andaba en skate frecuentemente.

—Es lo mismo. ¿Tengo razón en lo demás?

—Todavía tengo la cicatriz del aro.

Se detuvo y agachó la cabeza para que pudiera ver los minúsculos agujeros en su oreja. Volteé la cabeza y me di cuenta de que tan cerca estaban nuestros labios y cuanto querían los míos unirse a los suyos. No. Labios malos.

Giré y volví a caminar.

—¿Puedo hacer lo mismo?

—Adelante. —Nunca lo haría bien.

—Veamos. Apuesto a que usabas medias de red negras, mucho delineador, te gustaba la poesía muy profunda y estudiabas francés.

—Lejos —dije, tosiendo. Ni siquiera estaba cerca.

—Lo sé. Sólo bromeaba. Apuesto a que hacías un poco de todo. Arte, quizás un deporte como tenis, y leías un montón y creo que la sociedad nacional de honor, sin contar los numerables clubes que asististe en el instituto. Oh, y apuesto que bailabas. Te mueves como si hubieras bailado, de hecho cantas muy bien, lo cual quizá perteneciste a un coro o algo asi. ¿Como lo hice?

Mierda. Lo hizo perfecto.

—Acosadora —dije caminando más rápido. No había forma de que pudiera haberlo hecho sin una buena investigación.

—Espera. Juro que no te acose. Te lo dije, soy observadora. Piensa en mí como Sherlock Holmes, sólo que sin las malas habilidades sociales y el uso de cocaína.

—¿Holmes consumía cocaína?

—¿Si no como hacía para quedarse despierto toda la noche resolviendo crímenes?

—Cierto. —En un paso se puso a mi lado—. ¿Entonces no me acosaste?

—Puede que haya visto algunos de tus viejos estados de Facebook.

Me había olvidado de eso. Malditas redes sociales. Ya nadie era anónimo. —Practiqué danza y canto por algunos años, pero era muy caro así que tuve que parar. También me echaron.

—¿Te echaron de danza?

—Sí. Como que le dije a una chica que le arrancaría la garganta.

Empezó a reír, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Por qué?

Suspiré. —Porque dijo que mi papá había estado engañando a mi mamá desde antes del divorcio con un hombre, y mi mamá tenía algo de su lado también.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Catorce. Sólo estaba repitiendo algo que su madre había dicho, pero suficientemente mayor para saber lo que decía.

—Dios, las chicas son perras.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Como sea, traté de arrancarle su mocosa cola de caballo platinada de la cabeza y eso fue todo. Me pidieron que me fuera y nunca volviera. Fue el fin de mi carrera como bailarina y cantante aspirante a Broadway.

—Es una lástima. Todavía tienes los movimientos y una muy buena voz. —Me detuve y me sacudí un poco—. Siempre podrías tomar clases.

—Quizás lo haga.

—Deberías. Si te gustaba.

—Lo hacía

—Bueno, ahí tienes.

Kitty estudiaba en el sofá mientras Marley estaba esparcida en la mesa del comedor con lo que parecía una adivinanza matemática. Marley era locamente inteligente y estudiaba ingeniería mecánica y química. Kitty siempre bromeaba con que ella conseguiría un elegante trabajo como magnate petrolero y ella sería su enfermera trofeo. Todo lo que ella quería era trabajar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales, cuidando a los bebes.

—Oye, ¿se arreglaron? —dijo Kitty, sus ojos no dejaron el libro.

—Algo así —dije.

—Bien.

—Hola —dijo Marley, saludando sin dejar de mirar la calculadora. Dos guisantes en una vaina.

—Vamos a salir esta noche y luego vamos a lo de Marley, así que no estaremos para la cena.

—Entendido. Tampoco vamos a estar.

—Oh, ¿De verdad?

—Voy a llevar a Rachel a una cita. —Quinn sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

—Bien. Le debes un millón de cenas. Espero que estés llevándola a un lugar lindo.

—Lo estoy.

—Ooh, dime, dime —dijo ella.

—¡De ninguna manera! Si yo no puedo saber, entonces tú tampoco —dije.

Pero Quinn se inclinó y susurró en su oído. —Muy lindo. Tienes buen gusto, amiga.

—Gracias. Ahora, si no les importa. Ambas tenemos tarea que hacer antes de dicha cita.

—Diviértanse —dijo Kitty, sus ojos volviendo al libro.

Quinn hizo un bocadillo mientras yo reunía mi tarea. De alguna forma éramos capaces de funcionar y estudiar juntas sin distraernos. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada tanto, la encontraba mirándome, o robaría un momento para mirarla. Amaba mirarla concentrarse. Su rostro era tan calmo y hermoso. No podía negar el poder de su sonrisa, pero amaba verla estudiar.

Me instalé en la cama, apoyando las almohadas para prepararme para leer un montón de historia medieval, y luego tenía que revisar algunas notas sobre el subjuntivo en francés. Amordácenme. Iba a empezar con francés ya que era lo peor. No me malinterpreten, amaba el país, peroconjugar verbos no era una actividad de mi elección. Quinn volvió con mis s'mores que no necesitaban fuego, que estaban hechos con Nutella, fluff y galletitas Graham. También tenía dos vasos de té helado.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Berry. Feliz estudio.

—Gracias, señorita Fabray. Igualmente.

Nos retiramos a nuestras camas y nos pusimos a trabajar. Nuestros escritorios estaban tan apretados a nuestras camas que no podías sentarte cómodamente. Estudiar en la cama era mucho más preferible. El único sonido era el giro de una hoja, el raspado de una lapicera y nuestras respiraciones. Cada tanto, sentía la mirada de Quinn en mí y me encontraría con esos ojos verdes intensos. Siempre era la primera en dejar de mirar.

Terminé con francés y empecé a leer sobre la vestimenta medieval. Era fascinante, pero no tan interesante como mirar a Quinn estudiar su aburrido libro de economía. Yum.

—Estás mirando —dijo.

—No por mucho tiempo. Estoy admirando tu sexy cerebro.

—Adelante. No me importa, te lo hago lo suficiente.

—Sí, soy consciente —dije, rodando los ojos.

—Si no te gusta, pararé. Sólo di la palabra y pararé.

—No tienes que parar.

—Está bien —dijo.

Trabajamos un poco más, hasta que mis ojos estaban exhaustos. La falta de sueño de anoche no ayudaba a meter información en mi cerebro.

—Estoy lista —dije, cerrando mi libro.

—Yo también. Me gusta la economía, pero me gustas más tú.

—Eso espero.

—Puedes bañarte primero. Sé que tu cabello tarda más en secarse.

—Es cierto. —El suyo se secaba en cinco segundos debido a su corte.

Agarré algunas ropas y me metí en la ducha, cantando _Barbra Streisand _tan alto como quería, sabiendo que Quinn podía escucharme por la puerta.

Me afeité cuidadosamente, porque si íbamos a un lugar elegante, me iba a hacer usar un vestido. Limpié el espejo empañado y me miré desnuda, volteando de lado a lado. Yo. Nada especial, pero nada horrorosa tampoco. A Quinn no parecía preocuparle, pero tampoco me había visto completa.

Lo más cercano a desnuda que había estado era una remera tubo y unos pantaloncillos cortos. Ella nunca había visto mi estomago, y estaba casi segura que no sabía sobre el aro en mi ombligo. Me las había arreglado para mantener eso en secreto.

Me puse una bata y volví a nuestra habitación, secando mi cabello con una toalla.

—Cruel, esa bata es cruel —dijo, levantando la mirada del libro que había comprado con Megan en el último viaje al centro comercial.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cubre todo.

—Exacto. Es lo que se supone que haga.

Sacudió la cabeza y agarró sus cosas para la ducha. Nunca se lo dije, pero a veces cuando no estaba, abría su gel de baño y lo olía, lo que era raro. Ella nunca haría algo tan horripilante.

Mientras esperaba que volviera, retorcí mi pelo hacia arriba para que se secara mejor y se ondulara. Había visto un peinado torcido en internet que quería intentar. Quinn volvió para encontrarme atascando clips en mi pelo.

—¿Qué haces? —Sólo tenía una toalla. Por supuesto. Se paró detrás de mí y alcanzó mi pelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me alejé de sus entrometidas manos—. Me tomo diez minutos que quedara así.

—Déjalo suelto. Así luce mejor.

—Lo usaré como yo quiera.

—Está bien —dijo, dándose vuelta, pero se detuvo y dejó suelto un pequeño mechón de pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro—. Ahí. Perfecto.

Estudié el efecto en el espejo y suspiré. El resultado era hermoso, pero no era yo. Parecía como si me hubiera disfrazado de abogada para Halloween. Nunca iba a poder encontrar todos los clips.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Dame una mano. —Quinn y yo pasamos los siguientes diez minutos revolviendo por mi cabello buscando todos los clips. Nuestras manos seguían encontrándose.

—¿Haces algún tratamiento especial para tu cabello?

—No ¿Por qué?

Sacó sus manos y dio un paso atrás. Todavía éramos cuidadosos alrededor del otro luego del estallido.

—Porque tienes un pelo increíble.

—Buenos genes, supongo. —Hacía un tratamiento con mayonesa cada tanto, pero sólo cuando sabía que ella no iba a estar. No me importaba si me veía acomodando mi sostén, pero los tratamientos de belleza eran personales.

—Ahí. Creo que ese es el último —dije. Mi cabello cayó sobre mis hombros, lo esponjé y decidí que estaba bien.

—Eso es lo que me gusta ver. Natural. Voy a des-desnudarme, así que quizás quieras darte vuelta. A menos que quieras darme una mano…

—No, estoy bien. Voy a, um ¿cepillarme los dientes? —Sonó como una pregunta.

—Diviértete.

Terminé lavándome los dientes y volví cuando estaba segura de que Quinn estaba vestida.

—Guau —dije. Usaba una camisa blanca con jeans apretados e incluso unas botas increíbles. ¿De dónde habían salido? Nunca las había visto.

—También tengo mis secretos, señorita Berry.

—Se ve muy bien, señorita Fabray.

—El tuyo está esperando en tu cama.

Había elegido un vestido de coctel negro que compré en una venta por un antojo porque Megan me había dicho que todas las chicas necesitaban un pequeño vestido negro.

—Pensé que se vería bien en ti. No tienes que usarlo si no quieres.

—No, no. Me gusta. Sólo que nunca tuve un lugar para usarlo.

—Ahora lo tienes.

—Voy a prepararme —dije, y se fue.

Cerré la puerta antes de deslizarme en el vestido. Era seductor y se sentía corto en mis rodillas, pero era alto en la parte delantera. Merecordaba a _Audrey Hepburn_. Encontré un collar de cuentas negras y unos aros que le pedí prestados a Tammy y nunca devolví. Para cuando Quinnllegó, me estaba poniendo rímel.

—No te pinches el ojo.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Está bien, está bien. —Me observó por un momento y salió, probablemente para darme un poco más de privacidad. Buena chica

.

Ya estaba lista cuando golpeó la puerta.

—¿Está lista, señorita Berry?

—Sí lo estoy señorita Fabray. Ya puede escoltarme.

Abrió la puerta, y aunque ya me había visto, sus ojos igual saltaron.

—Hermosa.

—Gracias.

—¿De acuerdo? —Sostuvo su brazo. Lo tomé y nos fuimos.

—¿Dónde está Brittany? —pregunté.

—Tenía que trabajar.

—Oh. No dijo adiós.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Huh. Hizo todo lo que suponía que haría, abrir la puerta, y acompañarme, y esas cosas. La feminista en mí se resistió a la idea de que no podía abrir una puerta, pero era lindo no tener que hacer esas cosas por una noche. Dejar que Quinn sacara mi silla por una noche no iba a retrasar el movimiento de la liberación de la mujer. O eso esperaba.

—Estás a cargo, Missy. Veo esa mirada en tu rostro.

—¿Qué mirada?

—No es un pecado dejarme abrir la puerta por ti. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo yo también soy mujer.

—¿Quién dijo que lo fuera?

—Está bien, entonces.

El restaurante, _La casa pública de Broadway_, era un edificio de ladrillos ubicado en el bajo Bangor, a unos minutos de la universidad. De alguna forma Quinn encontró un sitio para estacionar su Pontiac Sunfire justo al lado del restaurante.

—Tengo suerte —dijo mientras abría la puerta por mí.

El restaurante estaba en una franja de edificios de ladrillo que recorría todo el camino por la calle principal, con una antigua fábrica de ladrillo en el extremo.

Todo era de lino blanco y velas y cosas Francesas en el menú. Gracias a Dios que sabía lo suficiente para saber lo que era.

El camarero tenía un acento, lo que probablemente significa que era Franco-Canadiense, y había llegado justo sobre la frontera. Pedimos canapés de pan Francés y una salsa de queso de cabra y mozzarella, albahaca y brochetas de tomate en salsa balsámica. No quisimos arriesgar las identificaciones falsas, por lo que ambos ordenamos agua mineral.

Cuando llegó la hora para ordenar, fui con el fettuccini al pesto con pan de ajo, y luego fue el turno de Quinn.

—Mantequilla de maní y jalea con una guarnición de espárragos. — El camarero la miró boquiabierto por un segundo, pero lo escribió.

—¿Qué tipo de jalea te gustaría?

—Fresa. —El camarero lo anotó y se fue, negando con su cabeza un poco.

—Venimos a este restaurante de lujo, ¿tú ordenas MM y J?

Se encogió de hombros, imperturbable de que el camarero estaba probablemente diciendo a toda la cocina sobre la chica loca que había ordenado mantequilla de maní y jalea.

—Nunca he comido aquí, por lo que no sé lo que es bueno. Mantequilla de maní y jalea siempre es bueno. No se puede joder eso. La mantequilla de maní y jalea siempre ha estado ahí para mí y es una de las constantes en mi vida. La mantequilla de maní y jalea nunca me ha hecho mal. Es mi favorito. —Sus ojos se clavaron en mí mientras lo decía y tuve la sensación de que no hablábamos de un sándwich.

—¿Debo dejarlos a ustedes dos a solas cuando llegue? Suena como si no me necesitaras.

—Podría estar proyectando mis puntos de vista de otra persona en el sándwich.

—Sólo un poco.

El camarero se había compuesto a sí mismo para el momento en que trajo nuestra cena. Habían hecho lo que pudieron en la cocina para hacer el aspecto del sándwich apetecible, pero en realidad, todavía era MM y J. Parecía tonto que se acompañara con perejil al lado y una especie de llovizna alrededor del plato.

—Propongo un brindis —dijo Quinn levantando su copa. Levanté la mía también—. Por la mantequilla de maní y jalea. Mi sándwich favorito.

—MM y J —dije, y chocamos nuestras copas. Algunos de los otros comensales nos dieron miradas extrañas, pero los ignoré. Simplemente no entendían lo impresionante de MM y J.

—¿Quieres un poco? —dijo Quinn, levantando su sándwich. Una mujer se veía absolutamente horrorizada de que acababa de levantar su sándwich para que yo tomara un bocado. Me incliné y le di un mordisco. Maldición. Era bueno. La mantequilla de maní tenía que ser orgánica y tenía la cantidad justa de crujiente. La jalea también estaba claramente hecha en casa. ¡Mmm!

—¿Quieres un bocado del mío? —Le di un bocado de mi increíble pasta.

—No es tan bueno como el mío.

—Lo que sea. Coma su sándwich. Srta. Fabray.

—Sí, señorita Berry.

Masticamos un poco más y me empapé del tranquilo ambiente del restaurante. Suave música de piano flotaba desde una esquina donde un profesional tocaba y el tintineo de porcelana añadido a la acogedora sensación. Definitivamente era un lugar agradable, y me sentí un poco incomoda.

—Así que, ¿Quieres jugar un juego? —dijo.

—¿Qué clase de juego? —La mente tambaleándose.

—Yo digo algo y tú dices la primera cosa que venga a tu mente. Después, puedes decírmelo a mí.

—Está bien. —Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y tomó un sorbo de agua.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que vino a tu mente cuando me viste? — preguntó.

—Mierda.

—Como en, "Oh mierda, ¿Esa es una chica caliente?"

—Más bien como, "Oh mierda, eso no en una chica del todo."

—Bastante justo. ¿Cuál fue la segunda cosa que pensaste cuando me viste?

—Problema.

Se rió en voz alta sobresaltando a los otros comensales.

—¿Es mi turno? —dije.

—Adelante —dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás como si fuera a prepararse.

—¿Lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste?

—Tuve tres pensamientos simultáneos. Uno. —Tenía un dedo hacia arriba—. Impresionante, dos. —Otro dedo—. Esto no puede ser real, y tres, que yo realmente, realmente esperaba que llegara a compartir habitación contigo para poder mirarte todo el tiempo.

—Se suponía que sólo usarías una palabra.

—Missy, una palabra no puede describirte. —Yo diría lo mismo de ella.

—Está bien, ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando te levantas?

—Tú.

Rodé mis ojos.—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó.

—Lo primero que pienso es, "Oh mierda, tengo que levantarme." Lo segundo es, "Espero que la manta de Quinn se levante."

—Mentirosa.

Me sonrojé. Algunas veces era mentira.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando te despertaste esa mañana cuando estábamos juntas? —preguntó.

—Segura —le dije sin pensar.

—También yo. Y caliente.

—Eres bastante caliente cuando duermes. ¿Alguna vez alguien te lo ha dicho?

—Missy, siempre estoy caliente —dijo, echándose hacia atrás más lejos y sonriendo.

—Lo que sea. Bueno, ¿Qué tal cuando te golpeé?

—Primero fue, "¡Ay, tiene un buen gancho derecho!", y lo segundo fue, "Que esa es una de las cosas más sexys que he visto".

—¿En serio?

—Missy, no hay nada más sexy que una mujer que puede cuidar de sí misma. En lo que a mí respecta, la década de 1950 ya terminó. Aunque, te verías malditamente linda en una falda de caniche y zapatos para montar. Pero me gustas más cuando puedes mostrar tus rodillas y hablar sin estar hablando. No es que hubieras seguido las reglas de todos modos.

—Cierto, maldita sea. Habría sido un ama de casa horrible.

—Sí, no te veo diciendo, "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?" y entregándome mi pipa y pantuflas.

—Probablemente te los lanzaría.

—Probablemente. Y entonces tendría que castigarte —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Me echarías fuera? —Su sonrisa cayó.

—Lo siento mucho por eso. —Bajó la mirada a su plato vacío. Yo todavía tenía un poco de pasta a la izquierda, pero lo había hecho a propósito para que pudiera llevar algo a casa conmigo. Nunca me fui de un restaurante sin una bolsa para llevar.

—Lo sé. Yo sólo... Tengo miedo que vas a ser dulce y agradable ahora y todo va a estar bien y entonces voy a hacer algo y pasará otra vez. He… He visto cómo funcionan las relaciones abusivas, y no quiero eso.

—Yo nunca lo haría, quiero que nunca me tengas miedo, nunca.

—Entonces, asegúrate de que nunca suceda. Porque si es así, me habré ido, y probablemente te falten uno o más apéndices.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo. Puse mi tenedor en la mesa y el camarero se acercó a preguntarnos si queríamos postre—. ¿Quieres compartir algo?

—¿Tiene pastel de terciopelo rojo? —dije.

—Por supuesto —dijo el camarero, como si fuera una pregunta ridícula. ¿Cómo me atrevo a suponer que no tienen pastel de terciopelo rojo? Los nervios.

—Traiga dos tenedores, por favor —dijo Quinn. El camarero asintió—. ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

—¿Por qué no?

—Está bien. ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste en sexualidad humana? —Una mujer que había estado escuchando desde la mesa de al lado casi se atragantó con el filete miñón. Eso fue lo que le pasó por escuchar.

—¿Honestamente? "Oh, joder" —susurré la última parte para que la mujer realmente no se ahogara. No quería ser responsable de eso—. ¿Tú?

—Acostarse.

—Cabrona.

El pastel llegó y fue glorioso, con toneladas de crema y llovizna de chocolate y era casi demasiado bonito para comer. Casi.

—Las damas primero —dijo Quinn bromeando cuando cada una fuimos al asunto con nuestros tenedores. Malditamente tuve un pasteorgasmo en la mesa. Mis ojos rodaron de vuelta a mi cabeza, y gemí.

—Dulce Cristo. —Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Quinn mirándome con la más extraña expresión en el rostro

—¿Qué? Es realmente bueno, deberías probar un poco —le dije, empujando el plato hacia ella. Era un testimonio de lo avergonzada que estaba por el pasteorgasmo que estaba incluso compartiendo del todo.

—Lo juro, si no hubiera una mesa entre nosotras, estaría besándote ahora. Y no muy gentilmente.

Puse mi tenedor en el plato y tragué así no me ahogaría.

—No parecía importarte sobre el sillón reclinable —le dije.

—Es verdad. Pero no había audiencia, y ese es un sillón muy feo. Y esta es una muy bonita mesa. También hay vidrio y cosas filosas, no me gustaría hacerte daño.

—Buen punto. Por favor, toma un poco.

—Si vas a hacer ese ruido y cara de nuevo, no sé si puedo dejarte que tengas más.

—Seré buena. Lo juro.

—Tú no eres buena. Ese es el problema.

—Tienes razón. No lo soy —le dije, dándole mi propia sonrisa—. Lo intento, sin embargo.

—Cruel. Esa es la palabra que te describe en este momento.

—Sólo tengo un pedazo de pastel.

Tomó el tenedor y le dio un mordisco.

—Maldita sea. Es bueno. —Tuvo otro bocado y luego tuve que luchar con ella por el resto del pastel.

Fui capaz de abstenerme de cualquier muestra pública de afecto al pastel. —Te lo dije.

—Eso es un fino y poderoso pastel —dijo, con un acento sureño. Mi mandíbula pudo haber caído un poco—. ¿Qué? Sabes que soy medio-Texana. Puedo sacarlo de vez en cuando. He intentado deshacerme de él, pero sale de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando paso tiempo con mi familia.

—¿Tienes más familia en Texas?

—La familia de mi padre se trasladó allí desde Nueva York cuando él era un niño. No los veo mucho.

El camarero vino a tomar nuestro plato de pastel y me recosté en mi silla. Estaba satisfecha.

—¿Me disculpas? —dijo Quinn. Levanté una ceja ante su evidente cortesía—. Estoy siendo educada, no lo arruines.

—Sí, puede ser disculpada, Srta. Fabray.

—Gracias, señorita Berry. Volveré en un momento. —Se levantó y salió del restaurante. ¿Qué ella qué?

—¿Está lista para la cuenta? —El camarero estaba de vuelta.

—Um, seguro. —Miró al asiento vacío de Quinn con desaprobación como si hubiera salido corriendo, dejándome.

—Estará de vuelta. —Sentí la necesidad de decir.

—Por supuesto. —No me creyó.

Pasé los siguientes treinta segundos mirando la puerta, rezando que Quinn caminara a través de ella. Finalmente lo hizo, y tenía algo con ella. Su guitarra.

¿Qué demonios hacías?

No volvió a la mesa, si no que fue hacia el tipo que tocaba el piano, interrumpiéndole en mitad de una canción. Quinn se inclinó para hablar con el pianista, que, para su crédito, siguió tocando. Quinn hizo un gesto con sus manos, como lo hacía cuando realmente quería transmitir su punto. El Hombre del piano asintió y luego Quinn dijo algo que le hizo sonreír.

Acabo su canción con broche de oro y se levantó. Todo el restaurante se volvió hacia ese lugar. El hombre del piano saludó a un camarero y explicó rápidamente la situación. El camarero fue a buscar un banco y movió el micrófono lejos del piano. Podía ver a donde iba esto. Quinn se sentó en el banco y sacó su guitarra, estableciéndose para poder tocar. Todo el mundo observó con fascinación.

—Hola a todos. Lamento interrumpir su cena. Sólo voy a tomar unos minutos de su tiempo. —Se ajustó la correa, y me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Su rodilla iba a mil por hora—. Sólo quería tocar una canción para mi chica, Rachel, por ahí. Aceptó venir conmigo aquí esta noche, incluso después de que no fui muy amable con ella. Esto es parte de mi disculpa. Espero que te guste.

Todo el mundo me miró, y me sentí como si estuviera bajo un foco de más o menos la luminosidad del sol. No me ruborizaba, pero lo hice en ese momento.

Comenzó la canción, e inmediatamente la reconocí como "_Fix You" _de _Coldplay_. Era una canción vieja, pero una que siempre había amado. Nunca le había dicho que lo hacía, y me pregunté si lo había hecho por eso, o la había escogido por su cuenta. No importaba. Su voz se envolvió alrededor de la canción y me di cuenta que la había cantado cientos de veces. Me senté y lo observé. Había empezado mirando la guitarra, pero pronto levantó la mirada para encontrar mis ojos.

La letra era perfecta para nosotras dos. Ambas estábamos rotas, tratando de ser inquebrantables, tal vez sólo necesitábamos un poco de ayuda.

No para repararnos la una a la otra, si no para ayudarnos a arreglarlo nosotras mismas.

La charla en el restaurante cesó mientras Quinn cantaba acerca de las luces guiándote a casa. La mujer que había estado escuchando se secó sus ojos con su servilleta.

—_Y yo tratare, de repararte _—terminó la canción y la habitación quedó en silencio durante medio segundo. Luego hubo un puñado de aplausos que se construyó hasta que Quinn estuvo obligada a levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

—Lo siento Missy. Gracias por su atención —dijo en el micrófono antes de regresar a nuestra mesa. Se sentó lentamente, como si estuviera esperando a que yo le gritara—. ¿Y bien? —dijo, después de que no le respondí.

—Realmente no sé qué decir.

—Nunca en tu vida has perdido las palabras. Déjame tenerlas. Lo odiaste.

—No, no lo hice.

Podía sentir a todos los demás escuchándonos.

—¡Oh, cariño, perdónalo! Mi marido nunca haría algo romántico — dijo la espía. Su marido parecía avergonzado. Esperé por alguien más para dar su opinión, pero nadie más se acercó.

—No soy de exhibiciones públicas, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción por eso. ¿Cómo supiste que amaba esa canción? —le dije.

—No lo hacía. Suerte, supongo.

—La más afortunada. —Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias. Fue perfecto.

—No lo fue, pero significa todo que lo creas así. Lo dije en serio. Sé que las dos estamos jodidas, pero incluso la gente jodida debería ser capaz de ser feliz.

—También lo creo. —Le di otro beso, prolongándolo por un momento para que yo pudiera respirar. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y puse mi cabeza sobre ella por un segundo. Ahí estaba, nuestra burbuja, sellando alrededor de nosotras.

La espía, respiró felizmente detrás de mí.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo, poniendo su guitarra de nuevo en el estuche.

—Por supuesto. —Sacó su tarjeta y la puso en el libro. El camarero se acercó para recogerlo, mirando un poco aturdido.

—Eso fue increíble. En serio, tienes talento. Eres bienvenida de nuevo en cualquier momento. —Quinn trató de entregarle la tarjeta, pero el camarero se negó—. Su cuenta ha sido pagada. Que tenga buena noche. —Quinn trató de nuevo, pero el camarero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Puede darme su nombre? —preguntó Quinn.

—Es Will.

—Gracias Will. Que tengas una buena noche —dijo Quinn estrechándole la mano. —¿Estás lista, Missy?

Tomé mi bolsa para llevar en una mano, la de Quinn con la otra, y ella tenía el estuche de su guitarra en el otro lado. La espía me saludó en nuestro camino.

—Cuida de esa chica bonita ahora.

—Lo haré.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptacion. _**

**_ADVRETENCIA: QUINN GIP!_**

_Cada vez mas cerca :) Disfruten_

* * *

22

Tomé la mano de Quinn en el camino de vuelta a casa. Se sentía como lo correcto que hacer. Como si estuviéramos en una cita real, y podríamos ser una pareja real. Mi mente nunca se desvió lejos de pensar en mi secreto. Acerca de finalmente decirle y dejar que las cosas cayeran donde pudieran. Allí estaba otra vez. La palabra caer.

—Te ves increíble.

—Gracias. Te ves muy bien. —Indirecta.

—Oh, ¿esta cosa vieja? Soy modesta —dijo.

—Idiota.

—Diosa.

Me tomó la mano y besó la parte de atrás, quitando sus ojos de la carretera por un momento.

—Así que, ¿no estás todavía enojada conmigo? Quiero decir, está bien si estás…

—No estoy enojada con exactitud. Bueno, ya no. Es sólo que... nunca pensé que tenías eso en ti.

—Lo hago —dijo—. Yo he... he perdido el control así antes, pero no por mucho tiempo. Quería ir tras de ti, pero estaba tan avergonzada de lo que había hecho. No quiero que te sientas amenazada por mí.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma, Quinn.

—Lo sé.

—No vamos a hablar más del tema. Hablar de ello no lo va a cambiar. Sucedió y ya está —le dije.

—No es así, pero estoy de acuerdo con un cambio de tema. ¿Qué te gustaría discutir?

—¿Qué le dijiste a la pianista?

—Sólo le dije que había sido una idiota y había una mujer especial que necesitaba una disculpa muy especial.

—Déjame adivinar, soy la mujer especial.

Negó con la cabeza. —Nop era la señora de la mesa de al lado.

—¿La chismosa? ¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Estás bromeando? Nada enciende a una persona como pendientes de oro gigantes y un top estampado de animal. Rawr.

Reí mientras nos deteníamos en el estacionamiento de los estudiantes. Esta vez esperé a que Quinn abriera mi puerta.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algo más planeado para esta encantadora noche? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, sé cuánto te gusta la película de la boda y siempre te hace reír, así que pensé que podríamos verla con un poco de palomitas. ¿Suena bien?

—Suena perfecto. —Pude ver toda la escena en mi cabeza. Quinn y yo en nuestros pijamas, conmigo sentada a horcajadas de ella en el sofá, riendo tanto que nuestros estómagos se dañarían.

—No tienes que decirme esta noche. Un secreto es suficiente por un día, ¿no crees?

—Sí. —Una parte de mí quería dejarlo escapar, para desahogarme y matar el suspenso ya. Ella quería saber. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Prácticamente arranqué su secreto de ella, como si cavara la perla de una almeja. Pero estaba contenta de que lo sabía. Esperaba que no se arrepintiera de decírmelo. Esperaba no arrepentirme de decirle.

Había una nota en la puerta cuando subimos las escaleras.

**_Ustedes chicas diviértanse. El lugar es todo suyo. Por favor, limpien todas las superficies sobre las que se pongan amorosas con las toallitas de la cocina. _**

**_Las queremos, Brittany y Kitty_**_._

—Me pregunto quién escribió esta nota.

—Bueno, supongo que Kitty la escribió y Brittany añadió la parte de las toallitas.

—Suena bastante correcto. —Bajó la nota y puso la llave en la cerradura—. Entonces —dijo cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz—. Supongo que somos sólo nosotras.

Nunca habíamos estado solas toda la noche antes. Durante el día era una historia completamente diferente.

Quinn seguía sosteniendo mi mano. —Yo, um, te dejaré cambiarte y voy a preparar las palomitas de maíz —dijo, dejándola caer como un carbón ardiente.

Una pequeña voz interior me gritó con frustración, pero me di la vuelta y me fui a la habitación de todos modos. Extendí los brazos hasta mi espalda para bajar la cremallera, pero no quería bajar. No había tenido ningún problema para subirla, pero bajarla era otra historia. Casi me arranqué los brazos intentando conseguir que la maldita cosa cooperara conmigo.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Oí un golpe en la puerta. —¿Estás bien ahí dentro?

—Sí, estoy bien. —Traté de tirar el dobladillo del vestido hacia arriba sobre la cabeza, pero era demasiado ajustado. _Bueno, mierda. _Intenté una última vez antes de darme por vencida—. Está bien, ¿me puedes dar una mano? La estúpida cremallera se ha quedado atascada.

—¿En serio?

—Cierra la boca y ayúdame, ¿por favor? —Abrí la puerta y me puse de espaldas a ella—. Ponte en marcha...

Dejé de hablar cuando sentí sus cálidas manos en mi espalda.

Respirar de repente se volvió muy difícil. Sus dedos se tomaron su tiempo rozando a través de mi piel y poniendo mi cabello a un lado de la traidora cremallera. Tiró suavemente y hacia abajo la cremallera.

—Ya está. No parece tener ningún problema.

—Bueno, eso es bueno para ti —le espeté, tratando de dar marcha atrás a su alrededor. Sostuvo mis hombros, así que no podía. Muy lentamente, presionó sus labios en el lugar que la cremallera había revelado. Mi piel se quemaba con el contacto y el resto de mi cuerpo se derretía en jalea. Quería derretirme contra de ella, pero no lo hice.

—Quinn —le dije. Bueno, era más como un susurro.

—Lo siento. No pude resistirme. Me siento atraída por ti. Me vuelve absolutamente loca tener que estar contigo todo el tiempo y no poder tocarte.

Quise mover mi pie para dar un paso hacia adelante, y por lo tanto lejos de ella. Por último, mi pie obedeció. Me sentía de la misma manera a su alrededor, pero no podía seguir adelante. Había un secreto gigante permanentemente en nuestro camino.

—No puedo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Voy a comportarme. —Miré sus ojos, y tuve que apartar la mirada. Quería decirle que no. Tirar todo por la ventana y que me besara como lo había hecho cuando casi había roto el sillón reclinable.

—Tengo que cambiarme —le dije, mi voz alta en la silenciosa habitación.

—Está bien. —Se volteó y se fue.

Todavía podía sentir sus labios en mi espalda mientras deslizaba una camiseta por la cabeza y me ponía unos pantalones cortos. Debí haberme puesto un conjunto manga larga para dejar la menor cantidad de piel visible, pero era una noche caliente y nuestro apartamento tenía ventilación de mierda. Oí el pitido del microondas cuando salí.

—Creo que puede ser que necesite un poco de ayuda con mi cremallera, ¿por qué no me das una mano? —dijo Quinn, dándome la espalda.

—Lo siento, mis manos están llenas —dije, agarrando la bolsa de palomitas de maíz y el recipiente que ella había agarrado y sostenía—. Vas a tener que hacerlo todo por ti misma

—Está bien. Pero te lo estás perdiendo. —Como si no lo supiera.

Cerró la puerta y me apoyé contra el mostrador. ¿Por qué, por qué las cosas que dijo empezaban a sonar tan bien? ¿Por qué quería entrar en esa habitación y decir: _Demonios sí, te ayudo con esa cremallera y el resto de tu ropa, a sacarlos AHORA_?

Sentí mi frente. Tal vez tenía fiebre. Tal vez fue el pastel de terciopelo rojo que me había comido de rapidez. O tal vez era la maldita canción. ¿Qué chica no se volvía tonta por alguien que podía cantar? Fue por eso que Christine había bajado a la espeluznante guarida subterránea del Fantasma. Era por eso que tantas mujeres se lanzaban a las estrellas de

rock, guapos o no tanto. En el momento en que salió, yo estaba ubicada en el sofá con las palomitas de maíz en un tazón y dos refrescos completos con portavasos. Brittany tendría un berrinche si sabía que no había usado portavasos.

—Portavasos, bien pensado —dijo Quinn, asintiendo a las bebidas.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Tenía bóxer y una camiseta gris. En cualquier otra persona, habría sido bóxer y una camiseta gris. En Quinn, era... malditamente caliente.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —dijo, pillándome mirándola fijamente.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?

—No lo estaba haciendo. —Negar, negar, negar.

—Está bien, entonces, no lo hacías. —Se sentó a mi lado y tomó su vaso—. ¿Tienes la película?

—Sí. —Tenía el control remoto en la mano, pero no quería presionar play. Quinn tomó un sorbo de su bebida y luché contra el impulso de tirarme sobre ella. Agarré el cuenco de palomitas de maíz y lo puse entre nosotras como una muralla. ¿Por qué Kitty y Brittany me habían hecho esto a mí? Sabía que pensaban que estaban ayudando, pero esto ciertamente no ayudaba. Presioné play en la película, con la esperanza de que sirviera como una distracción. Funcionó durante unos cinco segundos. Entonces la mano de Quinn y la mía chocaron en el tazón de palomitas de maíz en uno de los momentos de la película. Retiré la mía, pero me detuvo.

—¿Puedo ser honesta contigo en este momento? —dijo.

Tenía la boca seca mientras decía—: Claro. ¿Cuando no eres honesta conmigo? Con la excepción de una vez.

—Sí, bueno —dijo, frotándose el tatuaje una, dos, tres veces. Uh oh—. Voy a ser brutalmente honesta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Una vez más, ¿cuándo no? Pero sigue adelante —le dije, agitando mi mano para que continuara. La película sonaba en el fondo, pero bien podría haber estado en Esperanto pero toda la atención que le prestaba era a esto.

Tomó aliento.

—Te quiero. Ahora mismo. Si dices que sí, me gustaría besarte. Te besaría hasta que ambas nos olvidáramos que los labios se hicieron para otra cosa que besar. Te quitaría ese traje, tan lindo como es. Quiero ver cómo te ves sin nada encima. Quiero hacerte suspirar como lo hiciste con el pastel. Quiero estar contigo. Ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora? —chillé.

—Ahora mismo. Que se vaya a la mierda película. —Agarró el mando a distancia y detuvo la película—. Sólo pensé que debías saber cómo me siento.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos por un segundo. Estaba tan cerca, era difícil pensar. Mi cerebro sólo se quedó en blanco, y decidió imaginar todas las cosas que había dicho. Mi piel zumbaba, lista y esperando.

—Yo...

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Sólo quería que supieras que eso es algo que quería hacer. —Abrí mis ojos.

—Me has estado diciendo cosas como esas desde el primer día.

—No es así. ¿Las otras chicas? ¿Eso que hice con ellas? Era sólo sexo. No quiero volver a tener sólo sexo otra vez. Quiero tener suerte contigo. Sólo contigo. En pocas palabras.

Busqué una respuesta. —Voy a hacer una nota de ello —le dije.

—Está bien, entonces. —Tomó el control remoto y encendió la película de nuevo, acomodándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Qué.Diablos.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la película, pero estaba aún más distraída. Se había plantado la semilla de esa idea en mi cabeza y ahora crecía como si alguien tuviera Miracle-Gro y lo rociara. Ese herbicida mental no iba a trabajar con esa idiota. La siguiente hora fue una verdadera tortura. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si lo había hecho a propósito. Para burlarse de mí. Había hecho cosas así antes. Nuestras manos no se volvieron a chocar en el tazón de palomitas de maíz, y fingió como si fuéramos dos amigas viendo una película.

Cuando todo terminó, y las palomitas de maíz se habían ido, esperé a que dijera algo.

—¿Estás cansada? —le pregunté. No tenía por qué ser demasiado temprano, pero sabía que lo estaba.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos ir a la cama.

Fue un final muy decepcionante para nuestra cita. Se levantó y recogió los restos de nuestros bocadillos para la película, y los arrojó en el fregadero.

—Voy a lavarme los dientes —dijo, acercándose a mí alrededor.

Entré en la habitación y traté de controlarme. _No es bueno, no es bueno, no es bueno. _Tuve que poner un corcho en mis hormonas. Nunca había reaccionado así por nadie. Nunca un hombre había hecho que me sintiera como si estuviera en llamas, pero nunca hubo una Quinn en mi pasado. Pensaba que todos los que hablan acerca de eso eran sólo gente siendo melodramática. Supongo que no lo eran.

Regresó y sin otra mirada a mí, se quitó la camisa y se metió en la cama. Oh, eso fue todo.

—¿Qué diablos, viejo?

—¿Qué? —Se dio la vuelta, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que hablaba.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿En serio? ¿Toda esa charla sobre el deseo y los besos y todo y ahora vas a fingir como que no pasó? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Simplemente pensé que había empujado demasiado hacia delante y que te había asustado. Sólo te daba espacio.

—Oh.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de lo que dije? —Como si me escupieran, por un segundo no pude utilizar palabras reales. Así parece. —¿Puedo tomar esto como una confirmación de que sí, esto es algo en lo que estás interesada? —Sus ojos verdes me rogaban que dijera que sí.

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás?

—No hay un tal vez en esto, Missy. Sí o no.

—¿Puedo tener un poco de tiempo?

—Claro, señorita no hay ninguna fecha de caducidad en mi oferta. Si vienes a mí en sesenta años, voy a estar esperando con una botella de Viagra.

Qué asco.

—Gracias por esta noche. Lo pasé muy bien. —¿Cómo se supone que esto funciona? Quiero decir, por lo general cuando una cita termina, el chico deja a la chica y le diría buenas noches. Con nosotras, no había buenas noches. Nos veríamos cuando nos despertáramos.

—Bueno. Ese era el plan. —Me metí en la cama, tratando de no mirar su pecho. —¿Puedo hacer algo más? —dijo.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

—Supongo que sí.

—Parecía que lo disfrutabas las dos últimas veces.

—Cállate. —_Y bésame_, no lo dije.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente a la mía. Me levanté y nos miramos la una a la otra para respirar un poco de tiempo. Se inclinó, y esperé este momento.

—Buenas noches, Rachel.

Se inclinó y presionó el beso más dulce y breve en la historia del mundo. Trató de apartarse, pero mis labios y el resto de mí no se lo permitieron. La aparté por un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta a mi deseo y fuera capaz de desprenderme de ella.

—Buenas noches, Quinn. —De alguna manera me fui de nuevo a la cama. Se quedó allí un momento antes de suspirar e irse a su cama.

—¿Me amas? —susurró mientras tiraba su bóxer en el suelo.

—No.

—¿Me odias?

—No tanto como la conjugación de los verbos.

—Bueno.

Mi cuerpo vibraba de energía. No había manera de que fuera a dormir en este punto. Iba a ser una noche larga.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptacion._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GIP!_**

**_Capitulos restantes: 7  
Se viene lo mejor. Paciencia y perdón por demorar. Me colocaron yeso en todo mi brazo derecho y se imposibilita escribir._**

**_Disfruten y comentar no cuesta nada!_**

* * *

23

Nunca había experimentado la sensación de estar "caliente y mojada", pero alrededor de las tres de la mañana, me había levantado y salido de la habitación. Podía oír cada respiración y movimiento de Quinn como nunca lo había hecho antes. Tuve la breve intención de ir a dormir, o intentarlo, en el cuarto de Brittany y

Kitty, pero entonces Quinn sabría que yo estaba caliente y mojada.

No miré mi cara en el espejo porque no quería verla. En lugar de eso me senté en el borde de la bañera y retorcí mi pelo en un dedo. Era un hábito que había adquirido cuando era una niña y el que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Cuando era más joven, lo había retorcido tanto que en realidad me había arrancado algo de pelo. Mi terapeuta en ese momento, el Dr. Blood, me dio una bola para la tensión, pero eso no había ayudado. Estaba irreparablemente rota.

Hace mucho tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que estaba desquiciada. Era una de las razones por las que me había prometido no involucrarme con nadie.

Nadie debería tener que lidiar con mis problemas, salvo yo. Era fácil, pues no había nadie con quien quisiera estar, de todos modos.

Hasta ahora.

Quinn había dicho que me quería, y yo no podía negarlo por más tiempo. La quería, también. La quería tanto que apenas podía soportarlo. Pasaba casi cada hora del día con ella, y me lamentaba de las horas que estábamos separadas. No porque la necesitara todo el tiempo, pero la echaba de menos cuando no estaba cerca. Había momentos cuando veía algo, o alguien decía algo y yo pensaba, "a Quinn le encantaría eso," o "la única otra persona que encontraría esto divertido es Quinn."

Echaba de menos tener su comentario rondando en todo. Me había dicho que yo no estaba enamorada de ella, todavía. Oh, pero estaba cerca. Si esto no era casi amor, no sabía lo que era.

Un golpe interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Puedo tener un poco de maldita intimidad?

—Lo siento. Como estás ahí desde hace un rato quería asegurarme de que no estabas enferma ni nada. Me voy ahora. Además, estoy desnuda, así que si abres la puerta ahora mismo, te llevarás el espectáculo completo.

—Paso.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Oí que daba la vuelta, volvía a nuestra habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Me quedé en el cuarto de baño unos minutos más, decidiendo que si estaba tan caliente y mojada allí como en mi cama, también podría estar cómoda.

No dije nada mientras volví a la cama.

—Sabes que si estás incómoda con lo que dije, está bien. De algún modo, te sorprendí —dijo—. Puedo retractarme si lo deseas.

—El problema no es que me sienta incómoda con esto, ¡el problema es que lo quiero! —grité. Era oficial; lo había soltado. Oh, bueno, no era conocida por tener mucho aguante—. ¿Estás contenta? Jesús. Dices algo así y luego esperas que me comporte de cualquier manera ante eso. Es como gastarle una broma a alguien con un enorme pastel de cacao y después lo pusieras en una de esas vitrinas para el postre. —No era mi mejor discurso para el momento.

—¿Significa eso que soy el pastel?

—Cállate, era una metáfora.

—¿Así que me quieres?

Tanto que duele. —Sí — susurré.

—¿Justo ahora?

—Sí.

—Oh. —Ahora era ella el que parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—Es sólo... una sorpresa.

—Te dije que te entretendría la idea.

—Lo sé. Simplemente no creí que estarías tan entusiasmada tan pronto.

—Quinn, soy virgen. No monja.

No habló por un momento. —Esa fue la cosa más sexy que has dicho alguna vez. Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto? —Rodó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo.

Sólo podía ver su pecho desnudo en la oscuridad. —Ídem.

—Me siento honrada y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué aterrorizada? —dije. Quinn Fabray no tenía miedo a nada, y mucho menos al sexo.

—Eso es mucha presión. Quiero decir, pedirme que sea la primera. Es sólo... que no quiero estropearlo. Eres demasiado importante para eso.

—Estoy segura de que tienes mucha experiencia. —Yo sería la única que lo estropearía.

—Todo eso no tiene importancia. Todas esas cosas que hice antes sólo eran sexo. Te lo dije, no quiero tener sexo contigo. Quiero más. Te mereces mucho más. Más de mí, de todos modos.

—¿Y si no quiero más? ¿Y si sólo te quiero a ti? —Finalmente todos mis sentimientos y frustraciones se habían derramado de mi boca.

—Me retracto. Esa fue la cosa más sexy que has dicho.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno, sé que las dos tenemos clase mañana, pero realmente no quiero que esta cita termine.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Nos salteamos las clases? Tengo un sitio al que quiero llevarte. —Nunca había hecho eso en la universidad. En la escuela secundaria, un montón de veces. Pensé que había pagado el suficiente maldito dinero por mi educación universitaria como para no desperdiciarla. Pero tal vez sólo por esta vez.

Tendría que llamar al trabajo, pero sólo estaba anotada para dos horas, por lo que el negociarlo no era tan problemático. Probablemente sería la primera y única vez. Sólo había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma una vez en cualquiera de Las puestos de trabajo que alguna vez había tenido y eso fue porque tuve una intoxicación alimentaria y tenía que estar al lado de un cubo de basura en todo momento.

—Está bien —dije.

—Está bien.

Las dos nos quedamos allí por un momento.

—No puedo dormir —dijo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Tengo algo en mente que podríamos hacer.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

—Si quieres.

— Tomo nota.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir aquí. O podría ir yo.

—Está bien.

—Nunca he hablado mucho de esto.

—¿Sexo?

—Sí, por lo general sólo ocurre.

—Mira, nunca he entendido eso. No puede "sólo pasar". No puedes ir desde el punto A al sexo en un momento.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—Por lo general, de lo mucho que hayas bebido, o de lo caliente que esté la chica.

—Cerda.

—Oye, te dije que todas esas cosas estaban en el pasado. Sería diferente contigo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quieres todos Las detalles?

—Sólo tengo curiosidad...

—Te lo juro, me estás matando de la manera más lenta y tortuosa posible. Creo que necesitaré unas veinte duchas de agua fría después de esta conversación.

Yo iba a necesitar más que unas pocas. —Deberíamos ir a la cama —dije.

—Deberíamos —suspiró—. Nop, no va a pasar. Si me necesitas, estaré en el sofá. —Con eso agarró sus calzoncilLas, se deslizó en elLas, tomó su almohada y la manta, y salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera decir condón.

Gracias a Dios.

Era más fácil pensar en otras cosas, como en Las verbos franceses y la expresión sutil de la misoginia en la película, cuando ella no estaba en la habitación. También pensé en otras cosas. Nos imaginé estando... juntas. Fue una bonita imagen, pero luego se transformó en otra. La imagen de la cara de Travis cuando... No. Apagué la reproducción mental y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

El resultado final era que yo no podía estar con Quinn hasta que no se lo hubiera dicho. Tendría que correr el riesgo más grande para conseguir una recompensa mayor. ¿Tenía las agallas para hacerlo? Probablemente conseguí dormir tres horas cuando escuché a Quinn moverse en la cocina. Era como si tuviera una alarma programada para encenderse si ella estaba haciendo algo. El sueño que había conseguido no había sido de calidad. Parecía que no podía dormir con ella, pero tampoco sin ella.

—Hola —dije mientras me arrastraba hasta el baño. Realmente no me importaba como me veía. Si ella había visto mi apariencia mañanera y no había huido por ahora, no iba a hacerlo.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

—Um —dije como respuesta.

Me sentí un poco mejor después de que Quinn puso una taza de café en mis manos y tomé unos pocos sorbos.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —dije.

—Nada de eso. Llegué a sorprenderte anoche y tengo la intención de hacer lo mismo hoy.

—¿Me das una pista? ¿Tal vez una palabra para describirlo?

Pensó por un momento, bebiendo de su taza. —Princesa.

—¿Princesa?

—Así es. Eso es todo lo que conseguirás. —La fulminé con la mirada, pero sólo sonrió.

—Bromeas —le dije. Se echó a reír—. ¿Vas a elegir mi traje viendo que no sé a dónde vamos?

—Puedes ponerte lo que quieras, sólo trae una sudadera y zapatos cómodos.

—Así que vamos a algún lugar que podría ser potencialmente frío — dije, dando golpecitos en mi barbilla.

—Humm —dijo Quinn, uniéndose a mí.

—Voy a ir a vestirme y reflexionar sobre eso. ¿Cómo estuvo el sofá?

—Incómodo, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con el sofá.

—Tal vez no.

Terminé mi café y fui a cambiarme. Era un día frío, pero el sol estaba fuera, así que cogí una camisa y pantalones vaqueros color óxido, agarrando mi sudadera de la Universidad de Maine y lanzándome en unas andrajosas zapatillas.

—¿Esto sirve?

—Perfecto. Me toca a mí.

Le envié un mensaje a Tammy mientras se cambiaba, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba realmente, realmente, hablar con Tammy. También le envié un mensaje a Megan, hablándole de mis planes. Dijo que estaba emocionada y que la llamara con todos Las detalles. Kitty me envió un mensaje justo cuando Quinn salía de la habitación, preguntando cómo fue nuestra noche. Sabía lo que preguntaba. No iba a decírselo. Realmente, no había nada que decir, todavía.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —Dio una vuelta y me acordé de la exhibición de break-dance que había visto el primer fin de semana que la había conocido.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?

—Santana y yo solíamos perder el tiempo cuando éramos niñas, así que de alguna forma nos enseñamos a nosotras mismos. Podría mostrarte un par de movimientos. Eres una bailarina natural. Podría mostrarte cómo hacer un saque de pecho. —Lo demostró mientras yo ponía Las ojos en blanco.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Qué? Es un movimiento legítimo, en el que serías excelente. —Yo no tenía demasiado pecho para sacar. Lo suficiente para saber que podía caminar sin un sostén.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí, señorita Berry. Su carruaje la espera.

—¿Quieres decir que trajiste tu coche? —No me hizo caso y me ofreció su brazo—. ¿Tengo una tiara? Por favor, di que tengo una tiara.

—Pensaré en algo —dijo mientras cerraba nuestra puerta.

—La tiara es la parte más importante de ser princesa. Oh, tengo que llamar al trabajo.

—Ya me ocupé.

—¿Qué?

—Llamé a Tom y dije que estabas en el baño vomitando las tripas.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si alguien de la escuela nos ve?

—Relájate. No eres el primer estudiante que se haya salteado las clases aqui. Estoy segura de que sabía que me lo inventé.

—Pero necesito ese trabajo, Quinn…

Me interrumpió colocando un dedo en mis labios. —Princesa, no te estreses. Que tomen las riendas y deja que otras personas se preocupen por Las detalles.

—Está bien. Pero si me despiden, te culparé.

—Si te despiden, renunciaré.

—Trato hecho.

—Trato hecho.

Dejé que Quinn me ayudara a entrar en el coche, ya que las princesas no podían entrar en Las coches sin ayuda o alguna tontería semejante.

—Así el fotógrafo no conseguirá una foto de tu ropa interior.

—No llevo falda.

—Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadosa —dijo seriamente.

La hice detenerse y traerme un pastelillo de arándanos y té helado.

Pensé que realmente debería exprimir esta cosa de la princesa mientras durara.

—No es tan bueno como el de Maribel —comenté acerca del té helado.

—Eso es algo que saben hacer en el sur. A veces lo echo de menos—dijo.

—¿Qué echas de menos?

—Parece... no sé, más acogedor, a falta de un término mejor. No es que Maine no sea así. Sólo es diferente.

—No lo sabría. Nunca he estado en el sur.

—Bueno, tendré que llevarte. No quiero que tu primera experiencia sea con alguien más.

—Estamos hablando de viajar, ¿no?

—Así es.

Dimos la vuelta hacia el sur por la I-95, lo que significaba que nos dirigíamos a la costa.

—No vamos a dejar el estado, ¿verdad?

—Nop. Sólo iremos un poco por las rutas de la costa.

—Así que vamos a la costa. Interesante... —Meditaba mientras nos encaminábamos. —¿Qué, ninguna mezcla para el viaje por carretera de la princesa?

—No lo planifiqué por adelantado. Elige un CD. —Me lanzó una carpeta cerrada con una cremallera que pesaba sobre unos dos kiLas y medio—. Todavía me gusta tenerLas por si acaso mis mp3 se mueren por alguna razón. Como tener registros.

Revolví entre elLas y había unos pocos grupos de Las que no había oído hablar, así que tomé notas mentales para revisarLas. Cogí lo primero que me hizo sonreír. _The Head and the Heart_. Ella también sonrió cuando escuchó la primera canción. Salté a

"_Honey, Come Home"_.

—¿Así que te gustó? —dijo.

—Debería haber sido totalmente cursi, pero no. —Puse mi mano sobre la suya mientras la apoyaba en la palanca de cambios.

—Yo iba por lo no cursi. Eliminé muchas otras canciones antes de escoger esa.

—Fue perfecta.

—Bueno, iba a escoger "_Love Story"_, pero pensé que sería cursi.

—Si hubieras escogido esa, probablemente habría encontrado el camino contigo en el sofá mientras Megan estaba en la ducha.

—Maldita sea. Menuda oportunidad perdida. —Las dos nos reímos mientras Quinn apretó el acelerador y pasó una gigantesca casa rodante.

—¿A dónde vamos? —gemí.

—Dios, ese es un sonido que no quiero volver a escuchar.

—Dime a dónde vamos y no lo haré.

—Buen intento, señorita.

—Creo que, como princesa, tengo derecho a esta información. De lo contrario, esto es un secuestro.

—Lo siento, señorita Berry. Tengo órdenes estrictas de no revelar esa información.

—Estúpida.

—Sí, señorita Berry. Lo que tú digas.

Le di a su hombro un ligero golpe ligero en respuesta. Se desvió de la I-95 hacia la 202 y luego a la 1A.

Humm...

—¿La Ruta de la Costa? —Asintió en respuesta.

—Hay tantos lugares a Las que podrías llevarme. Si fuéramos a Portland, te habrías quedado en la 95. Así que debemos ir a uno de Las lugares a lo largo del camino. —Saqué mi teléfono y busqué Las nombres de las ciudades de la ruta.

—Acabamos de pasar Winterport, así que no es esa. ¿Belfast? ¿Lincolnville? ¿Camden?

—No te lo voy a decir.

—Creo que me estoy acercando.

—¿No puedes sólo dejar que te sorprenda sin ser curiosa? —Sus ojos imploraban de una manera muy dulce.

—Bien. —Puse mi teléfono de regreso en mi bolso y me apoyé en el asiento.

—Te está matando, ¿no? —dijo después de unos dos minutos.

—No.

—Mentirosa.

—Secuestradora.

Era una especie de diversión conducir a través de las diferentes ciudades, preguntándose en cuál iba a parar. Pasamos por Belfast y luego Lincolnville, pasando más allá de la playa. Yo había pensado en eso como una posibilidad, pero no lo fue.

—Camden. Apuesto a que es Camden —dije mientras pasábamos la señal de "Ahora está saliendo de Lincolnville".

—Tal vez lo es y quizá lo sea.

—¡Ja! Está bien, ¿así que en Camden hay...? —Me devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar. Reuní las pistas que ya tenía mientras pasábamos posadas, hoteles y hosterías. Camden tenía alrededor de un millón. Era una ciudad costera, pero de la variedad engreída, con un montón de grandes veleros y tiendas de lujo y tal.

Princesa, zapatos cómodos, una sudadera...

—No vamos a ir de excursión, ¿no? —Había dos montañas en Camden, el monte Battie y el Megunticook. Había ido de excursión a los dos varias veces con Tammy cuando habíamos sido más jóvenes y también en Las viajes escolares.

—No tenemos suficiente tiempo y no lo planeé con suficiente antelación para eso, pero pensé que podríamos ir por la ruta y almorzar.

—¿Y qué pasa con la parte de princesa?

—Esto —dijo, poniendo la luz de cruce. Miré para ver a dónde estaba girando.

—¿Norumbega?

—El único castillo en Maine.

Mi boca cayó abierta. Cuando era pequeña y habíamos conducido cruzando Camden, le había rogado a mi madre que parara allí, pero siempre estábamos en nuestro camino a algún lugar más. El Norumbega Inn parecía el lugar más mágico para mis jóvenes ojos. Ahora parecía mágico, muy mágico.

Quinn se detuvo frente al edificio, y nos sentamos y lo miramos. Sin duda parecía un castillo, construido en piedra, algunas pintadas de color verde oscuro, que le daban un aire casi gótico. Había incluso una torreta en un lado.

—Vamos, princesa —dijo, saliendo del coche. Lo seguí antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a entrar.

Puse mi mano sobre su brazo para detenerla. —No podemos.

—¿Por qué no?

—No van a dejarnos sólo pasear por los alrededores.

—Quítate tu anillo.

—¿Qué?

Agarró mi mano derecha y deslizó fuera mi anillo, luego tomó mi mano izquierda y lo puso en mi dedo anular.

—Ya está. Ahora podemos decir que estamos viendo lugares para casarnos. Estarán ofreciéndose a sí mismos para mostrarnos los alrededores.

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. No se molestó en llamar, sólo entró. Me quedé sin aliento. Vaya. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar aquí, como lo hacía en la casa del tío de Quinn. Apenas había llegado a ver Las suelos de madera color caramelo y los paneles de madera a juego en las paredes antes de que una mujer, con un traje elegante, nos viera.

—¿Les puedo ayudar?

—Sí, mi novia y yo vamos a casarnos en primavera y estamos mirando posibles ubicaciones. Pasábamos para una caminata hasta el Monte Battie y vimos este lugar y no pudimos resistirnos a entrar. ¿Verdad, nena?

Llevó nuestras manos enlazadas a su boca y besó la parte superior de mi mano antes de guiñar un ojo. Santo cielo.

—Oh, maravilLaso. Felicidades. ¿Cuándo es el gran día? —Nos sonrió.

—El veintiuno de marzo, el primer día de primavera —solté. Quinn me miró. Sólo acababa de inventármelo.

—Qué bonito. Bueno, tenemos mucho que ofrecer cuando se trata de bodas, si me siguen —dijo, guiándonos hacia la izquierda hasta un enorme escritorio. No podía dejar de mirar los techos de madera adornados con celosías y los espejos dorados. Algunas de las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel verde oscuro. Le daba un acogedor ambiente de estudio de antaño al lugar.

—Soy Susan, por cierto. Es un placer conocerlas.

—Quinn —dijo, sacudiendo su mano—. Ella es Missy.

—Missy. ¿Es la abreviatura de Marissa?

—Sí —dije lanzándole a Quinn una mirada cuando ella se dio la vuelta para agarrar un folleto.

—Esto tiene todas nuestras opciones y listas de todos nuestros proveedores. Si quieren el paquete completo, podemos proveerles de todo. Comida, bebidas, sillas, obras. ¿Les gustaría echar un vistazo a algunas de las habitaciones? ¿En qué tamaño están pensando para la boda?

—Pequeño. Definitivamente —dije, adelantándome a Quinn. Ninguna de nosotras tenía una gran familia. Ya se sabe, si fuéramos a casarnos, lo cual no íbamos a hacer, porque esto sólo era para aparentar.

—¿Menos de veinticinco personas?

—Probablemente. No nos hemos sentado y contado todavía —dijo Quinn—. Pero será, ¿qué?, tus padres, Tammy, mi familia, eso son ocho, y luego Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Megan y Jake, y a continuación Dev y Sean. Y unos pocos primos, ¿verdad? —Fue como si de verdad hubiera pensado en eso.

—Así es —dije con una sonrisa más dulce que una dulce sonrisa.

—Está bien, bueno, eso sería perfecto. No creo que pudiéramos acomodar a todo el mundo, pero definitivamente sí a las partes de las novias. —Que extraño sonaba aquello en voz alta. — Vamos arriba a ver algunas de las habitaciones y luego podemos salir a los jardines.

—Suena bien —dije con otra dolorosa sonrisa mostrando mis dientes.

—Buen trabajo, chica Missy —dijo Quinn mientras subíamos la escalera de caracol hasta el resto de la posada.

—Muérdeme, Srta. Fabray.

—En cualquier momento, Sra. Fabray. —Casi me tropecé con el siguiente escalón. Oírle llamarme así me provocó una extraña sensación que se apoderaba de mí y que no era del todo desagradable.

Susan nos enseñó unas pocas habitaciones que no estaban ocupadas. Todas estaban pintorescamente amuebladas y tenían vistas geniales. Mi favorita era la biblioteca. Di un grito ahogado cuando bajamos por un conjunto de estrechas escaleras blancas y entramos en una habitación amueblada en verde oscuro con detalles rojos. Era un poco como si una fresa se hubiese vuelto loca, pero con LIBROS. Había incluso un balcón con más filas de estantes. Casi me lo perdí.

—Oye, vas a exprimir la sangre de mi mano —susurró Quinn, bajé la mirada y vi que apretaba su mano por la emoción. Tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte.

—Puedes aguantarlo. ¿No ves los libros?

—¿Quieres hacer tu recorrido conmigo ahora mismo? ¿Rodeada por toda esta literatura?

Oh infiernos, sí. Maldita Susan.

Ella aún parloteaba, pero no estaba escuchándola. Demasiado bonitos libros llamándome por mi nombre.

—¿Por qué crees que Bella escogió a Bestia? Fue por la biblioteca.

—Adivino que soy la Bestia en esta situación.

—A menos que quieras ser Bella.

—No, todo tuyo. —Me atrajo hacia ella y me dio un beso en la frente. Me pareció oír suspirar a Susan.

—¿Les gustaría ver los jardines?

—Claro —dije, dándole una última y anhelante mirada a la biblioteca.

—Espera —dijo Quinn, sacando su teléfono—. ¿Podrías hacernos una foto?

—Por supuesto —dijo Susan tomando el teléfono. Quinn me acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Sonríe, nena. —Lo hice, y Susan nos hizo unas cuantas fotos.

—Perfecto —dijo ella. Quinn me sonrió, y quise abofetearle la cara y besarle al mismo tiempo.

Susan nos llevó a la parte trasera de la posada, la cual tenía una enorme extensión de césped en pendiente.

—Ahora podemos poner carpas, o algunas parejas prefieren el mirador.

—¿Qué te parece, amor? ¿Mirador o carpa? —dije.

—Lo que sea que tu pequeño corazón desee, mi amor. —Ella estaba siendo sarcástica. Tenía la esperanza de que Susan no pudiera oír su sarcasmo. Pareció no darse cuenta.

—Me gusta el mirador. Siempre me he imaginado casándome en un mirador. —Ahora era yo la que estaba siendo sarcástica.

Susan nos hizo el resto de la visita, apenas parando su torrente de palabras para respirar. Quinn y yo tuvimos una pequeña batalla, conmigo dándole codazos y ella intentando devolvérmelos. Susan permanecía ajena.

Hicimos algunas fotos más de la posada y Quinn hizo que Susan nos tomara alguna más a nosotras.

—Juro por dios que si subes estas fotos a internet te estrangularé mientras duermes —susurré mientras ella nos hacía otra foto en el mirador.

—Tomo nota —susurró de vuelta.

Susan nos dio un montón de folletos más sobre todo tipo de cosas y bobadas acerca del catering. Estaba agotada en el momento en el que salimos.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré una vez más.

—¿Te gusta tu castillo, princesa?

Me encogí de hombros. —Está bien.

Entrecerró los ojos. —Lo siento si no está a la altura de tus exigencias. ¿Quieres que llame a mi jet privado y te lleve a Inglaterra a ver uno de verdad?

—Bueno, si insistes.

—Eres una chica exigente, Missy. No vas a querer cisnes para nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

—Sólo unas pocas docenas. Y palomas. Debemos liberar palomas.

—Oh, las palomas son un hecho. Es por eso que no las mencioné. — Se dio la vuelta en el camino y cambió de dirección en la entrada circular de coches.

—El interior es realmente genial. Gracias por traerme aquí.

—En cualquier momento, princesa.

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad, a The Camden Deli para conseguir unos sándwiches y luego nos dirigimos a la parte superior de la montaña. Afortunadamente, como estábamos a mitad de semana, no había mucha gente allí arriba. Las turistas ya se habían marchado en su mayoría, pero los mirones de hojas ya estaban en plena fuerza, y allí estaban siempre los observadores de pájaros con los que lidiar. Siempre puedes detectarlos porque tienen prismáticos enormes.

Encontramos un lugar medio plano y nos sentamos para mirar los barcos entrar y salir del pequeño puerto y la bulliciosa ciudad. Quinn encontró una vieja manta en su coche y la extendimos en el suelo. Por supuesto ella había traído su guitarra.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo la puede necesitar. ¿Qué pasa si nos roban y nos quedamos sin gasolina? Entonces tendría mi guitarra y podría tocar, así la gente se apiadaría de nosotras y nos daría dinero para gasolina. Así que en realidad ésta guitarra podría salvar nuestras vidas.

—Nunca insultes a la guitarra de Quinn. Anotado —dije, dándome una palmadita en la cabeza—. No tienes que hacerte vegetariana por mí. No me importa si comes carne, siempre y cuando no la empujes contra mi cara o por mi garganta.

—Me gusta el hummus; no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Hizo rodar sus ojos. —Desde que me hiciste comerlo hace tres semanas.

—Exactamente.

—Eres tan adorable cuando eres presumida.

—Cállate.

—Missy no se toma bien los cumplidos. Tomo nota.

Terminamos y luego tomamos galletas con doble de chispas de chocolate de postre.

—¿Quieres subir a la torre?

—Por supuesto.

El detalle más destacable en la cima de la montaña era una torre de piedra con una escalera de caracol por la que se podía subir hasta la parte superior. Yo no era muy de subir escaleras a través de las cuales podía ver, pero no iba a decirle eso a Quinn. Fui primero y de algún modo llegué arriba sin enloquecer.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —dijo Quinn cuando nos encontrábamos en la cima. Asentí.

—Tu culo parece increíble desde éste ángulo.

—Te lo juro, te tiraré de esta torre.

—No lo harás —dijo con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba y me colocaba en el borde del muro que rodeaba la torre. Tenía pequeñas almenas y encajé perfectamente entre ellas.

—No te muevas aún, quiero hacerte una foto. Sonríe, nena. — Todavía me llamaba nena, incluso aunque Susan no estaba en ningún lugar. Lo hice, lo cual era fácil de hacer con ella mirándome como si fuera el mejor regalo de navidad que nunca hubiese tenido. —Preciosa. Muy bien, vamos a bajar. —A regañadientes dejé que me ayudara a bajar—. Vamos a hacer una más. Gran sonrisa. —Sujetó la cámara con una mano y pegó su cara a la mía—. Uno, dos… —Antes de llegar al tres movió la cabeza y me besó en la mejilla. Levanté mi cara con sorpresa.

—Oye, nada de emboscadas de besos. —Le golpeé el pecho con poco entusiasmo. Capturó mi mano y me besó la palma.

—¿Incluso si te gusta?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No.

Oímos voces en las escaleras y un momento después se nos unió una madre, un padre, dos niños y una pareja que probablemente eran los abuelos. La parte superior de la torre no era demasiado ancha, así que estábamos bastante aplastados.

—Lo siento, no hay demasiado espacio aquí arriba —dijo la madre mientras uno de los niños le suplicaba a su padre que le levantara para que pudiera ver por encima del muro.

—No pasa nada, creo que vamos a bajar pronto —dije.

—Oh, ¿te importaría hacernos una foto? —dijo la mujer, intentando coger a su hijo para que no se tirara por las escaleras.

—Claro —dije, cogiendo la cámara. Se colocaron y tuve que andar hacia atrás casi hasta el otro extremo de la torre y ampliar todo el camino para conseguir que todos entraran.

—Digan ¡Monte Battie! —repicaron todos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la mujer y le mostré su foto en la cámara.

—Oh dios mío, que hermoso anillo. ¿Cuándo te casas?

—El veintiuno de marzo, el primer día de primavera —dijo Quinn, rodeándome con su brazo.

—Bueno, felicidades.

—Gracias —dije, intentando clavar mi tacón en el pie de Quinn. Me esquivó y dijimos adiós a la familia y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

—Ve tú primero.

—¡Qué aguafiestas! —dijo, pero lo hizo primero.

Casi extendí la mano para aferrarme a su remera mientras bajábamos, pero me resistí y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos abajo de nuevo. ¡Uf!

—¿Quieres caminar un poco? —No soltó mi mano y paseamos un poco alrededor de la carretera, haciendo una curva y volviendo de nuevo.

—Me encantaría venir aquí por la noche para ver el aspecto que tiene la ciudad toda iluminada. Cierran las puertas, así que tendría que subir con linternas. Aun así valdría la pena. — Asentí, bajando la mirada hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas. —Entonces, ¿así es cómo verías tu boda? ¿Con cisnes y todo eso? — dijo.

—En realidad nunca imaginé una boda.

—Pensé que era algo que hacían todas las niñas como tú.

—Bueno, como tú dijiste, no soy una chica normal.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Quise decir que tú no eres sólo otra chica más. Tú eres tú.

—Profundo.

—Vamos. No seas así. Todas las otras chicas que he conocido habrían estado emocionadas y se lo habrían mostrado a cualquiera quisieran verlo o no. Algunas habrían pensado que se trataba de una proposición. Pero tú no lo hiciste. Estabas enfadada por el dinero que me había gastado en ti.

—Aún estoy enfadada por eso, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sólo eres diferente. Me gusta eso.

—Lo que sea.

Seguimos andando en silencio. —Me gusta que seas amable con la gente —dije.

—¿Qué?

Hablé un poco entre dientes. —Eres agradable con la gente cuando no tienes que serlo. Como aquellas chicas borrachas y Susan. Actúas como si fueras una gran tipa dura, pero no lo eres realmente.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no soy una tipa dura? Entonces todos estos tatuajes eran para nada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Sacudió el puño hacia el cielo.

—Vaya, ¿he insultado tu actitud de tipa dura?

—Estoy herida —dijo, agarrándose el corazón—. Debes calmar mis heridas.

—¿Cómo?

—Dame un poco de azúcar —dijo, deteniéndose y señalando sus labios fruncidos.

—De ninguna manera, mujer. —Traté de echar a andar, pero no me dejó.

—Vamos. Dale un beso a tu novia.

—Esa era tu estúpida idea.

—Con todo, bésame, por favor. —Si sólo no hubiera dicho por favor.

—Bien —dije, aunque apreté los dientes. No era que yo no quisiera.

Era que sabía que si nuestros labios se encontraban, no tendría control sobre lo que sucediera después. Era como si tuviera un exceso de tensión sexual acumulada después de tantos años de celibato. ¿Podría suceder eso?

Apreté los labios, así no había ninguna esperanza de lengua, y le di un pequeño beso.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No. Aún duele. Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso. —Lo intenté otra vez, dándole uno un poquito más largo, pero todavía apartándome tan pronto en cuanto quise más.

—¿Quién eres, mi abuela?

Estaba a punto de pisarle el pie y decirle que era suficiente cuando sonó mi teléfono.

—Olvídalo —dijo inclinándose.

—Es el tono de llamada de mi madre. —Era "_Hip To My Heart" _de _The Band Perry_. Le encantaba esa canción—. Tengo que cogerlo. —No había hablado con mi madre en un tiempo y me sentía horrible por eso.

—Hola, mamá.

—¡Hola, Rae! Siento como si hiciera años desde que hablamos. Salí del trabajo temprano, así que pensé en hacerte una llamada. ¿No estás en clase?

—No. No habría contestado si lo estuviera. O estaría susurrando.

—Cierto. Así que, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Ocupada. Las clases son una locura.

—Eso está bien. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Eso también va bien.

—¿Y la situación con la compañera de cuarto?

—Dile que es genial —susurró Quinn. El volumen del teléfono era lo suficiente alto como para que ella lo escuchara. Me di la vuelta y me alejé.

—Está en una especie de estado resuelto. —Hasta ahora—. Voy a lidiar con ello durante el resto del semestre y luego ya veremos.

—Oh, bueno. Suenas mejor. Suenas muy feliz, en realidad.

—¿Lo hago?

—Sí. ¿A qué se debe? —La chica que actualmente intentaba enrollar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y distraerme de hablar contigo.

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizás sólo sea el nuevo año. Mi cumpleaños se acerca.

Mamá no se dejó engañar. —Es un chico, ¿verdad?

—No realmente.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. Pensé que esto nunca iba a suceder. Quiero detalles, hija. —Sonó como Tammy.

—Es sólo… no es un chico.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Si realmente —dije. Quinn intentaba hacerme cosquillas—. ¿Puedes dejar eso?

—¿Qué? —dijo mamá. Miré a Quinn y me dedicó una mirada inocente de ojos muy abiertos.

—Nada, no hablaba contigo.

—Esa era ella, ¿no? ¿Está ahí contigo? Si estás en una cita podemos hablar más tarde, con tal de que yo consiga los detalles. Oh, dios, no están en mitad de algo, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá! —Mi cara se puso escarlata mientras Quinn se reía en voz baja.

—Sólo preguntaba. Nunca se sabe. ¿Están en una cita? —La emoción en su voz era palpable, incluso por el teléfono.

—No estamos en una cita.

—Sí que lo estamos —dijo Quinn lo suficientemente alto como para que ella la oyera.

Puse mi mano sobre el altavoz. —¿Quieres callarte?

—Rae, ¿por qué no me llamaste? Oh, antes de irte, pensé que podría tenerlas a ti y a Tammy para una cena familiar el sábado por la noche. ¿Por qué no la traes? Me encantaría conocerla.

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

—Eso no importa. Si ha conseguido atravesar tus muros, sé que es algo especial. Tus exigencias son altas.

—Sí, lo son —dijo Quinn en mi oído. Su cálido aliento me hizo muy difícil pensar—. Me encantaría conocer a tu madre.

—¿Esa era ella?

—Sí.

—Dile que me encantaría conocerla —dijo ella tan alto que estoy segura de que la gente de kilómetros alrededor pudo oírle. Le dediqué una mirada mortal.

—Dile que eso es genial. Estaré segura de hacerte algo especial.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Llámame más tarde, hija.

—Lo haré.

—Será mejor que lo hagas. Te quiero.

—También te quiero.

Le colgué a mi madre y clavé mi puño en el estómago de Quinn. Lo esquivó en el último momento y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, dándome un abrazo de oso.

—No puedo esperar para conocer a tu madre. Quiero ver cómo serás dentro de veinticinco años.

—Bueno, ya te has invitado a cenar tú misma, así que supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte.

—Exactamente. —Cayó en picado y me dio un buen beso, sonriendo contra mi boca. Se lo permití totalmente—. Ya está. ¿Era tan difícil?

Nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar y Quinn me cantó mientras el sol se hundía en el cielo. Kitty y Brittany me enviaron un mensaje, preguntándome cuándo íbamos a volver. Les mandé un mensaje de vuelta y les dije que no lo sabía. Estaba a merced de Quinn. Kitty se moría por los detalles. Probablemente estuviera decepcionada con mis detalles.

—Una última canción. ¿Qué será? —dijo.

—¿Qué tal algo más antiguo? Oooh, ¿qué hay de _Love Me Tender_?

—¿_Elvis_?

—¿Qué? Es el Rey.

—Sí, sí que lo es.

Puse las manos detrás de mi cabeza y miré hacia el cielo mientras la voz de Quinn me arrullaba de nuevo dentro de una burbuja de seguridad. Mi estúpido móvil la explotó.

Miré la pantalla. Tammy. Ignoré la llamada. La llamaría más tarde. Quinn siguió cantando, haciendo la canción más larga de lo que normalmente sería. Inmediatamente llamó de nuevo. Eso elevó una bandera roja. No haría eso a menos que hubiera una razón.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije tratando de mantener el pánico fuera de mi voz. Quinn dejó de tocar.

—Puede que a Travis le den la libertad condicional.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GIP!_**

_¡QUIERO MUCHOS RW, SINO…¿ME ENOJO? NAAAAA_

_¡DISFRUTEEEEEN ASIOSXS!_

* * *

24

El poco oxígeno que había en mis pulmones salió en una bocanada de aire. —¿Qué?

Quinn me miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro. Me aparté de ella.

—Puede que le den la condicional. Hay una audiencia en de un par de semanas.

—Pero tiene para dos años más.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo funciona. Consiguió la cita hace casi dos meses, pero olvidaron dejárnoslo saber.

—No pueden dejarlo salir —susurré.

—Sí que pueden.

—¿Podemos ir?

—Deberíamos poder, ya que los dos somos víctimas. También deberían haber llamado.

Había recibido una llamada antes, pero dejé que fuera al buzón de voz ya que no conocía el número. ¡Qué idiota!

—¿Qué pasa? Estás temblando. —Quinn puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¡No me toques, joder! —grité.

—¡Rachel! No te asustes. Todo saldrá bien. No dejarán que salga. ¿Dónde estás? —dijo Tammy.

—En Camden.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

—Nada importante.

—Bien, bien, quiero que regreses a tu apartamento y te quedes allí. ¿Hay alguien que se quede contigo?

—Ajá. —Quinn no me tocó, pero comenzó a guardar nuestras cosas.

—Es Quinn, ¿no? ¿Se lo has dicho? —dijo Tammy.

—No.

—Déjame hablar con ella.

—¡NO!

—No voy a contárselo. Déjame hablar con ella.

—Quiere hablar contigo. —Le entregué el teléfono. Nada de lo que había dicho sobre Travis parecía real.

—Hola, Tammy, ¿qué pasa? —Su voz estaba entrecortada. Se alejó de mí y escuchó, y después respondió en voz baja—. Está bien, vamos.

No me moví. No estaba segura de que pudiera.

—Suponíamos que tendríamos dos años más. Luego me marcharía de aquí y me iría donde no pudiera encontrarme —dije a cualquiera que escuchara.

—Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a casa —dijo Quinn. Mis piernas no obedecerían—. Está bien, nena, voy a levantarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, puedo hacerlo. —Alcancé su mano y me levantó.

—No siempre tienes que hacer todo por ti misma —dijo, tomando mi brazo con una mano y llevando su guitarra con la otra.

Me tropecé como si estuviera borracha de regreso al coche de Quinn. No quería que me tocara, pero luego me di cuenta de que no habría podido volver al coche por mí misma. Quinn no pidió detalles mientras conducía lo más rápido que pudo por la sinuosa carretera hacia abajo de la montaña.

—Baja la velocidad.

—Te estoy llevando a casa.

—Bueno, me gustaría llegar de una pieza.

—Bien.

—¿Tammy te lo dijo?

—No. Dijo que tú lo harías. Lo único que me dijo fue que te llevara acasa y nos quedáramos allí.

—¿No te dijo nada más?

—No. ¿Deseabas que lo hubiera hecho?

—Entonces supongo que estás esperando una explicación. —Mi conmoción se descongelaba un poco con ella allí.

—He querido una desde que te conocí. Tienes la palabra secreto escrita sobre ti. Pero yo no soy nadie para hablar de eso. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti cargar con ello.

—No lo es. —No iba a llorar.

—Me gustaría ayudarte. Decirte lo de mis padres me hizo sentir mejor, no peor. A parte de la familia, tu eres la única a quien realmente se lo dicho, y fue aterrador, pero después me sentí bien. La verdad nos hará libres y todo eso.

—Tengo miedo de lo que vayas a decir.

—Missy, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga pensar diferente.

Oh, pero lo había. Tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo. Sobre todo ahora. —Me gustaría poder creer eso.

—Entonces hazlo. Créelo. Créeme.

Quería. Más que nada.

Me senté en mi asiento y traté de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Puse de nuevo _The Head and the Heart_. Me pareció que el folk, con melodías blue-grass era ligeramente calmante.

—¿Puedes darme mi teléfono? —dijo cuando llegamos a la entrada del parque. Detuvo el coche, pero lo dejó encendido. Le pasé el teléfono y marcó la marcación rápida.

—Hola, Santana. Necesito un favor. ¿Te puedes llevar a Britt toda la noche? Necesito un poco de tiempo con Rachel. Sí. Ajá. Gracias, prima. Sí, ya sé que te lo debo. Gracias. Adiós.

Golpeó para marcar otro número. —Hola, Ki. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Rachel y yo, um, necesitamos otra noche. Sí. No, lo haré. No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós. —Tiró el teléfono en su soporte para vasos.—Pensé que no querrías mucha gente alrededor atosigándote. —Me conocía demasiado bien—. No voy a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Toda la lucha había salido de mí. Mi mente ya imaginaba a Travis saliendo de la cárcel y luego cumpliendo la promesa que me hizo esa noche.

No hablé durante la siguiente media hora mientras Quinn conducía tan rápido como podía sin dejar de conducir con seguridad. Seguí oyéndole contar en voz baja.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. La escuché y me dejé llevar por una especie rara de insomnio. Era como esa sensación cuando miras fijamente hacia el espacio. Sólo que no terminó.

En el momento en que llegamos al apartamento, Kitty y Brittany ya se habían ido. Nos habían dejado una pequeña sorpresa en forma de un corazón hecho de pasteles.

—Mírame —dijo Quinn, mientras entrábamos por la puerta. Racionalmente, sabía que no había manera de que Travis estuviera allí, pero de todos modos mi cabeza se asomó—. Nadie va a hacerte daño. No eres una chica débil. Me metiste una patada en las pelotas a las primeras horas de conocerme. No le tienes miedo a nadie —dijo.

Sólo tenía miedo de una persona. —Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Ve a darte una ducha y prepararé algo para cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—Lo siento, pero Tammy me dijo que hiciera algo de comer. —Eso era algo que ella diría. También solía obligarme cuando éramos más jóvenes.

—No me digas qué hacer.

—Está bien.

Fue a la nevera y empezó a reunir los ingredientes. —Voy a darme una ducha.

—Está bien, entonces. —Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Poco a poco abrí la puerta de mi habitación con el pie. Esperé un segundo antes de entrar y encender la luz. Poco a poco entré, mi corazón latía todo el tiempo. Eché un vistazo completamente en cada rincón antes de entrar en la habitación.

Agarré mi ropa y otras cosas para ducharme tan rápido como pude y corrí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, saltando con cada ruido. Me acordé también de este sentimiento. Había vivido años de mi vida así, pero se había amortiguado en los últimos pocos. Ahora estaba de vuelta con toda su fuerza, volvía a tener doce años de nuevo y vomitaba por miedo todos los días. Casi me había dado una úlcera. Fue entonces cuando la terapia había comenzado.

Salí y Quinn estaba ocupada con la sopa de tomate y unos sándwiches de queso asado.

—Hice los margherita que te gusta, junto con el aguacate —dijo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Te vas a comer un maldito sándwich y un plato de sopa, incluso aunque tenga que darte un beso para someterte. ¿Entiendes?

—Por favor, no me toques.

—Entonces come.

—Te odio.

—Buen intento. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Puso el sándwich en un plato, lo cortó transversalmente para que pudiera ver la mozzarella que se derretía. Normalmente lo hubiera devorado y me quemaría la boca, pero no quería comer nunca más.

Se sirvió un plato de sopa. Incluso había añadido leche para que fuera cremosa.

—¿Por qué no tenemos una bandeja? Tenemos que conseguir una bandeja —murmuró.

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba. Me pasé los dedos para peinar mi cabello y esperé a que viniera.

—Ve a sentarte en el sofá.

—No me digas qué hacer. —No quería que me tratara como a un inválido. Lo que es peor, no quería que me tratara como si tuviera que cuidarme. Como si fuera una especie de carga. Una persona a la que estaba obligado a cuidar.

Fui y me senté en el sillón en vez del sofá y encendí la televisión, cambiando de un canal a otro, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que había antes de cambiarlo.

—Aquí tenemos. —Puso el plato y la taza sobre la mesa, acercándolo al sillón reclinable. Me entregó una cuchara y una servilleta— Te aconsejaría que comieras, pero no estoy diciendo qué lo tengas que hacer. Ya que no quieres que lo haga —dijo.

—Así es.

Alcanzó su cena y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, tan lejos de mí como podía y todavía estar mientras estuviera en la sala de estar. Me encontré con un maratón de comedias románticas, comenzando con _Pretty Woman_.

—Tiene demasiados dientes. Y una prostituta nunca se ve así, te lo puedo garantizar —dijo Quinn, sentándose y comiendo su emparedado.

La ignoré y traté de ver la película, pero seguí saltando con cada pequeño sonido. Mi cerebro se había convencido de que Travis iba a entrar a través de la puerta en cualquier momento. Deseaba tener un objeto punzante, pero tendría que conformarme con la cuchara o el mando a distancia. O con Quinn. Probablemente la usaría como un arma en caso de apuro.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —dijo. ¿Qué tal un arma? Me sentiría mucho mejor si tuviera una. Oh, ¿Por qué no había ido aún al campo de tiro?—. ¿Rachel?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —repitió.

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —espeté.

—Tal vez si me dijeras lo que te tiene así, lo haría. Hasta entonces, estaré vigilándote como un halcón. —No me gustó su intensa mirada, pero yo tampoco quería estar sola. Así que estaba a partes iguales, de acuerdo en tenerla allí.

—Estoy bien.

—Seguro. —Se levantó para tomar mi plato y me aparté de ella.

—Oh, Missy, me gustaría que me lo dijeras. —Negué con la cabeza, apretando mis cerrados labios—. Qué cabezota eres. —Llevó nuestros platos al fregadero y empezó a lavarlos, tarareando la canción de platos que había escrito. Traté de mantener mis ojos pegados a la película.

Tenía la costumbre de tener mucho frío cuando me estaba volviendo loca y empecé a temblar incontrolablemente, los dientes me castañeaban. Me envolví los brazos, tratando de evitar volar en mil pedazos. Había pensado que esto había terminado. Nunca vi llegar el día que iba a salir realmente, pero tal vez no lo dejaría escapar. Tal vez podría enviarlo a prisión para que se quedara el resto de su tiempo. Pero todavía tenía que verlo. Eso era lo que me asustaba más que nada. Eso era lo que no quería decir a nadie. Que toda mi ira y confianza, eran en realidad, un miedo interno de una niña de doce.

—Toma —dijo Quinn, viniendo detrás de mí y colocando una manta sobre mí.

—No me toques.

—Sólo te estoy poniendo una manta. Cálmate.

—Dije que no me toques. —Se puso delante, ignorándome y tratando de poner la manta a mí alrededor. —¡Basta! —La golpeé, pero no me soltó. Trató de levantarme, pero estaba lista para ella, puñetazos y patadas a su derecha e izquierda. Su rostro estaba blanco. De alguna manera, me puse de pie y la manta cayó. Era como si hubiera desatado algo oscuro y violento que se había estado revolviendo en mi interior desde aquella noche hace ocho años. —¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! —La golpeé en el pecho. Le di una bofetada y una patada. Seguí adelante hasta que mis pulmones estaban agitados y mis brazos doloridos, y un sollozo ahogado escapó de mi boca. Se puso de pie con los brazos a los lados. Tenía la cara roja por mis bofeteadas.

Mis rodillas cedieron, y me llamó antes de irme hacia abajo, darme la mano y ponerme en el sofá. —No me toques.

No respondió, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí cuando comencé a sollozar. Nunca lloraba, pero ahí estaba yo, saladas lágrimas corriendo por mi cara, que se derramaban por Quinn, la chica que había molido a palos.

Me sacudió, sus fuertes brazos rodeándome con fuerza. Comenzó a tararear, pero estaba demasiado destrozada para reconocer la melodía. Me dolía la garganta de tanto llorar, mis lágrimas goteaban por todas partes, pero no me importaba. Empecé a hiperventilar, y Quinn tenía que decirme que respirara lentamente para no perder el conocimiento. Eso había ocurrido antes, pero ella no lo sabía. Había tenido episodios como este antes, sólo que aquellas veces estaban mamá y Tammy cuidando de mí.

Quinn esperó hasta que en su mayoría estuviera gritando y sólo esnifando. Por suerte, tenía una servilleta de repuesto y me soné la nariz.

—¿Estás bien? —dije.

—En mi línea.

—Lo siento por golpearte.

—Está bien. Necesitabas sacarlo.

—No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. —Sentí sus labios en mi sien.

—Me has asustado —dijo.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte. Estaré bien.

—Pero yo no.

Inhaló lentamente. —Cuando mis padres murieron, solía tener estos ataques en que me volvía loca y rompía todo lo que quería. Mi madre tenía una colección de animales de cristal de millones de dólares. Rompí cada uno de ellos. Joe estaba furioso, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Terminaron sacando todo lo rompible de la casa y me llevaron donde Maribel y John lo más pronto posible. Hicieron una casa a prueba de Quinn, pero seguí encontrando cosas para romper.

Era mi turno.

—Solían tener que frenarme para que no me hiciera daño. Mi madre no tenía una camisa de fuerza, pero ella y Tammy me retenían —dije. Hubo una pausa y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Me estiré en su pecho. Sus brazos eran como cables, que me sostenían en un solo lugar. Ya no temblaba. Tomé una respiración profunda—. Se suponía que Tammy era la niñera. Esto fue antes de que mis padres se separaran, así que estaban en una cita nocturna. Tenía doce años, pero por alguna razón no querían que me quedara sola por la noche. No puedo recordar por qué. La regla era que no iba a estar nadie más, pero invitó a su novio, Travis, para pasar el rato. —Decir su nombre era como correr las hojas de afeitar sobre mi lengua, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Ella sólo había salido con él durante unas pocas semanas, y a mis padres no les gustaba. No es que llevara moto o se metiera en problemas ni nada de eso. Sólo iba por el lado equivocado, especialmente con mamá. Era mayor y tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero lo mantuvo controlado la mayor parte del tiempo. Se enojó por algo esa noche. Una vez más, no recuerdo por qué. Tammy estaba diferente a su alrededor. Cuando éramos sólo nosotras, veíamos películas y nos entreteníamos, pero cuanto Travis llegó, me hizo ir a la cama, pues así ellos podrían hacerlo en el sofá.

Me enojé con ella por mandarme a la cama temprano, pero me gritó y Travis la apoyó, así que no tuve opción. —Tomé otra respiración profunda. Quinn se mantuvo acariciando mi pelo—. Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi habitación, vi algo brillante en el suelo. Era uno de los pendientes en forma de pavo real de mamá. Tammy los había sacado sin preguntar, y sabía que estaba llevando uno. El otro tenía que haberse caído. Estaba celosa, porque nunca me habían permitido usarlos, así que fui a mi habitación y me lo puse. Me quedé leyendo un rato, pero luego escuché un ruido. Me levanté, y lo escuché de nuevo. Entonces oí un grito. —Los brazos de Quinn se apretaron alrededor de mí, y me agarré de su remera—. Volví a la habitación de Tammy, y ella gritaba mientras oía un ruido de golpes y Travis diciéndole que se callara. Gritó un poco más y luego oí que la golpeó. Ella le estaba suplicando. No sabía qué hacer. La puerta estaba rota, sólo un poco, y miré adentro. Él estaba encima y su blusa estaba desgarrada. Se comenzó a bajar los pantalones y le dijo que ya había esperado suficiente. Ella lloraba y luchaba por salir de debajo de él. La abofeteó de nuevo, y su cabeza voló hacia un lado. Nos miramos a los ojos y ella susurró algo. Travis vio que nos estábamos mirando, y no pude cerrar la puerta lo suficientemente rápido. —Comencé a temblar otra vez, pero Quinn no iba a dejar que me fuera—. Me persiguió por el pasillo y me agarró. Me gritó por interrumpir y luego dijo que tal vez yo también quería un poco. Me comenzó a rasgar los pantalones, y no pude respirar porque pesaba mucho y estaba encima de mí, pensé que iba a morirme. Me rompió la blusa y rayó mi pecho. Sólo llevaba unas mallas, así que las desgarró y luego mi ropa interior, después fue por sus calzoncillos otra vez, diciéndome que si alguna vez le hablaba a alguien de esto, vendría a buscarme y me mataría. Recé para que alguien me salvara y fue cuando Tammy le pegó tan fuerte como pudo con un bate de softbol que guardaba debajo de su cama.

Colapsó encima de mí y Tammy tuvo que hacerlo rodar. Lo atamos con un par de cuerdas de saltar y un poco de cinta y llamamos a la policía. Hubo juicio. Fue declarado culpable y le cayeron diez años. Se supone que debe estar adentro otros dos años más, pero Tammy me llamó y me dijo que está en libertad condicional. —Aspiré de nuevo y me entregó una servilleta—. Así que es eso. Ahora lo sabes. La única persona a quien se lo he contado es a Megan. Todos en mi ciudad lo sabían. Me etiquetaron como puta en la escuela, y cuando empecé a enojarme y a pelear, nadie quería tener nada conmigo. Hice un pacto conmigo misma de que nunca saldría con nadie, nunca tendría novio. Estaría sola, porque la única persona en quien podía confiar era en mí. Todo el mundo iba a defraudarme. Nunca se lo conté a Tammy, pero se disculpó durante años. Creo que sigue disculpándose, a pesar de que también fue víctima. Mis padres se sintieron muy culpables por separarse.

Quiero decir, no era la única razón, pero eso tuvo mucho que ver. Todo se vino abajo después de esa noche. Y ahora ya sabes por qué tengo esa obsesión con los pavos reales. Tammy llevaba un pendiente y yo el otro. Esos pendientes salvaron nuestras vidas.

Quinn pensó por un momento, y casi pude oírle tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas. —Me gustaría poder matarlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible —dijo.

—Yo también. —Me lo había imaginado tantas veces que nunca lo admitiría.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—Ahora sabes por qué estoy tan jodida.

—No lo estás, esa es la cosa. Has pasado por algo que la mayoría de las personas no puede imaginar. No te avergüences de la forma en que le haces frente.

—No le hago frente, según mis terapeutas. Ha habido muchos.

—Que se jodan. Si romper cosas y golpear gente de vez en cuando te ayuda, voy a ser tu saco de boxeo y podemos conseguirte algunas cosas para tirar de la azotea. ¿Trato?

—Bien.

—Así que, ¿está en libertad condicional?

—Sí, hay una audiencia. Mi abogado llamó.

—Pero tienes que ir, ¿no? ¿Hacer una declaración?

—Sí.

—Está bien, entonces. Vamos a tener que ayudarte a preparar una declaración muy buena.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo enfrentarlo otra vez. —Más difícil incluso que contarle la historia, era decirle eso. Era una cobarde.

—Sí, sí puedes. Simplemente piensas que no puedes. Hay una diferencia.

—Pero no puedo mirarlo a la cara. Él estaba violando a mi hermana, y no hice nada. Podría haber conseguido un teléfono, podría haber corrido y golpearlo con algo. Pude haber hecho algo —dije.

—Eras una niña.

Traté de negar con la cabeza, pero no me dejó.

—Debí haber hecho algo.

—Dejé que mi padre le disparara a mi madre y luego se suicidara. Si alguien debió hacer algo, esa sería yo.

—El tenía un arma.

—El tenía a tu hermana.

—No es lo mismo.

Suspiró. —Rachel, podemos preguntarnos "y si" hasta la muerte, pero no resolvería nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, incluso cuando parezca que estás caminando a través de un pozo de cemento.

—Con bloques de cemento sobre tus hombros.

—Exactamente.

—La única diferencia es que el demonio tiene forma humana. —Su mano viajó hacia arriba y abajo de mi brazo con un movimiento suave.

—Todavía lo siento por golpearte —dije, tocando su perfecto rostro.

—¿Cómo se ve mi cara?

Levanté la mirada. Mañana se vería muy bonita.

—Un poco maltratada.

—Eso está bien. Voy a decirles a todos que estuve en una pelea de bar.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza decir que fuiste golpeado por una chica?

—No, pero me preocupa que se te lleven por violencia doméstica — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, está bien.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Supongo. Te lo haré saber.

—Está bien tener miedo.

—Odio tener miedo.

—Lo sé. Pero no tienes que tener miedo de el. Está encerrado en este momento, y no estás sola. Quiero que recuerdes eso. No. Estás. Sola.

—Siempre he estado sola. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

—Sí, así es. —Se rió un poco—. ¿Estás cansada?

—No realmente.

—Entonces, ¿te importa si te sujeto de esta manera? Es muy agradable.

—Sí, lo es. —Me moví, por lo que pude envolver mis piernas con las suyas, como si estuviéramos en esa noche que habíamos pasado juntos.

—Bueno, esto es incluso mejor.

—Quinn.

—Lo siento, Missy.

—Cada vez que pienso en estar físicamente con alguien, todo lo que puedo recordar son sus manos y su cara encima de la mía, y no puedo respirar. Sé que no debería asociar esas cosas, pero lo hago y parece que no puedo cambiarlo. Cada vez que pienso en sexo, eso es lo que pienso. Por eso nunca he estado con nadie. Bueno, en parte. Nunca conocí a alguien con quien quisiera intentarlo hasta…

—¿Hasta yo? Por favor, di hasta que me conociste.

—Hasta que te conocí. —La alcancé y toqué un punto que comenzaba a volverse morado en su mejilla—. Pero soy un bicho raro. Tú no me quieres.

—No quiero a nadie más que a ti.

—Vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo —dije, trazando su rostro con un dedo.

Tomó mi mano y la besó. —Me esforzaré al máximo. Sin prometer nada.

—¿Qué tal esto? —dije, tuve una idea—. Encontremos una palabra que te pueda decir si me pongo loca.

—¿Como una palabra de seguridad? Nena, has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas de romance incompletas, ¿verdad? Los vi en tu EReader.

—Lo que sea. Bueno, ¿y cuál debe ser mi palabra de seguridad?

—¿Qué tal PARA?

—Aburrido. —Pasé por un montón de palabras.

—ERROR —dijo Quinn, sonriendo.

—Perfecta. —Mantuvo mi mano delante de su cara, girándola hacia atrás y adelante, como si estuviera fascinada.

—Tienes manos diminutas —dijo.

—Uh, ¿gracias?

—Son lindas y femeninas. Me gustan.

—Creo que voy a quedármelas. No tengo mi recibo de la tienda de manos, así que no las puedo comerciar.

Se echó a reír, su pecho moviéndose debajo de mí de una manera maravillosa. Bajó su mirada hacia mí y sonrió, llevando mis manos a sus labios. Besó cada uno de mis dedos y luego el dorso de mi mano. Giró la palma de mi mano y la besó. Se tomó su tiempo, como si esperara que dijera la palabra de seguridad. No lo hice.

Quinn besó mi brazo, hasta el interior de mi codo, que era sorprendentemente sensible. Esperó antes de poner una de sus manos debajo de mi mentón e inclinó mi cara hacia arriba. Se movió tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaron antes de que tentativamente me besara en los labios. Tirando hacia atrás, esperó a que yo la detuviera. No lo hice.

Besó mis labios de nuevo, esta vez persistentemente. Le devolví el beso, moviendo mi boca para que se ajustara contra la suya. ¿Cómo es que encajaban tan bien juntas? Quinn se apartó de nuevo y abrí los ojos.

—Voy a darte un beso, y no voy a parar.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Está bien, entonces. —Tiró de mi rostro hacia el suyo de nuevo y abrió su boca mientras abrí la mía para profundizar el beso. En ese momento, quise arrastrarme dentro de ella y esconderme. Su lengua entró en mi boca, y la dejé. Realmente no podía usar la palabra de seguridad mientras mi boca estaba ocupada. De todos modos no quería usarla.

Quinn me acercó más, retorciendo los dedos juntos mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior.

Por un momento, se apartó para que ambos pudiéramos respirar.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —dijo.

—No.

—Entonces sugiero que pasemos esto a nuestro dormitorio. ¿En tu cama o en la mía?

—En la mía —dije.

Se movió debajo de mí y me levantó, besando mis labios mientras lo hacía.

—Nada de besar y caminar. No quiero hacerte daño —dijo mientras me llevaba de vuelta a nuestra habitación. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con algunas camisetas, pero me subió a la cama y entonces sus labios estuvieron nuevamente en los míos. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera subir. Malditas sean estas pequeñas camas.

Antes de que continuara, sostuvo mi cara en sus manos.

—¿Estás segura?

—En este momento, sí. —No sabía si podría cambiar de opinión. Besar era agradable, muy agradable, pero una vez que la ropa empezara a salir, y comenzáramos a explorar otras áreas, no estaba segura de si la fea sombra de esa horrible noche me tragaría de nuevo. Como respuesta, volvió a sentarme, y luego se sentó, tirando del dobladillo de su camisa.

—Quiero hacerlo —le dije, apoyándome en mis codos.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa.

Nunca antes había sacado una prenda a otra persona, pero las camisas de Quinn no eran tan diferentes a las mias, ¿no? Tenían sisas y eran de algodón y todo eso. ¿Tan difícil podía ser? Empecé a tirar para arriba, y ella alzó sus brazos. Lo tenía un poco atascado en la nariz, pero se movió para poder sacar la cabeza antes de que la tirara al suelo.

—Vamos a tener que practicar eso —dijo, volviendo a por otro beso.

Se movió hacia abajo a mi oído, lo que me hizo reír, y luego por mi cuello, lo que me hizo suspirar. Pasé mis manos arriba y abajo de su pecho, trazando sus tatuajes. Preguntándome a qué sabían.

—Quiero verte —dijo en mi cuello—. Muévete hacia mí. —Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y nos rodó, de alguna manera sin caernos de la cama, así que estuve encima de ella. Alargó su mano hacia el dobladillo de mi camisa, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos esperando que yo dijera la palabra. Alcé los brazos. Me quitó la camisa con más gracia de la que yo tuve, pero ella había tenido práctica.

—Fanfarrona —dije mientras me miraba. Ahora sólo estaba en sujetador y uno no muy sexy.

—¿Un pendiente en el vientre? Cristo, estás tratando de matarme. ¿Cómo no sabía esto? —Metió su dedo en mi ombligo, y tuve que morderme el labio.

—Es mi pequeño secreto.

Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos más antes de alcanzarme, por lo que pudimos rodar hacia el otro lado.

—Eres tan bonita que duele. —Pasó sus manos por encima de mi sujetador azul. Al menos tenía un poco de encaje, pero había tenido mejores días.

Movió su cabeza hacia abajo y besó su camino a través de mi pecho, mi piel temblando en anticipación. Cuando llegó a mi ombligo también me besó, y gemí un poco. No pensaba en otra cosa que en ella y en mí. Nos encontrábamos en nuestra burbuja de nuevo.

Tenía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, cubriendo cada centímetro de mi piel con un ligero toque, poniendo mi piel en llamas. También la toqué, e hizo un sonido como respuesta.

—¿Demasiado rápido? —dijo, deteniéndose.

—No.

La besé de nuevo, esta vez sus manos recorrieron el resto de mí, yendo más abajo y encendiendo un fuego allí. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y agarré su trasero. Quise tocarlo durante mucho tiempo. La espera valió la pena.

—Tengo que conseguir algo. Maldición, debí haber pensado en esto antes. —Miró por encima de su tocador, que estaba a varios metros de distancia—. Vas a venir conmigo. —Se levantó y me levantó de nuevo, caminando conmigo a la cómoda, donde cogió un paquete de papel de su cajón de calcetines. Mi pecho se presionó en el suyo, y sólo quise estar más cerca, más cerca, más cerca... —Lo guardé antes de que me golpearas —dijo, sosteniendo el paquete en su mano antes de llevarnos de vuelta a mi cama. Me reí mientras hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a mi cama.

Estaba sucediendo. Realmente estaba sucediendo.

Quinn me puso de vuelta y se aseguró de que el paquete estuviera al alcance de su mano para cuando lo necesitáramos.

—Todavía no —dijo.

—Todavía no —concordé.

Nos besamos un poco más, y recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Decidí que la ropa estaba muy sobrevalorada. Estaban entre ella y yo, y no me gustaban en ese momento. Empecé a tirar de sus calzoncillos, enojada porque nos separaban.

—De ninguna manera, tú primero —dijo.

En realidad no era justo que ella estuviera completamente desnuda, y yo no tanto, así que me incliné para que pudiera deshacer el broche de mi sujetador. Por supuesto que lo consiguió con una mano.

—He tenido práctica —dijo mientras deslizaba los tirantes por mis brazos y me lo quitaba. Bueno, ahí estaba yo.

Sonrió y me besó en los labios antes de mover su boca y besar mis pezones. Mi aliento chirrió entre mis dientes y mi espalda se arqueó. Quinn se echó a reír, lo que me hizo cosquillas de la mejor forma, haciendo las cosas aún peor.

—Mi turno —dije, tratando de empujarla para poder besar su pecho.

Se movió para estar a su lado mientras yo estaba en lo mío. Besé sus tatuajes, uno por uno. Sus ojos se cerraron, e hizo un sonido de satisfacción. Eso me hizo sonreír. Besé mi camino a través de su pecho mientras movía sus manos por mi cabello y por toda mi espalda. Movimos nuestros labios para unirlos de nuevo, y después rodó de nuevo por encima de mí. Bajé mis manos a sus calzoncillos, insistiendo nuevamente.

—Rachel, si me tocas ahí, no seré capaz de hacerlo. Sólo te lo advierto.

—Está bien —dije, moviendo mis manos lejos de esa área en particular. Se empujó contra mí y pude sentir que estaba preparado. ¿O era yo?

—Quiero tocarte —dijo.

—Lo estás haciendo.

—Por todas partes.

No titubeé. —Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí. —Oh, estaba más que bien.

Sus manos hicieron su camino por mi estómago y por mis pantalones cortos. Joder. Mierda. Nunca había sentido esto antes.

Hacerlo tú misma era una cosa, pero tener a otra persona con las manos ligeramente frías y cálidas a la vez tocándote ahí era algo completamente distinto. Era como si hubiera tomado una clase y obtenido un sobresaliente.

Yo había tenido orgasmos antes, o sea, ¿quién no? Kitty me había arrastrado a una tienda de juguetes sexuales el año pasado, y compré un par de cosas, pero nada funcionaba mejor que las manos de Quinn Fabray.

Mi espalda se arqueó y me mordí el labio para no gritar demasiado alto.

—Estamos solas, grita tan fuerte como quieras, Missy. Mi plan es que esto sea algo normal —dijo, besándome. Su mano continuó trabajando, torturándome otra vez.

No estaba segura de cuanto más podría aguantar. Por mi cuenta, mi record era de tres. Estaba alcanzando el número dos en un muy corto periodo de tiempo.

—Te deseo tanto en este momento.

—Está bien —le dije mientras otro me golpeaba. Esta vez hice un montón de ruido. Quinn me besó de nuevo, y decidió que ya también había tenido suficiente ropa.

Lo siguiente que supe es que ambas estábamos desnudas, y todo su cuerpo se presionó sobre el mío.

—Esto va a doler. Si quieres que me detenga, sólo di la palabra y lo haré. Hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer —dijo con una sonrisa— .No quiero que esto sea un mal recuerdo. Quiero que este sea uno bueno.

Volvió a besarme, y me deleité con la sensación de su cálida piel contra la mía. Quinn se apartó para rasgar la envoltura y sacar el condón.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí. —Lo estaba. Esta era mi elección. Mi cuerpo. Mi Quinn.

Se impulsó dentro de mí, y traté de no gritar de dolor. Dolía. —Oh, nena, lo siento. —Me besó y me aferré a ella hasta que estuvo completamente dentro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Todavía se quedó durante unos segundos, y mi cuerpo se empezó a ajustar. Era una sensación extraña, pero no quería que se detuviera.

—Rachel —dijo Quinn, apartando mi cabello de mi rostro—. Te amo.

—Te amo —dije sin ni siquiera dudarlo. En ese momento, cuando estábamos unidas como una sola persona, lo hacía. La sacó y metió de nuevo. Volvió a doler, pero ya no tanto.

—¿Una vez más? —preguntó, sus músculos temblando.

—Una vez más.

Empezó a ir más rápido, y el placer comenzó a abrumar al dolor. Moví mis caderas hacia arriba para encontrarme con ella, y me besó fuertemente. Gimió un poco, y después sentí como se corría. Cayó contra mí, exhausta. Quinn trató de sacarla, pero envolví mis piernas alrededor de ella para que no lo hiciera.

—Todavía no —dije. Quería mantener este momento durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

—Te amo —dijo, besándome mientras nos rodaba. Las dos estábamos sudorosas y todavía sin aliento, pero no importaba—. Más que las estrellas.

—Yo también te amo —dije, sosteniéndol cerca.

—Te creo.

Nos quedamos conectados todo el tiempo que pudimos, pero luego tuvo que retirarse y tirar el condón. Cuando regresó nos acostamos desnudas durante un rato, tocándonos suavemente y tratando de averiguar lo que podríamos decir que tuviera sentido.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero no importa.

—Desearía no haberlo hecho.

—No lo desees. Fue perfecto.

—Perfectamente imperfecto.

—Al igual que nosotras —le dije.

—Así como nosotras. —Besó mi nariz—. ¿Más?

—¿Más qué?

—Tengo todo un repertorio que quiero usar en ti. Es uno de mis muchos talentos. Mi objetivo es satisfacerte.

—Y te lo agradezco. Deben ser esos dedos —dije, llevándolos a mi boca y besándolos. Los froté sobre mis labios.

—Deben serlo.

Ya no era virgen.

—Sé que debería estar volviéndome loca ahora mismo, pero no lo estoy —dije.

—Bien. —Pasó sus dedos entre mis pechos y tiró del pendiente de mi vientre. —Tengo que decir que me gusta mucho, mucho.

—No lo hice teniéndote en mente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano. —Siempre pensé que quedaba bonito, y me pareció atrevido.

—Me gusta en ti. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó mi vientre. Suspiré de nuevo. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Se sentía bien. —Mierda —dijo, señalando a mi edredón. Había una especie de olvido en la parte del sangrado en el calor del momento.

—Oh, mierda. Supongo que es porque soy nueva. —Mi cara se puso roja, y tiré mi cara en mi almohada.

—Está bien, nos quedaremos esta noche en la mía.

—Debería limpiarme.

Levantó una ceja. —¿Puedo ayudarte? —Estaba a punto de decir: ¡infiernos no! Pero luego pensé en todas las veces que había pensado en estar en el baño con Quinn. Eran demasiado numerosas para contarlas.

—A la ducha —dije, levantando mi brazo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerme cosquillas debajo de mi axila mientras subía por encima de mí para poder levantarme.

—Lo ponemos en remojo en la bañera más tarde —dijo sobre mi edredón.

Había algo absolutamente extraño en estar completamente desnuda con otra persona y no importarte. Se dio la vuelta en la ducha y se aseguró de que era la temperatura adecuada antes de dejarme entrar.

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo besándonos, yo tratando de no ahogarme en el agua y ella riéndose de mí. Y mi cabello entrometiéndose en el camino. Tenía demasiado.

Nos enjabonamos la una a la otra y tuvimos un poco de demasiada diversión lavando partes especiales. Hizo que me corriera un par de veces más, y tuve que aferrarme a ella, ya que mis piernas no me sostenían.

—Eres realmente buena en esto —dije después de otro.

—Tú eres fácil. —La golpeé en el pecho con una bofetada húmeda—. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Todos estos años de no hacer nada y estar reprimida. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pulsar el botón. — Empujó dicho botón y grité, cayendo en su contra.

—Te dije que era virgen, no una monja. Sé cómo hacer que suceda. Es simplemente mejor cuando lo haces tú.

—Sabía que las chicas lo hacían. La mayoría con las que he estado lo niegan. Hasta yo debo hacerlo a veces.

—No tanto como los chicos, pero también tenemos necesidades.

—Chicas, chicas Necesitadas. —Me besó en la boca y me giró de modo que el agua golpeaba mi espalda. Me levantó y envolví mis piernas alrededor de ella.

La amaba.


	25. Chapter 25

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!_**

* * *

25

Ninguna de los dos quería ponerse la ropa, así que no lo hicimos. Pasamos el resto de la noche en la cama de Quinn, hablando, besando y tocándonos. Fue dulce, lindo y glorioso. Me conto más sobre sus padres y distintas historias sobre su infancia. Le conté sobre la mía, sobre los buenos tiempos antes de que mi papá se convirtiera en un idiota.

—¿Vamos a hablar sobre lo que pasó? —dijo.

—¿Te refieres al sexo?

—Me refiero a la parte de amor que paso durante el sexo. Debería haber una mejor palabra. Sexo suena tan clínico.

—¿Besuquearse? —sugerí.

—Hacer juerga.

—Rodar en el heno.

—Hacer el amor.

Ambas reímos. Pasó las manos por mis pechos y subió a mi cara.

—Así que la parte de amor —dije.

—Sí. Eso pasó, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. No fuiste la único que lo dijo.

—Lo noté. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre eso?

—¿Pretender que fue algo que se dijo en el calor del momento?

Lo pensó, trazando un círculo alrededor de mi ombligo. —No, todavía te amo. —Besó el punto justo donde mi corazón latía. Pensé sobre eso, pasando mis manos por su pelo corto. Se escurría por entre mis dedos. —Sí, todavía te amo. —Levantó la mirada con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Rodó hasta que estuvo encima de mí otra vez y descansó el mentón sobre mi estómago. —Cuando le decía a mi mamá que la amaba, siempre me decía que me amaba más que a las estrellas. Te amo más que a las estrellas, Rachel Berry.

No tenía una buena respuesta para eso, así que seguí trazando corazones sobre su espalda.

Besó mi estómago. —Supongo que esto significa que me estoy mudando.

—Supongo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Me estoy yendo ahora. —No hizo ningún movimiento. Pasé las manos por su pelo, disfrutando su tacto—. Lo juro, me voy a levantar y empacar mis cosas.

—Está bien.

—Se supone que debes llorar y aferrarte a mí y rogar que no me vaya.

—Yo no ruego.

—Podría hacerte rogar —dijo bajando su mano.

—No —dije, agarrando su muñeca. Mi pobre, destrozado cuerpo no podía soportar más.

—Así que aquí voy. —Se movió solo un poco, y la agarré—. Eso es lo que pensé.

—Dijiste que no me dejarías. —Si antes estaba aterrada de que me dejara, ahora lo estaba más.

—Ah, Missy, no te dejaría ahora. Voy a estar pegada a ti. Al igual que en este momento.

—Se me va a ser difícil ir a clases.

—Sólo pon una toalla encima de mí, nadie lo notará. —Rocé su labio inferior con mi pulgar, sacó la lengua y lo lamió.

Era oficial. Estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray.

—Te amo. Incluso cuando eres una idiota.

—Te amo, incluso cuando me pateas las bolas.

—Que romántico —dije, rodando los ojos.

—Oye, podría cantarte. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—_Honey come home _—dije.

Empezó la canción, cantando sin música. La hizo más lenta besándome durante las pausas. Terminó pretendiendo tocar acordes en mi estómago. Hacía cosquillas.

—Mi estrella de rock personal —dije.

—Sólo tuya, nena.

—¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Abandonaste Missy como mi apodo oficial?

—Nena suena más como novia.

—¿Es lo que soy?

—Bueno, eso creo, dado el intercambio de amor y el rodado en el heno.

—Sí. Creo que eso significa. —Huh.

—No estés tan emocionada por ello.

—No es eso. Es que nunca pensé que sería algo que haría.

—No eres la única en la zona de no compromisos. Nunca lo hice tampoco. Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. Todo es nuevo.

—Hurra por la virginidad.

—Le daría una ronda de aplausos.

Volví a rodar los ojos. —Sí, es genial. No tengo idea de qué demonios estoy haciendo.

Sacudió la cabeza, recorriendo mi piel con sus labios. —No importa. Puedes aprender.

—¿Vas a enseñarme?

—Oh, me gustaría ver lo que puedes aprender por tu cuenta, chica Missy.

—¿No estás metida en nada raro, o sí?

—¿A qué llamas raro?

—No sé. Como la esclavitud y cuero y mierda como esa.

Rió. —A veces no tengo idea de adónde va tu mente. Cuando se trata de sexo siempre es diferente. Muchas de las chicas con las que estuve sólo fueron un polvo rápido sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Nunca quise quedarme lo suficiente para hacer otras cosas.

—La feminista en mí está realmente ofendida.

—Sabían lo que hacían. Dos adultos teniendo una experiencia sexual consensuada. Te lo dije eres diferente.

—¿Así que no quieres que use un disfraz de gato ni bese tus botas, te llame amo ni nada? —Rió más fuerte, enterrando la cara en mi ombligo. —Detente; ¡me da cosquillas! —chillé.

—Dios, te amo. Sé que lo dije un montón hoy, pero no puedo parar.

—Estoy esperando… —dije, tocando su cabeza.

—Haremos lo que sea que tú quieras. Si quieres colgarme por los tobillos, estoy de acuerdo. Me gustaría tratar algunas posiciones para ver cuál te gusta. Vendrá con el tiempo. Simplemente empecemos con las básicas.

—¿Siempre has sido tan abierta sobre el sexo?

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué ser cerrada? Tarde o temprano, la mayoría de la gente tendrá sexo. No hay que avergonzarse. Estar avergonzado de eso sólo lleva a la gente a hacer cosas estúpidas.

—Entonces, ¿crees que quieras hacerlo otra vez? —Me las arreglé para mantener mi voz en un volumen normal.

—Diría que sí.

—Bueno… ¿Entonces fue bueno para ti? —dije, dándole voz a una de mis ansiedades.

—Nena, fue más que bueno. Eso superó bueno. Nunca usaría bueno para describir estar contigo. —Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hum. —Quinn miró de reojo mi reloj a través de la habitación—. Medianoche.

—Dios. No tenía idea.

—¿Puedes creer que mañana tengamos que ir a clases? —dijo.

—No realmente. ¿No podemos hacer esto el resto de nuestras vidas?

—Estaría contenta, pero necesitamos comida y creo que después de unos días nuestras compañeras de cuarto y mi prima se preguntarían dónde estamos.

—Entonces mudémonos a una isla privada y vivamos nuestros días ahí.

—¿Podemos traer a Harper? Extrañaría a esa chica como loca.

—Sólo si no nos interrumpe mientras hacemos el amor —dije. Mi estómago gruñó y ambas lo escuchamos.

—¿Hambrienta?

—Si digo que no, sabrás que estoy mintiendo

—Aquí —dijo, estirándose sobre mí para alcanzar una de sus camisetas—, es sólo para que no tengas grasa de la cocina en tu linda piel.

Me puse la camiseta, y ella sus calzoncillos. Agarré su trasero mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

—¡Oye! —gritó.

—Ahora sabes cómo se siente.

Hicimos panqueques con chispas de chocolate, con las chispas de chocolate amargo que Quinn había comprado la semana pasada. Fue un lío, y ambas terminamos necesitando otra ducha, pero limpiamos la mayor parte de la mezcla y el chocolate a besos. Nunca supe que tan divertido podía ser, estar con Quinn. Me persiguió con una espátula y me hizo cosquillas en sumisión.

No había pensado en Travis, o en él viniendo tras de mí, por horas. Lo dejé de lado. No iba a dejar que invadiera nuestra sexy burbuja.

Quinn y yo volvimos a desnudarnos y finalmente nos quedamos dormidas con estómagos llenos de panqueques. Tarareó pequeñas melodías, y me acerqué lo más que pude. No era suficiente. Quería que todas las noches fueran como esta. Por siempre

* * *

Me desperté en la mañana con labios besando los míos y un cuerpo ajeno a mi apretado contra el mío, asentándose en varios lugares claves.

—Buenos días —dijo, besando mi nariz.

—Buenos días a ti también, y a tu amiguito. —Bajé la mano y le di un pequeño apretón.

—Oye, oye. Cuidado con eso. —Me besó otra vez y resopló en mi cuello—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Repasé mi cuerpo. —Dolorida. Nada peor que un mal síndrome pre menstrual. Viviré. —Me saqué mi retenedor y lo devolví al pequeño estuche.

—Bien, porque me gustaría volver a hacer eso de nuevo en el no tan distante futuro. Sólo dime cuando estés lista.

Mi alarma sonó, recordándonos que el mundo real llamaba. —Nooooo… —dije, escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

—Vamos, Missy. Tenemos que aprender sobre la sexualidad humana.

—Ja ja.

Nos levantamos y comimos tostadas, ella sentada en el sillón y yo sentada en su regazo, alimentándonos mutuamente. Tenía como un millón de mensajes de texto y de voz, pero los ignoré. Trataría con ellos más adelante. La mandé un mensaje a Tammy y a mi madre diciéndoles que estaba bien. Escuché los mensajes del asistente del fiscal de distrito, pero no pude absorber los detalles. Quizás haría que Quinn lo hiciera por mí.

Ella tenía clases primero, así que la acompañé y decidí pasar el tiempo en la Unión hasta mi próxima clase. Tomó mi mano y caminamos como una pareja normal.

—¿Otra cita esta noche?

—Quizás. Probablemente deberíamos, ya sabes, hacer tarea y socializar con otra gente.

—Otra gente está sobrevalorada.

—Ah, no son tan malos. Tendremos todo el tiempo que necesitemos esta noche cuando estamos solos. Le diré a Kitty que use sus tapones.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —Cruel, mujer cruel. Estaré pensando en las posibilidades todo el día.

—Entonces no te diré de qué color es mi ropa interior.

—Color blanco con pequeños lunares de color rosa.

—Demonios. —Habíamos visto como nos vestíamos esta mañana—. El misterio se ha ido.

—Porque no vuelves al cuarto, te cambias y entonces será una sorpresa.

—Quizás lo haga. —Nos detuvimos frente a su edificio, y le di un largo, caliente beso—. Algo para que me recuerdes.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Missy.

—Adiós, Quinn.

Caminamos hasta que ya no pudimos agarrarnos de las manos, y la miré entrar.

Demonios, como no había notado que tan malditamente sexy era, incluso abriendo una puerta.

Entré a la Unión y llamé a Megan.

—Hola, ¿dónde estás?

—En la Unión. ¿Por qué?

Miré alrededor y encontré su flameante cabello. —Oh, no importa. Te estoy viendo. —Corté y caminé hacia ella, preguntándome si lo notaría, si alguien notaría que me veía diferente.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Te envié varios mensajes ayer. ¿Dónde estabas…? —Vio mi cara y la estúpida sonrisa que tenía estampada. —Oh mi dios. ¿Qué pasó?

—Hum, bueno. Quinn y yo estamos… ah… juntas.

—Mierda —dijo agarrando mi mano—. No se comprometieron.

—Por supuesto que no. Oh, cambié mi anillo de mano ayer. Larga historia.

—Tenemos tiempo antes de clase. ¡Salta a la mejor parte!

Me senté, inclinándome hacia adelante así nadie podía oírnos. — Entregué mi tarjeta V.

Megan se quedó boquiabierta. —Así que de verdad, de verdad la perdonaste.

—Sí. Ella es una de las buenas. Le conté sobre Travis. Por cierto, está en libertad condicional.

Dio un grito, cubriendo su boca con la mano. —Estás bromeando.

—Eso desearía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Agarré una papa frita de su plato y la bañé en salsa de tomate. —No sé. Tengo que reunirme con el fiscal, lo que debería ser un gran momento. Tengo que levantarme y hablar en la audiencia, lo que no estoy deseando hacer. —El eufemismo del año.

—¿Puede ir alguien contigo?

—Creo que sólo somos Tammy, yo y la familia inmediata. —Tomé otra papa—. Pero no quiero pensar en eso. Estuve obsesionada con Travis muchos años de mi vida. Sólo quiero ser feliz.

—¿Quinn te hace feliz?

—Más feliz de lo que creí posible.

—Entonces aférrate a eso.

—Lo haré.

—Así que, hum, tengo noticias.

—¿Qué?

Como respuesta, levantó la mano izquierda que tenía una delgada banda de oro con un diamante cuadrado en ella.

—¡Oh mi dios! —ambas gritamos y la gente nos miraba.

—Finalmente lanzó la pregunta. No va a ser por un tiempo, pero al menos tengo un anillo.

—¡Ya era hora! —Le di un gran abrazo—. ¿Esto significa que te vas a mudar de tu mierdástico departamento?

—Estuve buscando mejores lugares y creo que encontré uno. Tendré que tomar otro empleo pero creo que podemos permitírnoslo.

—Bien por ti, siendo toda adulta.

—Tal vez tú seas la próxima. Dicen que una boda trae otra. Quizás un compromiso trae otro también.

—No lo creo. El matrimonio no es realmente lo nuestro.

—Lo que sea —dijo, rodando los ojos.

Charlamos sobre mi noche con Quinn, conmigo dándole algunos detalles.

—¿Así que fue bueno?

—No puedo imaginarlo mejor.

—Oh, lo será. Arriba es lo mejor. Créeme.

—Lo pondré en la lista de cosas por probar.

—¿Tienes una lista? —preguntó.

—No pero estoy segura de que Quinn la tiene.

Ambas reímos.

—Chicas como ella siempre tienen eso en su mente.

Nos reímos un poco más mientras terminaba sus papas fritas y fuimos a nuestra clase. Le susurré algunos detalles más y me contó sobre sus planes de boda mientras una película corría y pretendíamos tomar notas. No podía concentrarme. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en estar desnuda con Quinn, y como quería estar desnuda con ella otra vez.

Le gané a sexualidad humana, así que saqué mi E-Reader y pretendí estar absorta en lo que sea que estuviera tratando de leer. Ni siquiera sabía que era.

—Señorita Berry —dijo una voz a mi lado, haciéndome sonreír incontrolablemente. Lo reprimí.

—Señorita Fabray. Que maravilloso verla otra vez.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí en este hermoso día? —Pasó junto a mí y se sentó, besándome en la mejilla. Mis labios querían más pero no quería parecer una ramera.

—Estoy aquí para estudiar las prácticas sexuales de los humanos. ¿Qué hay de usted?

—Lo mismo. Que coincidencia.

—¿No lo es? —Volvió a besar mi mejilla.

—Hola, bebé.

—Hola.

—Te extrañé.

—Te extrañé también.

Enredó nuestros dedos mientras Marjorie entraba y empezaba la clase.

Si había pensado que no podía concentrarme sin Quinn en una clase, era incluso peor con ella ahí. Seguía susurrándome, tocándome y haciéndome recordar la noche anterior.

—¿Podrías detenerte? —siseé tratando de tomar notas, y ella metía su lengua en mi oído.

—¿Por qué, esto te molesta?

—Está interfiriendo con mi aprendizaje, señorita Fabray.

—Ese es el propósito, señorita Berry.

—Tendré que reportarte con Marjorie.

—Adelante. Estoy segura de que aprobaría que tengamos una saludable vida sexual.

Le di un buen pellizco en la pierna. —La próxima vez, estoy pellizcando algo más.

—Quizás me gustaría.

Lo terminé ahí y volví a tomar notas. —Usted es una mala influencia, señorita Fabray. —dije cuando terminó la clase.

Asintió. —Trató de serlo, señorita Berry. —Saltó hacía mí y me dio un gran beso. Escuché a alguien hacer un sonido de disgusto detrás de nosotras.

—¿Lista para irnos?

—Seguro.

La acompañé a la biblioteca, donde tenía su turno, y luego volví al apartamento.

—Dulce Jesús, ¿ella está viva? —dijo Kitty mientras atravesaba de la puerta.

—Apenas. —Durante el día, el dolor había empeorado, sobre todo después de estar tanto tiempo sentada. Había tomado algunos medicamentos para el dolor, pero yo todavía tenía una punzada cada vez que me movía.

—Detalles, ahora —dijo, señalando a un extremo del sofá que no estaba repleto de cuadernos y libros de texto.

—¿Dónde está Marley?

—Tenía un seminario geología, y no cambies de tema.

—¿Britt?

—En el trabajo. —Me senté con un mínimo de dolor—. Duele un poco, ¿verdad? —Me sonrojé y asentí. —Bien por ti. Significa que lo hiciste bien. Lloré después de mi primera vez, pero eso es probablemente porque tenía quince años y no teníamos idea de qué demonios hacíamos. —No podía imaginarlo—. Tú fuiste inteligente al esperar.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Cariño, no soy una idiota. Tenías virgen escrito sobre ti. —Nunca les había dicho, pero supuse que debió haber sido obvio—. Entonces, ¿cómo fue?

—Bueno —le dije, sonriendo. Quinn se habría enojado conmigo.

Bueno en realidad no era la palabra para describirlo, pero yo no quería compartir nuestro momento especial con nadie.

—Oh, tiene que haber sido más que sólo bueno.

—Tal vez lo fue.

—Como he dicho, sólo hazme saber cuándo necesito los tapones para los oídos. Este es tu lugar y espero que si traigo a Marley aquí, estés bien con eso. —Tendría que estarlo.

—Por supuesto.

—Genial. —Cerró su libro con un golpe—. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Kiki.

—Dios, ese apodo nunca va a morir.

—Soy "nena" ahora, así que sé cómo se siente.

—Ooohh, nena. Eso es tan lindo.

—Nadie pone a la "nena" en una esquina.

—Sólo Quinn.

—Ni siquiera ella.

—Buena chica. Tú llevas los pantalones.

—Lo hago.

—¿Has visto a tu médico ya?

—Uh, no.

—Pero estás tomando la píldora, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Yo tenía horribles síndromes pre-menstruales desde que era mucho más joven, tan pronto como pude, tomé la píldora para regular mis hormonas. Había estado tomándola durante tanto tiempo que era una segunda naturaleza.

—Bueno, pero ten cuidado. Las infecciones del tracto urinario no son divertidas.

—Qué asco.

—El jugo de arándano está en la nevera. Ve a ver a tu ginecólogo. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Estoy velando por tu bienestar vaginal.

Eso me hizo sonrojar. —Gracias.

—Cuando quieras, chica.

Asintió y volvió a la tarea, como si no hubiéramos estado hablando de mi bienestar vaginal. Hice una nota para llamar a mi médico y hacer una cita. Nunca se puede estar demasiado segura.

Me imaginé que la tarea era una buena idea para mí también, así que tuve un montón hecha mientras Quinn estuvo fuera. Mi edredón aún estaba húmedo, así que fui y lo tiré en el piso de lavado de abajo. Yo todavía iba a comprar otro, porque la sangre no había salido completamente.

Para el momento en que regresó del trabajo, era la hora de la cena y Marley había terminado. Santana había decidido unirse a nosotras antes de ir por Brittany al trabajo.

—Así que, tenemos que hacer un anuncio —dijo Quinn, agarrando mi mano y sosteniéndola en alto para que el mundo la vea—. Estamos juntas. ¿No es así, nena?

—Siempre y cuando dejes de llamarme nena.

—Sabes que te encanta.

—No realmente.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de ser lindos, lo entendemos —dijo Kitty.

—Oh, vamos, Ki. Sé buena —dijo Marley.

—Creo que es genial. Bienvenida a la familia, Rach. —Santana me dio un abrazo enorme—. No es que ya no fueras parte de ella, pero sé que Maribel se emocionará y Harper estará en la luna.

—Gracias.

Quinn me atrajo hacia su pecho, me balanceó hacia atrás y adelante y me dio otro beso. Era como si no pudiéramos tener suficiente la una de la otra.

—Está bien, cena. Tengo arroz, vegetales y salsa teriyaki. Entonces qué les parece un salteado. ¿Alguien tiene objeciones? —dijo Quinn. Todos negamos con la cabeza. —Salteado será.

Quinn repartió las tareas, y me dio la de cortar los pimientos. Yo era muy buena en eso, al parecer. Todos ocupábamos la cocina, golpeándose unos con otros y riendo y, en general, haciendo lío. Cuando por fin nos sentamos, era bastante tarde para la cena.

Quinn reclamó el sillón, y yo reclamé su regazo. Oigan, era el mejor asiento de la casa.

Mi teléfono sonó con un texto de Tammy. Lo leí, pero no era nada importante.

—¿Estás bien? —Quinn no había visto el texto.

—Sí, bien. Sólo tengo que llamarla más tarde.

—¿De qué están susurrando allá? —dijo Kitty, señalando con el tenedor hacia nosotras.

—De tu mamá —le dije.

—Oye, no te atrevas a insultar a mi madre.

—Oh, ¿pero está bien para ti? —le dije.

—Tú no tuviste que pasar dieciocho años de tu vida con ella.

—La verdadera historia —le dije.

Extrañé a Quinn en la ducha, pero no me sentía cómoda haciendo eso cuando Kitty y Marley estaban en la sala, estudiando. Quinn también tenía un montón de trabajo para economía que había estado posponiendo. Tuvimos otra de nuestras sesiones de estudio después de mi ducha.

—¿Sabes? Si copio mis notas sobre tu piel, apuesto a que las aprendería mucho mejor —dijo.

—Tendrías que escribir muy, muy pequeño. No hay mucho en mí para escribir.

—Oh, estoy segura de que encontraría otro lugar.

—Voy a volver a estudiar ahora.

—Yo también.

De alguna manera, las dos nos volvimos y terminamos más trabajo.

Brittany asomó la cabeza, diciéndonos hola y que estaba feliz por nosotras.

Estaba agotada, Santana decidió pasar la noche con ella, y Marley estaba llevándose a Kitty de vuelta a su casa.

—Tenemos que conseguir nuestro propio lugar —dijo Quinn.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, perdí la apuesta, así que debería haberme ido. Sólo quiero llevarte conmigo. Tengo suficiente dinero para conseguir uno.

Cerré mi libro de golpe. —De ninguna manera. En primer lugar, no voy a dejar que pagues por un apartamento para mí. En segundo lugar, no voy a dejar que pagues por un apartamento para mí. En tercer lugar, le darás el dinero a alguien que lo necesite.

—Sería nuestro apartamento. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Ya he pagado para vivir aquí. ¿Y qué pasó con la chica que no quería el dinero?

Se encogió de hombros. —Me has hecho notar que era sólo dinero. No representa esa noche y lo que pasó. Mi padre trabajó duro por ese dinero, y me lo dejó. Debo hacer algo con él.

—Bueno, deberías. Dáselo a un refugio para las víctimas de la violencia doméstica.

Chasqueó los dedos. —Esa es una buena idea. Pero todavía tengo mucho para pagar por un apartamento de mierda para nosotras.

—No está pasando.

—Veremos cuando conozca a tu mamá este fin de semana.

—No te atrevas a hablar de esto con ella. O Tammy.

—Sin promesas, nena.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Sin promesas, Missy.

Suspiré profundamente y cerré el resto de mis libros. Supuse que había terminado con el trabajo. Eso me hizo pensar en otras cosas que podríamos hacer con nuestro tiempo.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo, levantándose y tomando las llaves del coche—. Estaba esperando hasta que ya no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Quédate aquí. Ya vuelvo. —Unos minutos más tarde, llegó con un edredón nuevo y un juego de sábanas. —No tenían uno de pavo real, pero lo encontré en línea, así que pedí uno. Hasta que llegue, tengo este. Pensé que los colores estaban cerca. —El edredón era de color turquesa y las sábanas eran de color verde y azul oscuro.

—No tenías que hacer eso.

—Yo fui la responsable de arruinar el último juego, así que pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Tienes que dejar de comprarme cosas.

—No, no lo haré. Vamos, te ayudaré a ponerlas.

Mi cama estaba ya desnuda, así que sólo nos costó un poco de esfuerzo conseguirla hecha de nuevo. —Gracias —le dije, dándole un abrazo.

—Cualquier cosa por ti.

—Probablemente debería llamar a Tammy.

—¿Quieres un poco de privacidad? Tengo que tomar una ducha de todos modos.

—Gracias. —Me senté en la cama recién hecha para llamar a Tammy—. Oye, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, excepto que he estado llamando y llamando y no me contestas.

—Te envié mensajes de texto.

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba oír tu voz, Rae.

—Lo siento, Tawn.

Suspiró. —Está bien. Sólo quería decirte que hablé con el Sr. Woodward hoy. La audiencia es en dos semanas, y ambas vamos a ser capaces de hacer una declaración ante la junta de libertad condicional. Sólo se nos permite tener a la familia inmediata, por lo que será sólo para nosotras, mamá y el Sr. Woodward.

—Está bien. Travis estará allí, sin embargo, ¿no?

—Sí, estará allí.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo.

—Sí, sí puedes. Te enfrentaste a él esa noche, y puedes hacerlo de nuevo. No puede hacerte daño. No puede hacernos daño a ninguna de nosotras nunca más. Sabes que tengo una pistola por si acaso. Iba a darte esas clases de tiro para Navidad, pero es posible que las necesites antes. Quizá Quinn pueda llevarte.

—Qué cita tan romántica.

—Oye, la pareja que dispara unida, permanece unida.

—Hasta que uno de ellos le dispare al otro.

—Bueno, no a propósito.

—A veces quiero pegarle un tiro.

—Eso es el amor para ti. No puedes vivir con ella, no puedes vivir sin ella.

—¿Has encontrado a alguien que cumpla con tus estándares ya?

—Bueno, está este chico nuevo en la empresa. Es otro asistente legal, por lo que está completamente en contra de las reglas para mí pensar incluso en la idea de salir con él, pero es lindo.

—¿Cuántos años?

—Es más joven que yo, pero no actúa como tal. Me compró el almuerzo el otro día, de la nada.

—Debe ser amor.

—Debe ser. —Hubo una pausa mientras escuchaba cerrarse la ducha—. Oye, todo irá bien. Yo no estaba allí para ti esa noche, pero no voy a hacer eso nunca más.

—Tú estabas allí para mí. Si no lo hubieses golpeado con el bate, él habría… —No podría decir el resto.

—No debería haberlo llevado a casa.

—Mira, Tawn, no quiero discutir contigo ahora. Es inútil. Lo hecho, hecho está, y lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante.

—Guau, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana?

—Sólo tengo una nueva perspectiva de la vida.

—Totalmente conseguiste acostarte.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que todo es sobre el sexo?

—A veces, Rae, lo es.

—Lo que sea.

—Escucha, tenemos que reunirnos con el Sr. Woodward la próxima semana. ¿Crees que puedes venir?

—Voy a tener que faltar a clase.

—Realmente no tienes elección. Puedo conseguir que te excuse.

—Está bien. Déjame saber a qué hora.

—Lo haré.

Colgamos cuando Quinn regresó. Tuve que detenerme para no agarrar su cuerpo mojado y sexy.

—Parece que me quieres —dijo.

—Lo hago.

—Pensé que estabas dolorida.

—Lo estoy, pero dijiste que había otras cosas. Tal vez podríamos probar algunas de esas cosas

—Si así lo deseas. No pensé que estarías preparada para eso, pero si quieres, yo no voy a decir que no.

—A menos que pienses que deberíamos ir a la cama, porque podríamos hacer eso.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Se lanzó hacia adelante y me agarró, me tiró en la cama y me besó. —Podría ser así todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Sólo tú y yo.

—No nos comprarás un departamento.

—¿Y si te hago llegar al orgasmo cinco veces al día, todos los días?

—Yo no sería capaz de caminar, eso es seguro.

—Pero, ¿me dejas alquilarnos un apartamento?

—No.

—Está bien. Basta de hablar. Quiero más amor.

—Yo también —dije contra sus labios. Fuimos más lento esta vez, besándonos más y tomándonos nuestro tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mientras me quitaba la camiseta.

—A ti.

—Soy toda tuya. Dime lo que quieres. —Le di un beso duro, casi mordiéndole el labio. —Tranquila, chica —dijo, deshaciéndose de mi sostén. Había decidido llevar uno más sexy de encaje negro que no había pasado por el lavado varias veces—. ¿Qué tal esto? —Deslizó su mano por mi estómago y debajo de mis pantalones cortos.

—Eso es bueno —dije, y mi cuerpo respondió.

—¿Bueno? Está bien, quiero probar otra cosa. Algo que creo que realmente, realmente va a gustarte. —Se abrió camino hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, besando y chupando hasta que yo era un desastre temblando.

Fue más abajo y empezó a tirar de mis pantalones cortos—. Te cambiaste —dijo, mirando las bragas de encaje negro a juego que me puse antes.

—Sorpresa —le dije. Yo no podía hablar más de una palabra a la vez. No había suficiente sangre en mi cerebro. Me besó allí, y empecé a volverme un poco loca, aferrándome a sus oídos.

—Oye, está bien. Te lo prometo —dijo, levantando la mirada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Unos momentos más tarde, cuando me quitó la ropa interior, estaba muy segura.

—Cristo —se rió, lo que lo hizo aún mejor. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar y esperar que no me rompiera en mil pedazos. Sin duda me sentía como si lo hiciera. Varias veces.

—¿Satisfecha? —dijo un poco más tarde.

—¿Dónde diablos has aprendido a hacer eso?

—En el campamento.

—Cállate. —Mi cuerpo seguía temblando con réplicas. Si el apartamento se incendiara en ese momento, no habría sido capaz de moverme.

—Práctica. ¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

Se arrastró de vuelta a mi cuerpo y trató de besarme, pero me sentía

un poco extraña con eso.

—Un paso a la vez. —Me besó en la frente en su lugar. Se mudó a mis mejillas, luego por mi cuello, mis oídos y, por último, mis labios estaban muy solitarios, así que moví mi cabeza para que me besara.

No era tan raro como yo había pensado.

—Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta —dijo contra mi boca, sonriendo. A pesar de que besar a Quinn era explosivo, mis párpados comenzaron a ponerse pesados.

—¿Te he secado?

—Un poco. Me siento como si debiera corresponder.

—Mañana.

—Está bien.

—Duerme ahora. —Besó mis párpados y tiró el edredón sobre nosotras. Nunca había visto las ventajas de dormir desnuda, pero lo hacía ahora—. Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, Quinn. Te debo una mamada —le dije con un bostezo.

—Entonces espero vivir hasta la mañana.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y pensé en cómo la vida podía cambiar rápidamente, y lo bueno que podía ser eso.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GIP!_**

_Solo quedan 4 capis. Disfruten!_

* * *

26

Quinn consiguió su prometida recompensa, la cual de alguna manera me dejó confusa en mi camino a través de su satisfacción. Continuamos nuestra educación de hacer el amor cada noche por la siguiente semana hasta que todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era respirar sobre mí y yo estaría pensando en arrancarle la ropa y hacer mi camino a ella.

Todos los días ella mencionaba el apartamento, y todos los días yo decía que no. Intentó convencerme de cada forma, pero me negué. Siempre me preguntaba en los momentos más inoportunos, usualmente cuando mi mente y cuerpo estaban ocupados con algo más, tenía el presentimiento de que lo hacía a propósito. Emboscarme en un momento cuando estuviera ocupada en otra cosa y arrojármelo, esperando que estuviera demasiado distraída para decir que no. Buen intento, amiga.

Mamá siguió llamándome con pequeñas preguntas, preguntando qué le gustaría comer a Quinn, si queríamos quedarnos, etc. Acepté su oferta de quedarnos porque sería divertido mostrarle los alrededores de Waterville y mis viejos refugios, especialmente la biblioteca.

La mañana del sábado nos levantamos tarde, ambas un poco doloridas después de haber intentado algo un poco ridículo en el departamento de dormitorio que había dado lugar a más risas que cualquier otra cosa.

—Creo que podemos tachar eso de nuestra lista —dijo Quinn, saliendo lentamente de la cama.

—¿Tienes una lista?

—Bueno, hay una Lista Periódica de Sexo. Y siempre está el Kama Sutra.

—Tendrías que no tener columna para hacer la mayoría de esas cosas —dije, estirando mis brazos hacia arriba mientras marcaba mi estómago.

—Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

—Cierto.

—¿Desayuno?

—Escuché a Marley susurrando alrededor. ¿Tal vez hizo algo?

—Eso espero.

Marley había hecho tostadas francesas, y por suerte, había hecho suficiente para todos nosotras.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, usando sólo unos pantalones de pijama y un peinado despeinado. Sonreí a Kitty, sabiendo qué lo causó. Me guiñó el ojo y me dio una gran sonrisa. Se la devolví.

—Así que vas a conocer hoy a los padres. ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Marley a Quinn.

—Estoy esperando que la manzana no haya caído lejos del árbol en este caso —dijo Quinn, pasándome el jarabe.

—Mi mamá no es nada como yo. Es mucho más agradable.

—¿Cómo alguien puede ser más agradable que tú?

—Estoy pensando en dos palabras para describirte y son trasero y besador.

—Me encanta besar tu trasero. —Era verdad. Lo había hecho anoche.

—Ugh, estoy comiendo aquí —dijo Kitty. Arrugué mi nariz por ella—. Creo que ustedes dos me gustaban más cuando no tenían sexo.

—Pero no éramos tan divertidas —dije.

—Quieres decir que no se estaban divirtiendo tanto.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Más diversión ahora? —me preguntó Quinn, poniendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y balanceándome lado a lado.

—Por supuesto.

Terminamos el desayuno y era el turno de Kitty de lavar los platos, así que Marley hizo la mayoría.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué usar? —dijo Quinn mientras nos vestíamos.

—Nunca tienes una crisis de vestuario. Esa soy yo.

—No todos los días conoces a la madre de la chica que adoras.

—Cierto. ¿Cuáles son tus opciones?

Tenía una camisa azul oscuro y un combo caqui, una camiseta negra y jeans y una camisa de botones blanca y pantalones café.

—Este dice "soy una buena chico que nunca heriría a su hija" —dije señalando el primero—. Este dice "soy casual y probablemente tengo una motocicleta que conduzco muy rápido." —Señalé al segundo—. Y este dice "Hola, me veo increíble en esta camisa y soy de confianza." Así que todo depende de por lo que quieres ir.

—De confianza será —dijo, tomando la camisa blanca y colocándosela sobre su brassier del mismo color.

—Déjame —dije, alcanzando sus botones. Vestirla no era ni de cerca tan divertido como desvestirla, pero aun así me gustaba tratarla como una muñeca Barbie humana de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué vas a usar?

—Eso —dije apuntando a mi cama. Había elegido un suéter ciruela y falda marrón junto con botas negras.

—Eso dice "Soy una buena chica quien nunca, jamás haría algo malo."

—¿Lo hace?

—Eso espero. Tu mamá no tiene un arma, ¿cierto?

—Ah, no. Eso sería un negativo.

—Bien.

—No te preocupes bebé. Te protegeré —dije.

—No estoy asustada.

—Mentirosa.

—Diosa del sexo.

—Cobarde.

—Hermosa.

Suspiré. —Vas a hacer mi cabeza gigante.

—Te amaría incluso con una cabeza gigante. —Besó la cima de mi cabeza mientras me ponía mi falda.

—Que dulce.

—No le digas a nadie. No obtuve estos tatuajes para que la gente pensara que era dulce. Hablando de eso, tu mamá no es una de esas personas que piensan que las personas con tatuajes son matonas ¿verdad? Puedo cubrir la mayoría de ellos y mantener mi mano en este lado de mi cabeza —dijo, colocando su mano sobre su oreja para cubrir el tatuaje detrás de ella.

—Realmente no lo sé. Esta va a ser otra primera vez.

—¿Él tenía tatuajes?

Sabía quién era él. Travis. Quinn era sensible acerca de decir su nombre.

—Nop.

—Bien. Entre más diferente sea de el, mejor.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. En realidad está muy emocionada por conocerte. Creo que su esperanza de nietos se ha avivado cuando le comente sobre tu condición. Probablemente tratara de hablarte sobre proposiciones.

—No necesitaría mucho convencimiento.

—Sí, claro. —Fui al espejo y comencé a cepillarme el cabello. Puso sus manos en mis hombros.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo.

—Pensé que no eras la clase de las que se casan.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco le había dicho a una chica que la amo.

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos en el espejo. —¿Nunca?

—No. Nunca había amado a alguien antes que tú.

—Lo mismo.

—No puedo imaginar no querer casarme contigo.

—¿A pesar de que sea un desastre?

—El desastre es parte de ti. Te tengo; tengo el desastre. Podemos contratar gente que limpie.

—De ninguna manera. Nadie está limpiando después de mí. Simplemente es demasiado extraño.

—Está bien, voy a ser la criada. Siempre y cuando te tenga.

—¿Y qué si te cansas de mí? ¿Qué pasa si tenemos una pelea enorme?

—Missy, peleamos todo el tiempo.

—No así.

—Lo superaremos. Ya hemos pasado por más que la mayoría de parejas de nuestra edad.

—Somos demasiado jóvenes.

—La edad es sólo un número.

—Cambiaremos de opinión.

—Imposible.

—Es una locura.

—No más loca que yo tatuándome mis encantos de buena suerte por todo el cuerpo. Esos son permanentes. Quiero que seas permanente.

Dios, era terca. —No me voy a casar contigo.

—Tal vez no ahora.

—No vamos a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Tiré de mi cabello en un moño suelto por lo que estaría fuera de mi camino.

—Missy —dijo, convirtiéndolo de alguna manera en dos palabras—. Olvida que lo dije. Quiero que este sea un buen día, ¿de acuerdo? —Besó mi hombro y tiró un mechón de mi cabello.

—Bien. —Era demasiado irresistible. Me volví y le entregué las llaves—. No vamos en tu auto, y sé que no me vas a dejar conducir, así que ten. Sé cuidadoso con ella, y seré cuidadosa contigo. —Le di un pequeño apretón a cierta parte de su cuerpo así que lo entendería.

—Lo tengo.

Era la sensación más extraña el sentarme en el asiento del pasajero en mi propio auto. Quería decir que yo escogía la música, y puse un CD de mezclas que había hecho el verano pasado.

—Dado que no me dijiste mucho sobre tu familia, seré agradable y te contaré sobre la mía. Ya conoces a Tammy, quien está bien. A parte de mamá, otra hermana y unos cuantos primos, eso es todo. Los abuelos se fueron hace mucho. Muchos de ataque al corazón y cáncer y eso. Así que mi casa no es ni siquiera la mitad de la de Maribel y John. Sólo hay tres dormitorios, y nosotros vamos a compartir camas que creo tienen sabanas de las princesas de Disney en este momento porque me traje todas las que utilizo a la escuela. Um, ¿qué más? Oh, mamá está en serio con eso de fotos familiares. Así que probablemente nos hará posar para unas cuantas mientras estemos allí, así que alista tu sonrisa de fotografía.

—¿Cómo esta? —Se dio la vuelta y me dio una gran sonrisa falsa que no hizo más que hacerme reír.

—Baja el tono, amiga.

—¿Algo más?

—Espero que te guste la ensalada de papa.

—Tal vez lo haga, y tal vez lo hago.

Comenzó a tararear con el CD, y me senté y observé pasar la borrosa carretera.

Me puse más nerviosa cada vez que nos íbamos acercando más a mi casa. Cuando llegamos a la salida de Waterville, como que todo cayó sobre mí. Quinn y yo estábamos juntas. Iba a conocer a mi madre. Yo había conocido a su familia. Habíamos hablado de matrimonio. Esto en serio estaba pasando.

—Dobla aquí —dije, señalando nuestra calle, Blackbird Lane. —Y aquí —dije, señalando nuestra entrada. Detuvo el auto y miró a su alrededor. Tammy todavía no había llegado.

—Esto es lindo. Por la forma en que hablabas imaginaba una choza en medio de la nada. No es que hubiera tenido algún problema con eso, pero esto no es tan malo como lo describías.

—No tenemos un candelabro —dije.

—No muchos tienen uno.

—¿Tus padres?

—Varios —dijo, saliendo y agarrando su bolsa de viaje desde la parte posterior—. Les pagaban a personas para que los limpiaran —dijo mientras abría mi puerta y tomaba mi mano. Cogí mi bolso, y caminamos a través del porche a la puerta principal.

—¿Lista?

—Tanto como alguna vez vaya a estar —dijo, ajustando su bolsa. También trajo su guitarra, pero la había dejado en el auto.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Hola, hija! —Salió volando de la cocina y me haló en un abrazo—Ha pasado mucho desde que estuviste en casa. Pero veo que has estado ocupada. Hola, soy Shelby Berry. —Mi mamá y yo éramos de la misma altura y compartíamos cabello castaño. Su cara era más ovalada que la mía, y se veía mucho más sofisticada de lo que alguna vez había esperado, pero era principalmente debido a su trabajo.

—Encantada de conocerla, Sra. Berry.

—Estoy divorciada, así que ese título ya no aplica. Te dejaré, sin embargo, llamarme Shelby.

Quinn sonrió. —Encantada de conocerte, Shelby. —Sacudió su mano, y ella le dio una pasada por encima. Recordé cómo me había sentido cuando Maribel había hecho lo mismo.

—Pasen. Puedes ir a colocar tus cosas en el cuarto de Rachel. Voy a pretender que tú vas a dormir en el suelo como buena chica mientras que

Rachel toma la cama, o al revés, pero no soy ingenua.

—Sí, señora. —De repente el acento y modales de Texas salieron.

Debería haber inclinado su sombrero mientras dejaba la habitación para llevar nuestras cosas.

—Es linda, Rachel. Bien hecho. —Colocó su brazo a mí alrededor y me llevó a la cocina—. Necesitamos tener una pequeña plática, tú y yo, pero no en este momento.

—Está bien —dije. Probablemente había una mirada de horror en mi cara que la hizo reír.

—No es una charla sobre sexo, lo juro. Es sólo sorprendente, eso es todo. Verte con una chica.

—No es sólo una chica.

—Puedo decirlo. No tomarías a cualquiera. Espero que sea digna de ti —dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Lo es.

—Eso espero.

Quinn se aseguró de caminar lo suficientemente fuerte para que supiéramos que estaba volviendo a la habitación.

—Bueno, Quinn. Háblame de ti. He escuchado casi nada de parte de mi hija.

Hubo un golpe en el porche y segundos después Tammy irrumpió. Nunca entraba a una habitación en voz baja.

—¡Hola, Rae! Novia. ¡Mamá! —Me abrazó y a mamá y sostuvo su puño para una chocada con Quinn. Ella correspondió.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo en pueblo W? —dijo Tammy.

—Van a repavimentar la carretera la próxima semana. Voy a tener que añadir un montón de tiempo a mi viaje —dijo mamá.

—Guau, obras grandes —dijo Tammy poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Estoy muerta del hambre. ¿Hay algo listo?

—Hay ensalada de frutas y ensalada de papa y papas fritas. No estaba segura de qué te gustaría, Quinn.

—Todo suena maravilloso.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos?

Era una imagen de espejo de conocer a la familia de Quinn. Sólo que hubo una caminata más corta a la sala de estar y el mobiliario no era tan bonito. También teníamos limonada en lugar de té helado, pero al menos en este momento Quinn estaba bajo el microscopio. Tuve que colocar mi mano sobre su rodilla y sujetar su mano en un agarre de acero para que no se inquietara demasiado. Muy pronto sus ojos empezarían a temblar.

Quinn habló de sus estudios, su familia y así sucesivamente. Las cosas normales. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien, excepto por llamarla señora. Era algo adorable.

—¿Entonces vas a ser abogada?

—Sí, señora. Planeo tener mi propia práctica y trabajar en casos de familia. Específicamente con niños.

—Ese es un muy buen objetivo para alguien de tu edad. ¿Qué te hizo elegir eso?

Había tenido que morderme la lengua así no respondería por ella y le diría que ella es increíble y que la amaba y que era increíble.

—Porque pienso que cualquiera que lastima a un niño debe ser llevado a la justicia. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Por qué no yo? —Su voz sonó con tanta sinceridad y pasión, que quería hacerlo con ella allí mismo en el sofá.

—En la cima —dijo Tammy, sosteniendo su mano para chocar los cinco. Ella le dio una palmada en la mano y luego miró a mamá, para asegurarse de que no pensara que era rara. Ella lo estudiaba. Uh oh. Yo había tenido esa mirada antes.

—Eres una joven muy interesante.

—Gracias, señora.

La pellizqué para que dejara de llamarla señora. Ella lo odiaba. Debería haberlo mencionado en el auto.

—Bueno, ¿están listos para comer? —dijo mamá.

—Claro.

—Rachel, ¿tú y Tammy pueden poner la mesa? —Dejó fuera a Quinn a propósito. Mierda, la probaba para ver si tomaría los platos por mí.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Quinn, deslizándose en frente mío y yendo a la estantería—. ¿Cuáles?

—Los que tienen flores azules. —Eran de mi abuela, y sólo los usábamos para ocasiones especiales. Los platos que en realidad usábamos no combinaban y eran en su mayoría de ventas de garaje.

Tammy se aseguró de agarrar las copas buenas y no los vasos de la edición coleccionable de Disney.

Quinn puso nuestra pequeña mesa de comedor, la cual estaba cubierta con un mantel que estaba segura mamá había comprado ayer, ya que todavía tenía pliegues del doblaje del empaque.

—Buena decisión sobre los platos —dije.

—Me imaginé que era una oportunidad para que fuera atenta.

—Exactamente. Sólo una pequeña nota, no llames a mamá señora. Lo detesta.

—¿Lo estaba haciendo? —En verdad parecía que no lo sabía. Me reí y coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Sí, Srta. Fabray. Sólo controla tu parte texana, ¿de acuerdo? Estás en villa Yanqui.

—Lo intentaré.

Toqué su brazo. —Oye, lo estás haciendo genial.

—Si tú lo dices. —Puso un plato en la mesa y se tambaleó un poco. Dios, estaba nerviosa.

—Ten cuidado, es de mi abuela china.

—Lo intentaré.

Colocó los platos con más cuidado, y la seguí por detrás con los cubiertos y servilletas. Tammy y mamá trajeron la comida, la cual consistía de espinacas, nueces y ensalada de fresa para mí, pollo a la parrilla para todos los demás, ensalada de papa y ensalada de frutas con un pastel de queso de postre.

Quinn se abasteció de cosas sin carne, lo cual mi mamá notó.

—¿Eres vegetariana?

—No realmente, pero he estado disminuyendo el consumo de carne desde que conocí a Rachel.

Le pasé el aderezo balsámico, y lo derramó sobre su ensalada. Siempre usaba demasiado aderezo.

—No estás haciendo eso únicamente para impresionarla, ¿verdad?

—Todo lo que hago es para impresionarla. Es la misión de mi vida — dijo con una expresión completamente seria, mientras apretaba mi rodilla bajo la mesa.

Mamá se echó a reír. —Ella me gusta —dijo.

—A mí también. Creo que voy a conservarla —dije tomando su mano y enrollando mis dedos en los suyos.

—Bien —dijo ella, dándole un apretón a mi mano.

* * *

La tensión se relajó un poco cuando nos sentamos en la sala e hicimos una pequeña charla. Quinn parecía mucho más cómoda y dejó de temblar tanto. Incluso se reía, aunque con nerviosismo. Tammy estaba siendo tan mala con ella, y yo tenía que seguir cazando las sucias miradas que le enviaba. Pensé que Quinn iba a morir cuando mamá le preguntó sobre el anillo, el cual había olvidado quitármelo. Mi mano ya no parecía mi mano sin el.

—¿Qué hiciste, robar un banco? —dijo Tammy, mientras se quedaba boquiabierta.

—Era de mi madre. Lo heredé y pensé ¿qué mejor lugar para mantenerlo a salvo? —De acuerdo, así que no heredó el anillo, pero heredó el dinero para el, así que pensé que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Tu madre tenía un muy buen gusto —dijo mamá, sosteniendo mi mano para poder verlo mejor.

—Lo hacía.

—Eres muy joven para haber perdido ambos padres.

—Tenía once cuando murieron, pero la hermana de mi madre y su marido me acogieron.

—Lamento lo de tu familia.

—Gracias.

—¿Mamá? Creo que voy a mostrarle a Quinn los alrededores.

—Asegúrate de mostrarle el poste de teléfono con que chocaste durante tu examen de conducción.

—¿Qué? —dijo Quinn, mirándome.

—Nos vamos ahora —dije, levantándome y tirando de Quinn para ponerla de pie. En cualquier momento podrían salir las fotos de la bebé desnuda, y eran muchas. Había tenido una fase de no-ropa por varios meses, y había un montón de evidencia. No es que Quinn no hubiera visto todo lo que hay para ver, pero igual.

—¿Chocaste contra un poste de teléfono? Missy, ¿por qué no me dejas conducir? —dijo Quinn.

—Cállate —dije mientras me ponía de pie en el lado del conductor— No conoces este pueblo como yo. Así que estoy a cargo.

—Sí, señora —dijo, inclinando un sombrero imaginario.

—¿Tienes un sombrero de vaquero?

—Tengo uno en mi armario de la casa de Maribel y John. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, por nada. —Encendí el auto, imaginándome a Quinn en un sombrero de vaquero y nada más. Delicioso.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde?

—La biblioteca. Duh.

—Por supuesto. —Le dio la vuelta a mi CD, saltando a una canción que le gustaba—. Por cierto, tienes que llevar ese corto vestido rojo contigo de regreso a la escuela.

—¿Eso fue por lo que te tardaste tanto en mi habitación?

—Sólo estaba revisando las cosas —dijo.

—Seguro. Buscabas esqueletos. O al menos fotos embarazosas de mí con frenillos.

—Apuesto a que te veías linda con frenillos.

—Sí, linda era la palabra.

Condujimos alrededor de Waterville, y le mostré a Quinn mi escuela, la biblioteca y todos los lugares que solía visitar cuando era más joven y necesitaba ir a otro sitio que no fuera casa.

—No tenía muchos amigos, si puedes creerlo. Hacía muchas cosas por mi cuenta.

—No hay nada malo con eso. La mayoría de chicas a esa edad son unas perras.

—¿No es esa la verdad? Realmente no hice ningún amigo hasta la universidad.

—Entonces ¿quieres volver aquí?

—Ah, demonios, no. Esto no es donde quiero estar.

—¿Dónde quieres estar?

—En cualquier otro lugar. Cuando Travis salga, no quiero estar donde pueda encontrarme.

—¿Qué te hizo permanecer en Maine? Pudiste haber ido a la universidad en el extranjero.

Suspiré mientras conducía más allá de la primaria. Tuve una tonta idea y me detuve en el estacionamiento. Salí saltando, y Quinn me siguió. Dejé de caminar hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

—¡Ja! —grité, golpeando su pecho y corriendo tan rápido como pude antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que hacía.

—No lo creo, Missy —dijo, gruñendo y persiguiéndome hacia el patio.

Me atrapó, más que todo debido al hecho de que sus piernas eran mucho más largas. Me alzó en sus brazos y corrió conmigo en el césped, lanzándome hacia abajo y haciéndome cosquillas sin piedad. Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Cuando no pude aguantar más, me besó y rodamos por el césped.

—Tú pequeña tramposa —dijo, dándole una pequeña mordida encantadora a mi hombro—. También eludiste mi pregunta. Muy eficazmente, debo añadir.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y miré al cielo nublado. —Porque obtuve una beca para estudios. Entré a otras escuelas, pero eran muy costosas. También estaban muy lejos. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero me siento más segura aquí, porque Tammy y mi mamá están aquí. No podía dejarlas.

—Deberías hacer lo que quieras, y no estar obligada a quedarte aquí por ellas.

—¿Por qué tú no fuiste a otro lugar? Estoy segura de que podrías haber entrado a cualquier escuela que quisieras con la ayuda de John.

—Porque no quería una limosna. También obtuve un mejor paquete de ayuda financiera aquí y pensé, ¿por qué no? Papá siempre me insistía acerca de las maldades de las universidades estatales. Quería que fuera a Yale.

—¿Entraste?

—No importa. —Tomó mi mano y la besó.

—Mierda. Completamente entraste a Yale. Demonios, estoy enamorada de una genia. —¿Quién lo sabría?

—Joe escribió una carta de recomendación que probablemente ayudaría un poco.

—¿Cuándo voy a conocer a Joe?

—No va a venir hasta navidad, pero lo conocerás entonces. Maribel está tan loca por navidad como por los pasteles. Así que, prepárate. Ahora eres parte de la familia, así que estás invitada.

—Dios, no puedo imaginar cómo se ve esa casa decorada para navidad.

—Es bastante épica.

—Eso apuesto.

—¿Carrera hasta los columpios?

Ambas nos pusimos de pie y corrimos tan rápido como pudimos.

Totalmente me dejó ganar. Jugamos en los columpios y nos perseguíamos al bajar del tobogán hasta que el cielo se abrió y empezó a llover.

—Deberíamos volver. Tu madre probablemente piensa que hemos conducido a algún lugar y estacionado para este momento.

—Porque completamente soy esa clase de chica.

—No critiques a los rapiditos en los autos. Si no tuviéramos que volver y ver a tu mamá, estaría totalmente apoyando eso.

—Suena incómodo.

—Es un arte.

—El cual estoy segura ya manejas.

Se encogió de hombros y revolvió mi cabello.

—Te lo dije, Missy. Todo lo anterior a ti no importa.


	27. Chapter 27

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._

_**ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GP!**_

_Busco novia que sepa dar buenos masajes y le guste dormir hasta tarde los __días __lluviosos. Gracias._

_Jajajaja... Disfruten, solo quedan 3 caps!_

* * *

27

No perder el tiempo con Quinn en casa de mi madre no fue tan duro como yo había pensado que sería. Su habitación estaba justo al final del pasillo, y la de Tammy al otro lado de la sala, y mi cama era vieja y chirriante.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? —susurró Quinn mientras subíamos bajo mis sábanas princesa de Disney.

—Es muy extraño. No puedo tener sexo sobre la cara de una princesa con mi madre por el pasillo durmiendo. Sólo tengo que trazar la línea.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Puedo dormir desnuda?

—Tú puedes. Yo me quedo con la ropa puesta.

—¿Por qué?

—En caso de que haya un incendio en el medio de la noche y tengamos que salir de la casa a toda prisa.

—Piensas en todo —dijo, dejándose sus calzoncillos, pero quitándose la camiseta—. Está bien, está bien. —Si yo no la conociera mejor, habría dicho que estaba haciendo pucheros.

—No estás molesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Acerca del enrollado del heno? Sería agradable, pero me conformaría con sólo estar desnuda contigo. Eso es lo mejor. Nada entre nosotras. Sólo tú y yo.

—Mañana por la noche, lo juro.

—Y entonces, de suerte, estoy fuera a partir del martes.

—¿Por qué, qué pasa el martes?

—Comienzas tu período —dijo, completamente en materia.

—Odio que sepas eso.

—¿Qué? He sabido eso durante un tiempo. —Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada. —Pensé que se suponía que sería la única que estaría avergonzada por eso —dijo.

—No estás avergonzada de nada.

Quitó la almohada de mi cara. —En realidad no. Hasta mañana, buenas noches, princesa. —Besó mi nariz, me metí mi retenedor y me acurruqué contra ella.

—¿Missy?

—¿Sí?

—Tu mamá es un poco impresionante, pero parece que me quiere disparar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No te preocupes, he estado en el extremo receptor de esa mirada más de una vez.

—¿Así que no soy sólo yo?

—No.

—Es bueno saberlo. Pensé que iba a ser toda dulzura y encanto de la forma en que hablabas.

—Es dulce. Más dulce de lo que yo soy de todos modos.

—¿Cómo puede alguien ser más dulce que tú?

—Oh, es posible.

—De ninguna manera —dijo con un bostezo.

Bostecé y no discutí. Me sentía demasiado cansada.

* * *

Quinn y yo no encontramos a mamá en la cocina a la mañana siguiente, porque el café ya estaba listo cuando nos levantamos después de una noche de caricias platónicas.

—No oí nada que no quería escuchar, así que voy a asumir que no necesito tener una charla con nadie.

—¡Mamá! —¿En serio?

—Ella no está tratando de darte una charla sexual, ¿verdad? —dijo Tammy, frotándose la cara con las manos y dando tumbos hacia el café.

—Ugh, ¿podemos no hacer esto justo ahora? Me acabo de despertar.

—¿Huevos para alguien? —dijo mamá, sosteniendo un sartén. Había mezclado los huevos con el queso crema, al igual que hacía cuando yo era más joven.

—¿Platos? —dijo Quinn, yendo hasta el gabinete.

—En el estante de arriba —dije, cogiendo los cubiertos del lavavajillas.

Tammy arrastró los pies sobre la mesa, estrellándose contra su asiento. Tammy no llevaba las mañanas muy bien.

Tomamos el desayuno y después que Tammy había consumido tres tazas de café, agarró a Quinn y le hizo enseñarle como tocar la guitarra como un ardid para que mamá pudiera acorralarme.

—¿Estás siendo sensata? —Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Dios, mamá. Sí. Sabes que estoy tomando la píldora.

—Pero eso no te protege de todo.

—Mamá, sólo confía en mí. No soy una idiota. —Estaba ayudándola a lavar los platos y contemplando tratar de ahogarme en el agua jabonosa para evitar el resto de esta conversación.

—Es sólo que es, inesperado, eso es todo. Nunca has expresado interés en nadie, así que fue sorprendente escuchar que tenías a alguien.

—Es diferente.

—Vi los tatuajes. ¿Cuántos tiene?

—Um —dije, ambas paradas y contando—. Cinco.

Se aferró a la pileta. —Querido Señor. Por favor, no me digas que tiene una moto.

—No la tiene.

—Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué diferencia haría si tuviera una moto?

—Rach, cuando seas una madre con hijas, lo entenderás.

—¿El interrogatorio está terminado? —le pregunté.

—Rachel, sólo estoy un poco conmocionada. Ella no es el tipo de persona que habría elegido para ti.

Cerré los ojos y me dije que ella no estaba diciendo nada malo de ella. Era cierto. No era el tipo de persona con la que me habría visto a mí misma.

—Después de todo lo que… pasó, y cuando parecía que no podías superarlo, sólo pensé que nunca ibas a dar el paso. No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo; sólo digo que seas cuidadosa.

—Lo haré.

—Está bien. Puedo ver que te hace feliz.

Ambas sonreímos. —Lo hace. Más feliz de lo que yo sabía que fuera posible.

—Eso está muy bien, Kid. Realmente genial. —Me dio un abrazo jabonoso que hizo que la parte de atrás de mi camisa se mojara, pero no me importó.

—Hablando de amores de la vida. ¿Algo nuevo que reportar?

—No, y eso no es de tu incumbencia, señorita.

—¿Has hablado con papá?

—La semana pasada. Está saliendo con alguien nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó con Michelle?

—No tengo ni idea. No hablamos mucho. Preguntó por ti, y le dije que tenías una novia. El no estaba muy feliz.

—No tiene nada que opinar en mi vida.

—Hija, es tu padre, aunque no esté en tu vida. Deberías llamarlo. El querría saber acerca de la audiencia. —Habíamos conseguido llegar tan lejos el fin de semana sin hablar de ello. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciéramos todo el camino, pero no.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Vas a tener que tratar con esto. No es este monstruo que has construido y que está en tu mente. Por supuesto, es un maldito enfermo, pero es sólo humano.

Mamá no jura a menudo, y cuando lo hacía, yo prestaba atención. —Lo sé, lo sé.

—Necesitas ocuparte de tu pasado antes de poder pasar a tu futuro. Si quieres un futuro con Quinn, vas a tener que lidiar con tu pasado.

—Bueno, casi ocho años de terapia no han ayudado, así que no estoy segura de que haya mucha esperanza —le dije, soltando de improviso.

—Bueno, cuando la terapia falla, ahí está el amor. Tú la amas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—El amor cura todas las heridas.

—¿Cuando te hiciste tan filosófica?

—Acabo de empezar a tomar una clase de poesía en la biblioteca.

—¿En serio?

Mamá no era de los que prueban cosas nuevas, así que eso era enorme. Hablamos de eso mientras Quinn y Tammy cantaban canciones de taberna. Al parecer, ella conocía muchas de ellas.

—Tengo muchos talentos de los que ni siquiera tú eres consciente, chica Missy —dijo ella.

—¿Qué hay con lo del apodo? He tenido la intención de preguntar —dijo mamá.

—Oh, esa no es una historia muy interesante —le dije. Por alguna razón, no quería que se los dijera.

—Eso significa que lo es. Escupe, Quinn —dijo Tammy.

—No es nada especial. Sólo un pequeño error que cometí cuando nos conocimos.

—Cobarde —dijo Tammy.

—Su padre solía llamarme Sharon —dijo mamá.

—¿Qué? —dijimos Tammy y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Es una historia igualmente tonta. Nos conocimos en una fiesta y por alguna razón, el estaba convencido de que mi nombre era Sharon. No fue sino hasta nuestra tercera cita cuando lo corregí. — Tammy y yo reímos después de un asombrado silencio. —¿Qué? Yo estaba nerviosa. Fue mi primer novio.

Miré a Quinn. Uno nunca sabía.

Mamá nos hizo tomarnos unas cuantas fotos, la mayoría de Quinn pretendiendo que me enseñaba a tocar la guitarra. Le gustaban las fotos de acción. Ninguna de esas poses aburridas donde la gente sonreía como si estuviera adolorida. Quinn se mantuvo susurrando insinuaciones en mi oído, así que cada sonrisa y risa era genuina.

—Está bien, bueno tenemos que regresar. Ambas tenemos pruebas para las que estudiar —dije después del millonésimo fogonazo.

Había estado flojeando últimamente, porque besuquearse era mucho más divertido que cualquier cosa que mis libros de texto tuvieran que ofrecer. Necesitaba poner mi culo en marcha si quería mantener mi promedio lo suficientemente alto para llegar a Phi Beta Kappa.

—Probablemente debería largarme, también —dijo Tammy, levantándose para darle a mamá un abrazo.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte recibirme, Shelby —dijo Quinn.

—Espero volver a verte, Quinn. Por favor, cuida a mi niña —dijo mientras yo la abrazaba. Ugh

—La atesoraré.

—Más te vale —dijo mamá, haciendo una especie de resoplido. Ella no perdía el tiempo. Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó en la mejilla.

—Sí, señora.

* * *

El miércoles fue mi turno para estar nerviosa e inquieta. Parecía que cada vez que Quinn y yo estábamos juntas, al menos una de nosotras trataba de ayudar a la otra a no alterarse. Por lo menos nos equilibrábamos de esa manera.

Tuve una pesadilla la noche antes de la reunión programada con el Sr. Woodward, el fiscal de distrito asistente. Me desperté y me encontré mordiendo el hombro de Quinn y a ella tratando de alcanzarme para que la dejara ir. Por suerte, no le había roto la piel.

—Está bien, Missy. Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejarlo. Me gustaría poder estar allí contigo.

—Tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta.

—Lo sé. No estoy tratando de decir que no puedes. Sólo quiero estar ahí. —Frotó mis hombros, y casi podía oírle contar hasta cinco—. Te traje una cosita. No, no me costó mucho. De alguna forma lo hice. —Me entregó una bolsa de papel con otra pequeña caja en esta.

—¿Más joyería?

—Sólo una pequeña cosa.

Abrí la pequeña caja de cartón para encontrar un collar con varios colgantes sobre el mismo, todo en plata. Un número siete, un trébol de cuatro hojas, un escarabajo, una herradura y una estrella.

—Sólo quería que tuvieras un poco de suerte contigo. Algo de mi suerte. —El collar era tan largo que era capaz de ponérmelo por encima de mi cabeza sin abrir el broche. Lo miré en el espejo, tocando los dijes.

—Gracias, bebé. Me encanta —le dije.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿Dijiste que tú lo hiciste?

—Tuve que ir a esa tienda de abalorios, en el centro de la ciudad, Bangor y la dependienta me ayudó a encontrar los dijes. Había cincuenta millones de ellos, por cierto. Pero tú lo vales.

—Gracias.

Me abrazó por un momento y la olí, girando el collar alrededor de mi dedo. No estaba preparada, ni siquiera para la reunión. Asociaba al Sr. Woodward con un tiempo realmente malo y oscuro en mi vida que deseaba poder enterrar lejos detrás de mí. Quería seguir adelante con Quinn, no ir hacia atrás.

Me besó en la frente y se fue, dándome un momento para mí misma.

Miré en el espejo, viendo al collar brillar. Que chica tan considerada. Me alisó el pelo hacia atrás y tomé aliento. No estaba preparada, pero tendría que estarlo. Quinn había querido venir conmigo, pero insistí en ir sola. Era estúpido por parte de ella saltarse clase sólo para ser mi guardaespaldas.

Tenía que salir pronto o yo llegaría tarde. Con una última mirada, cogí mi bolso y las llaves y me dirigí a la sala para encontrar a Quinn y Kitty en profunda conversación. Probablemente acerca de mí.

—Me voy —dije.

—Buena suerte —dijo Kitty.

—Tengo una poca —le dije, mostrándole el collar.

—Mujer, tengo que conseguir que influyas en Marley. No puedo recordar la última vez que me compró algo brillante.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo —dijo Quinn, tomando mi mano para acompañarme hasta mi coche—. Llámame cuando hayas terminado. Voy a tener encendido mi teléfono, por si acaso. Me gustaría que me dejaras ir contigo.

—No puedo apoyarme en ti para todo.

—Te mantuviste resistiendo por casi veinte años, así que creo que puedes manejarlo.

—Eso espero.

Me dio un beso suave y le dio un golpecito a mi collar.

—Buena suerte, Missy.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Más que a las estrellas.

—Lo mismo digo.

Conseguí un beso más y me quedé sola. La vi alejarse y saludar antes de que yo encendiera el coche.

El conducir a la oficina del señor Woodward, en Waterville, lo sentí al mismo tiempo demasiado largo y demasiado corto. Me detuve en frente de su oficina y tuve una escena retrospectiva de venir aquí con mi madre y Tammy. Nada bueno.

Envolví el collar de Quinn alrededor de mi mano y vi que el coche de Tammy ya estaba aquí. Le envié un texto rápido diciendo que también llegué y pasé a través de la puerta principal. La oficina del Sr. Woodward solía ser una casa, pero había sido dividida en oficinas. Era bastante elegante, con exuberantes alfombras color burdeos y hermosa iluminación que parecían faroles antiguos. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de esa oficina hizo retorcer mi estómago.

Su oficina estaba en el segundo piso, así que subí la escalera de roble y vi que su puerta estaba abierta y que Tammy ya se encontraba dentro. Obligué a mis pies a caminar hacia adelante, un paso a la vez hasta que estuve dentro la oficina.

—Rachel, es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo has estado? Tu hermana ha estado informándome de tus logros.

Era una buena cosa que el señor Woodward pareciera un abuelito dulce y le gustara charlar para llenar el incómodo silencio. Yo había tenido un montón de esos con el en todos esos años.

—Estoy bien. —Esperó por más, pero eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir. Era todo lo que podía hacer para sentarme en la silla que me ofrecía y no salir corriendo y llamar a Quinn y decirle que viniera a buscarme.

—Está bien, bueno, estoy seguro que ahora sabes que Travis Moore es elegible para libertad condicional. Habrá una audiencia el próximo jueves, y ambas son bienvenidas para estar allí para dar una declaración. Siento mucho que no les avisamos antes. Fue un descuido administrativo que desde entonces ha sido subsanado. —Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Qué pasa con que otras personas vengan con nosotras para estar en la corte? —dijo Tammy. Tomé su mano y le di un pequeño apretón.

Ella había sido nuestra portavoz en ese entonces también.

—Sólo la familia inmediata. Su madre, su padre. Por supuesto, yo estaré allí.

—¿Qué pasa con su prometida? —dijo Tammy.

—¿Estás comprometida?

Me limité a asentir y cambié mi anillo de la mano derecha a la izquierda, esperando que no se diera cuenta. Sostuve mi mano en alto tan pronto como el anillo estuvo a salvo en mi dedo.

—Bueno, ¡enhorabuena! Eso es maravilloso. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Me aclaré la garganta para dirigirlo de regreso hacia nuestra pregunta. —¿Puede ella estar conmigo?

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Sólo familia inmediata. —Joder. Ahí termina el compromiso ficticio. —Así que sólo quería repasar un par de cosas sobre la audiencia y empezar a prepararlas para hablar.

Con eso, me desconecté de ella. Tammy se mantuvo pendiente, sentada hacia adelante y asintiendo, participando y haciendo preguntas.

Ella nos dio paquetes de información que yo esperaba que sería capaz de leer.

Miré por la ventana al árbol afuera. Era mucho más alto que cuando había estado por última vez en esta oficina.

Tammy tuvo que pellizcarme para decirme que era hora de irnos.

—Si tienen alguna pregunta, por favor llámenme y sólo recuerden, incluso si lo liberan pronto, aún estará en el Registro de Delincuentes Sexuales por el resto de su vida. Eso significa que estará bajo extremo escrutinio, así que no hay nada por lo que deban preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo? —Fácil para el decirlo—. Si eso es todo, las veré el próximo jueves. Que tengan una buena tarde, señoritas.

Ambas sacudimos su mano y salimos, Tammy manteniendo su mano en mi espalda.

—Escaleras —dijo, como yo si necesitara un recordatorio.

—Lo tengo.

—Lo sé. —Salimos de la oficina, y finalmente me sentí como si pudiera respirar. —¿Estás bien? Pensé que te había perdido otra vez.

—Me atonté.

—Me di cuenta.

—¿Conseguiste algo?

—Más o menos. Te llamaré cuando no estés en modo zombi y podremos discutir. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien por mí. —Me dio la mitad del paquete, que incluía en detalle los procedimientos judiciales y los derechos de las víctimas.

Caminamos de regreso hacia nuestros respectivos coches, y me encontré con que alguien estaba apoyado contra el mío.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Quinn estaba sentada en el capó de mi auto, con mi E-Reader en su mano.

—Tomé un taxi. Sabía que no me dejarías venir, así que decidí hacerlo sin decirte. ¿Cómo estás?

Bueno, estaba parada y no me había desmayado o vomitado. Eso era algo. Encogí un hombro.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Tammy, dándole un abrazo de un brazo. Ella no fue a por mí de inmediato, como si sintiera que no quería ser tocada en ese momento.

—Cuando quieran. Tengo que hacer lo correcto por mi chica. Oye, ¿tienes mi número? Ya sabes, ¿sólo en caso de que Rachel se olvide contarme sobre cosas como esta?

—¿Hola? Estoy parada justo aquí —dije.

—Seguro.

Intercambiaron números, y Tammy me dio un abrazo antes de montarse en su auto y decir que me vería la próxima semana. Alegría.

—¿Estás feliz de verme? —dijo ella.

—Sí y no. Estoy enojada contigo por faltar a clases, pero no enojada porque fue algo muy dulce.

—Puedo conformarme con eso. ¿Puedo tocarte?

Asentí y me dio un abrazo gentil, pero se abstuvo de besarme. —¿Cómo estuvo?

—No fue tan mal como creí que lo sería. Estuve desconectada la mayor parte. Tammy tomó notas.

—Estoy segura de que lo hizo. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

—Sí. —Dejé que ella manejara porque mi cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para conducir y pensar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, en realidad.

—No has comido mucho hoy. ¿Por qué no paramos en algún lugar?

—Hay un comedor en la próxima salida que tiene sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada en el menú de adultos —dije.

—Ese es un lugar que necesitamos visitar.

Así que lo hicimos.

Ordené un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada con frutillas, y ella pidió banana en el suyo. Quinn resultó ser una experta hablando sobre cosas que no eran importantes, pero lo suficientemente interesantes como para mantener mi cabeza ocupada. Probablemente lo aprendió de Maribel, o de su madre, o ambas.

Compartimos un batido de chocolate amargo, con dos pajillas y todo.

—Siento como si debiera estar diciéndote que te ves fantástica — dijo.

Batí mis pestañas.

—Por Dios, Quinn. Eso de seguro es algo dulce de tu parte.

—Fantástica es una palabra genial. Necesitamos traerla de vuelta.

—Deberíamos. Hagámoslo.

—La pondré en una canción.

—Y yo aplaudiré esa canción.

—Eres muy buena aplaudiendo.

Asentí seriamente. —Es uno de mis talentos.

Puse la reunión con el señor Woodward en el fondo de mi cabeza, junto con las otras cosas temibles. Sin duda que iban a llegarme en el medio de la noche de todas formas. No quería que eso infringiera en mi tiempo con Quinn.

Conducimos de vuelta al campus, y me dormí en el auto. Cuando me desperté, estaba en mi cama con Quinn, los pijamas puestos, con ella acostada a mi lado, la lámpara prendida, y el E-Reader en su mano.

—¿Qué te tiene tan cautivada? —dije.

—Tengo que ver con quién va a terminar ella.

—Todavía hay más libros.

—¿Los hay? Diablos. Esperaba que pudiéramos poner a este bebé a dormir.

—Eres tan extraña.

—Fantástica. Soy fantástica.

—Oh, cierto.

Dejó mi E-Reader, asegurándose que estuviera a salvo en su estuche.

—¿Puedo besarte ahora? Mis fantásticos labios han estado muy solitarios. —Puso mala cara, haciéndome reír.

—Creo que sí. —Fruncí los labios, y compartimos un beso de frente.

Cambiamos a besos regulares, y Quinn pasó su mano por debajo de mi camiseta. No llevaba sujetador.

—Chica mala.

—¿Por qué dejaría que algo se interpusiera en mi camino de éstos? —Le dio a un pequeño apretón a uno. Jadeé y le di una palmada a su mano.

—Dos días más. —Enterró su cara en mi pecho.

—Está bien, está bien.

Froté su cabeza, masajeando mis dedos en círculos. Sus ojos se cerraron y tarareó. Sonaba a "_Home_" de _Phillip Philips_, sólo que una versión lenta y sexy. Le eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que sólo eran las 9.30.

—Las chicas nos dieron otra noche a solas.

—Son tan dulces.

—Lo sé. Voy a extrañarlas cuando nos mudemos —dijo.

—No nos vamos a mudar.

—No en este segundo. Pero pronto.

—No voy a hacer esto contigo ahora. —Saqué mis manos de su cabeza. Hizo un sonido gruñón en protesta.

—Eso no fue muy fantástico de mi parte, considerando el día que tuviste. Lo siento.

—No, yo también lo siento. Sólo me enloquezco cuando se menciona dinero. Es una especie de reflejo extraño.

—¿Por qué no quieres alquilar un apartamento para nosotras?

—Porque creo que las cosas deberían ser tan justas como podamos hacerlas. El que tú nos alquiles un departamento me hace sentir como una aprovechadora. Como si necesitara que me cuidaras.

Pareció pensar en eso por un momento. —No necesitas que yo te cuide, pero me gusta gastar dinero en ti. El departamento sería un regalo. Algo para que compartamos. Tú me das más de lo que el dinero puede comprar. Me amas. Jodida, tatuada, imbécil y fantástica.

—Desearía que fuera así de fácil.

—Dejemos de lado esa conversación para otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguro.

Dejamos de hablar también y recurrimos a muchos besos. Jamás podría cansarme de besar a Quinn. Era muy buena con su boca.

Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde hablando de los pros y las contras de salir con un vampiro, y otras palabras que habían perdido popularidad desde 1952.

De alguna manera dormí toda la noche sin pesadillas.

—Gracias —dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

—¿No hay de qué?

—No tuve ninguna pesadilla.

—No, no la tuviste. Tampoco yo.

—No has tenido una en un tiempo.

—Es porque tengo mi amuleto de la suerte conmigo todo el tiempo. —Bajé la mirada al colgante que me había dado el día anterior. Estaba todo retorcido en mi cabello. Luego me di cuenta de la camiseta que estaba usando. Era una de las de ella, lo cual sabía anoche, pero tenía una leyenda en ella.

—¿De verdad esta camiseta dice "Todo Es Más Grande En Texas"?

—Sí, sí lo dice. —Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me dirigía a la cafetera. De alguna manera conseguí pasar una ronda de exámenes semestrales adelantados, incluso con Quinn distrayéndome y todo el drama de la audiencia de libertad condicional.

Tammy y yo tuvimos charlas nocturnas, leyendo lo que preparábamos para decirnos la una a la otra y cambiando y modificando. Tuve que sacar un montón de palabrotas del mío. Quinn estaba de mi lado en dejarlas. O reemplazando cada maldición con fantástico.

Quinn estuvo allí para mí cada paso del camino, pero había estado actuando extraña. Seguía atrapándola en el teléfono, y ella rápidamente colgaba cuando yo entraba en la habitación. También la sorprendí varias veces teniendo reuniones con las compañeras de cuarto y sus hombres. Incluso la atrapé teniendo una pequeña charla con Megan cuando la había invitado para una noche de spa para chicas en la que pasamos más tiempo en internet mirando cosas de boda y muebles baratos de departamento haciéndonos las uñas o baños de crema acondicionada para el cabello.

Luego estaban las veces que decía que hacía horas extras en la biblioteca, pero sabía por hecho que no estaba allí. Me había hecho amiga de una de las otras trabajadoras, Ashley, y cuando ella decía que estaba allí, le mandaba un mensaje a ella y me lo confirmaba o negaba ya que trabajaba muchas horas. Jamás se encontraba allí cuando decía que lo estaba.

Algo planeaba, y estaba determinada a descubrir qué era. Naturalmente, fingía no darme cuenta de nada e intentaba escuchar a escondidas tanto como podía. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, porque yo no tenía nada.

No era la mejor del espionaje, de todas formas. Me di cuenta de que después de la audiencia tendría un montón de posibilidades. No pensaba sobre lo que iba a pasar si el conseguía libertad condicional. No era una opción.

—¿No todos en Texas tienen un arma? —le pregunté a Quinn la noche antes de la audiencia. Me había convertido en Nerviosa Rachel. No podía sentarme derecha, así que había agarrado su silla giratoria de escritorio y había comenzado a dar vueltas en círculos.

—La mayoría. ¿Por qué?

—Iba a pedirle a Tammy que me consiguiera lecciones de disparo para Navidad este año.

—Te las habría conseguido yo si lo hubiera sabido —dijo, levantando la mirada de su libro de economía.

—Está bien. Sólo pensé que sería una buena idea. Ya sabes, por si acaso.

—Tienes spray de pimienta y ese silbato. Puedo ordenarte un Taserpor internet ahora mismo.

—No, no. Estoy bien.

—No lo estás, pero está bien. ¿Crees que podrías comer un poco?

Habíamos cenado pasta, pero no había podido tragar nada de ello. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Tal vez mañana. De alguna manera desearía poder embriagarme ahora mismo así no tendría que pensar en ello.

—Entonces no pienses en ello.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. —Había comenzado a espetarle cada vez más rápido, pero no parecía importarle.

—Podría ayudarte a olvidar. —Había una sonrisa arrogante.

—No me estoy sintiendo muy sexy ahora mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y puso sus manos en la silla para detenerla de girar. —Siempre eres sexy. Y fantástica.

—No me siento fantástica tampoco. ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?

—Lo harás. Tan fácil como eso. —Me dio un beso rápido.

—Desearía que pudieras estar allí conmigo.

—Si me hubieras dejado llevarte al tribunal de la ciudad, podríamos haber estado casadas en este momento.

Cuando Quinn había escuchado que sólo la familia directa podía estar en el juzgado, inmediatamente había preguntado si quería saltar al tribunal y conseguir una licencia de matrimonio. Yo había pensado que había perdido la cabeza, o que bromeaba.

—No estabas siendo seria acerca de eso.

—Tal vez sí.

—No nos vamos a casar. Mi mamá tendría un infarto.

—Maribel probablemente lo tendría, también. Sabes que ya está planeando nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es esto que hace. Le gusta planear. Casi tanto como la Navidad y las tartas.

—¿Y qué tal una boda en Navidad con tarta como pastel de bodas?

—Eso le volaría la cabeza.

—Quinn.

—¿Sí, nena?

—No puedo hacer esto.

—Sí, puedes. Sólo cuenta hasta cinco.

—¿Como haces tú cuando te pones nerviosa?

—Así de simple. Es una técnica que me enseñó mi terapeuta.

—¿Cómo es que conseguiste todos los buenos? —dije.

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién necesita terapia cuando me tienes a mí? —Eso me hizo sonreír, y tiró de mí a sus brazos, tarareando y meciéndonos adelante y atrás—. ¿Estás lista para la cama?

—Mujer, son sólo las 10 —dije.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas dormir.

—No tengo sueño.

—Quítate la camiseta.

—Uh, no. No creo que eso vaya a ayudar.

—No quiero divertirme contigo. Sólo voy a darte un masaje.

Bueno, eso sonaba genial. Ciertamente tenía manos talentosas. Pensar en ellas frotándome la espalda desnuda me puso la piel de gallina. Me dejé caer sobre mi estómago y me saqué la camiseta por la cabeza. Agarró mi loción favorita de canela (porque olía a ella) y me dio un masaje alucinante. Mi cuerpo se convirtió en masilla en sus manos, e hice algunos sonidos que normalmente sólo hacía cuando estábamos haciendo otro tipo de cosas íntimas.

—¿Por qué eres buena en todo? —murmuré.

—No todo. Soy terrible en los crucigramas. Y jamás he sido capaz de mantener un pez dorado vivo para salvar mi vida. Y... um... ¡Ah! Tuve problemas de habla hasta que cumplí los siete. No podía decir la letra L.

—No creo que podamos seguir juntas. Eres una perdedora.

—Prefiero ser tu perdedor que la ganadora de alguna otra chica.

—Sabes que estaba siendo sarcástica.

—Sí, lo sé. —Me dio un beso en el hombro.

—A ver, a ver.

—Lo sé. Pero tu piel es simplemente tan irresistible. Mis labios están atraídos a ella. ¿Quieres volver a tu carta otra vez? —Ella sabía cuál era la respuesta a eso.

—No. Sólo continúa con el masaje.

—Sí, señora.

Continuó hasta que mis músculos dejaron escapar la tensión y mis ojos se cerraron. Me desvanecí y sólo me desperté cuando Quinn se subió a mi lado y me empujó a su pecho desnudo.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._**

**BLACKLIST: **_Para los que siguen la historia, me gustaría preguntarles que personaje les gustaría que desarrolle un poco mas (sin tener en cuenta a las protagonistas y sus hijos). Respecto a cuando publicare aun no lo se porque mi mano sigue inmovilizada y no puedo escribir, de todas formas avisare por medio de "The Blacklist" subiendo un cap. ahí para que sepan que he publicado la historia. Lo hago más que nada para que les llegue la notificación y no tengan que darme follow como autor._

**Cualquier duda consulten, no me molestan. Besotes!**

* * *

28

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bruscamente a las cinco. Quinn estaba a mi lado y murmuró mientras dormía cuando me moví. Tuve un momento de no poder respirar, como si algo se estuviera apretando contra mí. Esperaba un ataque de pánico. Había tenido más de lo que podía contar en mi vida. Sabía que tenía algunos medicamentos contra la ansiedad en algún lugar, pero no iban a hacer ningún bien en este punto, ya que tardan un tiempo para desarrollarse en tu sistema. Cualquier otra cosa que podría haber tomado me pondría cuesta arriba. Así que me quedé donde estaba, centrándome en los brazos de Quinn y el hecho de que no, no estaba, de hecho, muriendo.

Me quedé mirando a Quinn. Sus ojos saltaban detrás de sus párpados. Para una chica, que tenía las pestañas muy gruesas. Se veía tan dulce cuando dormía, siempre y cuando no estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. De vez en cuando, si dormía muy profundamente, roncaba un poco.

Mi amor por ella se apoderó de mí como una manta fresca de la secadora en una noche fría de invierno. La sensación de tensión se fue cuando entré en nuestra burbuja. Fue más difícil ésta vez, pero de alguna manera llegamos allí. Quinn frunció el ceño mientras dormía y murmuró algo.

La besé en la nariz y volví a recostarme, girando mi cabeza para poder verla. Era jodidamente grandiosa. Empecé a enloquecer otra vez cuando Quinn trató de hacerme comer un poco de pan tostado y un refresco de jengibre.

—No voy a obligarte, pero te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces. —Nunca la había visto tan severo. Así que comí algunas mascadas de pan y bebí un poco de soda de jengibre. Brittany, Santana y Kitty me abrazaron y me desearon que tuviera un buen día mientras se iban a sus clases. Marley tenía un resfriado, así que se quedó en su casa para pasar la noche, pero me envió un mensaje al igual que Megan.

Si no hubiera estado tan estresada, mi corazón se habría calentado con todas las personas que me apoyaban. Había perdido la batalla para conducir, así que Quinn también estaba saltándose sus clases para llevarme. No había peleado con fuerza en eso. La Junta de Libertad Bajo Palabra podría tomar su decisión después de la audiencia, así que probablemente no estaría en forma para manejar de regreso al campus en cualquier caso.

La audiencia estaba programada para las diez, pero yo estaba lista para ir a las ocho y media. Quinn sacó su guitarra y me dejó hacer peticiones, pasando de una canción a otra, incluso en el medio. Fue un extraño popurrí, algo así como en las malditas estaciones de radio. Me divertí una parte del tiempo, pero cuando mis piernas empezaron a crispar tanto que no podía sentarme, Quinn agarró nuestros abrigos y me empujó a dar una caminata por el campus. También había sugerido hacer un par más de pintura soplada, pero no podía quedarme sentada el tiempo suficiente como para incluso lograr armar las cosas. Probablemente termine usando todo negro y haciendo un tremendo lío de todas formas.

Las hojas empezaban a colorearse de verde a naranja, rojo y amarillo. Amaba el campus en el otoño. Hasta el aire tenía mejor sabor en el otoño. Caminamos lentamente, y ella se mantuvo pateando piñas en mi camino, así yo podría hacerlas crujir bajo mis pies.

Quinn se mostró inusualmente callada durante nuestra caminata, lo que era a la vez útil y nada servicial. Por un lado, no estaba hablándome como algunas personas tienden, tratando de llenarme la cabeza con mierda, así que no pensaría en otra mierda, pero por el otro lado, sólo podía centrarme en la maldita mierda sin su voz distrayéndome.

Pasamos junto a otros estudiantes en su camino a clase, los dormitorios, el trabajo y las prácticas deportivas. Sus vidas eran tan simples. No por primera vez, me hubiera gustado saltar dentro de la vida de alguien. O tal vez por lo menos podría tener múltiples personalidades, así al menos podría fingir que estaba teniendo otra vida.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le pregunté a Quinn.

—En ti.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Específicamente? Esa mirada en tu cara cuando te levantas a la mañana y ves que estoy a tu lado. Es mi segunda favorita después de esa mirada cuando veo que te vienes.

—¡Quinn! —La abofeteé y miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme que nadie había escuchado.

—Nena, nadie presta atención a nadie más que a sí mismos. Podría tirarte aquí mismo, ahora mismo y la mayoría de la gente seguiría caminando. ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad? Lo puedo demostrar. —Me dio esa sonrisa que no había visto en varias horas. Me hizo sentir calor en mi interior.

—No quiero ser arrestada por fornicar en público, muchas gracias. He tenido mucho tiempo en una sala de audiencias para que me dure toda la vida.

—Lo siento. Trataba de evitar que pienses en eso.

—Quinn, todo me hace pensar en eso.

—No estarías pensando en eso, si estuviéramos haciéndolo, supongo.

—Probablemente no. Realmente no pienso en nada de nada cuando estamos haciendo eso.

—Esa es mi meta.

—Eres muy buena en eso.

—Vaya, gracias, Missy. —Caminamos un poco más hasta que tuvimos que dar la vuelta. —¿Tienes todo? —dijo Quinn cuando empaqué todo. Tenía mi declaración, junto con al menos cinco copias escondidas en varios bolsillos por lo tanto tendría una copia de seguridad. Quinn también tenía varias copias escondidas en los bolsillos. Ella había elegido la falda lápiz de color capuchino y el suéter y botas que yo llevaba. Se vistió muy bien también, una demostración de solidaridad.

—Aquí —dijo, entregándome su iPod cuando entramos al auto—. Ve a "La lista de Missy". —Conecté el reproductor en sus altavoces y apreté Reproducir.

_"__Honey, Come Home" _llenó el auto, pero no eran _The Head and Heart _cantando. Era Quinn. La calidad del sonido no era muy bueno, pero no me importaba. Me senté inmóvil y en silencio, mientras escuchaba su voz acunando la canción. Cuando terminó, la lista de reproducción se detuvo.

—¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo cuando se supone que debes estar trabajando?

—En parte. Hay un estudio de grabación en Bangor que alquila por horas. Es algo que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo, pero finalmente encontré una razón para hacerlo.

Me tomó la mano y besó la palma. Las palabras no podrían expresar realmente cómo me sentía.

—Así que ¿quieres oír más?

—¿Cuánto más hay?

—Bastantes. Elegí canciones que me hacen pensar en ti.

—Uh oh. —Imaginé todas las posibilidades, estremeciéndome.

—Pulsa el botón de reproducir y descúbrelo —dijo, su voz desafiándome. Acepté el reto.

La segunda canción fue "_I Won't Give Up" _de _Jason Mraz_, seguida por "_She's So Mean" _de _Matchbox 20_. Esa me hizo reír. El resto de las canciones eran una mezcla ecléctica: algunos pop, algunos country, algunos Folk. Desde "_Umbrella" de Rihanna _a "_Tip of My Tongue _de _The Civil Wars _a "_Ours" _de _Taylor Swift._

—Esa es la última canción —dijo mientras giraba hacia la salida de Waterville.

Era la canción que había escrito para mí. La había desacelerado y cambió parte de la letra así que era más dulce. La canción terminó mientras estacionaba en el aparcamiento del juzgado. Que sincronización. La lista de reproducción no terminó, y la voz de Quinn apareció, menos la guitarra.

_"__Te amo, Missy, nena. Aunque no pueda estar contigo, sabes que estoy aquí. Así que, eso es todo. Más que a las estrellas, Rachel. Más que a las estrellas"._

—Más que a las estrellas —le dije, inclinándome y dándole un beso.

Era el momento de enfrentar la oscuridad.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: QUINN GIP!_**

* * *

29

Llegamos antes que Tammy a la audiencia, pero mi mamá ya estaba allí. Me agarró y me dio un abrazo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Gracias por venir, Quinn. No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que tiene a alguien para apoyarla cuando no puedo estar aquí.

—Gracias, Shelby.

Mamá miró su reloj. —Lo juro, tu hermana va a llegar tarde a su propio funeral. —Dos segundos más tarde, Tammy vino corriendo, saltando en un pie para poder ajustar sus talones que se habían resbalado.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Sabes que siempre llego tarde.

—Lo hacemos —dijimos mamá y yo.

Había otra gente hablando alrededor, y vi al señor Woodward. Había un hombre hablando con él, y agarré la mano de Quinn.

—¿Mamá? ¿Lo invitaste?

—Tu padre tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, Rae.

Papá levantó la vista y se encontró con mis ojos. No lo había visto en casi un año. Se veía más viejo, más cansado. Reconocí mis rasgos en su rostro, y era sorprendente lo mucho que me parecía a él. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto.

—¿Ese es tu papá? —susurró Quinn en mi oído.

—Sí.

—Tienes su nariz.

—Estoy al tanto.

Papá se acercó lentamente, como si no pudiera creer que yo estaba aquí. Estaba vestido con un traje rápido. No lo había visto en traje desde años y años.

—Hola, Rae.

—Hola, papá. —Él fue el primero de la familia en comenzar a llamarme así. Quinn trató de soltar mi mano, pero no se lo permití.

—Te ves tan mayor.

—Sí, es lo que está destinado a suceder.

—¿Cómo estás? He intentado llamar pero… —Se encogió de hombros.

—He estado ocupada con la escuela y esas cosas.

—Hola, papá —dijo Tammy, dándole un abrazo. Tenían una relación mucho más estrecha y hablaban regularmente.

—Hola, Tawn. ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo quiero terminar con esto.

—Lo harán bien. Ambas. —Me miró, vi sus ojos deslizándose en Quinn. Maldición, iba a tener que presentarlos.

—Papá, esta es Quinn. Quinn, papá.

Se estrecharon las manos e intercambiaron la cosa normal de papá-conoce-a-novia. Estaba a punto de volverse incómodo cuando el señor Woodward dijo que teníamos que sentarnos.

—Más que las estrellas —dijo Quinn, dándome un beso en la frente—. Estaré esperando. Dale el infierno.

—Lo haré.

Nuestras manos se separaron y tuve que darme la vuelta para alejarme de ella. Eché una última mirada por encima del hombro, sosteniendo el collar que me había dado para mostrarle que ella venía conmigo, aunque físicamente no podía estar allí.

Entrar en el palacio de justicia fue como entrar a través de un espejo en otro espacio y tiempo. Sentía como si tuviera doce otra vez, sólo que esa vez sostenía la mano de mi madre en una mano y en la otra la mano de mi padre.

Tammy caminó detrás de mí esta vez, mamá en el frente y papá como retaguardia.

Los bancos de madera eran los mismos; el largo, las altas ventanas heladas eran las mismas. El crujido en la planta antigua fue la misma.

Vi la madre de Travis, el hermano y su padrastro sentados en su lado de la sala, junto con una chica que no reconocí. Su abogado estaba allí, pero no Travis. Cinco personas estaban sentadas en la tribuna del jurado, por lo que debe ser la junta de libertad condicional. Había otras personas allí, y asumí que también eran parte del proceso. Un zumbido suave de conversaciones llenó la habitación, pero también podría haber sido gente gritando. Tammy tuvo que empujarme para que siguiera caminando.

Me senté en el banco de madera que probablemente había apoyado a miles de traseros en su vida. Traté de pensar, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco. Tammy se sentó junto a mí, y tomó mi mano, clavando sus uñas en mi palma.

—Oye —dijo.

—Estoy aquí.

—Bien. Él no es nada. No puede herirte, ni a mí. No va a lastimar a nadie más otra vez, ¿entiendes? Sólo tienes que contar nuestra historia.

—Está bien.

Una puerta lateral se abrió y Travis entró. Oí la inhalación brusca de Tammy. O quizás fui yo.

El hombre que entró en la sala del tribunal no era el mismo muchacho que casi había violado a mí y a mi hermana. Este hombre era mayor, más delgado, y tenía una mirada hueca y poco saludable en él. Se veía mucho más sucio, también. Travis siempre había estado bien afeitado.

El director anunció que la audiencia estaba a punto de comenzar, y me preparé. Sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que me permitieran hablar. Parte de mí deseaba que nos dejaran sentarnos afuera, traernos a hablar y entonces llevarnos afuera otra vez. Travis movió su cabeza y me miró. Me miró a los ojos y lo mantuvo. Bueno, una cosa no ha cambiado. Todavía no hay nada detrás de ellos. Sólo el vacío. El mismo vacío que había visto aquella noche que se sentía como si fuera ayer y miles de años atrás al mismo tiempo.

Con eso, comencé a ver la sala. Hubo entrevistas con la familia de Travis, hablaban de cómo él estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que tenía un plan para su vida, y así sucesivamente. La extraña chica resultó ser su novia, que lloró y siguió diciendo Dios sabe qué. Su abogado habló y el superintendente de la prisión habló, y eso fue todo, hablar, hablar, hablar.

No escuché nada de eso.

Estaba pensando en despertar en los brazos de Quinn. Pensaba en hacer los planes de boda con Megan. Pensaba en bailar toda la noche con Brittany y Kitty. Pensaba sobre de ir de compras con Tammy. Llené mi cabeza con cosas tan bellas que las cosas feas se hicieron a un lado.

Y entonces, era nuestro turno para hablar. Tammy fue primero, y volví de mis pensamientos para escuchar.

—No tengo mucho que decir, así que lo mantendré corto, pero no dulce. No lo hago dulce. No lo he hecho dulce desde que este… animal, trató de salirse con la suya conmigo y luego cuando mi hermanita nos vio, trató de ayudarme, él fue por ella. Ésta persona, no lo llamo hombre, porque ningún hombre le haría eso jamás a una mujer, trató de violarme y a mi hermana pequeña. Mi hermanita. Piensa sobre eso. Trató de violar a una niña. No se merece salir antes, no importa lo que les diga. Es un mentiroso aprobado y no ha tomado responsabilidad por sus acciones. Travis —dijo, dándose vuelta para mirarlo directamente—, desde este día en adelante, por el resto de mi vida, no pensaré en ti otra vez. No mereces un espacio en mi mente. Te olvidaré, porque mereces ser olvidado. ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Gracias. —Ella se sentó, y podía sentir sus temblores. La tomé de la mano y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Tu turno, Kid. Tú puedes.

Me puse de pie y casi tropiezo cuando caminé alrededor de todos los pies para llegar al podio. ¿O era un atril? Detente, cerebro.

Desplegué mi papel y me aclaré la garganta. Las palabras nadaban en frente de mí y de repente no podía leer. Me agaché y me apoderé del collar de Quinn. Me quedé mirando a cada persona de la junta de libertad condicional. Tres mujeres, dos hombres. Tenía que hacerlos entender.

_Más que las estrellas._

—Cuando tenía doce, fui casi violada por este hombre. Travis Moore.

Me dijo que me mataría si alguna vez lo decía. Bueno, sigo viva, y se los digo ahora. Travis Moore trató de violarme, y a mi hermana. Mientras que la violación no es un crimen tan serio como un asesinato, de alguna forma es un asesino. Mató a la niña feliz que una vez fui. —Hice una pausa y saqué una foto mía, tomada cuando tenía doce. Tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara y mi papá me hacía cosquillas. Mamá la había tomado sólo unos meses antes de lo ocurrido. —¿Ven a ésta niña? Se fue. Travis la mató. Cuando esa niña murió, una nueva nació. Una persona enojada y amargada quien tenía miedo de cada hombre que veía. Asustada de que a la vuelta de una esquina alguien la atacara. Asustada de darle su corazón a alguien que pudiera herirla. Pasé horas y horas en terapia y rompí probablemente un montón de dólares de china, muebles y una computadora por esa cosa de ahí. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya no te tengo miedo. No puedes perseguir mis sueños. —Estaba temblando, pero miré a Travis, al igual que Tammy. —Encontré a alguien que me ame, a pesar de ser una chica enojada y amargada. Esa persona me recuerda la chica que una vez fui, y juntas, está ayudando a sanar lo que tú rompiste esa noche. Como Tammy, desde este día en adelante, no pensaré en tu nombre, no me imaginaré tu cara y te borraré de mi vida. Ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mi capacidad de amar. ¿Sabes qué? El amor es mucho más poderoso que el odio. Solía odiarte, pero es más fácil amar. Y es algo que nunca vas a entender. —Sus ojos vacíos me miraban, pero no me importaba. Una extraña especie de poder se había hecho cargo de mí y casi le sonreí. —Espero que al compartir mi historia, pueda darles una ventana de lo que esta persona es en realidad. ¿Dejarán a una persona libre que puede hacerles lo mismo a sus hijas? ¿Sus hermanas? ¿Sus sobrinas? Consideren si yo fuera su hija. ¿Qué harían? Les pido que consideren esto cuando tomen su decisión. Gracias.

La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por una tos y una excusa del abogado de Travis.

—Estuviste genial, Rae —dijo Tammy.

Floté en una nube de victoria por el resto de la audiencia. Incluso lo miré un par de veces, pero no lo miré a los ojos otra vez. Una mierda a eso.

La junta se fue a deliberar, pero yo no lo llamaría así. Todos fuimos excusados y fui a la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Quería ver a Quinn.

Lo que vi no era sólo a Quinn. Estaba Quinn, Megan, Brittany, Kitty, Marley y Santana.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —dije, parando en seco.

—Estamos aquí para apoyarte, Missy. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaríamos aquí? —Quinn levantó los brazos, y me arrojé en ellos.

—Te amo demasiado, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

—Te amo también, Rachel Barbra Berry.

La olí y nunca quería dejarla ir.

Finalmente me aparté, pero mantuvo sus manos entre las mías.

—No puedo creer que estás aquí.

—Me escribes una nota por salir del laboratorio, por cierto —dijo Kitty—. Perdí castrar una rata por esto. —Sonaba molesta.

—¿De nada?

—Sé amable, Ki —dijo Marley, su voz llena de moco. Se veía como la mierda y probablemente se sentía peor, pero estaba aquí.

—¿Qué? Esperaba ese laboratorio. Pero eres más importante, Rach — dijo Kitty.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Brittany.

—No lo hago normalmente.

—¿Alguno de tus amigos, Rachel? —dijo mamá.

—Sí, conociste a Quinn, y ella es Brittany y Kitty, Marley, y la prima de Quinn, Santana. Ya conoces a Megan. —Se conocieron cuando la llevé a casa para pasar el rato un fin de semana así que podía estar fuera del campus y ella pudo escapar de los chicos en su departamento.

—Hola, Shelby —dijo Megan, dándole un abrazo—. Jake iba a estar aquí, pero tenía un examen del que no podía salir. Lo intentó mucho.

—Está bien. Es más que suficiente que estés aquí —dije.

—Es lindo verte otra vez. Ha sido un tiempo —dijo mamá.

Quería decirle a mamá sobre el compromiso de Meg, pero no era el lugar adecuado. Quinn desde atrás puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza.

—Así que, ¿estás lista?

—Sí. Me levanté y hablé y no me desmayé. Sólo espero que me crean.

—Fue increíble —dijo Tammy.

—También tú —dije.

Quinn me dejó ir así podía abrazarla, y terminé abrazando a todo el mundo y luego hicimos un enorme abrazo grupal que nos hizo reír. Yo en cambio, tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Todos estaban aquí por mí y mi familia. Ni siquiera se los pedí, y vinieron corriendo. De alguna manera, a pesar de que era un poco amargada y enojona, todas estas personas habían decidido que era digna de su amor. Cualquiera de ellos estaba dispuesto a mirar más allá de todo, o quizás no estaba tan jodida como pensaba.

O quizás era un poco de ambos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen para decidir? —dijo Marley.

—No tengo idea. Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar y ver —dije.

—¿Por qué no vamos al final del pasillo? Hay una sala de espera si quieren ponerse cómodos —dijo el señor Woodward, sutilmente nos está diciendo que salgamos del pasillo.

Todos fuimos a la sala de espera, y fue como si ese día de alguna manera se convirtió en una fiesta. Tuve que presentar a papá a todo el mundo, e incluso le permití que me diera un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —dijo.

—Gracias, papá.

—Deberías venir a verme en tu descanso. Tengo un gran pequeño rincón genial para leer. Podrías traer a Quinn, si quieres. —Levanté la vista para decirle que estaba ocupada y que lo consideraría, pero su cara tenía tanta esperanza que no pude.

—Claro, papá. Es un plan.

—Te amo, Rae.

—Te amo, también. —No había dicho estas palabras a mi padre desde que tenía al menos cinco años. Se sentía bien.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas esperando y hablando. Todos estábamos muriendo de hambre, pero no creía que fuera apropiado traer comida. Todos coincidíamos que luego iríamos a cenar, iba a estar con Quinn y comeríamos panqueques. No importa que pasara.

Honestamente, cuando me puse a pensar en ello, no me importaba que lo dejaran salir. Ya no podía herirme. Era una revelación que había tenido durante tantos años, pero sólo faltaba el momento en que viniera. Lo hice un secreto y él era esta gran cosa imposible que nunca pude dominar.

Pero lo dominé. Terminé de ser una víctima. Era tiempo de tomar las riendas de mi vida en lugar de que algo que pasó en mi vida la condujera por mí. Muchas personas me habían dicho lo mismo, cientos de veces. Era algo que tenía que aprender por mí misma.

Un empleado finalmente llegó y nos dijo que estaban listos.

Cuando volvimos de vuelta a la sala de audiencias por la decisión,sostuve mi cabeza alta y mantuve una sonrisa en mi cara. Fuera de la habitación había un mundo maravilloso y no podía esperar para ser parte de el. Y los panqueques. Realmente quería algunos panqueques.

Sostuve la mano de Tammy mientras esperábamos que anunciaran la decisión. Uno de los miembros de la junta, una mujer con el pelo liso negro y unos lentes, se levantó y contuve el aliento.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación. _**

_Hay un cap. Extra… cuando me digan lo subiré. Gracias por la aceptación y disfrutar de esta historia._

_"__My favorite mistake" de Chelsea M. Cameron. (Si alguien lo quiere y no lo consigue me manda su correo por privado y les envío el pdf)_

* * *

30

La libertad condicional es negada hasta la fecha de vencimiento de la condena. —Las palabras sonaron fuerte en la gran sala. Dejé escapar un ruido involuntario de alegría, y no fui la única. Oí ruidos de desacuerdo por parte de su familia y un gemido de su novia. Vi sus hombros hundirse un poco mientras su abogado le susurraba al oído. Él asintió.

El miembro de la junta entregó un pedazo de papel al director y éste se lo pasó a su abogado. Hubo más conversaciones acerca de las apelaciones y demás, pero no me importaba. Él iba a estar en la cárcel durante dos años más. Di un último vistazo a Travis antes de que lo sacaran de la sala. No se volvió, y yo sabía que sería la última vez que lo viera.

Mi familia y yo salimos lo más rápido que pudimos, agradeciéndole al Sr. Woodward. Él dijo que iba a estar en contacto si había algún cambio.

—No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Woodward mientras caminábamos de regreso a la sala de espera—. Ustedes dos hicieron la diferencia. Él pudo haber dicho que encontró a Jesús todo lo que quiera, pero fueron ustedes quienes mostraron quién era en realidad.

—¿Qué? —Yo no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Oh, ¿te desconectaste en esa parte? —preguntó Tammy—. Dijo que había encontrado al Señor y que era cristiano. Enfermo hijo de puta.

—No creo que Dios pueda ayudarlo —dijo el Sr. Woodward.

—Debemos esperar que no —dijo ella.

Le dimos la mano a Woodward y fuimos a darle al equipo la buena noticia.

—Libertad Condicional negada —dijimos Tammy y yo, al mismo tiempo que escuchábamos una ronda de aplausos. Quinn me arrastró en sus brazos y me hizo girar. Me pareció una cosa extraña para animar, pero no nos importaba. Era como si UMaine hubiera ganado un partido de hockey en contra de la Universidad de New Hampshire.

—Estoy muy contenta de que haya terminado —le dije a Quinn.

—Yo también. Ahora podemos empezar nuestra vida.

—¿No hemos empezado todavía? ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Sólo rodar en el heno.

—Bolas y bolas de heno.

* * *

La vida fue a la vez igual y diferente después de la audiencia. Fue lo mismo porque pasé cada noche con Quinn, fui a clases, salí con las chicas, hice más pinturas de soplado y leí más obscenidades de vampiros.

Fue diferente porque era más fácil reír. Más fácil sonreír. Más fácil dormir.

Todo era más fácil.

No tenía que tratar de llegar a mi burbuja segura. Yo estaba allí todo el tiempo.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a un lugar conmigo? —dijo Quinn en la mañana del sábado, después de la audiencia.

—¿Por qué no? Con tal de que no me lleves a un lugar para enredarnos, estoy dentro.

—Eres una mentirosa.

—Toma uno saber uno, Srta. Secreto. Sé que has estado haciendo algo.

—Yo sé que tú sabes. Vamos.

Me llevó a mis pies. Habíamos estado acariciándonos en el sofá y viendo reality shows sin sentido. Todos los demás estaban perdidos en acción, lo cual era inusual para un sábado por la mañana.

No me molesté en preguntar donde íbamos. Me acostumbraba a las sorpresas, o estaba menos curiosa acerca de ellas. Quinn se alejó del campus y se dirigió hacia Bangor, hacia el centro. Dio la vuelta en una calle secundaria llena de hermosas casas y se detuvo delante de una que no era tan impresionante como las demás, pero era linda. Amarilla, con toques blancos y un pequeño porche. Era adorable. Había otro coche en la entrada, un BMW que reconocí.

—¿Ese no es el coche de Joe?

—Pensé que debías conocerlo.

—¿Por qué lo estamos encontrando aquí?

—Ya lo verás. —Nos bajamos del coche y se acercó a la casa—. Podemos ir adentro. Nos están esperando.

Empujó la puerta abierta, y fui bombardeada con—: ¡Sorpresa!

—¿Qué diablos?

Estaban todos allí: Brittany, Santana, Kitty, Marley, Dev, Sean, Megan, y

Jake. Y otra persona que no conocía, pero que tenía que ser Joe.

—No es mi cumpleaños —les dije. No lo era hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

—Todavía no —dijo Quinn—. Rachel, este es Joe. Joe, esta es Rachel.

Joe era una presencia imponente, de piel chocolate negro, un traje que probablemente había sido hecho por un diseñador italiano, y un rostro severo de igualar. Se veía como todo un abogado.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Berry.

—Te va a llamar así, para que lo sepas. Joe es muy formal, lo que se consideraría irónico ya que me obliga a llamarlo Joe —dijo Quinn. Joe se aclaró la garganta como respuesta.

—Está bien, así que alguien tiene que decirme lo que estamos haciendo aquí —dije.

Todos se miraron el uno al otro, y me di cuenta como si tres millones de bombillas se encendieran al mismo tiempo.

—Juro por Dios, Quinn, si me compraste una casa, voy a matarte. Lentamente y desagradable. Estamos haciendo un segmento de tortura en

Historia 226, y sé varias maneras en las que eso puede suceder.

—Missy, no te compré una casa por esa misma razón.

Joe se aclaró la garganta otra vez. —Es un alquiler de la propiedad. Quinn hizo un pago inicial y el alquiler del primer mes. Tengo los papeles de arrendamiento a su disposición para firmar, así como también tarjetas de firma para una nueva cuenta de cheques mancomunada —dijo Joe, sacando un fajo de papeles que empujó en mi cara.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Lo estamos alquilando. Para nosotros. Además, adivina quien más lo está alquilando con nosotros —dijo Quinn.

—Me rindo —respondí, al borde de la locura.

—¡Nosotros! —exclamó Kitty, echando un poco de confeti sobre mí—. ¡Todas nosotras vamos a vivir juntas!

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dije, mirando y esperando a que alguien me dijera que sólo bromeaban conmigo.

—Nope. Lo hemos trabajado toda esta semana —dijo Quinn. Abrí la boca para gritarle. Para decirle que era una locura. Nunca iba a funcionar. ¿Quién hacía ese tipo de cosas? Una. Jodida. Casa.

—Te dejaré pagar cualquier otro mes —dijo Quinn, mientras yo trataba de reunir mis pensamientos en palabras coherentes—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar.

—¿Cuánto dinero hay en la cuenta conjunta?

—Sólo doscientos dólares. Hasta ahora. Yo hubiera puesto todo allí, pero sabía que no me lo permitirías.

—Quinn…

—No es una limosna. Es la construcción de nuestra fundación.

Miré a mí alrededor en todas las caras. Dios las amaba. Tanto que dolía.

—¿Puedo por lo menos verla antes de firmar?

Todo el mundo dio un suspiro de alivio, y Quinn nos llevó en un tour con Joe, señalando las mejores características como una agente de bienes raíces. Joe era exactamente como me lo había imaginado. Calmo, fresco, todo un hombre de negocios. Hice de mi meta conseguir que sonriera.

Me enamoré de la casa tan pronto como vi la adorable cocina, con un desayunador pequeño en un rincón. Había una gran sala de estar donde podía caber un sofá gigante y que ya tenía un infame sillón en ella.

—Habíamos pensado en mover todas tus cosas sin decírtelo, pero nos dimos cuenta de que te enojarías. Obtener el sillón aquí era bastante malo —dijo Santana.

Oh, me conocían tan bien.

En la segunda planta había dos dormitorios grandes, cada uno con su pequeño cuarto de baño y luego en el tercer piso había una habitación principal con baño adjunto.

—Este es nuestro —dijo Quinn, agitando su brazo alrededor. La habitación era grande, abierta y llena de luz.

Sólo había una cosa en ella. La foto que mamá nos había tomado a ambas el fin de semana anterior, en un marco de pavo real pintado. Era en blanco y negro. Yo tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro, y mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra. Me estaba riendo de algo que ella había dicho.

La levanté y miré nuestros felices rostros.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —dijo Quinn, de pie en la puerta del baño, mirándome, su mano tocando un ritmo constante en su pierna. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco—. Por cierto, Stephen King vive en la misma calle. Por si eso ayuda a mi causa.

Mi boca cayó. —Me estás tomando el pelo.

—¿Has visto la casa con la cerca de hierro genial? ¿La enorme casa rojiza?

—Sí.

—Esa es la suya. —Yo podría vivir en la calle de Stephen King. Santa jodida mierda. —También cambié mi especialidad.

—¿En serio?

—Sep. Ahora ambas somos estudiantes de artes liberales. Soy una orgullosa miembro de la Facultad de Educación. Música, para ser exactos.

—¿Cambiaste tu especialidad?

—Decidí que ya era hora de hacer lo que quería hacer. No lo que pensaba que debía hacer.

Mi mente ya estaba llena de todo lo que sucedía al mismo tiempo.

No podía comprender todo.

—Pensé que podríamos enmarcar nuestras pinturas de soplado y ponerlas aquí —dijo, señalando una de las paredes—. Y una cama grande, aquí mismo. —Fue alrededor de todo el resto de la habitación, y me lo imaginé. Me imaginé diciendo que sí y mudándome con Quinn el siguiente semestre. Me lo imaginé y decidí que quería que fuese real.

—De acuerdo.

Quinn dejó de hablar de los posibles colores para la pintura y me miró fijamente.

—¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Pero estaré al tanto de todo el dinero que pongas en la cuenta conjunta. Cincuenta y cincuenta. No vas a estar haciendo mucho como profesora de música.

—Tienes razón. Cincuenta y cincuenta —admitió, entrando y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Así que, señorita Fabray.

—¿Sí, señorita Berry?

—Creo que gané la apuesta.

—Supongo que lo hiciste, Missy. Dije que iba a dejar el dormitorio. No hablé sobre no llevarte conmigo. Por lo tanto, en la forma en que lo veo. Yo gané.

—Amarte fue el mejor error que he cometido —le dije.

Negó con la cabeza. —Haber sido asignada como tu compañera de cuarto fue la cosa más afortunada que me ha pasado. No creo que pueda llegar a tener tanta suerte otra vez.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—De ninguna manera.

**Fin**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto en "THE BLACKLIST II"_**

* * *

**Quinn**

La primera vez que conocí a Rachel Berry, creí que mi corazón se había detenido. Cuando conseguí la asignación para mi habitación la semana anterior y vi que había tres nombres femeninos en la lista, pensé que había ganado el premio mayor. No tenía ni idea de si sabían o no de mi condición, pero no iba a avisarle a nadie en caso de que hubiera una confusión. Le había hecho jurar a mi prima, Santana, por la vida de su hermana, que no iba a decirle nada a su madre, Maribel. Ella me arrancaría el pellejo si se enteraba que iba a estar viviendo con un grupo de chicas y tratando de tomar ventaja de la situación.

Me conocía demasiado bien.

Tenía mis dedos cruzados para que cuando abriera la puerta, una chica caliente se encontrara detrás de ella. Resultó que subestimé a la belleza del otro lado.

Allí estaba ella, brillante cabello marrón, recogido con mechones colgando, pantalones cortos que se ajustaban en la manera correcta en los lugares adecuados. Sus magníficos ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Eran del más increíble marron, una especie extraña. Me recordaron al chocolate, o algún tipo de piedra preciosa, exótica y hermosa.

Esos ojos me evaluaron mientras yo trataba de pensar en qué decir.

—¿Eres Brittany, Kitty o Rachel? Luces como una Rachel para mí. —Ella lo hacía totalmente. Linda y sexy Rachel. No pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo dos veces más. Maldita sea. Lo que no daría por tener esas piernas envueltas a mí alrededor.

—Tiene que ser un error —dijo finalmente. Su voz era más profunda de lo que había pensado. Dios, quería oírle decir mi nombre. Una y otra vez. Sonreí, pensando en ello.

—Ese es un nombre creativo. ¿Cómo lo acortas? ¿Missy? —Me felicité a mí misma por mi genial improvisación. Y eso que no estaba en mi mejor momento, una gran cantidad de sangre en mi cerebro estaba yendo a parar a otras áreas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No me refería a eso —dijo. Sonreí porque me miraba, también. Debió haber visto algo que le gustara. Me hubiera conformado con mirar y ser mirada fijamente todo el día, pero otra voz nos interrumpió.

—¿Es ella? —Fue otra voz femenina. Me había olvidado por completo de las otras compañeras. En realidad, creo que me hubiese gustado que no hubiera otras compañeras. Quería a Rachel para mí.

—Soy Quinn, por cierto. Quinn Fabray —le dije, así tal vez me diría su nombre. Parecía que quería rodar sus ojos cuando se lo dije—. Así que, ¿debo llevas mis cosas adentro o...? —Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Quién es esa? —dijo una chica de cabello claro proveniente de uno de los dormitorios. Tenía un flequillo largo que colgaba sobre sus ojos, y era alta. Demasiado sexy. No tan sexy como Rachel, pero aún así. Conté hasta cinco en mi cabeza y froté mi tatuaje para la suerte.

—Nueva compañera de cuarto, hola —dije, levantando la mano como una idiota.

En lugar de estar aturdida como Rachel, la chica se mostró escéptica.

Sí, bueno, yo también lo había estado cuando me dieron la lista de personas con las que estaría viviendo.

—Sí, mis planes de residencia fallaron en el último minuto. Mi prima iba a dejarme vivir en su casa, pero no funcionó, así que aquí estoy. ¿Te importa si entro ahora? —Casi me tropecé con mis palabras, pero de alguna manera logré ser coherente.

—No puedes vivir aquí —dijo Rachel.

—¿Por qué? Esto es un centro para universitarios que no tienen lugar, la última vez que lo comprobé. —Entré en la habitación, sobre todo porque así tendría una razón para pasar junto a ella. Un olor a caramelo, o pastel, o algo dulce y delicioso me invadió. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

Para distraerme de Rachel, miré alrededor del apartamento. Era pequeño, pero no era una mierda. Yo había visto las habitaciones en línea, pero no había ninguna imagen. Iba a estar apretada. Bastante apretada.

—Bueno, es mejor que dormir en el sofá de mi prima. —Diez millones de veces mejor.

—¿Puedo ver alguna identificación? —dijo la chica con el flequillo. Todavía no sabía su nombre—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres alguna acosadora al azar? —Eso me dio ganas de reír.

—¿Luzco como una acosadora al azar? —No estaba segura de si quería que respondiera a eso.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber? —Dio un paso más cerca de mí, tirando de ella hacia arriba, así que estuvimos casi nariz con nariz.

Era luchadora. Además, no había manera de que me estuvieran echando de este lugar.

—Mira, lo único que sé es que presenté una solicitud y me enviaron un correo electrónico con un número de habitación y sus nombres. Aquí, lo imprimí. ¿Tratas a todos tus invitados como criminales? —Saqué el papel y se lo entregué, luego se lo di a Rachel.

—¿Por qué no nos han avisado? —dijo Rachel. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando leyó mi nombre.

—¿Quién sabe? —La otra chica seguía mirándome como si yo fuera a sacar un cuchillo, matarlas y luego cortarlas en trozos pequeños.

—Oh, Dios mío, juro que nunca me mudaré de nuevo —dijo otra voz detrás de mí. Todos nos volvimos y alcancé a ver un juego de piernas bronceadas y brazos llenos de cajas—. ¿Quién dejó su basura en el pasillo? —De alguna manera rodeó mi baúl y la guitarra, consiguiendo pasar a través de la puerta—. ¿Ha aparecido nuestra nueva...? Oh, hola. —Se dio la vuelta, así que por fin pude verla. Era un poco más alta que Rachel, y tenía cara de niña. Redonda, con sus grandes ojos azules. Algunos chicos iban por eso, pero no era lo mío. Aún así, las tres eran locamente sexys.

Algunas más que otras. En realidad, una más que las otras.

—Supongo que esa es tu guitarra en el pasillo —dijo, dejando caer las cajas y dándome una sonrisa insinuante. Hace cinco minutos, me habría vuelto blanca como el arroz. Pero esa sonrisa no era nada comparada con los magníficos ojos de Rachel.

—Esta —dijo Rachel, señalándome—, es nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto, de acuerdo a Residencia.

_Por favor, di mi nombre, nena. Por favor._

—De ninguna manera. —Los ojos de la muchacha nueva se hicieron aún más amplios—. ¿Me estás jodiendo? —Divina, y con la boca de un marinero.

—¡Qué recibimiento! —le dije. Por lo general, las chicas no me dirigen la palabra con desprecio y tanta incredulidad hasta después de haberme acostado con ellas. Pero había una primera vez para todo.

—Cállate —espetó Rachel. Dios, era adorable.

—Probablemente debería sacar mi basura fuera del pasillo —dije, para dejar de sonreírle como una idiota. Tomé mi baúl y lo dejé en la sala de estar—. Entonces, ¿con quién voy a dormir? —Me apoyé en la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera con Rachel.

—¿Realmente dijiste eso? —dijo Rachel.

Mientras la chica del flequillo decía—: La única cama libre está en la habitación de Rachel.

Bingo.

—No hay forma en que se vaya a quedar conmigo —dijo Rachel. Cruzó los brazos otra vez, cubriendo su pecho. Una pena—. No, llamaremos a la Residencia justo ahora y enderezaremos esto. —Sacó su teléfono.

—Rach, no abren los lunes —dijo la linda rubia.

—No me importa. Debe haber alguien ahí. Es día de mudanza.

De alguna manera encontró una agenda del campus y comenzó a tirar frenéticamente a través de ella.

—Oh, vamos, Missy, ¿no quieres vivir conmigo?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras golpeaba los botones de su teléfono.

—Llámame así una vez más... —No llegó a terminar cuando el teléfono sonó en el otro extremo.

—Soy Kitty —dijo la rubia mientras yo le estrechaba la mano. Rachel me había dado la espalda, así que tenía una visión completa de su trasero. Quería poner mis manos en él.

—Brittany —dijo la otra chica de cabello dorado.

—Quinn —les respondí. Todas nos volvimos y miramos a Rachel.

—Lo mejor es dejarla cuando se pone así —susurró Kitty, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Rachel no la escuchara.

—No me metería con ella —susurré.

Parecía que había conseguido ser atendida por una máquina contestadora. Dejó un mensaje corto y enojado, y luego marcó cualquier otro número que pudo encontrar, dejando mensajes en cada uno de ellos.

Estaba paralizada e impresionada. Golpeó su teléfono en el mostrador y pensé que iba a romperlo, pero no fue así.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —dije.

—No. —Agarró la agenda y tiró eso, también—. Si fueras considerada conmigo, te ofrecerías a dormir en el sofá —De ninguna maldita manera.

—Bueno, Missy, podrás llegar a descubrir que no soy muy considerada con desconocidas. Planeo sacarle el máximo provecho a esta situación. —No tenía ni idea. Su boca se abrió.

—¿Hace calor aquí? Creo que abriré la ventana —dijo Kitty. Yosentía un poco de calor, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura de la habitación.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer justo ahora. Vamos a tomar sus cosas y luego tal vez podamos ir abajo y ver si hay alguien en la Residencia —dijo Brittany.

—Suena bien para mí —dije. Si sólo obtenía una noche con Rachel, eso sería suficiente. Fui hacia la habitación e hice un balance de la misma. Maldita sea. Había basura de pavo real por todas partes. Mi teléfono sonó con el tono de llamada de Santana.

—Hola, perra.

—Hola, ¿te mudaste?

—No, acabo de llegar.

—Genial. ¿En cuál estás, otra vez?

—Habitación 203.

—¿Quieres que suba? —Pensé por un segundo en lo mucho que a Santana le encantaría el cabello dorado de Brittany y sus piernas largas.

—Sí, eso sería genial. —Quería decirle más, pero las chicas estaban escuchando. Cerré la puerta para poder tener algo de privacidad. —Amiga, no tienes idea de en lo que me he metido —le dije.

—Son todas feas, ¿no es así?

—Completamente lo contrario. Todas son un sexy material mixto.

—No me jodas.

—Te lo juro, no estoy jodiendo contigo.

—¿Alguna en particular, más caliente que las otras? —Ella estaba a la pesca. No había tenido una chica en meses, y estaba lista para la acción. Yo le había dicho que podía encontrar a una chica, emborracharla y listo, pero su madre le había inculcado sus valores latinos.

—Se podría decir eso.

—¿Cuál en particular?

—Rachel.

—Tendría que haber sabido. ¿Alguna que pienses que puede gustarme?

—Sí, Brittany.

—Oh —Habíamos tenido una discusión sobre cómo pronunciar su nombre. Nunca debes decir mal el nombre de una chica. Son menos propensas a meterse en la cama contigo si lo haces.

—Sí.

—Estaré allí en cinco.

—Nos vemos. —Oí a las chicas teniendo una discusión afuera, así que fui a investigar.

—No hablaban de mí, ¿verdad? —Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Kitty escribía algo en pequeños trozos de papel y los doblaba, para luego ponerlos en una gorra de béisbol de la Universidad de Maine.

—Escoge uno —dijo, extendiéndome la gorra.

—De acuerdo —accedí, metiendo mi mano dentro. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero cada chica me miraba como si estuviera a punto de desactivar una bomba y salvar al mundo del desastre.

Saqué una de las tiras plegadas de papel y se la devolví a Kitty. La desdobló lentamente, como si estuviera trabajando en una bomba.

—Rachel —dijo, sosteniendo el papel hacia arriba para que todos pudiéramos verlo.

—Mierda —dijo Rachel, cerrando los ojos.


End file.
